Kingdom Hearts Motherland
by Kyra Spring
Summary: E, de repente, lá estavam eles, em frente à fonte da existência de todos os mundos." KH3. Summary completo na fic
1. O Festival das Luzes

_KINGDOM HEARTS: MOTHERLAND_

_**Sinopse:**__ "E, de repente, eles pararam em frente a algo que parecia querer ultrapassar a dimensão daquilo que era concebível. Lá estavam eles, olhando, abismados, para o que talvez fosse a última chance de salvar – ou destruir – a todos. Lá estavam eles, em frente à fonte da existência de todos os mundos." Pós-KH II. __Spoilers de KH I, KH II e KH Re:CoM._

_**Shipper:**__ Sora x Kairi / Riku x OC_

_**Classificação:**__ PG13 / T_

_**Completa?**__ – Não. Ela será dividida em capítulos, e eu vou postando à medida que for escrevendo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alguns personagens não são meus. Não tenho fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, esse é o meu primeiro projeto na parte de games do FF dot Net, e resolvi começar com uma das minhas séries mais que favoritas no mundo, que é Kingdom Hearts. Essa fic terá de tudo um pouco: comédia, aventura, drama (sim, é possível!), suspense... vocês verão novos personagens dos universos Disney e talvez, só talvez, algumas carinhas novas da Square Enix (não necessariamente apenas da ala de games). Além, disso, alguns personagens de FF que já apareceram vão voltar, mas em, digamos, novas versões. Teremos novos vilões, novos mundos, novos personagens originais... enfim, eis o meu próprio projeto para um Kingdom Hearts III (qual é, não é pecado sonhar! xD). Enfim, espero de todo o coração que gostem. E, por favor, deixem reviews, OK? Beijos! _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Capítulo 1: O Festival das Luzes

–Bem, Kairi, Riku e eu andamos conversamos e decidimos que devemos treinar você e te ensinar algumas técnicas de luta. Sabe, agora somos meio que os solucionadores oficiais de problemas do rei Mickey, então nunca se sabe quando precisarão de nós.

Aquele trio estava tendo uma conversa bem séria sob a luz do sol poente. O garoto que falava, Sora, encarava os dois amigos com seriedade no olhar. Um deles era uma garota, Kairi, de cabelos castanhos lisos e grandes olhos azuis, e o outro, um rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos verdes chamado Riku, também a observava.

–Sora está certo – continuou Riku – Você lutou bem da última vez, mas precisamos estar prontos. Nada me tira da cabeça que Maleficent vai voltar a aprontar muito em breve – e, com um sorriso – E acho que podemos te ensinar uma coisinha ou duas.

–Na verdade, eu estava mesmo pensando em pedir isso a vocês – sorriu Kairi – Afinal, não é justo andar com dois heróis usando Keyblades e ficar de mãos abanando. Aliás, não quero mais voltar a ser a donzela em perigo enquanto só vocês salvam o dia.

Os dois garotos riram. Eles tinham passado por uma série de maus bocados e desencontros, e foram jogados dentro de uma batalha perigosíssima, da qual dependia a continuação da existência não só do mundo deles, mas de diversos outros. Agora que estavam reunidos outra vez, porém, lutariam juntos para manter a paz entre os mundos. E o espírito de luta de Kairi era uma boa arma a favor deles.

–Bem, você não pode lutar desarmada – observou Sora – Então nós preparamos uma coisa para você. Espero que goste.

Ele estendeu a mão, e no segundo seguinte se materializou uma estranha arma. Ela tinha o formato geral de uma chave, mas era feita de prata finamente entalhada. Do punho, pendia uma fina corrente, na ponta da qual havia uma meia-lua também feita de prata, com uma pedra azul octogonal incrustada em seu centro. Ele a observou por um momento, antes de estendê-la à garota.

–É sua – ele sorriu – Nós a batizamos de _Moonbeam_. Pegue, ela não morde.

Ela não pegou imediatamente. Em vez disso, observou-a por alguns instantes, antes de tocá-la. A prata era lisa e polida como vidro, e, ao contrário do que ela pensava, era leve como uma pluma. Segurou-a, ainda incerta, e observou-a maravilhada. Era muito delicada e bela.

–Com toda a certeza não foram vocês que fizeram isso – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse – Sabe, eu ainda guardo aquela escultura que vocês dois me deram no meu aniversário de dez anos.

Os dois se encararam. Ela ainda era realmente gentil em chamar aquela bolota disforme de argila seca de "escultura". Foi Riku quem confessou:

–Tá, não fomos exatamente nós – e, então, Sora lhe deu uma cotovelada – Tá bom, não fomos nós. Os Moogles fizeram e o Merlin deu as coordenadas – e, depois, acrescentou – Mas nós sugerimos o nome!

–Bem, já é alguma coisa – ela deu uma sonora risada, enquanto manuseava a arma – Bem, agora somos três os que carregam a Keyblade. É, dá pra colocar medo nos caras maus.

–É com isso que estamos contando – concordou Sora – Então, pronta para a primeira lição?

–É claro que sim – ela acenou com a cabeça.

Sora e Riku estenderam as mãos, e logo outras armas apareceram. Também tinham o formato de chave, mas eram diferentes daquela que Kairi segurava. Em essência, as três eram as armas poderosíssimas chamadas de Keyblades, que já haviam impedido o desaparecimento de diversos mundos. Mesmo naquele momento, elas ainda estavam a serviço da manutenção da paz, uma missão que os três acabaram atribuindo a si mesmos.

–Eu não vou pegar leve com você – disse Sora, preparando-se para o ataque – Siga seus instintos. Você é bem ágil e a Keyblade é leve, então não haverá problemas. Pronta?

–Eu _sempre_ estou pronta – respondeu ela, sorrindo e também se colocando em posição de ataque.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes. No segundo seguinte, Sora saltou na direção dela. A garota se esquivou, mas ele se virou e atacou-a novamente. Ela se defendeu com a Keyblade e saltou para trás rapidamente, voltando à posição inicial.

–Você é rápida e suas esquivas são boas – ele elogiou – Andou jogando blitzball com o Wakka, né?

Ela apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo. Sora se preparou para atacar outra vez, mas ela foi mais rápida. Sem que ele percebesse, ela saltou sobre ele, obrigando-o a rebater os golpes com a Keyblade e recuar cada vez mais. Quando percebeu, estava na borda da rocha onde estavam. Ela apenas deu um sorrisinho maroto, antes de golpeá-lo uma última vez, atirando-o na água.

–Ei, você está bem? – disse Riku, às gargalhadas – Sério, ela acabou com você!

–Isso é um golpe muito baixo – os dois ouviram a voz de Sora, emburrada – E afinal de contas, Riku, de que lado você está?

–Do dela, é claro – ele riu mais – Kairi, onde aprendeu isso? Foi genial!

–Só fiz o que o Sora disse – ela disse, dando de ombros – Segui meus instintos.

–Acho que é melhor voltarmos – Riku olhou para o céu – Está escurecendo, e parece que vai chover. Continuamos treinando amanhã – e, mais alto, para que Sora, que nessa hora se arrastava em direção à praia, ouvisse – e, dessa vez, longe da água, está bem?

Os dois riram, e Sora protestou alto, dizendo "muito engraçado, Riku, estou morrendo de rir por dentro!". Então, os três pegaram seu barco e começaram a remar em direção à ilha principal. Haveria um acontecimento muito importante na cidade, e eles queriam estar presentes.

A noite seria realmente memorável... até mais do que eles poderiam esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A praça central da cidade de Destiny Islands estava movimentada como não se via há muito tempo. Era possível vê-la da janela do quarto de Sora, e ele estava muito empolgado. Seus amigos viriam jantar na sua casa, e depois iriam juntos. Ele já estava pronto, e olhava impaciente para o relógio a cada minuto ou dois.

–Qual é, Sora, não vai se aprontar? – Riku irrompeu pela porta do quarto dele, sem aviso.

–Do que você tá falando? – retrucou o outro – Eu tô pronto, não tá vendo?

–Ah, que pena, essa é a sua cara, mesmo – o primeiro riu, e se aproximou da janela. Sora resolveu ignorar solenemente o último comentário – Vai ser uma festa linda, não vai?

–Vai, sim – os dois sorriram – Olha só as luzes... Vai ser muito legal!

–Sora, eu preciso falar com você – Riku o encarou – É sobre algo que eu venho percebendo já há algum tempo.

–Do que você está falando?

–Sobre você... e Kairi.

–Ah... _isso_ – Sora sentiu-se corar, e odiou a si mesmo por ser tão óbvio – Ela é minha amiga.

–Dá um tempo! – o outro riu – Eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela, o jeito que você fala com ela. É diferente, sabe? E você tem que concordar comigo que ela é muito bonita. É normal.

–Se é tão normal – a voz dele estava mais débil do que gostaria – por que não acontece com você?

–Comigo? – outra risada divertida – Acredite, eu amo a Kairi, mas para mim ela é como uma irmã mais nova. E acho que ela também sente algo diferente por você. Eu também vejo o jeito que ela olha para você. O problema é que vocês dois são bobalhões tímidos, e se continuarem assim nunca vão dizer o que sentem um pelo outro.

–Tire isso da cabeça, Riku – retrucou Sora – Ela também é como uma irmã para mim.

–Repita isso até se convencer... se puder – Riku deu de ombros – Vamos descer? Kairi já deve ter chegado a essa hora, e eu vi que sua mãe está preparando _aquele_ purê de batatas que só ela sabe fazer. E lembre-se que não podemos nos atrasar.

–Eu sei, eu sei... vá indo na frente, eu já te alcanço.

Riku saiu, deixando Sora sozinho por um instante. Ele abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirou um álbum de fotografias. Logo na primeira página, havia uma foto que mostrava seus melhores amigos – Riku, Donald, Goofy e _ela_ – em frente ao castelo do rei Mickey. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar aquele dia, mas, sem querer, acabou fixando os olhos na imagem de Kairi, sorridente, doce.

Sim... ela realmente era muito bonita...

"Ah, besteira!", ele deu de ombros, dando as costas e saindo do quarto, decidido. "Kairi é minha amiga, só isso. Uma grande amiga, eu a adoro, mas nada além disso. E Riku deveria aprender a cuidar da própria vida, às vezes".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

–Nossa, quanta gente! – murmurou uma maravilhada Kairi ao observar a praça central da cidade, apinhada de pessoas – O prefeito não poupou esforços, mesmo!

–É claro! Já pensou na publicidade que uma coisa dessas traz para ele? – disse Sora – Mas eu não me lembro de ter visto a praça tão iluminada... e tão bonita!

–Vamos chegar mais perto do palanque – convidou Riku – Será que eles já chegaram?

Os três correram até o palanque, onde havia uma movimentação intensa de pessoas ligando luzes e cabos. Geralmente, os eventos da cidade eram assim: tudo era planejado e discutido minuciosamente, mas sempre quando faltavam poucos minutos para começarem, havia alguma coisa ainda a ser terminada às pressas.

–Isso aqui está ligado? Alô, alô... Ah, sim, agora sim! – então, o próprio prefeito subiu ao palanque, e começou a falar, fazendo com que todos se virassem na direção dele – Boa noite, caros cidadãos de Destiny Islands! Estamos aqui hoje para comemorar uma data histórica na nossa cidade!

Uma onda de aplausos varreu a platéia. Os olhos dos três garotos estavam fixos no palanque.

–Neste mesmo dia, há trezentos anos atrás, nossos antepassados começaram a construção da nossa querida cidade! Desde então, temos trabalhado duro para fazer deste lugar um recanto de paz e tranquilidade para todos os nossos cidadãos. E, desde então, todos os anos comemoramos com o nosso grande Festival das Luzes, e nos lembramos da promessa que eles fizeram.

Mais aplausos. E Sora começou a assobiar.

–Até hoje, repetimos suas palavras – ele continuou – Prometemos que jamais deixaremos que nosso paraíso se perca, que sempre cuidaremos daquilo que é nosso e que lutamos tanto para conquistar e construir. Mas, mais importante do que isso, prometemos que as Ilhas sempre serão o lar do nosso coração, onde quer que estejamos. E é por isso que até hoje estamos aqui, repetindo nossas promessas e garantindo que elas continuarão sendo cumpridas!

Sora olhou para o lado, e observou seus amigos. Sim, aquele juramento tinha um sentido especial para eles. Era lá que o seu coração morava, e era para manter esse juramento que ele havia lutado tanto. A verdade era que aquele Festival das Luzes era especial para ele, pois marcava definitivamente a sua volta para casa. E, pelo brilho nos olhos dos amigos, ele sabia que eles também sentiam isso.

–Esperamos que, pelos próximos trezentos anos ou mais, possamos seguir comemorando a cada ano e repetindo nosso juramento, enquanto continuamos fazendo de Destiny Islands nosso pedaço de paraíso! Agora, eu declaro oficialmente aberto o Festival das Luzes! Espero que todos se divirtam muito essa noite, e façam com que esse Festival seja o melhor de todos os tempos!

A platéia explodiu em aplausos. A única que não aplaudia era Kairi, e Sora pôde ver uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

–Por que está chorando, Kairi? – ele sussurrou para ela – É uma noite de festa, temos que ficar felizes.

–Ah, não é nada – ela enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, sorrindo sem-graça – É só que... sabe, eu nunca dei muita bola para esse festival, mas esse ano... sei lá, esse ano é diferente. Esse ano eu realmente tenho algo para comemorar hoje. E eu estou tão feliz!

–Então, se você está feliz, tá ótimo! – ele vibrou – O que acha de irmos logo para o melhor da festa?

–E o que seria?

–Bolinhos, é claro! O que mais poderia ser?

–Ei, alguém aí falou em bolinhos? – disse Riku – Espero que não tenham pensado em ir sem mim!

Os dois riram, e foram juntos até a barraca de bolinhos, mais à frente. Foi então que ouviram uma voz bem conhecida às suas costas...

–Por que será que eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui, hein?

–Donald? – Sora se virou, com a boca cheia – Goofy?

–É claro que somos nós! – o próprio Donald se manifestou – Quem esperava, a Fada-Madrinha? Além do mais, nós prometemos que viríamos!

–Nossa, estou tão feliz em ver vocês – ele os abraçou, contente – Sejam bem-vindos a Destiny Islands! Espero que gostem do Festival. Esse ano está muito mais bonito do que de costume, então aproveitem!

O grupo saiu (levando um saco de bolinhos de tamanho considerável) e começou a passar pelas barracas que estavam espalhadas pela praça. Todo tipo de coisa era vendida no Festival: doces, petiscos, bijuterias, lanternas, enfeites, flores. No palanque, uma banda começou a tocar uma música animada, e já havia até casais dançando por perto. Havia também outras barracas com jogos e brincadeiras. Eles ficaram passeando de uma para outra por bastante tempo, até que pararam em frente ao caminho que levava à praia.

–Olha, tem uma trilha de lanternas em direção àquela ilhazinha – apontou Goofy – E mais um monte de lanternas lá...

–Existe uma lenda aqui em Destiny Islands – explicou Riku, sem conter uma risadinha – Bem, você deve conhecer a história das frutas paopu.

–Sim – confirmou o outro – Se duas pessoas compartilharem uma dessas frutas, seus destinos ficam ligados para sempre, independente do que aconteça, não é?

–Exatamente – continuou o garoto – Muitas pessoas acreditam que o Festival é uma noite especial para fazer isso. Então, os casais costumam ir até aquela ilha, dividir uma fruta e fazer seus pedidos de casamento durante a queima de fogos. Por isso, são colocadas as lanternas... para iluminar o futuro e o amor dos casais que se formarem nessa noite.

Nesse momento, ele deu uma piscadinha para Sora, que passou despercebida pelos outros. Ele não gostou da insinuação, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, continuou explicando:

–Na verdade, esse é o sentido do Festival das Luzes. Todos os anos, acendemos as lanternas como uma forma de acender luz sobre nossa vida, até o próximo festival. As pessoas aproveitam e fazem seus pedidos, e suas promessas – e, então, teve uma idéia – Que tal se a gente fizer uma dessas?

–Que ótima idéia! – Kairi concordou na hora – Vamos fazer isso juntos!

Eles correram até uma das barraquinhas e compraram uma grande lanterna vermelha. Havia um pequeno compartimento na base dela, e um pedaço de papel em branco.

–Aqui nós escrevemos as nossas promessas – explicou a garota – Depois, acendemos a lanterna e a colocamos no mar. Quando ela se apagar, a promessa ficará selada para sempre. É um juramento inquebrável, que temos que cumprir.

Ela tirou uma caneta do bolso, e observou por um instante o papel em branco.

–O que acham de prometermos que, não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre prontos para ajudar uns aos outros, e lutar uns pelos outros? – sugeriu Donald – Que, mesmo que estejamos distantes uns dos outros, sempre seremos "um por todos e todos por um"?

–Eu concordo – Goofy foi o primeiro a responder.

–Por mim, está ótimo – Sora também aceitou.

–É claro que sim! – Riku acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – E você, Kairi?

–Espere um pouquinho... sim, pronto! – ela disse – Está escrito. Mas – ela os encarou – lembrem-se que esse é um juramento inquebrável, para sempre. E um juramento tem que ser mantido.

Ela estendeu a mão com o papel dobrado a eles. Um a um, foram colocando suas mãos sobre a dela, até que os cinco estivessem unidos.

–Sabemos disso, Kairi – disse Sora – E é exatamente por isso que estamos dispostos a tornar esse juramento oficial. E vamos mantê-lo.

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça. E ela sorriu, dizendo:

–Bem, nesse caso, vamos terminar isso!

Eles correram até a praia. O mar já estava cheio de pontinhos luminosos, e havia várias pessoas colocando lanternas coloridas na água.

–As pessoas que prometeram devem acender juntas a lanterna – disse Kairi, pegando um graveto caído no chão – Donald, pode acender para mim, por favor?

O mago estalou os dedos e acendeu o graveto. Os outros todos o seguraram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a garota conduzia a chama. E, então, logo um brilho vermelho se espalhou ao redor. Ela continuou levando a lanterna até a praia. Sora foi o primeiro a arrancar os sapatos e sair correndo na direção da água, chamando os outros para segui-lo.

Logo depois, ele pegou a lanterna e entrou no mar, caminhando até que a água atingisse a altura de suas coxas. Delicadamente, colocou-a na água, e deu um empurrão. Logo, o movimento gentil da água começou a arrastá-la para longe, e em algum tempo ela era apenas mais um pontinho brilhante entre as ondas. Os outros a observavam, da praia, enquanto se afastava.

E, então, começou a queima de fogos. A dança das fagulhas coloridas pelo céu levou embora o fôlego de todos. As faíscas caíam em cascatas douradas, voavam em espirais vermelhas, se espalhavam em nuvens verdes, criando desenhos complexos que se somavam aos pontos de luz no mar e às estrelas no céu. E, a cada estouro, aplausos eram ouvidos na praia e na praça. A noite ficava mais mágica a cada momento.

Todos tiveram que se sentar na areia úmida para poder contemplar melhor o espetáculo. Sora lançou um olhar de relance a todos eles, que observavam a cena maravilhados. Acabou parando em Kairi, que estava como sempre ficava quando via algo que a encantava: um meio-sorriso tímido e indeciso nos lábios, os olhos brilhantes e tão límpidos que pareciam pedras preciosas, um ar de admiração respeitosa e reverente. Provavelmente, ela estava pensando em muitas coisas, no passado, no presente e... quem sabe, no futuro...

–É tão bonito... – sussurrou Riku, chamando Sora de volta à realidade. Seu amigo também tinha os olhos fixos na cena, mas seu olhar era diferente... penetrante, intenso, como se quisesse absorver cada pequena partícula daquele momento – Eu quase tinha me esquecido...

De repente, ele ficou acabrunhado, e baixou os olhos. Sora o observou por um momento. Ele podia entender o motivo da tristeza do amigo, e sabia que ele era torturado por lembranças tristes e sombrias de uma série de erros que cometera. Mesmo que todos esses erros tenham sido perdoados, Riku ainda continuava sendo duro demais consigo mesmo, e embora fizesse de tudo para esconder isso dos outros, seus amigos podiam perceber uma tristeza profunda e inalcançável em seus olhos.

–Eu não sei vocês, mas adoraria voltar para a praça – Kairi interveio, também percebendo a mudança no estado de espírito do amigo – Quero gastar toda a minha mesada com bijuterias essa noite!

–Bijuterias e _bolinhos_, não se esqueça – acrescentou Sora.

Mas, no instante seguinte, as bijuterias, os bolinhos, as lanternas, os fogos, tudo foi varrido da mente dos cinco companheiros quando o som de uma explosão violentíssima atingiu seus ouvidos. Eles se viraram na direção do som ao mesmo tempo, e viram alguma coisa em chamas caindo do céu, na direção do mar.

–Mas o que é isso? – murmurou Riku, levantando-se com um salto.

–Vamos descobrir isso agora – retrucou Sora – Donald, Goofy, voltem para a praça e tentem acalmar as pessoas. Enquanto isso, nós dois vamos... _Urgh_!

De repente, Sora começou a sentir a dor de cabeça mais violenta que já teve em toda a sua vida, tão forte que o arremessou de joelhos no chão. Ele pressionava as mãos contra as têmporas, tentando fazer a dor parar, mas ela o paralisava, e o cegava. O som das ondas, das vozes, dos gritos, tudo soava como se ele estivesse ouvindo de dentro da água.

–Água... água... – ele murmurou, fazendo os outros se virarem sobressaltados em sua direção.

–Água? Está com sede? – Kairi foi a primeira a acudi-lo – Quer alguma coisa?

–Não – sua voz saiu ainda mais baixa – Estou ouvindo... água...

–São apenas as ondas – ela explicou – Vamos levá-lo para casa, está bem?

–Não é o mar! – e, então, ele abriu os olhos – Não é o mar. É diferente... É um som suave... de água caindo... bem devagar, bem leve. É mais como... como uma fonte...

E então, subitamente, a dor desapareceu, deixando em seu lugar apenas um cansaço profundo. Kairi e Riku não esperaram que uma segunda crise viesse, e logo o fizeram se apoiar nos ombros dele, andando o mais rápido que podiam em direção à praça. Donald e Goofy fizeram menção de acompanhá-los, mas Riku o impediu, dizendo:

–Tentem descobrir o que foi isso. Vamos levá-lo para casa, e depois vamos atrás de vocês, OK?

Os dois se entreolharam por um instante, antes de concordarem com a cabeça e correrem na direção da explosão. Enquanto isso, Sora mal conseguia se apoiar sobre as próprias pernas, e era arrastado pela praça apinhada de pessoas até a sua casa. Sua mãe esperava na porta, aflitíssima, e ao vê-lo amparado pelos amigos, ficou ainda mais apavorada.

–Sora! O que aconteceu lá? – ela correu até eles – Você está bem? Está ferido?

–Eu estou bem, mãe, estou bem! – ele respondeu, tentando se recompor – Foi só uma tontura.

–E vocês, meninos, estão bem? – ela perguntou, sem esconder o alívio – O que está havendo lá fora? Estou ouvindo o tumulto, e fiquei preocupada com vocês lá. E então veio a explosão, e...

–Calma, calma – cortou Kairi, ao perceber que ela estava ficando nervosa outra vez – Sora passou mal e nós o trouxemos de volta. Acabamos ficando presos no tumulto, mas está tudo bem agora. Pode trazer um pouco de água, por favor? Vamos colocá-lo no sofá enquanto isso.

Ela assentiu, e saiu em direção à cozinha com passos rápidos. Riku conduziu Sora até o sofá, enquanto Kairi sussurrava para os dois:

–Não acham estranha essa explosão? Acham que pode ser...

–...Maleficent? – concluiu Riku – É bem possível. Ou alguém trabalhando com ela, ou pior que ela. Mas não acho que seja uma coincidência.

–Seria querer demais, não é? – respondeu Sora – Eu só não entendo o que aconteceu comigo...

–Mais uma prova de que temos problemas à vista – observou a garota – Você é a chave, lembra? Então, você seria o primeiro a sentir alguma perturbação nos mundos, e... – parou depressa, ao ver que a mãe dele se aproximava – Depois falamos disso.

A mulher estendeu a água ao garoto, que a bebeu sofregamente. Quando terminou, disse:

–É melhor vocês ficarem aqui até a confusão passar. Se quiserem, podem dormir aqui e ir para casa amanhã. Eles podem ficar, não é?

–É claro que sim – respondeu a mãe – Vou pedir ao seu pai para ir à casa deles avisar a todos. Seja lá o que for, espero que tenha acabado.

Ela fez menção de ir novamente até a cozinha, mas uma visão a fez parar onde estava. De repente, um som ensurdecedor se fez ouvir do lado de fora, e um clarão atingiu em cheio as janelas. Era possível ouvir o som do vento golpeando com fúria as janelas.

–Ah, droga, aqui também não! – sibilou Riku – Abaixem-se todos!

–Acha que estão nos atacando? – Kairi o obedeceu na hora, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos para tentar abafar o barulho insuportável.

–Não sei – ele respondeu – Mas precisamos estar prontos!

Mas Sora tinha outros planos...

–Não na minha casa – ele sussurrou, colocando-se de pé. Com uma das mãos, ele se apoiou no encosto do sofá, e a outra ele estendeu, fazendo a Keyblade aparecer sob o olhar incrédulo da mãe – Se alguma coisa _sonhar_ em tentar entrar e fazer alguma coisa, vai se arrepender amargamente!

–O que você está fazendo? – Riku tentou puxá-lo para o chão – Você é idiota ou o quê?

Mas ele não deu atenção. Em vez disso, aproximou-se em silêncio da porta, apoiando-se à parede. As pernas pesavam como chumbo, mas ele prosseguia. Então, parou em frente à porta, e respirou fundo por um momento. No instante seguinte, alguém a abriu do lado de fora, e ele se colocou em posição de ataque, dizendo:

–É melhor nem pensar em fazer nada, ou acabo com você!

Mas a visão que teve de quem estava na porta o fez parar. E, em um segundo, passou pelo choque e pela incredulidade, para afinal se sentir um completo imbecil.

–Acho que isso não vai ser necessário comigo, Sora. Eu vim só para conversar.

Ele olhou para trás por um instante. Riku e Kairi tinham as mesmas expressões embasbacadas que ele exibia. Voltou seu olhar para o visitante inesperado, e por alguns instantes ficou em silêncio, sem ter a menor idéia do que dizer. Por fim, só conseguiu gaguejar:

–Rei... Mickey? O que está fazendo aqui?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota da autora:**__ bem, gente, eis o aquecimento da nossa fic. Fãs da Square, preparem-se, porque vem muita gente nova por aí. Fãs da Disney, preparem-se também, pois vocês matarão saudades de alguns clássicos (e até de alguns clássicos novos, por que não?). Enfim, espero mesmo que vocês gostem. Deixem reviews, por favor! Beijos!_


	2. Sempre Há uma Nova Jornada

_**Capítulo 2: Sempre há uma nova jornada**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, gente! E cá estamos com o segundo capítulo completo de Kingdom Hearts: Motherland. Vocês irão rever personagens já carimbados de KH, e serão apresentados a uma nova personagem que, espero, vocês também irão gostar. Dica: nessa fic, não nos limitaremos apenas aos personagens de Kingdom Hearts e Final Fantasy, até porque a Square já produziu outros games igualmente fantásticos. Um deles já será citado nesse capítulo, um game do qual a geração Super Nintendo vai se lembrar com saudades. Espero que vocês gostem, de coração. Beijos a todos vocês, e até a próxima nota!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todas as pessoas naquela sala começaram a encarar umas às outras sem entender o que estava acontecendo. As expressões variavam: Sora, Kairi e Riku estavam simplesmente surpresos, o rei Mickey sorria complacente e a mãe de Sora parecia estar completamente em choque.

–Desculpem pela chegada barulhenta, amigos – disse o rei, cumprimentando a todos – É uma das novas naves do Cid... mais rápidas, mais fortes, mas bem mais espalhafatosas, também. Mas onde está a minha educação? – aproximou-se da mãe de Sora, fazendo uma mesura e beijando sua mão – Oh, olá, madame. É um prazer conhecer pessoalmente a mãe de um dos meus melhores amigos!

–O que... está... acontecendo... aqui? – ela finalmente conseguiu voltar a articular as palavras – Sora, quem é esse... esse... _esse_?

O garoto suspirou. Seria bem difícil explicar...

–Bem, mãe... – ele tentou começar, evitando olhá-la diretamente nos olhos – Você se lembra que eu fiquei sumido por muito tempo, não foi?

–É claro que me lembro!

–Você se lembra que eu disse que me perdi na tempestade, acabei ficando apagado por um tempo, acordei num lugar chamado Traverse Town e saí para procurar o Riku e a Kairi, e que voltei quando os encontrei?

–Lembro, mas... – ela estreitou os olhos – Sora, está escondendo alguma coisa?

–Bem... – "ela vai me matar quando souber!" – A história não foi bem assim. Eu realmente me perdi na tempestade, realmente fiquei apagado por um tempo, realmente acordei num lugar chamado Traverse Town e realmente saí para procurar o Riku e a Kairi e voltei quando os encontrei, mas... digamos que aconteceram algumas coisinhas no meio do caminho, e...

–_Que tipo de "coisinhas"?_ – a expressão dela foi ficando cada vez mais ameaçadora.

–Será que eu posso responder essa? – então, o rei interveio – Madame, a senhora deveria se orgulhar do filho que tem! Ele salvou muitas pessoas nesse meio-tempo, com a ajuda dos seus amigos! Aliás, só estamos conversando aqui por causa do que ele fez.

–Ah, qual é? – ele começou a corar – Eu não fiz nada... além do mais, sem a ajuda de todo mundo, nada disso teria acontecido.

–O que você andou fazendo, hein? – a mulher não estava disposta a ceder.

–Bem, deixe eu ver... A gente lutou contra Heartless, contra Nobodies... contra aqueles doidos megalomaníacos da Organization XIII...

–Pois é, esses foram um osso duro... – murmurou Riku – Ah, teve a Maleficent, também, não é?

–Ah, sim, aquela bruxa louca! – concordou Sora – Isso sem falar nos outros que estavam com ela... Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, o Capitão Gancho... o Pete, se bem que ele não conta muito porque tem o cérebro do tamanho de uma noz... o Xemnas...

–Duas vezes! – lembrou Kairi – A versão Heartless e a versão Nobody.

–É mesmo, duas vezes... É, acho que foi mais ou menos isso!

Foi só então que ele prestou atenção na expressão facial da sua mãe, completamente furiosa, e recuou dois passos para trás no tempo exato de ela começar a gritar:

–ENTÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO? ENQUANTO EU E SEU PAI ESTÁVAMOS LOUCOS DE PREOCUPAÇÃO, VOCÊ ESTAVA POR AÍ SE ARRISCANDO COM ESSAS... ESSAS... ESSAS COISAS QUE EU NEM SEI O QUE SÃO! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO CONOSCO? COMO PODE...

–Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, quer se acalmar? – ele tentou impedi-la – Eu estou bem aqui na sua frente, não estou? Estamos todos bem, os mundos estão salvos, é isso o que importa!

–EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER! – ela continuou berrando, sem dar atenção a ele – TEM IDÉIA DO QUE NÓS PASSAMOS? E OS PAIS DO RIKU E DA KAIRI? PASSAMOS MESES PROCURANDO POR VOCÊS, MESES! E ACHAMOS QUE NUNCA MAIS IRÍAMOS VÊ-LOS DE NOVO! E ENQUANTO ISSO, VOCÊS ESTAVAM POR AÍ BANCANDO OS HERÓIS!

–Quem dera... – sussurrou Riku. Aparentemente, Sora foi o único que o ouviu.

–Quer me deixar contar o resto? – ele retrucou, por fim – Na noite da tempestade, Kairi foi levada. Nós estávamos fazendo uma jangada na nossa ilha, e fomos até lá para colocá-la em segurança. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Kairi foi sequestrada, e eu e Riku... – ele lançou um olhar rápido na direção do amigo, antes de continuar – acabamos nos perdendo um do outro. Esse mundo desapareceu, sabia? Assim como muitos outros. Passamos todo esse tempo fora para restaurá-los!

Ela não disse nada, dando a Sora a chance de continuar. Ele contou toda a história com o máximo de detalhes que pôde, sempre omitindo qualquer fato que relacionasse Riku a Maleficent ou à Organization. Por fim, disse:

–...e, então, finalmente conseguimos voltar e fazer com que tudo ficasse como antes. É claro que não podíamos contar tudo isso, vocês nunca entenderiam! Mas é verdade.

–E você espera que eu acredite em todas essas bobagens? – então, ela riu – Até você já inventou histórias melhores, Sora. Kairi, uma princesa? Impossível.

–Mas eles estão dizendo a verdade, senhora – disse o rei – Eles me ajudaram muito durante esse tempo todo. E, sinceramente, eu jamais viria até aqui incomodá-los se a situação não fosse grave a ponto de pedir toda a ajuda disponível.

–Espere um pouco... o que está havendo? – só então Sora se deu conta do fato de que o rei deveria ter algo muito importante a dizer – Como assim, a situação é grave?

–Exatamente, meninos – ele suspirou, cansado – Parece que alguém conseguiu tomar as rédeas e controlar novamente os Heartless.

–Maleficent? – arriscou Riku.

–Não sei – respondeu Mickey – Aparentemente, sim, mas ela parece não estar sozinha. Mas é algo diferente de qualquer coisa que já tenhamos enfrentado. Andei encontrando Nobodies pelo caminho, também, mas não consigo descobrir quem está por trás disso. Tudo o que sei é que algo está bagunçando os mundos outra vez, algo maior e mais estranho do que aquilo que já enfrentamos antes.

–Provavelmente é alguém mais inteligente que o Pete, também... – disse Sora, pensativo – Bem, de qualquer forma é tudo o que precisamos saber. Pode deixar, vamos ajudá-lo.

–Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! – sibilou sua mãe, irritada por ter sido ignorada – Eu não vou permitir que você se atire outra vez a uma coisa tão perigosa!

–Mas precisamos ir! – Kairi saiu em defesa de Sora – Precisamos ajudar!

–E o que seus pais pensariam disso, mocinha? – ela estreitou os olhos na direção da garota – Acha que eles gostariam? Acha que eles permitiriam que isso acontecesse?

–Mãe, pare com isso agora mesmo! – então, Sora subiu o tom de voz.

Os outros o encararam. Seus olhos estavam endurecidos e sérios.

–Sei que está preocupada. E sei que está com medo, e que não entende – ele continuou – Eu entendo como se sente, porque até agora eu não consigo compreender completamente as coisas que fazemos. Mas é o que fazemos, e é o que temos feito desde que tudo isso começou. Isso – ele fez a Keyblade aparecer em sua mão, e a estendeu em frente a ela – é algo que foi confiado a mim, e usá-la da melhor forma possível é a minha missão. Então, se quiser me colocar de castigo por trinta e cinco anos, ótimo, vá em frente, mas vai ter que ser quando eu voltar, pois vou com ele de qualquer jeito.

Ela não parecia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir, e o encarou com uma expressão completamente impossível de definir ou decifrar. Por fim, ele disse, tentando despertar alguma reação:

–Sinto muito. Juro que nunca quis te deixar preocupada nem nada disso. E eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

–Isso é tão importante assim para você? – ela disse, afinal, observando-o fixamente.

–Sim, é muito importante. E não só para mim – ele respondeu.

–Então, nesse caso – ela suspirou – acho que é melhor você subir e pegar suas coisas. Afinal de contas, não quero saber que você está andando por aí sem escovar os dentes – e então, sorriu – Mas o que diremos aos pais de vocês dois?

–Pode deixar comigo, madame – respondeu o rei – Já mandei cuidar de tudo.

Sora subiu as escadas correndo, e preparou uma mochila às pressas com tudo o que podia levar. Era a primeira vez que começava uma jornada a partir de um ponto seguro, sabendo que poderia voltar para casa quando tudo terminasse. Isso lhe dava confiança, mas também um certo pesar. A vantagem das outras vezes era que, pelo menos, não precisava começar sua viagem dizendo adeus a alguém. Desceu as escadas pensando nisso, e quando chegou, o rei conversava com sua mãe.

–Bem, acho que podemos ir – ele tentou imprimir animação à voz – Estou pronto!

Ele terminou de descer a escada e se aproximou dos dois. Ela o encarou, e ele percebeu lágrimas em seus olhos.

–Por favor, filho, _prometa_ que você vai ficar bem – ela parecia lutar muito para não desabar em prantos bem ali – O seu amigo estava me contando as coisas que você fez... é tão perigoso, tão arriscado! Por favor, prometa que vai ficar bem!

–Prometo – ele respondeu prontamente – Vou fazer o possível.

Ela o abraçou, e ele sentiu os olhos arderem. Realmente, era muito mais fácil quando precisava encontrar pessoas queridas ao invés de se despedir delas...

–Riku e Kairi foram até as suas casas – explicou Mickey – Vamos encontrá-los na praia. Leene está levando a nave para lá. Você vai conhecê-la, é uma boa garota que acabei encontrando por acidente no caminho para cá.

Os dois caminharam na direção da porta. Sora ainda hesitou, e olhou para trás. Sua mãe chorava, mas se esforçava para sorrir e acenar, numa tentativa de passar confiança a ele. E foi com o coração partido e um gosto muito amargo na boca que eles caminharam pela rua até a praia, em direção a uma nova jornada, mais imprevisível e misteriosa do que as anteriores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A nave gummi era realmente diferente das outras que Sora já havia visto.

Era bem maior, e parecia bem mais sólida. Tinha canhões maiores e uma cabine ampla, mais ou menos do tamanho de um bonde. Com toda a certeza, era feita para passar dias viajando e resistir a qualquer tipo de ataque que pudesse sofrer.

–Tá, isso explica os barulhos perto da minha casa, mas não a explosão na praia – observou Sora, pensativo – O que foi aquilo?

–Eu não sei – respondeu Mickey – Pode ser uma nave abatida, ou um meteoro. É difícil dizer com certeza. Tudo o que sei é que, seja o que for, não veio desta nave. A verdade é que temos tido notícias de quedas assim em vários lugares, mas como nunca há vítimas ou prejuízos muito sérios, não está sendo um motivo para preocupação... pelo menos por enquanto. Com tanto ainda a consertar desde a derrota da Organization, é difícil saber o que devemos priorizar – e, depois, com um tom de diversão na voz – A propósito, foi sensato não contar a seus pais exatamente o que aconteceu quando você esteve fora. Acho que eles não entenderiam muito bem.

–É... aliás, acho que eles não vão entender nem agora – ele suspirou – E acho que, quando eu voltar, eles vão me deixar preso em casa até completar cinquenta anos.

–Pelo menos ela deixou você ir – disse o outro, conciliador – Pense bem, podia ser pior. Agora, pelo menos, ela sabe onde você está.

–Quando o senhor disse que era algo maior e mais estranho do que antes, do que exatamente estava falando? – então, Sora decidiu mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível antes que ficasse ainda mais hesitante – Eu pelo menos acho difícil imaginar algo mais estranho do que a Organization...

–Bem, tudo isso será debatido numa grande reunião – respondeu o rei – Iremos para Radiant Garden para participarmos de uma assembléia que vai tratar desse assunto. Também mandei alguns emissários para vários mundos, para sabermos se há algo acontecendo por lá. Enfim, se Maleficent ou qualquer outro estiver tentando aprontar algo para cima de nós, vamos saber a tempo de nos prepararmos.

Sora concordou, embora não estivesse muito certo. Ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o quanto suas defesas eram frágeis contra as forças da escuridão. Elas eram ágeis, silenciosas e imprevisíveis, e era muito fácil ceder a elas. Tão fácil... tão fácil que até mesmo seu melhor amigo, Riku, que parecia invencível, foi tragado por elas, e pagou um preço alto demais.

Um preço que ele ainda parecia estar cobrando de si mesmo.

"Bem, acho que um pouco de ação vai fazer bem para ele", pensou Sora. "E estaremos ao lado dele para impedir que essas coisas continuem torturando-o."

–Ah, então aí está você! – foi então que a voz de Donald, vinda do outro lado da praia, chamou a sua atenção – Ficamos procurando por vocês por todo lugar!

–É uma longa história – respondeu Sora – Descobriram o que era aquilo?

–Parecia algum tipo de meteoro – respondeu o feiticeiro – Não conseguimos tirá-lo da água, então tivemos que pular. Tiramos uma amostra – estendeu a mão e mostrou um pequeno fragmento de rocha azul-clara – e vamos pedir para alguém dar uma olhada em Radiant Garden. Ah! – e, então, ele olhou para a nave – Pelo jeito parece que o rei já chegou.

–Olá, Majestade! – Goofy foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo – E então, estamos prontos para partir?

–Quase prontos – respondeu o próprio – Quase prontos...

Pouco tempo depois, apareceram Riku e Kairi, correndo pela praia. A garota parecia irritada, e Riku parecia estar se divertindo muito com alguma coisa.

–Teria sido muito mais fácil se ela não tivesse começado a chorar! – ela dizia, emburrada – Agora estou me sentindo culpada por ter que ir.

–Do que está falando? – replicou Riku – Você também começou a chorar!

–Seus pais pelo menos não fizeram uma cena – ela rebateu.

–Ah, não, tem razão – e então ele riu – Eles só começaram a gritar e eu tive que sair de casa correndo. Provavelmente, quando eu voltar, eles vão me colocar numa jaula de castigo até a próxima glaciação.

–Olá, pessoal! – Sora acenou para eles – Problemas com os pais?

–Nem me fale! – Kairi fez uma careta – Minha mãe ficou aos prantos.

–E a minha ameaçou me matar se eu saísse – Riku deu de ombros – Quem está pior aqui?

–Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos ir! – disse o rei, animado – O caminho até Radiant Garden é longo, então é melhor irmos andando – e, mais alto – Leene, pode ligar os motores!

Uma escada se abriu, e eles entraram na nave. Ela tinha um interior amplo, e realmente parecia ter sido feita para longas viagens: havia cabines e cômodos, e a sala de controle parecia maior e mais sofisticada. Ou pelo menos assim pensava Sora, que media a sofisticação de um sistema de máquinas pela quantidade de telas exibindo números complicados e ininteligíveis.

Foi então que alguém saltou na sua frente e o encarou. Era uma garota miúda e baixinha, com cabelos louros e longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos esverdeados penetrantes num rosto estreito e anguloso. Ela tinha um ar zombeteiro e curioso, e o encarava com olhos inquiridores.

–Então _você_ é o Sora, não é? – ela disse – Bem, todos me falaram muito sobre você, e eu adoraria ouvir a _sua_ versão da história!

–Minha versão da história? – ele recuou alguns passos, sem saber o que dizer, mas ela apenas riu e continuou a falar, dessa vez com todos:

–Sejam bem-vindos à nave Fantasia! – ela cumprimentou a todos com uma reverência – Serei a piloto de vocês por toda a viagem. Espero que fiquem confortáveis e que aproveitem o tempo que passarem aqui. A propósito, meu nome é Leene. Obrigada pela atenção!

Eles foram tomando suas posições nas poltronas da cabine de controle. Sora não podia deixar de achar graça no jeito efusivo e animado da garota, que logo saltou para o controle e ligou os motores da nave. Assim que eles foram ligados, ouviu-se um estrondo violento e um clarão de luz.

–É sério, o Cid tem que dar um jeito nessa ignição! – ela praguejou – Ela praticamente diz: "olá, Heartless e outros seres do mal, estamos aqui, venham nos pegar!"

–Precisávamos de potência, Leene – explicou o rei, com paciência – E tínhamos pouco tempo. Dê um desconto, ele fez o melhor que podia.

Ela deu de ombros, e colocou a nave em movimento. Foi fácil sentir a diferença: além de maior e mais forte, a nave era muito mais rápida do que aquela com que estava acostumado. A pressão era enorme, e durante a decolagem Sora sentia como se algo tentasse descolar os músculos dos seus ossos. Quando atingiram a passagem, porém, a pressão diminuiu, e era como se a nave estivesse parada. Levou algum tempo para que ele percebesse que Leene já não tocava mais os controles, e que havia um grande aviso de "piloto automático ativado" piscando num dos monitores.

–Bem, pessoal, a viagem vai ser longa e cansativa – ela dizia – Hollow Bast... Radiant Garden é um lugar meio difícil de encontrar, principalmente depois das novas medidas de segurança. E alguma coisa está tornando as comunicações dessa nave um pouco instáveis, então é melhor não precisarmos contar com elas para pedir ajuda.

–De qualquer forma, isso nos dá tempo para conversar – disse Mickey – Como eu disse na casa do Sora, é possível que estejamos enfrentando um problema novo e talvez maior que os anteriores. O problema é que isso não é como das outras vezes, algo sólido, palpável. Não, é bem menos claro. Mas tenho certeza que alguém está tentando manipular as sombras outra vez, e dessa vez sabe o que está fazendo muito bem.

–Bem, recentemente eu passei por Traverse Town – disse Leene – Como vocês devem imaginar, a cidade está praticamente deserta agora que seus moradores voltaram para seus mundos. Estamos pensando em transformá-la num ponto de vigilância. A localização dela é muito boa para colocar uma base de operações, além de impedir que ela vire uma terra de ninguém e fique à mercê dos Heartless. E tenho tido notícias desconexas que falam de Heartless sendo vistos e meteoros caindo. Mas, como até agora ninguém se machucou e todos os mundos estão ocupados com seus próprios assuntos, acho que ninguém tomou nenhuma providência ainda.

–Mas qual seria a vantagem, agora? – Sora não compreendia – A porta para a escuridão está selada. Se alguém estivesse tentando criar um outro Kingdom Hearts, alguém já teria ficado sabendo. E agora estão todos atentos, todos esperando por uma retaliação. A última batalha aconteceu há muito pouco tempo. Qual foi a ponta solta que deixamos?

–Quem pode dizer? – Donald entrou na conversa – São histórias muito mais antigas do que nós. A escuridão estava aqui antes mesmo do surgimento dos mundos, é claro que ainda há muitos segredos escondidos.

–Bom, isso deixa duas possibilidades – observou Riku – Ou quem está controlando os Heartless é realmente a petulância em pessoa ao começar algo assim numa hora dessas, ou...

–...ou então, esse é um plano bem mais antigo do que parece – completou Kairi – Talvez anterior à Maleficent, ou à Organization. Talvez estivesse esperando que ficasse um vácuo.

–Faria sentido – disse Goofy, pensativo – Os Heartless que sobraram iriam seguir aquele que tivesse mais força. Isso daria uma chance de começar um plano, sem repetir os erros dos anteriores.

–Tá, eu tô confuso! – retrucou Sora – Por que Maleficent faria isso? Ela já teve duas chances de vencer, e vocês se lembram do que aconteceu da última vez! Por que ela iria recomeçar tudo do mesmo jeito?

–Talvez não seja o mesmo jeito – disse o rei – E talvez nem seja ela. É esse o problema. Não sabemos.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio. Então a situação era grave e eles estavam no escuro. Que ótimo. Era uma bela maneira de começar uma jornada.

–Bem, acho melhor começarmos com perguntas mais simples – disse Riku, por fim – Qual é a sua, Leene? Como você veio parar no meio dessa bagunça.

–Ah, isso! – ela riu – Bem, tem pouca coisa a comentar. Eu sou de Radiant Garden. Há alguns anos, quando os Heartless começaram a bagunçar os mundos, tentei lutar contra eles, assim como tantos outros. Mas eu ainda era fraca, ainda não conseguia combatê-los. Então, decidi me aproveitar do fato de que os mundos estavam conectados e comecei a viajar por eles, para me aprimorar. Quando a porta foi fechada, fiquei um tempo parada num lugar chamado Waterfall City, até que o rei me encontrou, há pouco tempo atrás.

–Waterfall City era um refúgio de Nobodies até pouco tempo atrás – explicou Mickey – Só conseguimos encontrá-la há pouco tempo, e foi uma surpresa encontrar alguém de Radiant Garden. Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido desde que a porta para a escuridão foi fechada, e não sabia ao certo com o que estava lutando.

–Sério, esses tais de Nobodies são _mesmo_ assustadores – comentou Leene – Muito mais do que os Heartless. Levou tempo até eu descobrir seus padrões de luta e conseguir lutar contra eles. E agora estamos aqui... e eu estou voltando para casa depois de cinco anos...

–É, sabemos bem o que é ficar longe de casa – disse Sora, compreensivo – Mas você está voltando, isso não é bom? E agora poderá ajudar a reconstruir Radiant Garden!

–O engraçado é que, quando eu fui embora, o lugar ainda se chamava Hollow Bastion... – ela tinha o olhar distante – Esse outro nome é mais bonito, sem dúvida. Espero que a cidade fique à altura dele.

Eles continuaram conversando. Leene falou a respeito de Waterfall City, que era uma cidade antiga e muito bela, mas que agora estava quase destruída e tomada por Nobodies e Heartless. Ela pôde perceber, pelas construções, que um dia ela havia sido a sede de algum reino grandioso e rico, pois havia grandes palácios e um enorme castelo, que parecia intocado pelo tempo, no centro de uma cidade regular e muito bem construída. Por alguma razão, porém, ela não conseguia entrar no castelo, pois ele parecia estar protegido por algum tipo de barreira mágica. "Com um pouco de sorte", ela disse, "aquela barreira também não deixa aqueles bichos feios entrarem lá".

–Tenho certeza que já ouvi falar sobre Waterfall City em algum lugar – Donald dizia – Mas não consigo me lembrar de onde! Talvez Merlin saiba alguma coisa, precisamos falar com ele quando chegarmos.

Sora não se surpreendia por nunca ter ouvido falar sobre aquela cidade. Ele já sabia que ainda havia milhões de coisas que ele não fazia nem idéia que existiam, e estava feliz por poder contar com mais uma aliada. Leene parecia ter passado por muita coisa, e ele compreendia o quanto era difícil ficar tão longe de casa e por tanto tempo.

Em algumas horas, a viagem terminou, e eles se prepararam para pousar. De repente, o mesmo som ensurdecedor que eles ouviram do lado de fora da casa de Sora pôde ser ouvido novamente – a diferença é que dessa vez eles estavam _dentro_ dele, o que o tornava quinze vezes mais alto. A luz também era cegante, e por um momento Sora pensou que sua cabeça iria explodir.

–É SÉRIO, EU ODEIO ESSA NAVE! – ele ainda conseguiu ouvir Leene esbravejar, em alguma direção que ele não conseguiu identificar. Então, o som parou, e a luz diminuiu, mas ainda assim ela continuou berrando – PARECEMOS UM SHOW DE FOGOS DE ARTIFÍCIO! PODEMOS SER VISTOS E OUVIDOS A CEM QUILÔMETROS DAQUI!

–Não seja exagerada – disse Mickey – E além do mais, aqui estamos em segurança!

Eles desceram, ainda sentindo que não tinham o controle total das próprias pernas. Radiant Garden ainda era a mesma, e ainda tinha muita coisa a ser restaurada, mas foi bom perceber que a praça do mercado estava muito mais animada e com mais lojas do que antes. Agora, havia uma sorveteria muito frequentada, e várias outras lojas.

–Nossa, eu não me lembrava dela assim! – disse Leene, com um sorriso, olhando em volta – Aconteceu mesmo muita coisa enquanto eu estava fora!

–Ei, olha só quem está ali! – apontou Sora – É o Cid e o Leon!

Sora, Goofy e Donald correram até eles, cumprimentando-os efusivamente e parabenizando pelos trabalhos do Comitê de Restauração de Radiant Garden. Cid deu de ombros, e respondeu:

–Ah, isso não foi a gente que fez! As pessoas estão voltando para cá e nos ajudando cada vez mais! Elas estão reconstruindo essa cidade e fazendo com que ela volte a ser o que era antes. E o que acharam da nova nave? Feita sob medida, a maior potência desse lado do universo!

–Eu tenho umas coisinhas pra falar a respeito da sua nave, Cid – então, Leene foi até eles – Ela é barulhenta, instável, pesada e espalhafatosa! Sério, é melhor você rever o projeto e rápido! Essa coisa é um holofote para Heartless, sabia?

–E quem é você? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, aborrecido.

–Fala sério, você não se lembra de mim? – então, ela sorriu – A pestinha loura que quebrava suas vidraças com shurikens?

–Do que você tá... espere um pouco... _Leene, é você?_ – então, ele arregalou os olhos – Caramba, como eu ia saber! Você cresceu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos! Como chegou aqui?

–Leene... – Leon a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, mantendo-se sério – É muito bom vê-la de volta à cidade. Espero que esteja tudo bem.

–Agora está – ela sorriu de novo – E a cidade está mesmo linda!

–Bem, onde está o Merlin? – disse Donald – Precisávamos falar com ele.

–Ele teve que ir resolver umas coisas, mas estará na reunião de hoje à noite – respondeu Cid – Mas a casa dele está aberta, vocês podem ir até lá e descansar da viagem.

Eles aceitaram a proposta na hora. A casa do mago estava como sempre, bagunçada e cheia de papéis, livros e objetos estranhos espalhados por aí. Sora sorriu ao ver a cena, e teve uma agradável sensação de familiaridade. Era bom encontrar coisas conhecidas, elas lhe davam segurança.

O problema é que isso não se aplicava a tudo...

Rápido demais, chegou a noite, e eles ouviram batidinhas rápidas na porta. Era Yuffie Kisaragi, a ninja, que exibia um grande sorriso ao cumprimentá-los:

–Quem é vivo sempre aparece, mesmo! – ela disse – Bem, pessoal, já tá todo mundo esperando lá embaixo. As obras estão ficando bem legais, vocês vão ver! – e, dando uma piscadinha, ainda acrescentou – Aliás, me disseram que vocês me trouxeram uma surpresa, e que eu iria ficar sabendo na hora da reunião... o que é?

–Bem, seja o que for, vai ser surpresa para nós também – respondeu Goofy, dando de ombros – Não sabemos mesmo do que você está falando.

–Hum... sei – ela não acreditou – Bem, vamos logo, ou vão perder o começo.

Eles se entreolharam. Uma surpresa para Yuffie? Bem, até onde sabiam, não havia nenhuma surpresa para ninguém... não intencional, pelo menos. Eles a seguiram pelas escadas, e foi bom descobrir que, no lugar do que antes eram apenas escombros, havia uma casa iluminada e aconchegante, com um letreiro onde era possível ler "Comitê de Restauração de Radiant Garden".

–Sejam bem-vindos à nossa nova sede! – disse Yuffie, com um tom solene – Já tá todo mundo esperando. Ainda não tá totalmente pronta, mas garanto que o teto não vai cair em cima de vocês.

–Nossa, ouvir isso é muito animador... – disse Riku, dando uma piscadinha para os outros.

–Shhh, não diga isso! – Kairi o repreendeu, cutucando-o – Eles estão se esforçando, tá?

Ele só a encarou com uma expressão de "o que eu disse de mais?", e ela o fuzilou com os olhos, enquanto os outros riam. Logo, eles tomaram seus lugares em volta de uma mesa. O lugar ainda precisava mesmo de muita coisa: ainda não tinha acabamento, o chão ainda era de pedra irregular, mas ainda assim era um começo para a reconstrução da cidade. Leon, Merlin, Cid e Aerith já estavam lá, e os cumprimentaram assim que chegaram.

–Olá, amigos! – Merlin foi o primeiro – Que bom que vieram! Aconteceu tanta coisa desde que vocês estiveram aqui pela última vez...

–É bom estar de volta – Sora sorriu – Mas soubemos que há problemas à vista. O rei Mickey nos adiantou algumas coisas, mas queríamos saber exatamente o que está havendo.

–Bem, os rumores estão se espalhando muito rápido – explicou Leon – Alguma coisa sombria... maligna... se arrastando pelos mundos. Mas é diferente do que já enfrentamos antes. Não parece ser feito apenas de sombra, e sim de puro mal.

–Maleficent? – arriscou Goofy.

–Com certeza ela está envolvida – respondeu o rei Mickey – Mas não sozinha. É algo mais antigo que ela, mais poderoso, e com certeza muito mais terrível.

–Mais antigo? – Donald ergueu uma sobrancelha – Mas, então, quer dizer que...

Ele não chegou a terminar aquela frase. Havia alguém na porta, anunciando-se com barulho.

–Nossa, pessoal, desculpem o atraso – era Leene – Eu estava cumprimentando o pessoal daqui. Sabe como é, já faz tanto tempo que...

–Então era _dessa_ surpresa que vocês estavam falando? – ela foi interrompida por Yuffie, que naquele momento parecia totalmente furiosa – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

–O que... ah, é _você_! – então, a voz de Leene se encheu de desprezo – Eu sabia que você _tinha_ que aparecer para estragar o momento.

Sora observava a cena sem entender absolutamente nada. Então Leene e Yuffie se conheciam, e pelo visto, se odiavam. E, aparentemente, ninguém havia se lembrado de mencionar esse pequeno detalhe a eles. Mas o que havia acontecido com elas? E por que justamente _agora_?

–Parem com isso, vocês duas! – retrucou Cid, azedo – Não dêem atenção a elas, isso já acontece desde que elas tinham quatro anos. Precisamos de foco, aqui!

–Você disse que isso era mais antigo que Maleficent – disse Donald – Mas o que seria?

–Ainda não sabemos – respondeu Aerith – Mas essa magia... sim, com certeza é tão antiga quanto as bases do universo. O problema é que, exatamente por ser tão antiga, é difícil determinar a sua natureza.

–Vou procurar Yen Sid assim que puder – continuou Merlin – Talvez ele saiba algo. Mas a quantidade de Heartless aqui em Radiant Garden está aumentando, e precisamos proteger nossas bases.

–Podemos ir até ele – sugeriu Sora – E assim, aproveitamos e damos uma olhada em Twilight Town, pra ver como estão as coisas.

–Seria ótimo – concordou Leon – Nossa comunicação com outros mundos ainda é fraca, e a única forma de saber como as coisas estão indo é visitando-os. Também é uma forma de descobrirmos um pouco sobre essa forma de magia.

–Acha que deveríamos dar uma olhada em The World that Never Was? – perguntou Riku.

–Seria uma boa idéia – disse Merlin – A passagem que levava até lá, porém, acabou desmoronando. Vocês precisarão abrir um novo caminho.

–Eu apostaria naquele lugar pavoroso para o começo de um ataque de Heartless – disse Kairi, pensativa, observando os outros – Além do mais, Maleficent ficou para trás naquela luta. Seria esperar demais que ela fosse boazinha e decidisse viver feliz por lá, sem ferir ninguém.

–Seja o que for, acho que Maleficent está tentando morder mais do que consegue mastigar – observou Riku – Outra vez. Ela se superestima demais, e isso quase a destruiu uma vez. Acho que ela tentará ser mais cautelosa, mas o ego dela ainda é maior do que a prudência.

–E esse é um erro que não podemos cometer – disse Leon – Nossa cautela é nossa arma. Vencemos as últimas batalhas por uma inacreditável conjunção de fatores, mas não podemos contar apenas com isso. Ainda estamos em menor número, e nossas bases continuam desprotegidas. Traverse Town está praticamente entregue à própria sorte, e se não formos rápidos, podemos perdê-la para nossos inimigos.

–Bem, então nossa reunião está mesmo muito produtiva! – sorriu Mickey – Está decidido: Sora, Donald e Goofy, vocês vão até Twilight Town falar com Yen Sid, e conferir The World that Never Was. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, a missão de vocês é checar Traverse Town. Cid, preciso de você aqui. Riku e Kairi, vocês irão junto com Sora. Twilight Town é a porta de entrada para um mundo muito perigoso, e vocês precisam de toda a força possível.

–E eu? – retrucou Leene – Eu fico para trás?

–Você passou tanto tempo fora – disse Merlin – Talvez seria melhor aproveitar um pouco a cidade.

–E deixar a diversão toda para vocês? Nananinanão! – os olhos dela se estreitaram – Eu vou com Sora.

–Mas _nós_ estamos em menor número – queixou-se Leon – Se Leene vier conosco, ficaremos mais equilibrados.

–O quê? – Leene e Yuffie disseram ao mesmo tempo, se encarando, fuzilantes – Eu é que não trabalho com ela!

–Esqueça... – o próprio Leon murmurou, percebendo que não era uma boa idéia – Aerith, Yuffie e eu seremos suficientes.

As duas ainda trocaram olhares de ódio, antes que Mickey sabiamente encerrasse a reunião e Sora arrastasse a loura pelo braço em direção à praça principal da cidade. Ele não queria que ela e a ninja começassem a brigar bem ali na sua frente. Yuffie era mais alta que Leene, mas por alguma razão, ele acreditava que as duas estavam em pé de igualdade.

–Bem, e então, qual é o plano? – ela disse, animada – Temos muito a visitar!

–Acho que vamos ter que nos separar – disse Sora – Três em Twilight Town, três em The World that Never Was – Kairi e Riku protestaram ao mesmo tempo, mas ele continuou – É uma forma de cobrir mais área em menos tempo. A cada dia que passa, eles estão ficando mais fortes. Precisamos fazer isso.

–É... faz sentido – Riku acabou concordando, com relutância – Mas eu vou para aquele castelo. E é melhor não dizer nada ao contrário disso!

–Eu também – Leene retrucou antes que Sora pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

–Ei, esperem um pouco! – então, Donald se manifestou – E nós?

–Leene e Riku junto comigo – disse Sora, por fim – Donald, Goofy e Kairi para Twilight Town. Sério, Donald, você conhece Yen Sid melhor do que nós, e eu conheço The World that Never Was bem o suficiente. Além do mais, os grupos precisam ficar equilibrados, para o caso de uma luta.

–Eu não gosto dessa idéia... – disse Goofy – Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar lá.

–Iremos todos juntos até Twilight Town – sugeriu Kairi – Nos separaremos lá. É mais seguro.

Sora engoliu em seco. Ele tinha um péssimo pressentimento em relação àquela viagem, e tinha medo do que poderia encontrar. De repente, a noite anterior já parecia muito distante e nebulosa, e um longo caminho se estendia à sua frente. E, agora, acabava de se deparar com a primeira decisão importante que tinha que tomar. Ele não queria tomar caminhos separados, mas não tinha escolha.

Mas, de uma forma absurda, ele sentia como se _soubesse_ o que estava acontecendo. Era como se fosse algo trancado a sete chaves dentro da sua mente, inacessível a ele mesmo, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que _estava_ lá a resposta que eles buscavam. Não era útil, era simplesmente estranho, inexplicável e um pouco assustador.

E Leene... ele sentia alguma coisa em relação a Leene, uma ligação diferente mas muito forte. Algo que ele também se sentia incapaz de explicar.

E, talvez por esta ligação, ele percebeu uma coisa interessante...

Um olhar, mais longo que o normal, que Riku lançou a ela de esguelha. Um olhar cheio de significados e de interesse. Sora teve que olhar uma segunda vez para se certificar, mas era inconfundível. Ela não parecia perceber, pois naquele momento tagarelava com Kairi, mas Riku não tirava os olhos dela.

E, aparentemente, Goofy também percebeu, e deu uma piscadinha marota para Sora.

Agora, um outro fator entrava oficialmente na equação, um fator louro, baixinho e barulhento que atendia pelo nome de Leene. Ainda era impossível prever o resultado, mas uma coisa já era óbvia: ela tornaria as coisas bem mais divertidas e imprevisíveis. E, de alguma forma, Sora sentia que não precisava hesitar em confiar nela. Ela era mesmo alguém com quem poderiam contar, o que era maravilhoso, considerando as opções.

E, agora, começava a primeira missão daquela nova jornada. Twilight Town. The World that Never Was.

Luz e sombra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ e então, descobriram? Pois bem, a Leene foi inspirada em duas personagens do game Chrono Trigger (na verdade, ela é inspirada na Marle, mas acabei me confundindo com os nomes... realmente há uma Leene em CT, mas não foi ela a inspiração principal). Outras coisas como essa ocorrerão ao longo da fic. No próximo capítulo, vocês verão um outro personagem que já deu as caras em KH. Obrigado pela atenção, beijos a todos daqui e da comunidade Kingdom Hearts Brasil – Fics, que estão acompanhando KH:ML, e até mais!_


	3. A nuvem errante

_**Capítulo 3: A nuvem errante**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ É, eu fiquei devendo essa parte no capítulo anterior... Bem, gente, primeiramente, muito obrigado por lerem e por prestigiarem minha fic. Eu devia ter agradecido no capítulo anterior, mas agora, vamos responder às reviews!_

_**Papillon Holie:**__ Pedidos anotados, baby! Realmente, é minha idéia dar uma brecha maior para FF nessa fic. O problema é que ainda conheço pouco da série, mas pode apostar que teremos novos personagens! E, quanto a Kairi x Sora, eles realmente PRECISAM ficar juntos, né? n.n_

_**Iun-chan:**__ Com certeza lerei, basta você começar a escrever! E muito obrigada pelos elogios!_

_É isso aí, gente, agora começamos a entrar numa parte um pouco mais dark da fic. O nome já é uma pista do que (ou será que eu deveria dizer "de quem"?) aparecerá nesse capítulo. Na comunidade KHB: Fics, estou colocando uma música por capítulo, e o tema deste aqui é Boulevard of Broken Dreams, do Green Day. Ouçam e leiam, e vocês entenderão. Beijos, e vamos à fic!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Leene, afinal de contas, o que é que há entre você e a Yuffie? – horas depois, o grupo já estava todo na nave gummi, indo em direção a Twilight Town. Kairi fez a pergunta que todos estavam querendo ver respondida – Pensei que vocês duas iam acabar se matando lá!

–É uma longa história... – disse a loura, aborrecida – Sempre fomos rivais. Ela sempre tentou me superar em tudo, e pelo visto continua assim até hoje. Sério, ela era alguém que eu não queria ver mais!

–Acho que devemos deixar esse tipo de tolice para trás – observou Riku, sábio – Se ficarmos brigando entre nós, estaremos perdidos.

–Eu sei... e, caramba, ficar isolada de tudo em Waterfall City foi horrível – ela concordou – Nunca mais quero ficar longe das pessoas de quem gosto. É claro, fiz amigos lá, mas meu lar é em Radiant Garden. E é melhor estar lá do que em Waterfall City... com ou sem a Yuffie para me encher.

–Como é Waterfall City? – Donald ainda estava curioso e intrigado a respeito da cidade – Quem está morando lá, agora?

–Bem, a superfície está coberta de Nobodies até as tampas – respondeu a garota – Mas, sob a cidade antiga, os moradores construíram uma espécie de grande cidade-abrigo subterrânea, que eles batizaram de Crystal Fortress. Mas muitos fugiram para outros lugares, e hoje pouca gente mora lá. Conheci uma das feiticeiras mais poderosas que já vi na minha vida, lá, e ela me ensinou muita coisa. E, de qualquer forma, é quase como se desse para respirar a magia de lá. Ela parece emanar das paredes, é muito estranho. Eu sinto um tipo de energia, sei lá, emanando daquele castelo, e acho que é isso que afasta os Nobodies e os Heartless. Mas dizer de onde vem essa energia, ou o que exatamente ela é, eu não consigo.

Sora ouvia, mas não participava da conversa. Algo o perturbava profundamente.

O som que ouvira na noite do festival ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Era água, definitivamente, o som límpido e cristalino era inconfundível. Mas era completamente diferente do som de ondas do mar. Não... era mais suave, mais claro... e, quando ele pensava, só conseguia visualizar uma fonte.

Mas o que ela significava, num momento como aquele?

Ele estava confuso, isso era fato. E não saber ao certo o que esperar tornava tudo pior.

Ele ainda era o portador da Keyblade, e ainda era sua função proteger os mundos. E havia outros, que lutavam ao seu lado, e que certamente lutariam ao seu lado outra vez, se fosse preciso. Mas seus pressentimentos eram ruins, e algo lhe dizia que aquilo tudo ainda iria trazer muita dor a muitas pessoas, em vários mundos.

Eles seriam o suficiente? Afinal, eles já eram tão poucos, e seus inimigos pareciam mais fortes...

Pela primeira vez, a responsabilidade de ser o portador da Keyblade pesou em seus ombros. E se ele falhasse, o que aconteceria? Ele _sabia_, de alguma forma, que estava profundamente ligado a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas não era capaz de dizer _como_ sabia, ou como era essa ligação.

A verdade é que estava com medo. Mas estava determinado a não deixá-lo transparecer.

–Você está quieto demais, Sora – observou Goofy – Está tudo bem?

–Ahn? – a pergunta o despertou de seus pensamentos – Ah, sim, tá tudo bem. Só estou preocupado com Twilight Town, só isso. E com o pessoal de lá, Hayner, Pence, Olette... Espero que esteja tudo bem.

–Ah, eles estão bem, você vai ver – Donald deu de ombros, despreocupado – Não precisa esquentar a cabeça com isso!

Sora se esforçava para acreditar nisso, mas não era fácil. Afinal de contas, eles estavam quase às portas de um reino de escuridão e medo.

Riku lançou a ele um olhar de esguelha. Ele era perito em decifrar pessoas e emoções. E Sora era péssimo em disfarçar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Na certa, Riku sabia como ele se sentia, e podia compreender. Não que isso pudesse realmente ajudá-lo, de alguma forma, mas era apenas com isso que podia contar.

–MAS QUE DROGA! – então, a voz de Leene despertou sua atenção para o mundo real – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALI?

Todos correram para as janelas, e viram, embasbacados, uma profusão de pequenas naves rumando rapidamente na direção de Twilight Town. Naves Heartless, muito rápidas e esquivas. Leene usava os canhões e raios da nave Fantasia, sem sucesso.

–O que vamos fazer? – sussurrou Kairi – Eles são muitos!

–Sora, assuma os controles! – então, a piloto deu os comandos, decidida – Aproxime-se mais de Twilight Town, e não pare de atirar. Quando eu der o comando, você abre a porta, OK?

–O quê? – ele disse, sem acreditar – O que acha que vai fazer?

–Um truquezinho de Waterfall City – ela deu um sorriso – Quanto a vocês, tem alguns canhões alternativos nas extremidades da nave, então atirem em qualquer coisa que se mover!

Sora assumiu o controle da nave, forçando-se a não pensar no que Leene estava prestes a fazer. Usando toda a potência da nave, foi se aproximando da cidade cada vez mais, até que...

–ABRA A PORTA AGORA!

Com um puxão de alavanca, a porta se abriu, enquanto ele continuava se aproximando. Os canhões de todos os cantos da nave disparavam insanamente, abatendo muitas naves, mas parecia que, para cada nave derrubada, outras três surgiam. Até que...

Uma onda de choque violentíssima varreu o céu. A nave inteira estremeceu, e Sora foi jogado para frente como se tivesse levado um chute nas costas. Quando conseguiu olhar de novo, só viu destroços de naves Heartless caindo, e umas poucas naves inteiras batendo em retirada.

–O que diabos foi isso? – ele disse, assim que se lembrou de como articular palavras outra vez. Leene deu uma risada, vinda da porta da nave, e disse:

–Foi o que eu disse, um truquezinho de Waterfall City – e, para o lado de fora – E isso é pra vocês aprenderem quem manda aqui!

Sora teve que rir. Era oficial: ela era louca. E isso a tornava perfeita para aquele grupo.

–NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO CONOSCO! – Kairi berrou, em algum lugar da nave – SE VOCÊ QUISER SE EXPLODIR, ÓTIMO, VÁ EM FRENTE, MAS NÃO LEVE NINGUÉM MAIS COM VOCÊ, ENTENDEU?

–Isso foi incrível! – disse Riku – Arriscado, sem dúvida, e muito imprudente, mas ainda assim incrível!

–Não me chamam de Hollow Bastion Thunderbolt à toa, sabia? – ela deu de ombros, enquanto reassumia os controles da nave – Durante o meu treinamento, me especializei em feitiços elétricos, e até hoje eles são meu ponto mais forte.

–Alguém _te chama_ mesmo de Hollow Bastion Thunderbolt? – rebateu Sora, irônico, mas Leene o ignorou solenemente.

Logo eles pousaram a nave gummi em uma clareira, um pouco afastada da cidade. Os destroços fumegantes das naves Heartless estavam espalhados por todos os lados, e uma fumaça densa cobria a clareira. Eles olharam em volta, chocados.

–Eles estavam preparando um ataque e tanto – observou Riku – Mas por quê? Eles poderiam ter dominado Twilight Town com menos da metade de naves!

–Isso tá muito estranho... – disse Donald – Eles poderiam ter dominado _Radiant Garden_ com menos da metade de naves, mesmo que estivéssemos lá para ajudar. Não faz sentido.

–Acho que a questão mais importante é: quem tem todo esse poder de fogo? – disse Sora – Nem mesmo Maleficent, no auge do seu poder, conseguiria tudo isso.

–Podemos discutir isso depois – retrucou Goofy – Precisamos ver como está a cidade.

Eles começaram a andar mais depressa, até chegarem ao portão principal da cidade. Havia um tumulto nas ruas, e havia também alguns destroços de naves espalhados. Todos falavam alto, havia algumas crianças chorando, e era possível sentir o medo e a perplexidade no ar.

–Que droga! – sussurrou Leene – Tudo por minha culpa! Alguém deve ter se machucado!

–Não diga isso – Kairi respondeu – Seria isso ou um monte de Heartless destruindo tudo o que vissem.

Enquanto tentavam cortar caminho pela multidão, eles avistaram, enfim, seus amigos, Hayner, Olette e Pence, assustados e ansiosos. Hayner nem sequer os cumprimentou, e já foi logo dizendo:

–O que diabos foi aquilo?

–Heartless – respondeu Sora – Um monte deles. Conseguimos impedi-los de chegar à cidade.

–E fizeram também o show de fogos mais estranho da história! – disse Pence – Foi assustador!

–Estou tão feliz que vocês estejam bem! – disse Olette, suspirando – Vocês não dão notícias há algum tempo, e ficamos preocupados pensando que talvez estivessem com problemas!

–Estamos bem agora – disse Goofy – Ah, sim, esta é a Leene e este é o Riku. Eles são nossos amigos. A Kairi você já conhece, não é?

–Sim... Ah, então _você_ é o Riku! – exclamou Olette – É um prazer conhecê-lo! Fico feliz que você e Sora tenham se reencontrado e estejam em segurança agora!

Riku lançou um olhar profundo a Sora. Qual era a história que ele estava contando aos outros a seu respeito?

–Vamos para o nosso lugar de sempre – sugeriu Pence – Assim, poderemos conversar em paz.

Eles seguiram os três até um beco, onde ficava seu ponto de reuniões. Estava diferente da última vez: agora, cobrindo as paredes, não havia cartazes a respeito da próxima Struggle, e sim recortes de jornal, esquemas manuscritos e fotos. Sora se aproximou de um dos recortes, e o leu em voz alta:

–Incêndio na estação de trem... testemunhas acusam monstros negros... – virou-se para outra parede, lendo outra notícia – Professor desaparecido... quarto desaparecimento em um mês... – e, então, arregalou os olhos – O que está havendo aqui?

–Esperávamos que vocês pudessem nos responder – disse Olette – De alguns meses para cá, pessoas estão desaparecendo, e várias pessoas pela cidade estão vendo coisas bizarras. Muitos falam de "monstros negros", outros falam de "demônios brancos"...

–Heartless e Nobodies – disseram Sora e Riku ao mesmo tempo. O último emendou – Mas como é isso? Quantos foram avistados até agora? Quando começou?

–Tudo começou há quatro meses – respondeu Hayner, andando de um lado para outro – O vendedor da loja de acessórios desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Depois dele, várias pessoas estão sumindo. Além do mais, estão acontecendo coisas bizarras por toda a cidade, incêndios, roubos... E, quase sempre, alguém diz ter visto um desses monstros. Nós três começamos a investigar e reunir provas, e todas as informações que conseguimos estão aí, nas paredes.

–Mas o que aconteceu hoje supera qualquer outra coisa – continuou Pence – Até agora, muitos ainda acreditavam que era apenas alguma gangue de desordeiros, mas depois de hoje... sei lá, acho que a cidade vai entrar em pânico!

–Gawrsh, então, chegamos numa boa hora! – disse Goofy, coçando a cabeça – Precisamos de tudo o que vocês reuniram até agora! Quem sabe, se todos trabalharmos juntos, conseguiremos traçar algum padrão e descobrir o que está havendo aqui.

–Não podemos fazer isso agora! – grasnou Donald – Temos trabalho a fazer aqui!

–E, por isso, vamos _ignorar_ o que está havendo aqui? – protestou Leene – Isso pode esperar um pouco, vamos ajudá-los primeiro!

–Donald está certo, Leene – disse Riku – Temos um trabalho aqui. Nós três precisamos seguir em frente, e Donald, Goffy e Kairi ficam aqui e os ajudam.

Os outros concordaram, relutantes. Donald ainda tentou protestar, mas Goofy o cortou.

–Vocês já vão? – Pence não gostou – Mas vocês acabaram de chegar! E se houver mais naves lá fora?

–Precisamos ir – explicou Sora – Vamos tentar descobrir quem pode estar por trás disso. Mas logo estaremos de volta. E, quem sabe, até consigamos alguma informação útil!

–Por favor, tratem de voltar _inteiros_, está bem? – disse Olette, aflita – Não temos idéia do que está acontecendo, e não queremos que se machuquem.

Sora apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele também estava preocupado, mas eles sabiam se virar muito bem. E, de qualquer forma, eles seriam mais úteis se procurassem pistas _fora_ de Twilight Town, enquanto os outros vasculhavam a cidade.

Então, os três saíram, Sora na frente, em direção à mansão. Era lá onde ficava a passagem para The World that Never Was, e ela estava completamente intocada, como estava desde a última vez em que estivera lá. Quando chegaram ao portão, porém, ele sentiu algo estremecer dentro de si, e novamente sua cabeça começou a doer furiosamente.

E o som de água... o som da fonte... mais claro do que antes...

–SORA! – ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo, mas pareciam ser duas vozes. Duas vozes diferentes, vindas de lugares diferentes...

–Sora, está me ouvindo?

–_Sora... preste atenção..._

–O que deu nele, Riku? Por favor, diga o que ele tem de errado!

–_Escute com atenção_... – ele olhava para frente, sem enxergar. A dor preenchia todas as suas terminações nervosas, impedindo o seu cérebro de processar o que via – _Escute... Você irá encontrá-la... você será aquele a encontrá-la..._

–Por favor, cara, não faz isso comigo! Olhe pra mim, ouviu? Olhe pra mim, droga!

–_Assim como os que vieram antes de você... você irá encontrá-la..._

–SORA! – então, inesperadamente, Leene deu um sonoro tapa em seu rosto, puxando-o de volta à realidade. Levou algum tempo para que ele percebesse onde estava, e o que estava acontecendo.

–O que houve aqui? – murmurou ele, quase sem voz – Argh, minha cabeça!

–Você teve outro daqueles ataques, cara – respondeu Riku, preocupado – Igual àquele da noite do Festival. Você ficou com os olhos perdidos, uma cara de dor... sério, foi assustador!

–Parece que alguém me bateu com uma cadeira – gemeu o outro – Vamos em frente, OK?

Eles entraram, Sora ainda conduzindo o grupo, mas ele podia sentir os olhares de estranhamento dos amigos às suas costas. Ele também não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas decidiu que não diria nada a ninguém até que tudo fizesse mais sentido. Eles caminharam até a sala onde estava o computador que os transportaria a The World that Never Was, e quando chegaram, Riku disse:

–Vocês não perceberam algo estranho por aqui?

–Além das teias de aranha, não – respondeu Leene – E o que seria?

–Tá fácil demais! – respondeu Riku – Não é estranho que, numa cidade onde todo dia acontece alguma coisa provocada por Heartless ou Nobodies, justamente a passagem para o mundo deles esteja limpa?

–Eu não tinha pensado nisso – disse Sora, cauteloso – Bem, a verdade é que precisamos estar atentos e, quando estivermos lá, bater em qualquer coisa que se mexa – e, então, estendeu a mão, preparando a Keyblade e sendo imitado por Riku – Todos prontos?

–Pronto – concordou o outro.

–Com certeza! – Leene tirou um par de adagas douradas de bainhas presas às pernas – Vamos fazer a eles uma visita que nunca mais vão esquecer!

Então, Sora tocou no pequeno facho de luz que conduzia ao outro laboratório, e rapidamente eles foram até a passagem. Leene foi a primeira a atravessar, destemida. Sora foi logo depois, e Riku, depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, foi por último.

Mas nada poderia prepará-los para o que veriam ali...

Definitivamente, The World that Never Was já não era o mesmo. Os prédios estavam todos em ruínas, e a grande lua em formato de coração perfurado – os resquícios de Kingdom Hearts – ainda estava lá, brilhando, implacável. Tudo estava destruído, como se tivessem passados séculos desde a última vez que estiveram lá.

–Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui? – exclamou Riku – É como se... LEENE, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Ela se virou rapidamente, e com um movimento rápido das adagas, destruiu o Heartless que se preparava para atacá-la pelas costas.

–Bem, pelo menos _essa parte_ não mudou – disse Sora – Mas ainda assim não faz sentido algum!

Eles começaram a caminhar pelo que restou das ruas. Era possível ainda ver o castelo, ao longe, aparentemente intocado. De vez em quando, eles sentiam que algo passava por eles – pequenos vultos, rápidos demais, silenciosos demais – mas nunca conseguiam saber ao certo o que eram.

–Esse lugar me dá arrepios – murmurou Leene – Mas, pelo choque de vocês, não foi sempre assim.

–Esse lugar _sempre_ foi arrepiante – explicou Riku – A diferença é que, da última vez, os prédios estavam de pé. Agora, como ele ficou assim, eu não faço idéia.

–Talvez a nossa última luta tenha feito isso... – arriscou Sora, mas o outro disse:

–Dificilmente. Essas não são ruínas de uma destruição recente. É como se tivéssemos estado aqui há mil anos atrás – ele olhou em volta – Isso nem parece uma cidade! É mais como um... um...

–...como um cemitério? – os três ouviram uma voz às suas costas – É, eu também pensei nisso.

Eles se viraram. A alguns metros de distâncias deles, estava Cloud Strife, observando a cidade com uma expressão facial ilegível.

–Nossa, é bom vê-lo! – disse Sora, amigável – O que aconteceu aqui?

–O mesmo que aconteceu com outros mundos antes desse – respondeu ele – É como se eles... envelhecessem, essa foi a palavra que usaram. Ouvi vários relatos desse tipo no caminho para Hollow Bastion, e encontrei todos os sinais disso quando passei por aqui.

–Mundos que envelhecem? – Leene ergueu uma sobrancelha – Isso é estranho...

–Mas não é absurdo – replicou Riku – Mundos são como pessoas, com almas, corações. Eles podem envelhecer em sua essência, como uma pessoa.

–Mas... droga, Maleficent está aqui, não está? – Sora não se conformava – Como ela permitiria isso?

–Pense bem, talvez ela esteja ganhando algo com isso – observou Cloud – É uma possibilidade a ser considerada.

–As coisas estão piores do que pensávamos – murmurou Leene – Precisamos voltar para Radiant Garden o mais rápido possível e contar ao rei o que está havendo! – e, para Cloud – Você vem conosco, não é?

–Não posso – ele respondeu, austero – Não ainda. Irei para lá assim que puder.

Sora o encarou. E, de repente, percebeu algo interessante.

Havia qualquer coisa no olhar de Cloud que era idêntica a algo no olhar de Riku. Algo profundo, inatingível. Algo que era difícil de definir.

–A propósito, ela está bem – acrescentou a garota, quando ele dava as costas e saía – Obrigada por perguntar.

Ele parou um instante, e depois voltou a andar, até sumir na escuridão. Os dois garotos e ela, então, seguiram seu caminho na direção oposta.

–Cretino insensível – sibilou ela, raivosa – Ele bem que podia ir até lá, não é?

–Talvez ele só precise de tempo – observou Sora – Ele deve ter os seus motivos para não ir agora.

–Será que Maleficent é a responsável por isso? – disse Riku – Mas o que ela ganharia envelhecendo o mundo onde ela própria estabeleceu sua base?

–Quem pode saber? – disse Leene – A questão é que isso não é algo que acontece só aqui. Outros mundos já passaram pela mesma coisa. E se...

Mas ela não terminou essa frase. Um monstro enorme surgiu das trevas, partindo para cima deles. Ele se preparava para investir sobre eles, e os destroços dos prédios bloqueavam as possíveis rotas de fuga.

–É um Behemoth – murmurou Sora – Se conseguirmos acertar o chifre dele, poderemos derrotá-lo.

–Não faça isso – sussurrou Riku, em resposta – É uma armadilha. Enquanto tentarmos lutar contra o Behemoth, outros Heartless vão aparecer e nos emboscar.

–Como você sabe disso? – Leene ergueu uma sobrancelha – Onde eles estão?

–Você não estava sentindo aquelas coisas passarem por nós? – explicou o garoto – Então, aquilo _são_ Heartless. Mas não como esses!

–Então aqueles fantasminhas são Heartless? – Sora não acreditava.

–Exatamente – o outro concordou – Mas são Heartless que ainda não assumiram uma forma corpórea.

–Como é que você sabe dessas coisas? – ela ainda insistiu, mas ele não respondeu.

Sora também não sabia, mas podia imaginar uma resposta. Era inegável que ele havia aprendido muitas coisas enquanto estava no reino da escuridão. Pelo menos agora elas se mostravam úteis.

–Eu tenho um plano, mas é arriscado – continuou Riku – Um de nós ataca o Behemoth, e os outros dão cobertura. Precisamos chegar até o castelo, então vamos avançando na direção dele enquanto lutamos.

–Posso lutar contra ele – ofereceu-se Sora – Já lutei contra outros desses.

–E eu posso ir cuidando das bordas – acrescentou Leene – Acho que alguns feitiços serão suficientes.

–Isso, pelo menos, confirma uma suspeita – disse o primeiro – Estava fácil demais antes. Eles provavelmente esperavam que viéssemos aqui.

Os três se encararam, decididos, e concordaram com o plano. Ele esperavam, em silêncio, pelo momento certo de atacar.

Sora se lembrava bem da sensação. Tudo ficava em silêncio, estático, e ele ficava completamente consciente de tudo ao seu redor. Ele podia sentir a tensão no ar, palpável, sufocante e quase sólida, em contraste com o vento suave e frio em seu rosto. Seu coração, disparado, esmurrava seu peito, e cada pequeno estímulo, cada som, cada vibração, tudo era amplificado. Seu corpo se tornava uma antena, sensível à menor mudança de situação – um gatilho prestes a disparar.

–Ao meu sinal – ele sussurrou – Um... dois... três... AGORA!

Então, os três correram para direções opostas. Sora investiu diretamente contra o monstro, saltando sobre as costas dele. Era mais fácil das outras vezes, quando lutava tendo Donald e Goofy ao seu lado, mas dessa vez só poderia contar consigo mesmo.

Uma, duas, três vezes, ele golpeou o chifre do Behemoth com a Keyblade, enquanto tentava se equilibrar. De onde estava, era possível ver que Riku tinha razão: outros Heartless brotavam de todos os lados, e Riku e Leene lutavam contra muitos de uma só vez. Pela primeira vez, ele teve a chance de vê-la lutar: ela era leve, ágil como uma corça, e muito graciosa em seus movimentos. Era como se ela dançasse entre os Heartless, ao invés de lutar contra eles. Mas, por mais que se esforçassem, eles eram muitos, e continuavam aparecendo mais e mais.

E o Behemoth não caía. Àquela altura, ele já devia ter sido destruído. Algo estava errado.

–Sora, não vamos conseguir segurá-los por muito tempo! – berrou Riku – Ande logo!

–Não está dando certo! – berrou Sora, em resposta – Eu não consegui nem arranhá-lo ainda!

Então, o monstro deu uma guinada violenta, arremessando Sora contra uma parede parcialmente inteira, e no segundo seguinte partiu para cima de Leene e Riku. Ele tentou se levantar e correr para ajudá-los, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi observar, desesperado, o gigantesco monstro correr na direção dos dois, indefesos...

"Não...". Ele não conseguia se mover, e não conseguia nem mesmo gritar.

Não terminaria daquele jeito, terminaria? Não de uma forma tão estúpida.

–AFASTEM-SE! – então, para seu alívio, eles ouviram a voz de Cloud, que no segundo seguinte atacava o Behemoth, desviando a atenção dos dois – VÃO EMBORA DAQUI AGORA MESMO!

–Não podemos! – replicou Riku – Vamos ajudá-lo! Além do mais, precisamos chegar ao castelo!

–Vão embora, eu já disse! – retrucou o primeiro, esquivando-se de um ataque – Vocês não vão sobreviver cinco minutos aqui! VÃO LOGO!

Sora, enfim, conseguiu se levantar e correr até eles. Por um instante, os três observaram Cloud lutar contra o Behemoth. Por fim, Leene conseguiu arrastá-los na direção da passagem para Twilight Town (derrubando alguns Heartless com feitiços pelo caminho). Quando já estavam se afastando, ainda ouviram a voz dele, dizendo:

–Ei, garota!

–O que foi? – Leene se virou.

–Diga a ela que eu vou voltar em breve – por um instante, Sora pôde ver uma faísca passar pelos olhos dele – É uma promessa.

No instante seguinte, ele se voltou para a luta, esquecendo-se completamente da presença deles ali. Essa foi a deixa para que os três corressem até a passagem, e voltassem para a cidade.

Por um instante, eles desabaram no laboratório, completamente exaustos. Assim que conseguiu rearticular as idéias, Sora perguntou:

–De onde você conhece esse cara?

–De Radiant Garden, assim como você – ela respondeu – Uma vez, ele passou pela cidade. Meu pai, na época, era o dono da loja de equipamentos. Nossa, eu fiquei fascinada por ele – e, então, deu uma risadinha – Sabe como é, eu era criança, então logo pensei nele como um herói de armadura e tudo o mais. Depois, a Aerith me falou sobre ele um pouco mais. Mas acho que ele nem sequer se lembra de mim. E eu o vi outras vezes pela cidade, mas nunca cheguei realmente a falar com ele.

–Bem, pelo menos temos algo a reportar para o rei – disse Riku – As coisas por lá estão muito feias. Heartless que não morrem, a cidade toda destruída... mundos que envelhecem...

–...e alguém que é capaz de detectar Heartless até quando é impossível vê-los! – ela lançou a ele um olhar profundo e intenso – Sabe, um dia você vai ter que me explicar como fez aquilo.

Riku engoliu em seco. É, ele sabia. _Um dia_, ele teria que explicar. E isso seria doloroso demais.

–Não vou te encher de perguntas agora, cara – então, a expressão facial dela relaxou – Você deve ter seus motivos para não ter contado nada, antes, e eu vou respeitá-los. Mas preciso que confie em mim.

–É melhor irmos atrás da Kairi e dos outros – disse Sora, por fim – Precisamos... ugh! – e, então, sentiu uma pontada violenta no ombro direito – Droga, essa doeu!

–Deve ter sido de quando você bateu contra aquele muro – disse Riku – Você deve ter deslocado o ombro, vamos atrás de alguém que possa cuidar disso.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. De repente, percebeu que estava completamente exausto. A visita a The World that Never Was foi esclarecedora – e perturbadora. Alguém que podia envelhecer mundos definitivamente era um inimigo muito perigoso.

E ainda havia aquela voz. Ele encontraria algo – mas o quê? E o que isso tinha a ver com o que estava acontecendo?

Quando saíram da mansão, perceberam uma coisa, no mínimo, emblemática.

O céu estava nublado. Nuvens pesadas, de tempestade. Ventava forte, e as folhas farfalhavam, dando origem a um som triste e monótono.

Nuvens errantes. Vagando ao sabor do vento, sempre em lugares diferentes.

Será que estava nublado daquele jeito em Radiant Garden? Ou em Destiny Islands?

Será que um dia as nuvens voltavam para o lugar de onde vieram?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Nada a dizer. Aliás, só uma coisa: estejam aqui no próximo capítulo, pois teremos o primeiro mundo da Disney. Três pistas: tem uma personagem super-bonita, não é um filme antigo e o tema de abertura é cantado por uma mulher. Fácil, né? xD Beijos, e até mais!_


	4. Fé, confiança e pó mágico

_**Capítulo 4: Fé, confiança e pó mágico**_

_**Nota da autora: **__Oi, gente! Voltamos, agora, a Twilight Town, e entramos no primeiro mundo Disney da fic. Esse capítulo, juntamente com o próximo, serão vitais para a fic daqui para frente (ou seja, muita atenção neles). Acho que vocês vão gostar de qual mundo estamos falando. O tema é "To the Fairies They Draw Near", da Loreena McKennitt (ah, agora ficou fácil! n.n). Agora, respondendo às reviews..._

_**Papillon Holie:**__ Hehe, temos aqui uma fã do Cloud! n.n. Não me leve a mal, mas o meu protagonista favorito entre os Final Fantasies ainda é o Tidus (fofíssimo!). E eu não posso te falar pra quem ele vai voltar, oras! O que eu posso te dizer é que ele ainda vai ter bastante destaque, daqui a alguns capítulos. Quanto a Leene: ela é um fruto da minha paixão por Chrono Trigger + o desejo de colocar outra garota no time principal, além da Kairi + o fato de amar criar OCs. E fico feliz por que você está gostando dela! Quanto a ela e o Riku, bem... continue lendo e você não se arrependerá. Eu prometo!_

_**A.M.:**__ sim, eu já joguei! Tanto é que no primeiro capítulo ela recebe de novo essa Keyblade, só que com uma Keychain diferente (antes eram flores, agora é a lua). Uma dica: jogue Kingdom Hearts 2 porque é simplesmente o melhor da série (eu ainda não joguei o 358/2 Days, então até lá KH2 é o meu favorito absoluto!)_

_Reviews respondidas, vamos à fic, OK? Beijos!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A chuva desabava com força sobre Twilight Town quando eles chegaram ao ponto de reunião.

Assim que eles apareceram, Kairi correu até eles, surpresa, e disse:

–Vocês voltaram muito cedo, o que houve?

–As coisas estão piores do que pensávamos! – respondeu Riku – Alguma coisa está drenando aquele lugar, se alimentando da sua energia. E não sabemos o que é!

–Encontramos alguém lá – emendou Sora – Cloud Strife, de Radiant Garden. Ele disse que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, e que outros mundos também estão assim. E, se quer saber, acho que... argh, isso dói! – então, sentiu o ombro fisgar – Acho que ele não nos contou tudo o que sabe. Mas, pelo menos, uma coisa ficou muito clara: temos problemas, e dos grandes.

–Gawrsh, Sora, você se machucou! – Goofy correu até ele – O que aconteceu?

–Bati num muro – ele preferiu não entrar em detalhes – Acho que desloquei o ombro, ou algo assim. E quanto a vocês, descobriram algo de novo?

–Estamos tentando criar um padrão – respondeu Pence – As ações desses monstros não são tão aleatórias quanto pensávamos. Ainda não conseguimos refinar esse padrão o suficiente, mas eles estão seguindo alguma diretriz.

–Recebemos uma mensagem de Radiant Garden, também – continuou Goofy – O grupo de Leon que foi para Traverse Town mandou notícias, e disse que a cidade está quase sendo tomada por Heartless. Parece que Tifa Lockhart foi para a cidade estabelecer uma base por lá.

–Tifa? – Sora ergueu uma sobrancelha – Mas ela não tinha ido embora de Radiant Garden?

–Bem, aparentemente ela voltou numa hora muito apropriada – respondeu Donald – Nem foi preciso pedir a ajuda dela.

–Isso é bom, não é? – disse Leene – Quanto mais ajuda melhor, certo?

–Isso é verdade – concordou Kairi – Até porque essa é a única boa notícia do dia.

–Como assim? – Riku, Sora e Leene perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

–Yen Sid não estava! – Donald levou as mãos à cabeça – Quando chegamos à torre dele, só encontramos um bilhete – e, imitando uma voz grave – "Precisei viajar para investigar algo. Não sei quando voltarei". Que droga!

–Não teremos muita coisa para levar para o Rei – suspirou Kairi – Espero que Leon e os outros tenham mais sorte do que nós...

Sora tentou se levantar, mas a dor no ombro estava forte demais. Kairi percebeu, e foi até ele.

–Caramba, como você conseguiu isso? – com cuidado, ela puxou a camisa dele para que pudesse mostrar o ombro – Isso tá muito inchado... Olette, pode me trazer um pouco de gelo, por favor?

A garota concordou, e sumiu correndo, para voltar minutos depois com uma grande bolsa de gelo. Murmurando um "deite-se aí e não mova um músculo", ela apoiou a compressa gelada sobre o ferimento do garoto, fazendo o possível para não fazer com que a dor aumentasse ainda mais. Não adiantou: assim que o gelo tocou a sua pele, Sora fez uma careta.

–Vamos precisar recolocá-lo no lugar – ela disse – E isso vai doer um bocado.

–Nossa, isso é muito animador – gemeu ele – Está bem. Você consegue fazê-lo voltar ao lugar?

–Acho que não...

–Eu consigo! – Leene se ofereceu, numa animação que deixou Sora seriamente preocupado. Kairi e Riku o ajudaram a se levantar, e ela se aproximou – Isso vai levar só um segundo, OK?

E, no instante seguinte, com um movimento rápido, ela reposicionou a articulação em seu devido lugar. Realmente, foi rápido... mas a sensação foi parecida com a de um atropelamento por um tanque de guerra. Por um segundo, o ar fugiu dos pulmões de Sora, enquanto ele travava os dentes com violência.

–Nunca mais se _aproxime_ de mim, sua psicótica! – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, assim que conseguiu voltar a articular os pensamentos.

Ela apenas riu, enquanto estendia a bolsa de gelo a ele novamente. Depois de algum tempo (e de uma boa quantidade de analgésicos), a dor foi enfraquecendo, até ficar num nível perfeitamente suportável e controlável. Eles continuaram conversando a respeito das descobertas daquele dia.

–Acho que Yen Sid já deve ter descoberto alguma coisa, e saiu para investigar – opinou Donald – É a única explicação. Ele não sairia da torre a menos que fosse por alguma razão realmente importante.

–O mais estranho é que tudo está aparecendo assim, de repente – disse Sora – Depois que derrotamos Xehanort, ficou tudo em paz, então de uma hora para outra essas coisas horríveis começaram a aparecer. Não deveria ter alguns sinais mais sutis antes?

–Quem pode saber? – Riku deu de ombros – Seja o que for, eles conseguiram nos pegar de surpresa, e isso é perigoso. Não sabemos ao certo com o que estamos lidando, e se seremos suficientes.

–Acho que a próxima parada do roteiro é Traverse Town, então – observou Goofy – Eles devem precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

–Então, vocês vão mesmo, né? – disse Hayner – Mesmo com todos os monstros lá fora.

–Precisamos ir – explicou Sora – Eles precisam da nossa ajuda. Aliás, precisamos de toda a ajuda disponível.

–Toda a ajuda disponível? – então, Hayner sorriu, olhando para Pence e Olette e, depois, encarando o grupo – Então, está decidido! A partir de hoje, está oficialmente formada a Central de Informações de Twilight Town!

–O quê? – Kairi não pôde conter uma risada.

–É claro! – o garoto continuou – Nós seremos os responsáveis por manter uma base de operações na cidade e mantê-los informados sobre o que acontece por aqui.

–Obrigado, mas isso não é necessário – disse Riku – Vocês acabariam se expondo demais, e poderiam acabar se machucando.

–Nada disso! – retrucou Pence – Vocês não precisam de toda a ajuda disponível? Então... nós somos uma ajuda disponível!

–É mesmo! – concordou Olette – A gente pode até não saber lutar com armas bacanas ou fazer feitiços ou qualquer outra dessas coisas legais que vocês fazem, mas conhecemos essa cidade com a palma da mão. Podemos descobrir qualquer coisa fora do comum que acontece aqui, e podemos monitorar. Por favor, nos deixem ajudá-los!

–Se é tão grave quanto vocês dizem – continuou Hayner, a voz mais baixa – é nossa obrigação lutar também, da nossa maneira. Afinal de contas... se qualquer mundo pode envelhecer, e eventualmente morrer, o que garante que isso não acontecerá com Twilight Town? – e, encarando Sora – Se você pudesse proteger sua terra natal, não protegeria?

Sora engoliu em seco. Eles realmente tinham razão naquele ponto.

–Tudo bem – disse ele, por fim – Realmente, Twilight Town é um ponto estratégico que precisa ser observado de perto. Vamos precisar de todas as informações que conseguirem levantar. Se puderem trabalhar naquele padrão que vocês disseram, será ótimo. Mas, por favor, tomem cuidado. Não queremos que ninguém se machuque aqui.

–Combinado! – Olette sorriu – Vamos trabalhar duro!

"Se todos tivessem tanta empolgação assim...", pensou Sora, que, apesar de tocado pelo entusiasmo dos amigos, estava apreensivo. É claro que aquele era um esforço muito útil, mas ainda assim perigoso. Eles não sabiam ao certo com o que estavam lidando.

Mas... pensando bem, será que _alguém_ sabia?

Foi então que Sora olhou para a janela. Entre as nuvens de chuva, ele divisou um sinal brilhante, e no segundo seguinte a Keyblade reagiu, disparando um raio luminoso na direção do sinal. Alguém, em algum mundo, precisava da ajuda deles naquele momento, e eles precisavam partir outra vez. Despedindo-se de todos, o grupo saiu, mas antes que chegassem à rua, ainda ouviram a voz de Hayner, dizendo:

–Tratem de não sumir, está bem? Venham nos visitar logo!

–É claro! – respondeu Sora – Viremos buscar os relatórios de vocês!

–Positivo, capitão! – disse Olette, rindo – Eles estarão aqui!

Então, os seis foram até a nave, ainda sob a chuva forte. Eles não se falavam, ainda frustrados pela viagem pouco produtiva, mas pelo menos agora já tinham algum rumo a seguir. Quando chegaram à nave gummi, havia uma mensagem de Cid.

–Meninos, descobrimos um novo mundo – ele disse, na sua voz áspera de sempre – Há sinais de Heartless por lá, mas sabemos ainda muito pouco, então precisamos que vocês vão investigar. Já enviei as coordenadas, então não será difícil encontrá-lo. E tomem cuidado, não sabemos o que podemos encontrar lá.

–Espero que dessa vez a gente realmente _encontre_ alguma coisa útil! – suspirou Donald, ainda aborrecido – Onde está aquele mago caquético?

–Não fale assim, ele foi o mestre do Rei – observou Riku – Tenha um pouco de respeito.

–Ah, tá – ironizou o mago – Então, o que acha de, quando voltarmos, você pedir ao rei para contar uma história envolvendo um caldeirão, um chapéu e uma vassoura enfeitiçada? Aí vamos ver exatamente o _respeito_ que é possível ter.

–Podemos discutir isso depois – interveio Kairi – Podemos ir?

–É pra já! – disse a outra garota, enquanto ligava a nave – Aparentemente, esse mundo não fica longe daqui, então é melhor irmos rápido. Segurem-se todos!

E então, a nave partiu, com o seu já costumeiro barulho ensurdecedor.

Enquanto isso, Traverse Town estava um completo caos.

Tifa desembarcou da nave sem saber ao certo o que esperar. Os relatórios da equipe de Leon eram descontínuos e incompletos, mas indicavam que a cidade havia se transformado numa zona de guerra. E ela própria teve essa idéia, quando chegou e encontrou a praça do Primeiro Distrito completamente tomada por Heartless. As antigas lojas estavam todas depredadas e destruídas, e os monstros negros estavam por todos os lados.

–Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – ela disse, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo.

Dava para ver a nave de Leon, parada na praça principal. Ela se aproximou, receosa. Se a nave estava ali, provavelmente eles estavam próximos. E, se eles estavam no meio daquela bagunça...

–TIFA, SE ABAIXE! – ela só conseguiu ouvir o som da voz de Yuffie, pois no segundo seguinte já se lançava ao chão. Foi o tempo exato de uma shuriken passar ventando por sua cabeça e atingir em cheio um Heartless. Logo, ela própria já estava lutando, acertando qualquer coisa que entrasse no raio de alcance do seu punho.

–O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou para Leon, que também estava ali – De onde todos eles vieram?

–É o que estamos tentando descobrir – respondeu ele – Aerith está trabalhando numa barreira para afastá-los da cidade, como da última vez. Mas nada do que tentamos está funcionando! Eles estão mais fortes do que antes, e mais atrevidos. É um pesadelo!

–Bem, se isso serve de consolo, eu vim ajudar – disse ela, esquivando-se de um Shadow.

–Realmente, estamos precisando de toda a ajuda que pudermos encontrar – respondeu ele – Mas, não me leve a mal, mas precisamos de mais do que uma só pessoa.

–Sei disso – ela retrucou – Mas é exatamente por isso que eu vim. Tive uma idéia, e preciso falar com vocês. Vamos para um lugar seguro, agora mesmo.

Enquanto isso, os tripulantes de Fantasia se deparavam com uma cena que só poderia ser definida como _absolutamente encantadora_. Eles chegaram a um lugar lindo, com campinas e riachos que pareciam ter saído de um livro de contos de fadas. As reações deles foram as mais variadas possíveis, enquanto eles tentavam descobrir que lugar era aquele e, o mais importante, por que foram chamados até lá.

–Que lindo! – disse Kairi, sorrindo – É quase como se tivesse sido feito à mão!

–Olha só, eu tenho asas! Legal! – disse Sora, percebendo as mudanças em si mesmo e dando uma pirueta. Ele deu uma olhadinha em Riku, que não parecia nada confortável – O que foi?

–Eu tenho cara de fadinha, por um acaso? – ele olhava para si mesmo, intrigado – E além disso, eu não gosto de alturas!

–Não seja bobo, isso é divertido! – Leene também se divertia com a nova situação – É só bater as asas no ritmo certo e... e... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ela se desequilibrou, e foi preciso que Donald e Goofy a segurassem pelos braços para impedi-la se de esborrachar no chão muito distante. Ela se recompôs no instante seguinte, corando furiosamente e fazendo os outros rirem.

–Ora, ora, ora, veja só quem veio nos visitar! – então, eles ouviram uma voz límpida e zombeteira às suas costas. Sora tinha certeza absoluta de não tê-la ouvido em lugar nenhum, mas de alguma forma ela parecia muito familiar. Virou-se rapidamente, e descobriu que era...

–Tinkerbell? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – É você mesma?

Então, a fada deu uma sonora gargalhada, e o abraçou, dizendo:

–Nossa, é tão bom vê-lo de novo! Eu estava preocupada – e, depois, para os outros – Olá! Sejam bem-vindos a Pixie Hollow, o refúgio de todas as fadas.

–Espera aí, desde quando você fala? – Donald interrompeu, intrigado. Tinkerbell, então, fechou a cara, e aproximando-se dele, retrucou, aborrecida:

–Como assim "_desde quando você fala_"? Eu _sempre_ falei! O que acha que eu sou, algum tipo de ogro burro? – e deu as costas, altiva. Goofy sussurrou a ele:

–Acho que nós é que não conseguíamos ouvi-la... ela era tão pequena...

–O que aconteceu, Tink? – perguntou Sora – Recebemos o seu chamado. Peter está com problemas?

–Ah, não, ele está bem! – ela deu de ombros – Mas Pixie Hollow não está, por isso eu tive que deixá-lo por algum tempo e ajudar minhas amigas. Há algum tempo, fadas estão desaparecendo.

–Desaparecendo? – as duas garotas disseram juntas, e Leene acrescentou – Tipo, indo embora?

–Não, sendo seqüestradas mesmo – respondeu a fada – Algumas das nossas companheiras mais talentosas. Quem está fazendo isso deve estar atrás do poder do Refúgio. Por isso eu os chamei aqui, para descobrir o que está havendo e resgatá-las.

–Tudo bem, vamos ajudá-las – concordou Sora – Mas precisamos de mais detalhes. Podemos falar com as outras?

–Ah, sim, claro, estão todas esperando na Árvore do Pó Mágico – ela concordou – Aliás, a própria Rainha Clarion, soberana de Pixie Hollow, quer falar com vocês. Mas... – e, então, ela lançou um olhar de esguelha na direção de Riku, e estremeceu – Por favor, sejam rápidos. Nossas irmãs estão desaparecendo, e todas estão com medo de ser as próximas. Nos ajudem.

–É claro que sim – foi o próprio Riku quem disse – Vamos ajudá-las.

Os dois se encararam por um instante. É claro que ela ainda se lembrava. Da última vez em que se encontraram, os dois estavam em lados opostos.

–Venham – ela disse, por fim, afastando-se – A Rainha Clarion os espera.

* * *

–Tá legal, Tifa, agora pode nos contar qual é essa sua idéia milagrosa? – em Traverse Town, Tifa, Yuffie e Leon estavam reunidos com Aerith no porão da antiga loja de acessórios. A ninja a encarava intensamente – Como podemos reconquistar a cidade?

–Com isso – então, ela colocou sobre a mesa um grande cristal azul-pálido que refletia a luz das lâmpadas da sala – Eu encontrei em algumas ruínas numa escavação nos arredores de Disney Castle, mas é óbvio que isso não veio de lá.

–Escavações? – Leon ergueu uma sobrancelha – Foi por isso que você sumiu?

–É, mais ou menos – respondeu ela – Fiquei sabendo da descoberta de artefatos estranhos em escavações em Disney Castle, e fui checar. E encontrei isso. Aerith, você tem alguma idéia do que seja isso?

–É inegável que tem algum tipo de energia mágica sendo emitida daí – respondeu ela, observando o cristal com atenção – Mas como exatamente isso pode me ajudar?

–Eu não sei como, mas descobri que ele tem o poder de afastar Heartless – disse a outra – É como se a energia dele fosse insuportável para os Heartless. Se descobrirmos uma forma de amplificar esse poder, poderemos limpar Traverse Town inteira.

–Acho que devemos tentar – opinou Yuffie – Mas como faríamos isso?

–Bem, eu tenho uma idéia. Se nós o colocarmos no sino do Segundo Distrito, e tentarmos usar de novo aquele feitiço que usamos da última vez, podemos proteger a cidade.

–Faz sentido – argumentou Leon – O sino é o ponto mais alto da cidade toda. Ele poderia ser o centro do escudo. Mas será que realmente vai funcionar?

–Eu não sei – suspirou Tifa – Mas temos que tentar. Ah, a propósito, o Cid terminou de montar o sistema de comunicação. Com um pouco de sorte, podemos criar uma rede entre Disney Castle, Traverse Town e Radiant Garden. Nossas comunicações estão terríveis, o que é perigoso. Podemos acabar ficando isolados uns dos outros e, num ataque, não conseguiremos pedir ajuda.

–De qualquer forma, será arriscado demais – observou Leon – Precisamos de um plano. E não podemos errar, ou não teremos outra chance.

–Eu acho que tenho uma idéia – a ninja então se levantou, empolgada – Vai ser perigoso, mas podemos tentar. Tifa, os canhões da sua nave estão funcionando bem?

–Estão, mas o que tem isso?

–Você vai ver – Yuffie deu um sorriso divertido – Logo, logo, você vai ver...

* * *

Sora ficava cada vez mais fascinado com Pixie Hollow. E os outros compartilhavam do seu entusiasmo.

Eles chegaram a uma imensa árvore frondosa, da qual escorria uma cascata dourada e brilhante. Havia muitas fadas por ali, todas belíssimas, voando por ali e os observando com curiosidade, enquanto eles acompanhavam Tinkerbell até uma plataforma, onde várias delas estavam reunidas. Dava para perceber a apreensão em seus rostos, e ver que elas cochichavam entre si.

Ao centro, estava uma figura bela, dourada e imponente, que parecia emanar a própria realeza. Ele ficou a observando por alguns instantes, embasbacado, até que...

–Faça uma reverência, seu tonto, ela é a rainha! – sussurrou Tink, puxando-o para baixo. Ele, então, se curvou numa reverência desajeitada, mas a rainha apenas riu e disse:

–Ah, não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Obrigado por tê-los trazido até aqui, Tinkerbell – e, virando-se para o grupo – Ela nos falou muito sobre vocês. Ainda somos muito gratos pelo que fizeram a Neverland. Sabe, o que vocês vêem aqui é apenas uma pequena parte de um mundo bem maior, e igualmente ameaçado. E nossa magia talvez não seja suficiente para afastar essa nuvem negra que está ameaçando cobrir o nosso mundo.

–Tink nos falou sobre o desaparecimento de algumas fadas – disse Goofy – Pode nos dizer algo mais a esse respeito?

–Sim, claro – a rainha engoliu em seco – Algumas das fadas com os maiores e mais raros talentos entre nós vêm desaparecendo há mais ou menos quatro meses. Os primeiros foram as fadas velozes, e logo depois os ministros das estações. Tivemos que indicar outros às pressas, para que pudéssemos levar as estações ao continente na época certa. E, depois deles, vários outros também desapareceram. Não sabemos o que os está capturando, e estamos assustadas – ela abaixou o rosto e continuou, num tom angustiado – A alma de Pixie Hollow são as fadas que aqui moram. Nossos amigos, nossos irmãos! E estamos levando nossa magia ao continente desde sempre, e eles também dependem de nós. Entendem por que é tão importante que consigamos encontrá-las? Não é só pelas estações do ano, ou por qualquer coisa assim... Nós somos as responsáveis por levar a magia ao mundo. Eles precisam de nós. E nós precisamos de vocês.

Sora não conseguiu responder nada. Era visível que a rainha Clarion estava muito abalada, mas também era fácil perceber que ela estava tentando manter o controle sobre Pixie Hollow e seguir em frente com suas obrigações. Era uma responsabilidade muito grande.

–É claro que vamos ajudar! – não foi Sora quem respondeu, e sim Riku – Vamos descobrir quem está por trás disso, e vamos trazer seus amigos de volta. É uma promessa!

–É bom ouvir isso, meu jovem – a rainha sorriu, visivelmente cansada – Mas vocês devem estar exaustos da viagem. Tinkerbell irá levá-los aos seus aposentos, e vocês poderão buscar informações com qualquer um de nós. Descansem bem e, pela manhã, nós pensaremos num plano de ação.

Ela o encarou intensamente, e Riku hesitou. Será que as fadas podiam ler mentes?

–Ah, sim, poderiam enviar lembranças ao Rei Mickey por mim? – ela disse, antes de ir embora – Eu gostaria imensamente de falar com ele novamente, ele é uma companhia muito agradável. Até mais.

Depois de ela sair, Tinkerbell acenou para eles a seguirem. Riku era o último da fila: ainda não se sentia nem um pouco seguro para voar e nada lhe tirava da cabeça a possibilidade de suas asas falharem a qualquer momento e ele se espatifar no chão lá embaixo, agora muito mais distante do que quando ele tinha um tamanho normal. Sora e Kairi, por outro lado, começavam a se empolgar e a dar piruetas pelo ar. As outras fadas mais experientes riam ao ver essa cena.

–Isso é vergonhoso... – disse Leene, voando devagar com os braços abertos para ficar estável – É como andar de bicicleta sem tirar as rodinhas de auxílio! Sério, Tink, como se _faz_ isso?

–Prática – respondeu a fada, rindo – Não se preocupe, todos os novatos são assim. Mas, no fim, todo mundo aprende a voar muito bem. Ah, ali está a vila das artesãs! É onde eu moro!

Eles olharam para baixo e se depararam com um charmoso vilarejo quase todo feito de folhas e cascas de árvores, à sombra de uma árvore frondosa. Riku e Leene se encararam, engolindo em seco. Se voar já era difícil, como seria a _aterrissagem_?

–Vamos juntas, que tal? – Kairi segurou a loura pelo braço, gentil – É só continuar planando.

–Quer que eu te leve também, Riku? – debochou Sora – Eu posso segurar sua mãozinha até lá embaixo.

–Sora, quer fazer o favor de bater a cabeça numa árvore e morrer? – ele estreitou os olhos na direção do outro, e tentou imitar Tinkerbell. Por sorte, todos pousaram em segurança, sem quedas e sem bater em árvore nenhuma.

Eles caminharam até uma das casas de folhas. Ela era ampla, iluminada e muito confortável, e todos os móveis recendiam a pinho. Era muito acolhedora e aconchegante. Logo, eles perceberam que tudo era feito das coisas mais inusitadas: bules feitos com bolotas, pratos feitos com cascas de noz, camas de paina, cortinas de folhas de plátano secas... se tudo aquilo era mesmo trabalho das fadas artesãs, então elas realmente eram boas naquilo que faziam.

Então, eles ouviram batidinhas na porta. Tinkerbell abriu, revelando outras quatro fadas, que se apresentaram rapidamente:

–Meu nome é Silvermist – disse a primeira delas, que tinha cabelos de um azul escuro e acetinado, bem longos e usava um vestido azul – Sou uma fada da água. Viemos ajudá-los.

–Eu sou Iridessa, fada da luz e dos arco-íris – a segunda delas era negra e usava um vestido cor de girassol – Estas são Rosetta, das flores – apontou para uma que vestia vermelho e tinha cabelos também vermelho-vivos – e Fawn, dos animais – apresentou uma que tinha longos cabelos acobreados trançados e usava marrom – Tink nos contou tudo sobre vocês, e esperamos poder ajudar. Temos algumas teorias, mas ficamos com medo de contá-las à rainha Clarion.

–Medo? Mas por quê? – Donald ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ela está tão preocupada, vocês deviam ajudá-la se sabem de alguma coisa! A menos que ela...

–Não, não é nada disso! – Fawn o cortou na hora – Confiamos nossas vidas à rainha! É só que... de uns tempos para cá, ela está cheia de segredos... some por dias, quase não a vemos...

–Estamos achando que ela pode estar sendo vigiada, ou perseguida... – continuou Rosetta – Ou talvez até mesmo traída. Pode ser que... – ela hesitou e engoliu em seco, antes de continuar – Pode ser que alguém daqui do Refúgio esteja passando informações para quem está seqüestrando nossos amigos.

–Ótimo... está bem, vamos nos acalmar aqui – disse Goofy – Sentem-se e contem tudo para nós.

–Tudo começou há quatro meses, com o desaparecimento das primeiras fadas – disse Iridessa, com a voz não muito firme – Era um grupo de fadas velozes. Esse é um talento muito raro, sabe?

–Não que alguém vá sentir muita falta da Vidia, é claro – murmurou Tinkerbell, mas ela levou uma cotovelada de Silvermist.

–Pois bem, depois que elas desapareceram, todas as fadas do Refúgio ficaram apavoradas – continuou Iridessa – E a coisa ficou pior depois que eles pegaram os ministros das estações. Aí, Pixie Hollow virou um caos. Foi então que a rainha Clarion foi viajar, dizendo que iria averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

–Ela demorou mais do que devia nessa viagem – disse Tink – Alguns dos nossos entraram em pânico, e começaram a dizer que ela também tinha sido capturada, além de criar montes de teorias malucas. Graças aos céus que ela voltou em segurança, ou então Pixie Hollow iria se tornar um caos.

–Mas vocês tem alguma idéia de quem poderia fazer isso? – perguntou Kairi.

–Tudo o que temos é apenas outra teoria – respondeu Rosetta – Mas não adianta apenas explicarmos. Venham conosco, tem algo que vocês precisam ver. Talvez isso tenha a ver com você também, Sora.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado, mas preferiu não fazer perguntas. Elas teriam que ficar para depois – mas seria melhor se as respostas aparecessem logo. E, ainda sem dizer nada, ele as acompanhou, voando rápido para algum lugar que, talvez, contivesse as respostas que precisava.

Ou que, talvez, só trouxesse mais perguntas ainda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora: **__Sem notas agora, babies! Deixem reviews, espero que estejam gostando, obrigada por lerem e até a próxima! Beijos! n.n_


	5. O segundo coração

_**Capítulo 5: O segundo coração**_

_**Nota da autora:**____bem, pessoinhas do meu coração, desculpem pela demora extrema em postar. A conexão realmente não tá ajudando em nada... mas, enfim, aqui estou com a última atualização do ano! A próxima atualização virá mais rápido, eu prometo. Sobre esse capítulo: o tema dele é __**Bless the Child**__, do Nightwish, e uma dica: prestem atenção na letra, porque ela é praticamente um spoiler do que está vindo por aí em relação à fic. Continuaremos com os dois focos da história, em Pixie Hollow e em Traverse Town. Agora, respondendo às reviews:_

_**Kanon Hoshigaki:**__ Que medo! oO Tá, juro que não vou abandonar a fic, até porque ultimamente tô aproveitando as férias e escrevendo loucamente! xD Mas a fic é publicada mais rápido na comunidade do Orkut Kingdom Hearts Brasil: Fics, e os capítulos só saem aqui depois que eu termino de publicar as partes deles lá. E eu adorei seu avatar! Fullmetal Alchemist rules! n.n_

_**Papillon Holie:**__ bem, honestamente até agora eu não entendi o que a Square FEZ com FFX em Kingdom Hearts... --' Bem, enfim, acho que eles ainda vão reaparecer nos próximos Kingdom Hearts, né? Agora, estou jogando Final Fantasy VIII e comecei há algum tempo a jogar o VII, e por alguma razão Tidus continua sendo meu protagonista preferido! xD Quanto aos outros filmes da Disney, bem, já vou adiantando que vai aparecer um aqui que é mais do que clássico (e um dos meus favoritos, inclusive). E muito obrigada pelas coisas fofas que você disse! n.n_

_Bem, gente, é isso, reviews respondidas, vamos à fic!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O grupo continuou voando em silêncio por muito tempo. Parte disso se devia ao próprio espanto deles: em menos de uma hora, haviam passado por campos floridos e ensolarados, florestas de folhas secas e douradas, prados verdes brilhantes, e agora entravam num domínio coberto de montanhas nevadas. E parte se devia à expectativa do que as fadas de Pixie Hollow pretendiam lhes mostrar.

–Os domínios do inverno ficam quase na divisa do Refúgio com o resto de Neverland – explicou Silvermist – Existe uma caverna na fronteira. Essa caverna está selada com algum tipo de magia muito antiga, e a rainha Clarion nos proibiu de entrar lá.

–Não é uma ordem que ela precise repetir, claro – replicou Iridessa – É um lugar assustador só de se olhar por fora. Mas, com o que está acontecendo, precisamos ir até lá.

–Mas _alguém_ já entrou lá? – perguntou Sora – Quer dizer, não faz sentido temer algo que nem se conhece!

–Existe uma lenda muito antiga entre nós – disse Fawn – Há muitas centenas de anos, foi dito que nasceria no continente uma criança que, de acordo com uma profecia, seria a responsável por mudar o mundo, e teria um grande poder. A mesma profecia também dizia que nasceria outra criança, poucos anos depois, que também seria a portadora de um incrível poder, e que as duas se envolveriam numa luta de vida ou morte, e estariam em lados opostos.

–Sempre acreditamos muito nas profecias – continuou Tinkerbell – Por isso, as fadas ficaram vigilantes. Tudo estava mudando tão rápido... todos sentiam que algo grande e terrível estava prestes a acontecer, e nós sabíamos que muito provavelmente as duas crianças de quem a profecia falava estariam envolvidas.

–E foi então que começou uma grande guerra – Rosetta seguiu contando – Uma guerra terrível, que trouxe o caos a vários mundos. Não sabemos muito sobre o que aconteceu ou sobre a relação dessa guerra com a profecia, mas sabemos que tudo foi selado naquela caverna, para ser revelado quando necessário. Honestamente, acho que essa é a hora.

–Mas e se não for? – Kairi estava preocupada – O que pode acontecer?

–A caverna não se abrirá – respondeu Tinkerbell – Foi um feitiço que a rainha da época, Amarantine, colocou, para evitar que o que estivesse lá dentro caísse em mãos erradas.

Eles então chegaram a uma grande montanha, com uma imensa caverna escura. Iridessa produziu um facho brilhante de luz e foi a primeira a entrar, pedindo que todos a acompanhassem. Apesar de a entrada ser imensa, eles não foram longe: alguns metros depois, uma imensa porta de bronze entalhado e coberto de azinhavre impediu que eles continuassem.

–Ótimo... e agora? – disse Donald – O que a gente faz?

–Existe uma senha – respondeu Silvermist – E apenas a pessoa certa poderá abri-la.

–Esse é o grande motivo pelo qual chamamos vocês aqui – disse Tink – Sora é o portador da Keyblade, talvez ele possa abrir a porta.

–Bem, não custa tentar – ele deu de ombros, e começou a procurar uma fechadura. Não encontrou: a porta era apenas uma peça maciça de metal. Ele tentou bater com a Keyblade, lançar feitiços, riscar, todo tipo de coisas, apenas para no final, cansado e frustrado, descobrir que ela não havia se movido um milímetro sequer.

–Valeu a tentativa, meninas, mas acho que a coisa não é tão simples assim – disse Riku, pensativo, encarando a porta. Foi então que ele teve uma epifania – Espere um pouco... Iridessa, pode fazer o favor de iluminar um pouco mais?

Ela concordou, sem entender, e projetou sobre a porta um jato de luz muito mais forte. Foi então que todos viram uma inscrição, já meio apagada, mais ou menos no meio. Leene se aproximou e leu rapidamente, dizendo:

–Sei lá... parece um poema. Sora, por que você não dá uma olhada?

Ele concordou, aproximando-se, e leu em voz alta. Era um poema curto, e algumas letras estavam apagadas, mas mesmo assim era possível ler até o final.

_"Eu nasci entre as cascatas lilás_

_Eu era fraco, ainda não era abençoado_

_Morto para o mundo, vivo para a jornada_

_Uma noite sonhei com uma rosa branca que murchava_

_Um novo nascimento afogando-se em uma vida de solidão_

_Sonhei com todo o meu futuro, revivi meu passado_

_E testemunhei a bela e a fera"_

–Gawrsh, eu não entendi! – disse Goofy, intrigado – Tem mais alguma coisa?

–Rosas entalhadas, folhas, essas coisas – Sora percorreu toda a porta com os olhos – Não faz o menor sentido!

–O que não faz sentido nenhum é isso _estar_ aqui! – disse Fawn – Não usamos metal, e não fazemos coisas desse tamanho! Por que isso está aqui?

–A bela e a fera... a bela e a fera... pode ter a ver com a Belle que salvamos da Maleficent – Sora murmurava para si mesmo – Cascatas lilás... droga, o que é uma cascata lilás? Aaaaaaargh! Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer!

–É melhor voltarmos – disse Silvermist – Logo vão dar pela nossa falta, e podem pensar que fomos seqüestrados também. Então, é melhor...

–Bem, se eles pensarem isso, então pensarão certo! – então, eles ouviram uma voz de zombaria às suas costas – E quantas fadinhas desavisadas temos aqui hoje! A mestra vai ficar muito feliz!

Eles se viraram bruscamente, se preparando para o combate. Antes que pudessem pensar, estavam todos prontos para o ataque, armas em punho. Mas não foi difícil perceber que a vantagem não estava com eles.

–Pobres tolos... – disse a voz, rindo – Ainda tentam lutar. Mas não será necessário. Apenas... durmam.

E então, uma névoa branca preencheu toda a caverna, e a última coisa da qual Sora se lembrou foi a de ver um par de olhos vermelhos e gulosos o observando com atenção, antes de mergulhar para um sono profundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Yuffie, eu já te disse que esse é um plano muito estúpido? – enquanto isso, em Traverse Town, Leon estava sob o sino da torre do Segundo Distrito, berrando para Yuffie, que estava no telhado.

–Algumas vezes – ela apenas riu, e depois falou pelo rádio – Tifa, está pronta? – e, virando-se para o outro lado – E você, Aerith?

–Pelo amor de Deus, o que você pretende fazer? – ela ouviu a voz aflita de Aerith, a alguns passos de distância – Isso é loucura!

–É por isso que vai funcionar! – a ninja riu outra vez.

–Canhões a postos – disse Tifa – Fique à vontade para fazer o que quer que você esteja pretendendo.

Então, a ninja acionou um interruptor que desligou todas as luzes do Segundo Distrito, ao mesmo tempo em que Tifa acendia as luzes da nave. De repente, Heartless começaram a surgir de todos os lugares, e alguns voadores começaram a seguir Tifa. Ela atirava em quem podia, para desviar a atenção da torre.

Enquanto isso, Leon dava cobertura a Yuffie, impedindo que Heartless chegassem ao topo da torre, o mais silenciosamente possível. O escuro não ajudava em nada, e ele não conseguia afastar da mente o pensamento de que aquela era, com certeza, uma das idéias mais idiotas com as quais já havia concordado.

–Não é pressão nem nada, mas... quanto falta para você terminar aí? – ele disse, deixando transparecer na voz uma sutil nota de desespero – Estão aparecendo mais, sabia?

–Paciência é uma virtude! – cantarolou a garota – Estamos quase acabando.

–Então, se não for pedir demais, será que vocês poderiam ir um pouquinho mais rápido? – e, falando pelo rádio – Tifa, está tudo bem?

–A nave está falhando, acho que eles conseguiram me interceptar – respondeu ela, tensa – Se eu cair, posso acabar batendo na torre onde vocês estão! Andem logo, por favor!

–RÁPIDO, YUFFIE, QUE DROGA! – berrou Leon, por fim – ELES NÃO VÃO PARAR DE APARECER, E EU NÃO CONSIGO AFASTAR TODOS!

–AGUENTE UM POUCO MAIS! – berrou Yuffie, de volta – SÓ MAIS UM POUQUINHO!

–DIGA ISSO PARA ESSE MONTE DE HEARTLESS SUBINDO A TORRE, ENTÃO!

Yuffie desviou sua atenção por um segundo do que estava fazendo, para se deparar com uma cena assustadora: dezenas e dezenas de Heartless de vários tipos atacavam Leon que, desprotegido, tentava afastá-los o máximo que podia com sua Gunblade.

–Maldição! – praguejou ela – Me dê mais alguns segundos, eu estou quase terminando! Aerith, por favor, me ajude aqui!

–O feitiço já está pronto, agora é só combiná-lo com o cristal – respondeu Aerith e, depois, ela gritou para Leon – Proteja-se, o impacto vai ser violento!

–Agora, Tifa! – ao mesmo tempo, Yuffie dava os comandos pelo rádio – Não deixe nenhum escapar!

A ninja e a florista se encararam por um instante, antes de ela posicionar o cristal sobre a preparação mágica. No instante seguinte, uma onda de luz e choque varreu toda a cidade, jogando as duas no chão. Por alguns instantes, todos ficaram parados, estáticos, e toda a Traverse Town ficou mergulhada numa escuridão silenciosa e tensa. Por fim, veio uma voz pelo rádio:

–Tá todo mundo bem aí embaixo? – era Tifa, preocupada – Esse cristal é _mesmo_ poderoso! A nave toda balançou aqui em cima!

–Nossa, você não faz idéia de como é bom ouvir a sua voz! – disse Yuffie, aliviada – Parece que não tem Heartless por aqui. Vocês estão bem?

–Isso depende do seu conceito de "estar bem"! – respondeu Leon – O que foi isso?

–Algo que limpou Traverse Town para nós! – respondeu Aerith – É isso que importa, não é?

–Vamos voltar para o Primeiro Distrito – disse Yuffie, se levantando – Esse é só o começo, agora temos montes de coisas para fazer. Fico me perguntando como Sora e os outros estão...

–Eles estão bem, você vai ver – retrucou Leon – Cid me contou sobre o mundo para o qual eles foram. As fadas moram lá, que tipo de problemas poderia haver?

–Espero que você esteja certo... – disse Aerith, com o olhar distante e um mau pressentimento no coração, antes de se levantar e se dirigir para o Primeiro Distrito de Traverse Town.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Ai, minha cabeça... – Sora se levantou com dificuldade, e sentiu a cabeça doer e o corpo formigar. Demorou um pouco até a visão voltar a entrar em foco, mas quando voltou ele percebeu que estava preso numa jaula em algum lugar escuro e cheirando a mofo – Que lugar é esse?

–Sora, é você? – para seu alívio, ele ouviu a voz de Tinkerbell, não muito longe – Você tá bem?

–Acho que sim – respondeu ele, tocando as barras – Onde estão os outros?

–Donald e Goofy estão aqui do meu lado – disse ela – Vi a Kairi e a Leene aqui perto, mas não encontrei o Riku e as meninas.

–Argh, que lugar é esse? – então, eles ouviram a voz de Iridessa, ao longe – Tink? Silvermist? Fawn? Onde vocês estão?

–Dessa, estamos aqui! – disse a fada – Onde estão as outras?

–Rosetta e Riku estão aqui comigo, mas o pobre rapaz ainda está desacordado – respondeu Iridessa, consternada – Agora não sei onde estão a Fawn e a Silvermist.

–Aqui! – disse a fada ruiva – Estamos aqui! Vocês estão bem?

–Acho que sim, mas estamos presos! – respondeu Sora – Será que dá pra jogar algum feitiço ou algo assim nas barras?

–Não! Na verdade, não consigo nem voar aqui! – respondeu Tinkerbell – O que houve?

–Tem um bloqueio mágico aqui – eles ouviram a voz de Leene – Alguma coisa não deixa nossa magia funcionar. Eu e Donald tentamos todos os feitiços que conhecíamos. E Kairi tentou usar a Keyblade dela, mas também não deu certo. Essa gaiola foi criada sob medida para nos manter aqui dentro.

Presos, no escuro e sem magia. Que maravilha. As coisas não podiam estar piores.

Sora até tentou bater nas grades com a sua própria Keyblade, mas teve tanto sucesso nessa tarefa quanto teve ao tentar abrir a porta de bronze da caverna selada. Logo desistiu, exausto e muito irritado, e jogou-se no chão, fixando os olhos em pequenos reflexos de luz vindos de algum lugar próximo. Logo, sua mente voltou para a inscrição na porta. Era estranho, aquelas palavras lhe soavam familiares, e apesar de não conseguir compreendê-las, era como se elas fizessem todo o sentido.

Alguém fraco, alguém que não foi abençoado... alguém morto para o mundo e vivo para a jornada...

Uma rosa branca... um futuro sonhado e um passado revivido...

_Como_ as peças se encaixavam? Por que elas pareciam ter tanto significado para ele?

"Sora..."

Era a mesma voz, outra vez. Mas ela não trouxe dor, e sim um sentimento estranho de calma, paz e silêncio. Ele não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que as palavras preenchessem sua mente.

"Sora... você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe?"

"Eu sei?", ele respondeu mentalmente. "Desculpe, eu não sei. Estou tentando, mas..."

"Você _sabe_. Está tudo aí, na sua mente", a voz o interrompeu. "Mas ainda não é a hora de você entender. É como um vitral, ele só fará sentido com todas as peças em seus devidos lugares. Eu posso levá-lo até lá, eu posso ajudá-lo a salvar o mundo outra vez".

"Quem é você?", perguntou Sora. "Por que está me ajudando?"

"Você só receberá essa resposta ao fim da sua jornada", ele pôde perceber uma risada. "Mas eu sei o que irá acontecer, e sei que você irá lutar até o fim para impedir".

"Mas _o que_ irá acontecer?"

"Eu não posso lhe dizer isso. Você terá que encontrar essa resposta por conta própria. Mas eu posso lhe mostrar uma coisa, uma pista. Talvez ela seja útil".

E, então, foi como se ele deixasse de ser Sora, e passasse a ser uma outra pessoa, sem contudo perder a consciência de que ainda _era_ Sora. Ele se viu parado em frente a uma imagem, que retratava uma rosa e dois corações sobrepostos. Ele tentava olhar em volta, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Aliás, depois de algum tempo ele percebeu que aquele _não era_ o seu corpo. E ele percebeu que estava segurando uma mão pequena, delicada e trêmula. Seu coração estava disparado, e uma mistura explosiva de medo e teimosia tomava conta dele, se sobrepondo à dúvida e ao choque.

–Não tem mais volta a partir daqui – ele disse, mas aquela não era a sua voz – Por favor, volte. Você é a princesa de Waterfall City, eles não te farão nada se você não estiver comigo. Eles querem a mim, só a mim! Não se machuque por minha causa!

–Eu não vou deixar você seguir sozinho – ele ouviu uma voz feminina, determinada, que provavelmente pertencia à dona da mão que estava segurando – Viemos até aqui juntos, e vamos chegar ao fim disso juntos.

–Você sabe como isso vai terminar. Eles vão me matar quando me alcançarem, e vão matar quem quer que esteja comigo – a voz dele saiu mais tensa – Só quero terminar isso antes que eles me encontrem. Você tem uma vida pela frente, um reino para proteger... não se destrua por minha causa.

–Eu não tenho medo. Prefiro que tudo acabe aqui, ao seu lado, mas salvando a todos, a ter que passar o resto da vida assistindo a esses malditos destruírem o meu lar!

Sora sentiu o coração pular, ao mesmo tempo em que aquele que estava parado em frente à porta respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar. Era estranho, ele sentia tudo o que aquela pessoa sentia, mas nem por isso deixava de perceber os próprios sentimentos! E ele sentia medo, e raiva, e uma certa excitação agressiva...

E havia algo mais. Um sentimento bom, flamejante. Algo que fazia o coração dele bater na mesma freqüência do dela.

–Me perdoe por te arrastar para isso – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a. Sora não conseguia enxergá-la, por alguma razão, mas sentia o calor dela, a maciez de sua pele... um raio de sol em pessoa – Eu devia ter te protegido, essa era a minha missão! Não quero que se machuque, não quero...

–Shhh, tá tudo bem! – ela sussurrou de volta – Eu não me arrependo. Obrigada por me dar a chance de realmente fazer algo importante pelo meu povo. E obrigada por estar aqui, comigo, agora.

Sora pôde sentir a dor e a aflição que pesavam sobre o coração daquele rapaz. E sentiu, também, que ele estava disposto a tudo para não deixá-la se ferir.

–Vamos – ela disse – Vamos terminar isso logo.

Ele se virou para a imagem, e tocou os corações sobrepostos. Nesse momento, eles foram engolidos por uma rajada de luz branca, e tudo desapareceu. Levou algum tempo até que Sora percebesse que estava de volta à jaula escura e empoeirada, e que estava sozinho outra vez.

"O que acontece depois?", ele perguntou. "Por que não me deixa ver o resto? Aliás, por que não pára com os enigmas e me conta de uma vez o que está havendo?"

"Eu não posso", respondeu ele. "Eu só posso ir revelando as pistas aos poucos. Tudo irá fazer sentido no final, eu prometo. Procure aquele que tem o segundo coração. Adeus..."

"Ei, espere aí! Como assim 'adeus'? Você ainda me deve explicações! Volte aqui!"

Mas a voz não respondeu outra vez. Agora, além de cansado e frustrado, Sora estava confuso. O que havia sido aquilo? O que diabos era esse "segundo coração"? Foi real, ou não? E quem era aquele rapaz? Por que Sora conseguia sentir o mesmo que ele? As perguntas aumentavam exponencialmente a cada segundo.

–Sora! Está me ouvindo? – ele ouviu a voz de Riku – Você tá bem?

–Eu é que pergunto! – retrucou ele – Você demorou para acordar, eu fiquei preocupado.

–Descobrimos que as outras fadas também estão aqui – disse o primeiro – Eles nos contaram que fomos capturados por uma bruxa chamada Orda. Ela é uma velha inimiga das fadas, e desde sempre quis o poder delas.

–Quem mais está aí? – eles ouviram uma voz que certamente não conheciam – Nos deixem em paz!

–Vidia? – replicou Tinkerbell, confusa – Estamos aqui há horas, como não percebeu?

–Ah, é você – a voz de Vidia assumiu um tom de desprezo – Que ótimo. Como chegaram aqui?

–Na verdade – explicou Fawn, com uma risadinha sem-graça – viemos aqui para salvá-los.

–É, deu pra perceber o _ótimo_ trabalho que vocês fizeram – a fada veloz ironizou.

–Querem guardar as pedras? – Leene interveio – Se quisermos sair daqui, precisamos pensar juntos! Eu tive uma idéia, mas todo mundo vai ter que ajudar. Agora, ouçam, vamos fazer assim...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–E então, Cid, alguma notícia dos meninos? – em Radiant Garden, o rei Mickey conversava com Cid na sala de máquinas. O engenheiro observava os monitores do novo sistema de comunicação com atenção, enquanto digitava rápido no teclado do computador principal – Eles já foram há algum tempo, já era hora de terem mandado algum retorno...

–Ainda não... – respondeu Cid, na mesma voz áspera de sempre – Mas não estou tão preocupado assim com Sora e os outros. Quer dizer, eles levaram a Leene, e ela pode ser uma arma de destruição em massa às vezes, mas eles sabem se virar. Estou preocupado de verdade é com o Leon e os outros. Traverse Town se tornou um dos lugares mais perigosos pra se estar, e eu não tenho certeza se eles vão dar conta dos Heartless sozinhos. Tomara que... ei, espere, eles estão fazendo contato!

–Traverse Town contatando Radiant Garden – eles ouviram a voz de Yuffie – Radiant Garden, responda! Alguém na escuta?

–Nunca pensei que diria isso mas, garota, como estou feliz em ouvir a sua voz! – respondeu Cid, animado, pelo rádio – Como estão as coisas aí?

–Melhor, impossível! – respondeu ela, efusiva – Tifa conseguiu descobrir um jeito de mandar todos os Heartless para o espaço! Agora, a proteção da cidade está mais forte do que nunca!

–Deve ser aquele cristal que ela encontrou nas escavações... – murmurou o rei, pensativo – Yuffie, posso falar com o Leon por um instante, por favor?

–Claro! – ela concordou, e no instante seguinte, eles ouviram a voz grave do rapaz ao rádio.

–Leon na escuta. O que foi, majestade?

–Preciso que você e os outros pesquisem a respeito desse cristal – disse Mickey – É evidente que ele é poderoso, mas precisamos descobrir a natureza desse poder. Aerith disse algo sobre ele?

–Ela disse que ele emana algum tipo estranho de energia, mas que definitivamente não é nada maligno ou sombrio – respondeu Leon – Está bem, vamos fazer isso. Está tudo bem aí? Teve alguma notícia de Sora e dos outros?

–Ainda não – disse o primeiro – Que bom saber que vocês estão bem! Mas não baixem a guarda, meninos, nunca se sabe quando as trevas voltarão a atacar. Cuidem-se, e até logo! Câmbio final.

Mickey desligou o rádio, sentindo-se apreensivo. Por um lado, estava feliz em saber que Leon e seu grupo estavam bem, mas por outro estava preocupado com Sora. Se seus temores estivessem certos, se todas as lendas e histórias fossem verdadeiras, então aquele seria o maior desafio de todos para o mestre da Keyblade. Um desafio que, no final, ele teria que superar sozinho, por mais que isso partisse o coração do rei.

Aliás... no final, provavelmente todos teriam que lutar sozinhos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O plano de Leene despertou diversos tipos de sentimentos nos prisioneiros de Orda.

–Acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar? - perguntou a ministra do Inverno, cética – Ela tem todas as armas, e estamos numa desvantagem tremenda. Se formos pegos, estamos perdidos.

–Não necessariamente! – replicou Silvermist – Todos nós conhecemos Orda. Ela não pensaria num plano desses sozinha, é óbvio que tem alguém mais inteligente que ela dando as coordenadas. Se nos juntarmos, poderemos derrotá-la!

–Ela tá certa! – concordou Donald – Não se trata de força bruta, e sim de inteligência!

–Além do mais, sabemos o que está nos deixando sem poderes – explicou Leene – É aquele círculo no chão. É só rompê-lo, e eles voltarão.

–Shhhh, ela tá vindo! – sussurrou Iridessa – Preparem-se. Tink, você está pronta?

–Claro que sim! – ela disse – Tomara que funcione!

Eles assumiram suas posições, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria. Quem entrou foi uma mulher baixa e atarracada, com cabelos grisalhos e desgrenhados e olhos vermelhos flamejantes. Sora, então, começou a sua parte no teatro, batendo furiosamente nas grades com a Keyblade e gritando:

–EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! ME DEIXEM SAIR! ME DEIXEM SAIIIIIIIIR!

–Cale-se, Keyboy – disse a bruxa, azeda – Pode gritar e bater o quanto quiser, pois aqui você não tem poder algum!

–Qual é a sua, hein? – disse ele – Por que nos prendeu aqui? O que você quer?

–Digamos que a minha chefe tem alguns planos para vocês todos – respondeu Orda, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios – E as fadas, bem, são um bônus para mim!

–Nem a Maleficent, nem a Organization conseguiram nos vencer – foi a vez de Sora sorrir – O que faz você, ou a sua chefe, pensarem que podem?

–Ah, garoto, você realmente não sabe com quem está lidando! – a bruxa riu alto, enquanto se aproximava das grades – E você realmente é bom para falar, mas o que pode fazer? Tão pequeno, tão indefeso, preso numa gaiola...

–Você não deveria subestimar os pequenos... – ele sibilou – TINK, AGORA!

Então, Tinkerbell, Donald e Goofy empurraram sua própria jaula com todas as forças, fazendo-a cair diretamente na cabeça da bruxa. Orda se desequilibrou e caiu, e as barras da gaiola se soltaram com o choque. Sora fez o mesmo com a sua própria gaiola, assim como os outros. Só então o fato de todos terem menos de quinze centímetros se mostrou um inconveniente: eles tinham que andar, e uma pequena distância parecia uma imensidão.

–Rápido, quebrem o círculo! – disse Goofy – Eu não sei por quanto tempo ela vai ficar apagada, então é melhor andarmos logo!

Eles começaram a tentar apagar as marcas com o que tinham, mas elas eram muito resistentes e não saíam de forma alguma. Sora começou a ficar aflito: se ela acordasse antes que eles terminassem, todos estariam perdidos. Orda começava a se mexer, mas então os ministros das estações também jogaram sua jaula contra a cabeça da bruxa, mantendo-a desacordada.

–Ei, esperem! Tive uma idéia! – disse Kairi, por fim – Não precisamos _apagar_ as marcas, só precisamos _criar_ marcas novas, e o círculo ficará inutilizável do mesmo jeito!

–Brilhante! – disse Donald – Ela tá certa, o círculo não vai funcionar se as marcas forem diferentes! Esse círculo foi feito com uma tinta especial, deve haver mais em algum lugar por aqui!

Riku começou a escalar a mesa, até o topo, e encontrou um pote com uma tinta vermelha brilhante que cheirava a ferrugem. Empurrou-o com dificuldade até a borda e avisou:

–Eu vou ter que jogar. Afastem-se todos!

Assim que não havia mais ninguém, ele empurrou o pote com todas as forças mesa abaixo. Logo, ouviu um som de vidro se quebrando, e quando olhou novamente, o círculo intricado estava coberto por um enorme borrão de tinta vermelha. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu a diferença em si mesmo: um formigamento começou a percorrer seu corpo, vindo pelos pés, subindo até o peito, estendendo-se às asas. Arriscou um vôo curto, e conseguiu.

–Deu certo! – vibrou ele. Iridessa e Silvermist vieram em sua direção – Agora podemos fugir!

–O que acha de uma carona? – disse a fada da água – Sabemos que você ainda não está muito seguro para voar – Riku corou furiosamente, e as duas riram, enquanto o conduziam mesa abaixo.

Quando chegaram ao chão, todas as gaiolas já estavam abertas, e todas as fadas pairavam sobre Orda, ansiosas. Sora começou a dar os comandos:

–Saiam o mais rápido que puderem, e procurem a rainha Clarion. Contem a ela tudo o que viram e ouviram aqui, assim talvez possamos descobrir quem é o verdadeiro responsável por trás disso. Vamos manter Orda neutralizada até que vocês estejam em segurança. Tink, pode levá-las, por favor?

–Nada disso, eu vou ficar e ajudar! – protestou a fada-artesã – Eu também quero saber quem é a "chefe" dessa bruxa horrível!

–Não questione, Tinkerbell – disse o ministro da primavera – Você precisa nos ajudar a levar todos em segurança até o Refúgio. Por favor, venha.

Ela ainda ensaiou um protesto, mas as outras não deixaram. Então, aborrecida, ela começou a guiar as fadas na direção da porta, até que todas sumiram de vista. Apenas Sora e os outros permaneceram, ainda voando sobre Orda. Donald apontou o seu cajado para ela e começou a murmurar uma série de estranhos encantamentos.

–Feitiço da verdade – explicou ele – Agora ela irá responder a qualquer coisa que perguntarmos, sem nem se dar conta disso – e, para a bruxa – Quem é a sua chefe?

–Erinia – murmurou ela – O nome é Erinia.

–Quem é ela? O que ela quer? – foi a vez de Riku perguntar.

–Ela quer... os mundos... todos... ela quer... o poder deles...

–Maleficent está com ela? – disse Goofy, ansioso.

–Sim...

–E que história é essa de envelhecer mundos? – perguntou Sora – Como ela faz isso? Por que ela faz isso?

–Destruir... para recriar... destruir... para recriar...

Eles se entreolharam por um instante. Mais um enigma acabava de se materializar bem ali, na sua frente.

–Ela não deve saber muito mais do que isso – disse Leene, por fim – É melhor irmos logo.

Então, inesperadamente, Orda se levantou e agarrou Sora com as mãos. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de ódio, enquanto ela vociferava:

–SEU INSETO INSIGNIFICANTE! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO, KEYBOY!

Ela o esmagava com as mãos, e em muito pouco tempo ele quase não conseguia respirar. Os outros tentavam fazê-la soltá-lo, mas ela estava movida pelo ódio, e não se movia. Quando ele já estava quase desmaiando, uma voz estranhamente doce e gentil disse:

–Solte-o, Orda, e deixe-o ir. Ele passou no nosso teste.

–Ele me desafiou, Erinia! – urrou a bruxa – Não vou deixá-lo fazer isso impunemente.

–Eu disse para soltá-lo – a voz da primeira ficou mais firme, e Orda obedeceu-a de má vontade, soltando-o. Levou algum tempo para Sora voltar a respirar normalmente, mas quando voltou e viu quem era Erinia, seu fôlego foi levado embora novamente.

Ela era linda, sem dúvida, mas parecia uma criatura atemporal, como um fantasma ou alguma antiga estátua de mármore. Alta, delicada e muito pálida, tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos negros penetrantes e intensos, que emolduravam um rosto fino. Suas roupas, um manto escuro sobre um vestido negro num corte aparentemente muito antigo, reforçavam a impressão de eternidade, de atemporalidade, que ela transmitia.

–Você é Erinia? – Sora conseguiu esconder todo o seu fascínio numa voz neutra e firme – É você quem está envelhecendo os mundos?

–Tudo a seu tempo, meu jovem Sora, tudo a seu tempo – ela sorriu – Vocês realmente são fortes, crianças, e isso é muito bom. Tudo está correndo como o previsto.

–Sabe que nós vamos impedi-la, não é? – replicou Kairi, raivosa, apontando a Keyblade dela – Você não irá destruir mais mundos, sua bruxa!

–É isso mesmo! – Leene deu um passo à frente – Não vamos te deixar fazer nenhum mal a mais ninguém!

–Ora, se não é a gentil Kairi demonstrando um espírito forte e guerreiro – Erinia sorriu mais – Se bem que isso não é surpresa vindo de você, Leene. Você sempre foi assim, combativa.

–Como sabe de tudo isso? – sussurrou Riku – Quem é você, afinal de contas?

–O que foi, Riku? Você já viu tanta coisa no Reino da Escuridão, isso realmente o surpreende? – a voz dela continuava doce e gentil, mas agora era possível sentir o veneno por trás do mel – Essas perguntas serão respondidas depois. Por ora, vamos dizer apenas que passado, presente e futuro são conceitos que não significam nada para mim – então, seus olhos voltaram a pousar em Kairi e, mais intensamente, sobre a Keyblade dela – Uma arma interessante, essa sua. E parece que você nem faz idéia do significado dela...

–AH, CHEGA! – berrou Donald, por fim – AGORA VAMOS TE COLOCAR PRA CORRER! _FIRAGA!_ _FIRAGA!_ _FIRAGA!_

–Já terminou? – Erinia perguntou, e só então Donald percebeu que nenhum dos seus melhores feitiços de fogo tinha sequer a arranhado – É muita sorte a de vocês eu não querer lutar agora. Mas ainda vamos lutar, isso eu prometo!

E, então, ela desapareceu numa névoa prateada, levando Orda consigo. Por algum tempo, eles ficaram apenas encarando-se mutuamente, atônitos, e por fim Riku disse:

–Vamos voltar para o Refúgio logo. Eles já devem estar preocupados conosco.

Eles foram saindo um a um, ficando Sora e Riku por último. O primeiro sussurrou, tenso:

–Como eu devo interpretar o que aconteceu aqui?

–Eu não sei – respondeu o segundo, sincero – E, pra ser bem honesto, eu estou com medo. Quem é ela? E por que ela não lutou conosco aqui? E como ela sabia tudo sobre nós? – suspirou, cansado – Vamos voltar logo e tentar falar com Radiant Garden.

Sora concordou, ainda apreensivo, e saiu. Quem era Erinia? O que significava aquilo? Que teste era aquele? Surgiam novas perguntas a cada minuto, e isso o estava irritando. Será que já não estava na hora de pararem as perguntas e começarem as _respostas_?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naquela noite, foi dada uma grande festa em comemoração ao retorno das fadas ao Refúgio.

Todos estavam comemorando, felizes, e pelo menos aparentemente Sora havia deixado um pouco de lado os enigmas e temores de antes. O único que realmente não estava no espírito da festa era Riku, que naquele momento estava observando a noite de Pixie Hollow de um dos galhos da Árvore do Pó Mágico. Era, realmente, um belíssimo espetáculo, e o brilho pálido e prateado da lua sobre os campos milimetricamente cuidados contrastava com o brilho quente e dourado da cascata de pó mágico que jorrava da Árvore. Se tudo aquilo realmente fosse capaz de acalmar seu espírito...

–Olha só, você conseguiu voar até aqui! – ele ouviu uma voz zombeteira às suas costas, e virou-se, para ver Tinkerbell, sorridente, acompanhada da Rainha Clarion – E então, já tá mais seguro no ar?

–Mais ou menos, as aterrissagens ainda são um problema – ele sorriu – Está tudo bem?

–Graças a vocês, sim – respondeu a rainha – Precisamos conversar, Riku.

–É, eu sei – ele disse, desviando o olhar – Acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas pelo que aconteceu daquela vez em Neverland, Tink. Sei que fiz coisas horríveis, e você deve pensar o pior possível de mim. Me perdoe.

–Bem, não – ela ficou sem-graça – Quer dizer, eu fiquei surpresa quando te vi aqui, com o Sora. Surpresa, e assustada. Eu não sabia se podia confiar em você ou não. Mas... você parecia triste quando chegou aqui. Era como se... como se você brigasse consigo mesmo por alguma razão.

–Então, Tinkerbell me procurou antes de eu falar com vocês – continuou Clarion – Você tem um bom coração, rapaz, não há dúvidas quanto a isso. Eu percebi quando falei com vocês. Mas ficar se torturando por erros passados só abrirá seu coração à tristeza e à dor. Lembre-se dos erros para não repeti-los, mas não os fique remoendo.

–Eu ainda sinto, sabe? – ele sussurrou – Essa sombra, esse... buraco negro dentro do meu coração. Tenho medo de ele voltar a tomar conta de mim. E tenho medo de não conseguir protegê-los, se as coisas ficarem piores. Não sabemos quais são os reais planos dessa tal de Erinia, nem os poderes dela. "Destruir para recriar..." O que ela quis dizer com isso?

–Vocês não irão mais lutar sozinhos – replicou Tinkerbell, decidida – Pixie Hollow está com vocês para qualquer situação. E tentaremos descobrir mais sobre aquela porta.

–Não tenho dúvidas de que Sora irá abri-la – disse a rainha – Acho que ele não conseguiu porque ainda não é a hora certa, mas quando for, ele saberá. E, quanto a você, seu coração é forte o bastante para resistir a mais essa batalha.

–E não pense mais no que aconteceu em Neverland, Riku – disse Tink, com um sorriso – Todos erram. Você conquistou a amizade de todas as fadas de Pixie Hollow, e principalmente a minha. É só daqui para frente você escolher melhor as pessoas com quem anda, e não sair seguindo ninguém que use roupas pretas e um chapéu de chifres, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, OK?

Ele riu, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que realmente estava rindo com sinceridade. Olhando daquele prisma, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis do que pareciam. Quem sabe, um dia, tudo aquilo realmente fosse verdade... Mas até lá, ele seguiria em frente tentando fazer o seu melhor pelas pessoas. Era a sua maneira de buscar redenção. Se iria valer a pena ou não, ainda era cedo para dizer, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer, naquele momento.

–Ah, então aí está você! – então, do nada, Leene surgiu na sua frente – Tá todo mundo te procurando, a festa tá ótima!

–Eu só estava dando uma olhada aqui – ele disse, sorrindo – A vista aqui é maravilhosa!

–É mesmo... – ela disse, olhando também – Vocês realmente fazem um trabalho de primeira linha aqui!

–Obrigada! – disse Tinkerbell, rindo – Agora, se não se importam, vou voltar para a festa! Tchau!

–Eu também vou indo – a rainha também se despediu e se afastou – E lembre-se do que eu disse, Riku, e siga em frente.

Enfim, ele ficou sozinho com Leene, e de repente ficou apreensivo. Ele não poderia fugir das perguntas dela para sempre.

Aliás, ele não _queria_ fugir das perguntas dela para sempre.

–Riku... deve ser difícil para você falar sobre isso – ela começou, sem jeito – Você deve ter passado por muita coisa, e sei que não é justo eu te fazer perguntas, mas...

–Tudo bem – ele disse – Tá tudo bem. Acho que te devo uma explicação, mesmo.

E, então, começou a contar o que aconteceu desde que saiu de Destiny Islands até o encontro deles, sem omitir nada. Ela não o interrompia, não mudava a expressão facial, apenas ouvia, atenta, ele contar sobre tudo o que havia feito, todas as escolhas, todos os riscos. Terminou com:

–É por isso que pretendo ir com Sora até o fim dessa história. É algo que eu devo a ele, e à Kairi. É claro, eu cometi muitos erros, mas estou tentando consertar todos eles. E vou entender se não quiser mais falar comigo ou qualquer coisa assim. Na verdade, deveria ter te contado isso antes até de sairmos.

–Riku, cale a boca – ela disse, encarando-o. Seus olhos faiscavam, intensos – Eu não me importo com isso, OK? O que é importante para mim é o que você está fazendo _agora_. Você está lutando ao nosso lado, não está? Isso me basta. Eu queria que você me contasse para que passasse a confiar em mim, porque _eu_ confio em você!

–Sério? – ele arregalou os olhos – Quer dizer, você não está brava nem nada assim?

–Brava? Eu? – e, então, ela riu – Eu ia ficar brava se você ainda andasse com a Maleficent, o que não é o caso! Você é um cara legal, quando vai se convencer disso?

Ele não conseguiu responder, surpreso pela reação dela. Sério, a garota era mesmo um tipo raro.

–Agora, o que acha de voltarmos lá para o salão e ensinar a essas fadinhas como se dança? – disse ela, puxando-o pelo braço – Vamos, vai ser legal.

Por fim, ele aceitou, sem esconder uma risada. É, talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez ele fosse _mesmo_ um cara legal, afinal de contas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, é isso. Eu diria que o próximo capítulo será um pouco... tenso. E, como eu disse, esperem por um mundo da Disney que já nasceu clássico. Bem, gente, é isso. Beijos a todos, um feliz ano-novo, e espero vê-los aqui em 2010, OK? Tchauzinho, babies!_


	6. O espelho partido

_**Capítulo 6: O espelho partido**_

_**Nota da autora: **Bem, antes de tudo, devo pedir desculpas por ser tão retardada e relapsa e por não ter atualizado antes. Eu me esqueci completamente, me perdoem. Acabei enrolando pra publicar a fic na Kingdom Hearts Brasil - Fics e, por tabela, atrasei aqui também. Mas prometo me compensar. Esse é um dos meus capítulos favorits, e espero que gostem também. Extamente por isso, responderei à reviews fofíssimas que vocês deixaram:_

_**Nay-sama: **nossa, adorei sua review! n.n Seja bem-vinda, e espero de todo o coração que você continue lendo e gostando. Mas já vou avisando que esse capítulo não será nem um pouco engraçado. Na verdade, eu diria que ele vai ser um tanto quanto tenso... :D_

_**Papillon Holie: **hehe, sim, ela é estranha. Eu sou contra os vilões serem feios e parecerem do mal. Quanto mais bonzinhos eles parecerem, piores eles são, fato! xDDDDD Mas, enfim, sua teoria é interessante. É fato que essa visão tem relação com ele... só não posso dizer ainda qual é!_

_Agora, prossigamos. Mais uma vez, o tema será uma música do **Green Day**. Dessa vez, a escolhida é **21 Guns**. Mais uma vez, desculpem pelo atraso, beijos a todos e até a próxima! n.n_

* * *

Dias depois, todo o grupo estava de volta a Radiant Garden, e logo reportaram tudo o que aconteceu desde Twilight Town. O rei Mickey ouviu tudo com atenção e, depois, disse:

–A situação está mesmo grave. Conseguimos salvar Pixie Hollow, mas quantos mundos ainda faltam ser protegidos? – ele andava de um lado para outro, impaciente – E essa Erinia... aliás, tudo isso é familiar, mas eu não sei de onde me lembro desse nome!

–Além do mais, o que Cloud disse também é preocupante – disse Cid – Essa história de mundos envelhecerem... se pelo menos aquele infeliz estivesse aqui e falasse com detalhes...

–Ele deve ter seus motivos, Cid – observou o rei, compreensivo – Por ora, vamos tentar trabalhar com o que temos. Pelo menos Traverse Town está limpa, e já mandamos um segundo grupo para auxiliar na reconstrução.

–Mas ainda existem perguntas! – disse Leene – Destruir para recriar, o que diabos significa isso? O que ela está pretendendo? E por que só agora? – e suspirou – Droga, é tudo tão complicado!

–Não vamos descobrir nada parados aqui – retrucou Sora, decidido – Precisamos visitar outros mundos, conversar com pessoas, descobrir coisas! Deve haver alguém lá fora que precise de nós!

–Na verdade, há sim – Cid começou a digitar no grande computador da sala de máquinas – Recebemos chamados de dois mundos, The Land of the Dragons e um outro, desconhecido. As leituras que temos indicam que temos Nobodies nas áreas, também. É melhor que decidam logo qual área visitarão primeiro, e que partam logo cedo, amanhã. Até lá, descansem um pouco e se preparem. Enquanto isso, vou tentar falar com a Rainha Clarion para saber se ela tem alguma novidade.

Eles fizeram uma pequena mesura e saíram em direção à praça do mercado, conversando ansiosos.

–Que ótimo, eles sabem tanto quanto nós! – reclamou Leene – E então, o que fazemos?

–Ora, vamos para esse tal mundo desconhecido, não é óbvio? – disse Sora, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, despreocupados – Até porque, assim, a chance de encontrarmos alguma pista nova é bem maior.

–O quê? – Riku parou – Por quê? É mais seguro irmos para The Land of Dragons que é algo já conhecido.

–Exatamente por isso – Sora deu de ombros – Precisamos encontrar alguma coisa que ainda _não conheçamos_.

–Sora, eu concordo com o Riku – observou Kairi – Já tivemos problemas em The World that Never Was e, agora, em Pixie Hollow. Seria melhor mesmo ir atrás de algo que já fosse familiar.

–É, mas não temos tempo e precisamos de respostas – argumentou Donald – Talvez fosse melhor ir para esse outro mundo.

–Não, não é não! – então, Sora ficou impaciente – Vamos para o outro mundo e ponto final.

–Ei, espere um pouco! – então, Riku reagiu – Como assim? Somos em seis, ou seja, todos temos que decidir!

–Droga, será que você não entende? – Sora estreitou os olhos – Mulan pode se virar sozinha por mais alguns dias, vamos para o outro mundo primeiro e _está decidido_, entendeu?

–Quem foi que morreu e te transformou em rei, hein? – Riku subiu o tom de voz – Ou será que, só porque você é _o cara da Keyblade_, acha que pode mandar em todos?

–O que você disse?

–Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

–Parem vocês dois! – Kairi se manifestou – Que droga, já não acham que temos problemas demais?

–Não, agora ele vai me ouvir – replicou Riku – Nós somos em seis, entendeu? E enquanto estivermos em seis, as suas opiniões valem tanto quanto a de cada um de nós! Quem você pensa que é para tentar impor alguma coisa?

–Eu sei do que estou falando, entendeu? – sibilou o primeiro – Que droga, por que não confia em mim?

–Porque você até agora não deu um motivo coerente para irmos até lá!

Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso. Sora e Riku ficaram se encarando de uma forma estranha, raivosa, muito diferente do que os outros estavam acostumados a ver.

–Meninos, parem com isso – disse Leene, cuidadosa – Está todo mundo com a cabeça quente, vamos relaxar e pensar nisso depois, está bem?

–Não, a gente vai decidir isso agora! – replicou Sora – Você quer democracia? Ótimo, então vamos ter democracia! O que vocês preferem, ir comigo até esse mundo desconhecido ou ir com ele para The Land of Dragons?

–Peraí, o que é isso? – disse Goofy – Escolher entre vocês dois? Isso é loucura!

–Sora, você tem idéia do que está dizendo? – replicou Kairi – Leene está certa, vamos nos acalmar e...

–Não, não vamos – interrompeu Riku. A voz dele estava baixa, quase sussurrada – Você quer assim, Sora? Ótimo, faça como quiser, seu cretino egoísta! Mas depois não venha se queixar!

–Ah, tá, agora _eu_ sou o cretino egoísta! – então, Sora deu uma risada debochada – Decerto foi muito altruísmo seu ir atrás da Maleficent, não é?

Riku não respondeu. Em vez disso, deu as costas e saiu andando na direção oposta.

–O que foi, não vai dizer nada? – o primeiro ainda provocou – Assim até parece que...

Mas ele não terminou a frase. No segundo seguinte, Riku se virou e deu um gancho de direita em Sora, jogando-o no chão com um baque. Ele se levantou, surpreso e irritado, enquanto Riku sibilava:

–Nunca mais mencione isso na minha frente... ou eu juro que acabo com você.

–Por quê? – Sora deu de ombros, limpando o sangue da boca – É tão duro assim ouvir a verdade?

Riku partiu para cima de Sora outra vez, pulando sobre ele. Dessa vez, porém, o outro se defendeu, acertando-o também, e em questão de segundos os dois estavam engalfinhados numa briga feroz.

–VOCÊ É UM BABACA EGOÍSTA QUE SE ACHA O TAL! – berrava Riku, cego pelo ódio, sem parar de tentar socá-lo – E VOCÊ... NÃO TEM... O DIREITO... DE ME... JULGAR!

–EU SOU O EGOÍSTA?! – então, Sora conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, não sem antes dar um soco de direita no estômago do outro – É VOCÊ QUEM FICA SE LAMENTANDO PELOS CANTOS!

–_PAREM JÁ COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS! __**THUNDARA**__! – _então, Donald resolveu intervir, lançando um feitiço elétrico que os atordoou por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para que Goofy e as meninas os separassem.

Eles ainda ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, cheios de raiva e ressentimento no olhar.

–Eu não acredito que você tá fazendo isso, Sora – murmurou Riku – Sinceramente, eu esperava bem mais de você – e, mais alto – Eu vou para The Land of Dragons. Se alguém quiser vir comigo, sinta-se à vontade. Eu vou para a praça.

Os outros cinco apenas ficaram observando o outro se afastar, sem dizer nada. Só depois de algum tempo é que alguém se manifestou:

–Sora, honestamente, você é um imbecil! – era Kairi, que o encarou com olhos estreitos – Isso é coisa que se diga? Droga, você sabe que isso o magoa! E se...

–Kairi, não – Leene a segurou pelo ombro – Deixe. Ele vai brigar com você também. Tá todo mundo de cabeça quente, então é melhor não piorarmos a situação.

Sora lançou a elas um olhar irritado, antes de também dar as costas e sair, indo na direção oposta à que Riku havia ido. Goofy, Donald e as duas garotas ficaram se encarando, pasmos, até que o mago disse:

–Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas sei que é melhor pensarmos. É óbvio que eles não irão a lugar algum juntos, então vamos ter que nos dividir também para não deixá-los sozinhos. Meninas, vocês se importam em ir com o Riku e deixar que nós tentemos colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do Sora?

–Sem problemas – concordou Kairi – Só espero que eles consigam passar por cima dessas bobagens. Vamos, precisamos descansar e nos preparar para a viagem de amanhã.

E, então, os quatro seguiram para a casa de Merlin, ainda tentando processar o fato de que o grupo de seis havia acabado de sofrer uma quebra.

Uma quebra que, eles temiam, talvez não fosse tão passageira assim.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A partida no dia seguinte foi melancólica e silenciosa.

No hangar de lançamento, havia não uma, mas duas naves prontas para partir. De um dos lados do hangar, estava a nave Fantasia, e do outro, a Highwind, a antiga nave de Donald e Goofy. Àquela altura, todos já sabiam da briga entre Sora e Riku (que ainda não haviam chegado), e naquele momento Cid e Mickey conversavam com os outros:

–Alguma chance de eles reconsiderarem? – perguntou o rei.

–Acho que não – respondeu Kairi, desolada – Eles tem a cabeça dura como um coco, vai demorar até que deixem essa palhaçada para trás.

–É perigoso vocês se dividirem – observou Cid – As leituras de Heartless nas duas áreas estão muito altas. Não há mesmo outro jeito?

–Eles não irão a lugar algum juntos – explicou Goofy – Essa é a forma mais segura que encontramos de seguir em frente com a missão. Mas nunca pensei que os veria brigar assim...

–Eles já brigaram antes, montes de vezes,e pelos motivos mais idiotas – disse Kairi – Inclusive saindo no braço, várias vezes. Mas eu nunca vi tanto ressentimento entre eles. Eu queria saber o que houve.

Então, eles ficaram em silêncio. Os dois garotos chegavam, vindos de direções opostas. Os sinais da briga do dia anterior estavam bem visíveis: Riku estava com o olho roxo e inchado, e Sora tinha pequenos curativos na boca e no cílio, além de também estar com o rosto um pouco inchado. Eles se encararam por um momento, com um olhar de mágoa, antes de dares as costas e entrarem cada um em uma das naves, sem trocar uma palavra.

–Isso vai ser um desastre... – murmurou Leene e, depois, falando mais alto – Cuidem-se, meninos!

–Tomem cuidado, vocês também, garotas – disse Goofy, acenando – E... cuidado, Riku.

Então, as duas naves partiram ao mesmo tempo, em direções opostas, sendo observadas por Cid e pelo rei, que murmuraram, entre si:

–Não posso dizer que isso é inesperado – disse Mickey – Eles estão sob muita pressão, em algum momento a bomba ia acabar explodindo.

–Só espero que eles fiquem bem... – concordou Cid – Bem, agora precisamos gerenciar três grupos. Vamos precisar de um milagre, isso sim.

–Pelo menos uma coisa essa história toda me ensinou – então, Mickey abriu um sorriso – Sempre devemos acreditar nos milagres...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Sora, você nos deve uma explicação – a Highwind viajou em silêncio por algumas horas. Em um dado momento, porém, Goofy fez a pergunta que todos se faziam desde o dia anterior – O que aconteceu ontem entre você e Riku?

–Eu não quero falar sobre isso – retrucou Sora, azedo, sem se virar – É... complicado.

–Se vai passar as próximas horas nesta nave conosco, vai falar, sim – rebateu Donald, igualmente azedo – Vocês são amigos! Se vão se socar, é melhor que pelo menos todos saibam por qual motivo!

–Por que ele sempre acha que sabe mais do que eu? – sibilou, então, o garoto – Será que ele vai se convencer, algum dia, de que talvez eu saiba do que estou falando? Que droga...

–Isso não é justificativa para as coisas que você disse – observou Goofy – Acho que você deveria pedir desculpas.

–O quê? Desculpas? Nem morto! – respondeu Sora – E eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso!

Donald e Goofy se encararam. A viagem seria mesmo longa, muito longa...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Leene, podemos ir um pouco mais rápido? – enquanto isso, a Fantasia trilhava seu caminho em direção a The Land of Dragons – Tem algumas naves Heartless por perto, acho melhor despistá-las ao invés de encarar um combate cara a cara.

Ela aumentou a velocidade da nave, enquanto o observava de esguelha. Havia algo no olhar dele, uma tristeza profunda. Certamente, ele pensava no que Sora havia dito no dia anterior.

–Vocês agiram como dois idiotas, ontem – ela disse – Brigando como crianças de pré-escola, rolando pelo chão... me perdoe, mas foi simplesmente ridículo.

–Ele não devia ter dito aquilo – disse Riku – Eu fiquei louco, é isso. Ele não tinha o direito de mencionar aquela história, e eu fiquei cego de raiva e parti para cima dele – e, num tom mais baixo e melancólico – Entre todas as pessoas do mundo, ele era a última que eu esperaria que fosse dizer algo assim.

–Você conhece o Sora, ele fala duas vezes antes de pensar – disse Kairi, compreensiva – Não estou tentando defendê-lo nem nada, mas acho que você não deveria levar o que ele disse a sério. Ele é seu amigo, e jamais diria algo assim a sério.

–Aí é que está o problema – ele retrucou – Ele pode até não ter falado a sério _conscientemente_, mas é claro que ele deve ter pensado seriamente sobre isso. Parte dele me vê assim – e, suspirando – Bem, a gente colhe aquilo que planta, não é?

–Odeio quando você fala assim... – disse Leene – Juro que, quando voltarmos, vou acertar as contas com o Sora pessoalmente! – e suspirou – Bem, acho que já estamos próximos de The Land of Dragons. Cid estava certo, as leituras de inimigos estão muito altas. Shiva nos ajude, porque vamos precisar!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O mau humor de Sora se desvaneceu assim que eles desembarcaram.

Era um mundo belíssimo, colorido, pulsante, cheio de vida. Os sons, aromas e cores os preencheram por completo, enquanto passavam por ruas estreitas de pedra, apinhadas de pessoas, com casas altas e amontoadas. Era como se toda aquela cidade estivesse despertando, se preparando para o dia que começava, como se fosse apenas um grande ser. Era possível ver uma imensa e imponente construção, com grandes vitrais e duas torres altas e quadradas.

–Que legal, que lugar será esse? – murmurou Sora, sorrindo.

Então, eles pararam, assim que começou um som lindíssimo. Eram sinos, dos mais diferentes tamanhos e timbres, profundos, alegres, introspectivos, animados, cujos sons se costuravam e se entremeavam formando uma melodia intensa, quase mágica. Eles voltaram a andar, lentamente, absorvendo o som dos sinos e se perguntando de onde eles viriam.

Então, outra canção se fez ouvir. Uma canção... e uma história.

"_Dobram os sinos, Paris despertou ao soar de Notre Dame_

_Já tem peixe fresco, o pão já assou ao soar de Notre Dame_

_Sinos grandes, com sons trovejantes_

_E pequenos, com sons de oração_

_Paris, são divinos ao som dos seus sinos_

_Os sons... os sons de Notre Dame"_

Era um contador de histórias, mascarado, num pequeno teatro de marionetes. Os três pararam em frente a ele, e continuaram ouvindo a sua história, totalmente absorvidos. De repente, eles podiam quase ver a história triste do sineiro misterioso da catedral de Notre Dame. Quasímodo, "meio-formado", e o juiz Frollo, severo e cruel. Uma história sobre um homem e um monstro, sendo que era difícil saber exatamente quem era o homem e quem era o monstro.

Será que aquela história era real? Porque, se fosse, era triste demais.

Ao fim da história, a maior parte das crianças que assistiam ao teatro de bonecos foi embora. Apenas Sora, Donald e Goofy permaneceram em frente ao pequeno palco improvisado, ainda maravilhados. O homem que controlava os bonecos, um sujeito engraçado que usava roupas muito coloridas com guizos e uma máscara percebeu e, com um sorriso, disse:

–Vocês não são daqui, não é? Geralmente meu público-alvo é, digamos, um pouco mais jovem.

–Na verdade, estamos de passagem pela cidade – respondeu Sora – Ouvimos a sua canção e ficamos para assistir. É uma história muito bonita.

–Bem, as pessoas tem formas diferentes de enxergar a beleza – replicou o homem mascarado, enigmático – Mas onde estão meus modos? Eu sou Clopin, às suas ordens – tirou o chapéu e fez uma mesura – E, já que vocês estão na cidade, considerem-se meus convidados para o grande festival que acontecerá esta tarde, aqui mesmo, nas ruas de Paris. Aqui, sob os olhos vigilantes de Notre Dame, acontecerá o grande Festival dos Tolos!

–Festival dos Tolos? – Sora não sabia se achava mais graça no nome ou no tom reverente com o qual Clopin falava sobre o festival, mas achou a idéia interessante – Sim, claro, estaremos lá!

–Muito obrigado – o contador de histórias sorriu – Agora, se me permitem, preciso partir. Espero vê-los de novo, senhores. Até mais!

E, então, ele saiu rapidamente, levando consigo o pequeno palco. Os três ficaram se entreolhando por algum tempo, até que Goofy disse:

–Não deveríamos investigar antes de pensar em aparecer num festival ou algo assim?

–E qual é a melhor hora para investigar, senão aquela em que há mais pessoas reunidas? – disse Sora, despreocupado – Se algo tiver que aparecer, vai aparecer na hora do festival. Além do mais – ele ainda acrescentou, com um sorriso – Um festival com esse nome realmente deve ser algo que vale a pena ver!

–Espero que você esteja certo... – suspirou Donald – Para o nosso próprio bem...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riku, Leene e Kairi nem precisaram descer da nave para saber que o problema era maior do que eles pensavam. Pelas escotilhas, eles podiam ver uma vila em chamas, e vultos brancos corriam de um lado para outro em meio ao fogo. Kairi foi a primeira a dizer, tensa:

–Mas o que diabo está acontecendo aqui? – e, olhando para baixo – Aquilo são Nobodies?

–Estamos muito próximos, eu não posso me arriscar a usar os canhões ou feitiços elétricos – disse Leene, manobrando a nave – Preparem-se todos, eu vou pousar

Ela começou a manobrar a nave. Riku já se colocava de pé, a Keyblade em punho, parado próximo à porta com um olhar preocupado. Kairi estava ao lado dele, também com a sua Keyblade preparada. Mas não havia determinação em seu olhar – havia apenas medo.

–Essa é a minha primeira luta desde quando enfrentamos a Organization em The World that Never Was, sabia? – ela disse, sombria – E se eu estragar tudo?

–Isso não vai acontecer – Riku tentou sorrir, sem sucesso – É só dar com a Keyblade na cabeça deles, não tem mistério. Você vai se sair bem!

Ela o encarou. Riku não precisou pensar muito para entender que o olhar dela dizia "queria que Sora estivesse aqui". Ele não a culpava. Mas também não o queria por perto. Se Sora não era capaz de confiar nele, então era melhor que os dois não ficassem juntos. Aliás, talvez fosse melhor _mesmo_ que eles passassem a seguir caminhos separados.

A nave pousou, e ele foi o primeiro a descer, já com a Way to Dawn preparada para a luta. Foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que a batalha os absorvesse por completo: uma profusão de Nobodies de todos os tipos atacava o vilarejo. Kairi seguiu o conselho dele à risca, e logo já acertava os inimigos. Ela era inexperiente e desajeitada, mas muito ágil e rápida. Havia alguns soldados de armadura lutando por perto, também, mas eles estavam feridos e muito assustados.

–O que são essas coisas? – gaguejou um deles para Leene – São... são demônios, só pode ser! Demônios!

–Onde está o líder de vocês? – perguntou ela, enquanto limpava a área ao redor do soldado com feitiços elétricos – Aliás, onde está o _resto_ de vocês?

–A comandante Fa e o general Chang saíram para dar apoio a um destacamento perto das colinas ao norte – respondeu ele – Não tivemos notícias deles desde então. Os outros estão espalhados, alguns fugiram e outros... outros...

–Tá tudo bem, OK? – a garota ficou tensa – Fique aqui, e proteja-se. Eu vou tentar encontrar ajuda.

"Muito obrigada, Sora, agora estamos sozinhos no meio dessa bagunça!", ela praguejava mentalmente, enquanto corria na direção de Riku e Kairi disparando feitiços pelo caminho. Eles lutavam com tudo o que tinham. Ele realmente lutava muito bem, passando por entre os Nobodies como uma sombra quase invisível.

Mas, da última vez que ela o viu lutar, ele não parecia tão entregue assim à batalha...

–Kairi, preciso que me ajude numa coisa – ela disse – Tire todos os feridos daqui, e leve-os para um lugar seguro. Vi uma caverna rasa a alguns metros daqui, leve-os até lá e proteja-os. Não vamos conseguir acabar com todos enquanto os soldados não estiverem seguros!

A garota concordou na hora, e logo sumiu por entre os Nobodies, afastando-os com a Moonbeam e indo na direção dos soldados. Riku e Leene, então, ficaram sozinhos, cercados de Nobodies, lutando com tudo o que tinham.

–A gente vai dar conta deles? – perguntou ela, apreensiva, enquanto disparava relâmpagos em todas as direções – São muitos! E como vamos chegar até a Mulan?

–Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisso – respondeu Riku.- Estou aberto a sugestões!

Eles continuaram lutando, Riku deslizando entre os inimigos como uma sombra, Leene saltando entre eles como uma bailarina. A Keyblade e as adagas deles rasgavam os Nobodies, mas a cada um que era destruído, parecia que outros tantos apareciam. Ao longe, era possível ver Kairi arrastando alguns soldados para a caverna.

Então, os dois foram encurralados, de costas um para o outro, enquanto Dusks os cercavam por todos os lados. Riku engoliu em seco. Ele podia acabar com eles, mas era algo que ele _não queria usar_ nunca mais...

–Lembra do que eu te contei sobre o tempo que eu passei no reino da escuridão? – a voz dele estava baixa, seca – Acho que tem algo que dá pra fazer...Proteja-se.

–Não, você não vai usar nada de lá! – replicou ela, feroz – Tem que haver outro jeito!

–É o jeito mais seguro para todos – ele insistiu – Vá procurar a Kairi e tentem encontrar a Mulan. Eu vou depois.

Ela o encarou, preocupada, e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, um segundo antes de desaparecer em direção às colinas. Riku a acompanhou com os olhos até que ela sumisse de vista, e então voltou suas atenções à batalha. Hesitou por um instante. Ele havia aprendido milhões de coisa em Realm of Darkness... mas nenhuma que ele realmente quisesse usar.

"Hum, então eu vejo que você finalmente se deu conta de que ainda irá precisar de mim".

Aquela voz... aquela voz que sempre o atormentava, sempre invadia seus pesadelos e tentava corromper sua mente... aquela voz que insistia em criar mais cicatrizes em seu coração...

Xemnas.

Ele nunca contou a ninguém que, mesmo depois da destruição de Xemnas, parte dele ainda residia em seu coração, como se vivesse em simbiose com ele. Era apenas uma voz, como um diabinho a saltitar pelos seus pensamentos, mas já era o suficiente para atormentá-lo. Quando tinha seus amigos por perto, era fácil enfrentá-lo, mas agora estava sozinho.

"Para alguém que jurou que jamais deixaria que as trevas o corrompessem, você até que se convenceu bem rápido a usar a minha ajuda", a voz continuou, com zombaria. "Uma garota? Uma mísera garota é o suficiente para virar a sua cabeça a ponto de você até ir contra suas promessas?"

"Cale-se", Riku sussurrou, sentindo a raiva se apoderar dele. "Você não tem mais poder sobre mim. Eu, por outro lado, posso controlar você quando e como eu quiser!"

"Ah, mas eu me lembro de você já ter superestimado a força do seu coração uma vez", Xemnas deu uma risada cínica. "E todos nós sabemos onde isso terminou..."

Sora havia dito o mesmo, no dia anterior. E ele sabia onde isso ia terminar.

–VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM! – ele berrou, dando vazão à raiva que se avolumava dentro dele. Esse foi o gatilho: no segundo seguinte, tomado por uma quantidade absurda de poder e ódio, ele começou a abrir caminho entre os Nobodies, como um relâmpago. De repente, foi como se ele perdesse o controle sobre o seu próprio corpo, e deixasse que os instintos e a raiva guiassem a Way to Dawn para que ela obliterasse todos os inimigos.

Ao longe, Leene observava a cena, dividida entre o fascínio e o medo. Riku certamente era poderoso demais – mas aquele _não era_ o Riku que ela conhecia. Aquele não era o garoto gentil e engraçado que dançou com ela no baile em Pixie Hollow, e sim uma outra versão dele, muito mais forte mas totalmente corrompida pela escuridão.

Será que ele sabia que ficaria assim? Será que, se ela estivesse ali, ele não a diferenciaria dos inimigos e a destruiria com a sua Keyblade?

Enquanto isso, apenas uma pequena parte da mente de Riku permanecia consciente do que se passava. Ele odiava a sensação de ser guiado pelo seu lado mais negro, mas era a única forma de deter os Nobodies. E era bom que Leene e Kairi não o vissem naquele estado, ou ficariam apavoradas.

Ele só parou quando se certificou de que nada mais havia sobrado de pé. Depois, sentindo-se exausto, arrastou os pés na direção da colina, em busca das garotas. Ele preferia pensar que aquele que havia destruído todos aqueles Nobodies há segundos atrás não era ele, e sim alguma outra pessoa, alguma outra versão sua. Mas sabia que aquele era apenas o seu outro lado, o mais sombrio, e que por mais que tentasse se enganar, tentar se livrar daquilo era a mesma coisa que tentar apagar seu reflexo no espelho.

E, no fundo, era exatamente isso que ele queria fazer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, as ruas de Paris foram tomadas pelos tipos mais exóticos.

A música e a alegria tomavam conta do ar. Bandeirolas enfeitavam as casas, pessoas riam, músicos tocavam seus instrumentos, papéis coloridos voavam. De certa forma, aquilo lembrava o Festival das Luzes, em Destiny Islands, também cheio de luz e alegria.

–Isso é tão legal! – dizia Sora, abrindo caminho entre a multidão – Eles não fazem esse tipo de coisa em Radiant Garden!

–Acho que nem tem tantas pessoas assim em Radiant Garden pra um festival desse tamanho – observou Donald, que observava as pessoas com desconfiança – Sério, estou com um mau pressentimento em relação a isso!

–Relaxa, Donald! – Goofy riu – Por enquanto está tudo limpo. Se algo estiver errado, logo saberemos.

–Bem, acho que tem algo errado sim! – então, ele apontou – O que eles estão fazendo?

Os três pararam, chocados, frente a uma cena grotesca: um homem horrendamente deformado, amarrado a uma roda, enquanto as pessoas jogavam legumes podres e ovos nele. O desespero e a vergonha estavam estampadas na face dele, e Sora sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva diante daquela cena:

–Mas o que diabos eles estão fazendo? – ele disse, furioso – Vamos tirá-lo dali!

Ele já se preparava para ir até o homem e resgatá-lo, mas outra pessoa já havia se levantado em defesa dele. Era uma bela mulher, de pele morena e longos cabelos negros, que naquela hora se colocava entre o homem e a multidão enlouquecida. Ela se aproximou dele, e Sora pôde ver que não havia zombaria no olhar dela – havia pena, e revolta. A mulher desamarrou o xale que usava preso à saia e o cobriu, murmurando um "isso não devia ter acontecido" enquanto limpava o rosto dele. Foi então que Sora ouviu uma voz fria dizendo, com desprezo:

–Você! Cigana! Desça agora mesmo!

–Quem disse isso? – murmurou Donald. Sora olhou em volta, e viu, ao longe, a figura de um homem vestindo negro e roxo, com o rosto fino e anguloso e um olhar cruel – Aquele cara ali?

–Acho que sim – respondeu Sora – O que ele pensa que tá fazendo?

–Sim, meritíssimo! – respondeu ela – Assim que eu soltar esta pobre criatura!

–Eu a proíbo! – disse o homem, feroz. Ela o ignorou solenemente e, com um olhar de desafio, puxou uma faca e cortou as cordas que amarravam o homem deformado à roda. O outro ficou irado, e vociferou – Como ousa desafiar-me?

–Maltrata este pobre rapaz como maltrata o meu povo! – retrucou ela, intensa – Fala de justiça e é cruel com os que mais precisam de sua ajuda!

–SILÊNCIO!

–JUSTIÇA!

A multidão toda ficou pasma com a atitude dela. Sora, por sua vez, a admirava cada vez mais. Ela estava ali, se levantando sozinha para defender um homem da crueldade de uma multidão, e agora batia de frente com o que parecia ser uma grande autoridade da cidade.

–Quem é ele? – sussurrou Sora para um homem ao lado dele – Eu não sou daqui, sabe...

–Aquele é o juiz Frollo, um homem muito influente na cidade – respondeu o homem – Mas é severo demais. Eu sugiro que não cause problemas com ele.

–Cigana, guarde minhas palavras – sibilou então o juiz, com o dedo em riste na direção dela – Vai pagar por esta insolência!

–Então parece que coroamos o tolo errado! – disse ela, cheia de ironia e falsa reverência – O único tolo que vejo aqui é você!

Ela atirou uma coroa de tecido na direção de Frollo, arrancando risadas de toda a multidão. Sora também riu, mas no segundo seguinte percebeu que a coisa começava a ficar feia, pois guardas a cavalo começavam a abrir caminho entre a multidão, visivelmente dispostos a pegar a cigana. Logo, ele se preparou para lutar. Ele não se permitiria deixar que fizessem mal àquela mulher tão forte e tão justa.

Mas logo ficou claro, também, que ela sabia se virar _muito bem_ sozinha. O que seria uma perseguição deu lugar a um belíssimo espetáculo no qual ela, a artista principal, fazia acrobacias e truques de ilusionismo, despistando os guardas com maestria e deleitando a sua platéia. Ele a acompanhava com os olhos, quando conseguia encontrá-la, e uma ou outra vez deu uma rasteira em alguns guardas para atrasá-los. O show culminou com a humilhação do juiz Frollo, quando o camarote em que estava desmoronou.

Ela sumiu, mas o rapaz continuou lá. Ele se encolheu assim que o juiz se aproximou dele, e sussurrou um tímido "me perdoe, mestre", enquanto os guardas continuavam vasculhando a área em busca da cigana. Ele caminhou, torto, em direção à igreja de Notre Dame, enquanto a chuva caía e os outros se afastavam dele, como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

–Pobre rapaz... – murmurou Goofy – Todos são tão rápidos em apontar o dedo para ele, e quando alguém quer ajudar termina perseguido como um criminoso...

–Se pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa por ele... – Donald estava pesaroso – Qualquer coisa, para ajudá-lo, ou ajudar aquela moça...

–Nós vamos – retrucou Sora, decidido – Nós vamos. Talvez seja por isso que viemos aqui. Eu apostaria nesse cara, Frollo, como um maníaco controlador de Heartless em potencial.

–Tá, mas como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Goofy – Não vamos conseguir encontrá-la antes dos guardas, e não vamos conseguir alcançar o rapaz.

–Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa – ele disse – Por enquanto, vamos achar um abrigo, OK? Vão indo na frente, eu alcanço vocês depois.

Eles concordaram, enquanto caminhavam na direção oposta à da catedral. Sora foi também, caminhando devagar. Ele tinha muito em que pensar. Ele olhava para o chão, para as poças de água que se formavam na rua, e prestava atenção em seu reflexo distorcido pelas gotas que caíam incessantemente do céu.

Era aquilo o que aquele homem era? Um reflexo distorcido de ser humano?

Se era assim, o que era aquilo que Sora estava vendo refletido na água?

Reflexos distorcidos em espelhos quebrados. Era fácil enxergá-los. E fácil pensar que eles eram verdadeiros e fiéis à realidade.

Aliás, fácil até demais...

"Pare com isso, Sora", ele sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. "Mantenha o foco aqui, temos uma missão e precisamos segui-la!".

Então, ele correu para alcançar Donald e Goofy, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos estranhos e confusos sobre reflexos e espelhos. Mas, de alguma forma, ele sabia onde esses pensamentos queriam chegar. E nesse ponto, ele estava determinado a não pensar pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora: **__Olá! A princípio, me perdoem pelo atraso na atualização da fic. Milhões de coisas aconteceram e já foi difícil continuar a atualizar a fic na comunidade Kingdom Hearts Brasil – Fics. Mas, agora, manterei o ritmo das atualizações (dead poet's word! – não entendeu? Então assista Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos, baby, e garanto que você não se arrependerá! n.n). Daqui para frente, a fic vai esquentar – e muito. Beijos a todos e até a próxima!_


	7. O rei dos tolos

_**Capítulo 7: O rei dos tolos**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Erm... eu devia estar estudando agora. Na verdade, daqui a exatos 40 minutos terei uma prova, e essa matéria provavelmente irá foder todo o meu semestre. Mas, depois da pataquada do último capítulo e de atrasar por tanto tempo, acho que devia isso a vocês... n.n Enfim, respostinhas rápidas pras reviews fofas, OK?_

_**Nay-sama: **__Nossa, agora me senti! n.n Muito obrigada pelos elogios, baby! E, bem, quanto à briga entre o Sora e o Riku... enfim, só posso dizer que o desfecho vai ser nesse capítulo._

_(e se o tio Nomura colocar O Corcunda de Notre Dame no próximo KH, eu morro em meio a orgasmos múltiplos... xDDD)_

_**Papillon Holie:**__ Hehe, todo mundo adora uma pancadaria! xDDDD E a Kairi vai aprender a lutar, isso eu prometo. Chega de donzelinhas em perigo, certo? òÓ Girl power rules!_

_Enfim, acho que já abusei mais da sorte do que deveria. A trilha sonora desse capítulo é __**King of Fools**__, da banda __**Edguy**__. Beijos a todos, espero que gostem do capítulo e até a próxima! ^^ _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O dia seguinte trouxe surpresas inesperadas.

Sora, Donald e Goofy ainda não sabiam o que fazer para ajudar aquele rapaz, ou a cigana que o havia ajudado. E também não haviam encontrado sinais de Heartless ou Nobodies, mesmo que os relatórios dos sensores da Highwind indicassem que eles estavam lá. Seria algo invisível, algo que somente alguém com grande sensibilidade para as trevas pudesse encontrar? Alguém como...

Não. Eles iriam se virar, sem precisar disso.

As ruas estavam tensas e cheias de pessoas assustadas, que observavam os três. Sora sabia que,em algum momento daquela noite, ele teria que lutar, mas não sabia quando e em quais circunstâncias. Por isso, mantinha-se preparado, atento, enquanto buscava sinais da bela cigana e do rapaz deformado. Provavelmente, aquele era Quasímodo, o sineiro de Notre Dame do qual Clopin falou em sua história. E, se ele era o homem, o juiz Frollo certamente era o monstro.

–Minha vontade é ir até o Frollo e descer a Keyblade na cabeça dele eu mesmo! – sibilava Sora, quando se viu suficientemente afastado das pessoas – Eu não sei porque ele fez aquilo, o cara não pode ser humano!

–Poderíamos ir até a torre da igreja – sugeriu Donald – Quasímodo deve estar lá, se for ele mesmo o cara da história.

–Não, não com todos esses guardas – observou Goofy – Viu o jeito que eles nos olham? Na certa, só estão esperando que a gente dê um pretexto pra ir atrás de nós, também.

Então, uma grande movimentação de soldados e guardas começou, e de repente casas começaram a ser arrombadas e pessoas arrastadas para fora e acorrentadas. Logo, a rua se tornou um campo de guerra, com gritos, choro e xingamentos, enquanto os guardas prendiam pessoas a torto e direito e invadiam qualquer lugar.

Sora só conseguiu pensar por tempo suficiente para decidir correr e arrastar os outros dois consigo, até achar um beco suficientemente seguro para decidir o próximo passo. De esguelha, ele observava as agressões. Os guardas, violentos, batiam e feriam as pessoas que ousavam se opor. Havia crianças acorrentadas, pessoas feridas, sangue pelo chão. Será que tudo aquilo era apenas por causa da bela cigana insolente?

–Isso é loucura – sussurrou Goofy – Pessoas arrastadas como se fossem monstros, isso é terrível!

–E tudo porque são diferentes! – Sora trincou os dentes, enquanto fazia a Keyblade se materializar em sua mão – Eu vou até lá acabar com isso, agora mesmo!

–Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Donald o segurou pelo ombro – Eles vão matar você se tentar qualquer coisa, não percebe? Precisamos nos esconder e pensar!

–Dez moedas de prata pela captura da cigana Esmeralda, é o que estão dizendo – disse Goofy – Tudo por causa dela! E eles estão lutando para protegê-la!

–Se alguém pedisse justiça para o seu povo, você também não o protegeria? – observou Sora, com um suspiro – Vamos encontrá-la e ajudá-la. Mas, se alguém entrar no caminho...

Ele não disse nada, apenas colocou sua Keyblade em posição de ataque. Ele não sabia porque aquilo estava mexendo tanto assim com ele, só sabia que precisava ajudá-la. Era algo que não parecia partir dele, mas que o empurrava na direção daquela luta. Então, eles seguiram em frente, até um moinho. Algumas pessoas observavam a cena, e murmuravam aflitas entre si:

–Pobre moleiro! – disse uma mulher, pesarosa – Nunca fez mal a ninguém!

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Donald.

–Frollo enlouqueceu! – foi a resposta que um homem deu – Atacando inocentes por causa de uma única mulher...

Não era possível ouvir o que se passava dentro da casa, então eles só puderam observar o juiz entrando e saindo minutos depois. Então, ele mandou seus guardas trancarem a casa e atearem fogo.

–O quê? – todos os que assistiam a cena disseram, chocados – Por que?

–Com todo o respeito, senhor – eles puderam ouvir o capitão dizer – Não fui treinado para matar inocentes!

–Você foi treinado para cumprir ordens! – replicou o juiz. O capitão apenas lançou a ele um olhar de profunda decepção, enquanto jogava sua tocha na água. Irritado pela insolência, o próprio Frollo pegou uma tocha e ateou fogo no moinho.

–Droga, eu vou lá! – dessa vez, Sora pouco se importava se alguém iria ouvi-lo ou não. No segundo seguinte, ele já disparava na direção do moinho, possuído pela revolta.

Logo, as chamas engoliram o moinho por completo. O pânico se espalhou, e Sora, movido pela raiva, atirava feitiços de gelo para tentar aplacar as chamas à distância, enquanto se aproximava para resgatar os moradores da casa. Então, encontrou-se com o capitão, e sem que percebessem, os dois afastavam juntos as vigas que caíam, até chegarem ao que um dia foi o interior da casa e retirarem de lá os seus moradores, apavorados, mas vivos.

–Quem é você? – perguntou o capitão, quando finalmente se deu conta da presença de Sora ali.

–Só um amigo, meu nome é Sora – o garoto respondeu – E você?

–Febo, nesse momento, ex-capitão da guarda de Paris – o homem louro sorriu – Mas o que...

Ele não terminou a frase, porque naquele momento um outro guarda o atacou pelas costas. Então, os guardas partiram para cima de Sora, que começou a esquivar dos ataques das espadas deles e bloqueá-los com a Keyblade, enquanto tentava afastá-los do capitão. Mais e mais apareceram, até que os dois acabaram dominados e sob o fio das espadas.

–A punição para a insubordinação é a morte – disse Frollo, frio, aproximando-se dos dois – Triste, sem dúvida. Você desperdiçou uma promissora carreira... e, você, garoto, jogou fora toda uma vida.

–Essa é a minha maior honra – replicou Febo, enquanto Sora ainda tentava se desvencilhar dos guardas por tempo suficiente para invocar a Keyblade. Não terminaria daquele jeito, ele não podia deixar que terminasse daquele jeito!

Mas, então, a salvação veio. Na forma de uma pedrada certeira.

Sem que Sora percebesse, uma pedra atingiu o cavalo de Frollo, assustando-o e criando os dois segundos de distração dos quais ele precisava. Ele e Febo se levantaram, e começaram a lutar contra os guardas, abrindo caminho entre eles.

–Pegue o cavalo dele e vá – sussurrou Sora – Suma daqui, agora!

–E você? – Febo parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

–Eu sei me virar, agora VÁ!

Ele obedeceu, pegou o cavalo e disparou, sob as flechadas dos guardas. Sora procurou os amigos com os olhos. Eles estavam por perto, acompanhados de...

–Você? – ele perguntou, pasmo, ao reconhecer a cigana do dia anterior – Mas o que...

–Não dá tempo! – cortou ela – Febo está com problemas, vamos ajudá-lo!

Então, eles se viraram a tempo de ver o homem ser atingido por uma flecha e cair da ponte, afundando no rio, sob as flechadas insistentes dos guardas, que só pararam com a ordem de Frollo. Ela arregalou os olhos, apavorada, enquanto descia pela margem do rio correndo e era seguida pelos outros. Ela mesma pulou na água e resgatou-o, desacordado e ferido.

–Não... – ela gaguejava, alheia à presença deles – Não, não, não, você tem que ficar bem!

–Tem algum lugar para o qual podemos levá-lo? – perguntou Donald.

–Sim, tem – ela disse, ainda com a voz embargada. Venham, ainda tem um amigo que pode nos ajudar!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riku percebeu que Leene havia visto ele lutar assim que a alcançou.

Ela o observava de forma intensa, meio assustada. Imediatamente, ele se sentiu tomado pela vergonha. Agora, sim, ele havia conseguido estragar tudo com ela!

–O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela – Modo Berserker Serial Killer Ultra Evil From Hell?

–Eu não usaria tantos adjetivos na mesma frase, mas, sim, mais ou menos – ele forçou um sorriso.

–Isso é... aquilo que você me contou, na noite da festa?

–Sim – ele confirmou – Uma das coisas. Tem mais. Mas eu não queria mais ter que usá-las.

Ela não disse mais nada, mas seu olhar já lhe dizia o bastante. Leene era o tipo de pessoa que não se satisfazia com respostas lacônicas, mas que sabia qual era o momento certo de não fazer perguntas. Um dia ela perguntaria, e um dia ele teria que responder. Um dia.

Eles continuaram subindo a colina, em silêncio. Eles chegaram, então, a uma gruta, e se depararam com uma cena, no mínimo, bizarra.

–Mas o que diabos ela tá fazendo ali? – Riku não conseguiu conter uma risadinha.

Era Kairi, que lutava contra alguns Nobodies. A técnica que ela usava, porém, era inusitada: era batia nos inimigos como se usasse uma raquete de tênis ao invés de uma Keyblade. Ela sabia se virar, e até estava se saindo bem, mas isso não tornava a luta menos engraçada.

–Caramba, parece que ela tá batendo neles com uma frigideira! – Leene também riu – Acha que devemos ajudá-la?

–Acha que ela precisa? – replicou Riku – Ela tá se virando bem, vamos deixar ela se divertir!

Eles acabaram decidindo que ela precisava de ajuda. A luta foi curta, e em pouco tempo a caverna estava livre de Nobodies. Kairi parecia bem orgulhosa do que havia feito, e assim que os viu, acenou sorrindo:

–E então, me saí bem?

–Bem, a sua técnica é interessante, sem dúvida – Leene ainda não havia parado de rir – Tá tudo bem?

–Tá, sim – ela confirmou – Encontrei algumas pessoas lá no fundo da caverna, mas tive que dar conta desses Nobodies antes. Vamos lá!

Os dois concordaram, e dirigiram-se a passos rápidos para o fundo da caverna, onde era possível ver alguns guardas deitados, feridos. Entre eles estava uma jovem mulher, com cabelos negros acetinados e olhos escuros estreitos, que naquele momento cuidava de um homem desacordado:

–Vocês são os amigos do Sora? – ela disse, assim que viu Riku e Leene se aproximando. Ele engoliu em seco, e respondeu:

–Bem, sim, para todos os efeitos – e, depois, disfarçou com uma tossida – Você é Fa Mulan?

–Sim – ela confirmou, levantando-se com dificuldade – Precisamos de ajuda. Esses monstros surgiram do nada, e não conseguimos enfrentá-los. Que bom que vocês chegaram!

–Você tá bem? – Leene estava preocupada, mas Mulan apenas deu uma risada cansada e disse:

–Ah, foi só um arranhão – e voltou suas atenções para o homem desacordado – Cheng está pior, aqueles demônios brancos o acertaram na cabeça e ele ainda não acordou.

–Posso cuidar dele – ofereceu-se Kairi – Eu trouxe umas poções, talvez elas sejam úteis!

–Tem certeza disso? – Mulan estava aflitíssima, e observava Cheng com os olhos cheios de preocupação e medo – Pode ajudá-lo?

–Vou tentar – a ruiva a encarou – Enquanto isso, descanse.

Riku a ajudou a se levantar, e a levou para o lado de fora da caverna. Agora que não havia mais Nobodies, o lugar estava calmo e deserto. Ele percebeu rápido que o problema de Mulan não era um simples arranhão, e sim um enorme corte na perna, fracamente enfaixado, e a ajudou a se sentar em uma pedra, num ponto mais ensolarado.

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou, com suavidade.

–Tudo começou quando encontramos uma grande porta de bronze, no topo de uma montanha a alguns quilômetros daqui – respondeu ela. "Uma porta de bronze?", pensou Riku intrigado, "Será que é igual àquela de Pixie Hollow?" – Tentamos tudo o que conseguíamos, mas não conseguimos abri-la. E, então, esses monstros começaram a surgir de todos os lados, e nos emboscaram! O que são eles?

–Nós os chamamos de "Nobodies" – explicou Riku – Eles foram um dia pessoas, mas perderam seus corações, e se tornaram esses monstros.

–Que tipo de pecado leva uma pessoa a perder seu coração? – sussurrou ela, chocada – E o que os atraiu até aqui? O que eles querem conosco?

–É o que estamos tentando descobrir – respondeu ele – Estamos nos espalhando, procurando pistas em todos os lugares. Você deve se lembrar dos Heartless, não é?

–Aquelas coisinhas pretas e horrorosas? Sim, eu me lembro deles.

–No passado, alguém os controlava. Mas agora não é a mesma pessoa. Não, é alguém... diferente, alguém que provavelmente também está controlando estes Nobodies. Temos uma suspeita sobre quem seja, mas não temos idéia dos seus reais motivos, ou de como detê-la.

–E o que eu posso fazer para ajudar? – ela disse, decidida, tentando se levantar, mas o ferimento na perna a derrubou outra vez – Droga... tem soldados lá fora, eu preciso ajudá-los!

–Peça à Kairi para cuidar de você – ele disse – Você disse que quer ajudar... pode nos levar até essa porta da qual você falou?

–Sim, claro – ela concordou – Quero chegar ao fundo disso. Vou levá-los até lá, mas primeiro preciso ver como Cheng está! Pode me ajudar a chegar até a caverna outra vez, por favor?

Ele concordou, e ajudou-a a ir até lá. Para a surpresa dos dois, o general já estava parecendo muito melhor: estava sentado, conversando com todos, e muito surpreso:

–O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

–É uma longa história – disse Riku – Kairi, pode dar um pouco de poção à Mulan? Ela vai nos levar até a tal porta de bronze que eles viram.

–Se realmente vão até lá, devo adverti-los – replicou Cheng, grave – Tivemos que fugir de lá, pois há muitos demônios brancos naquela região. É como se eles... protegessem algo ali, eu não sei explicar. Por favor, tomem cuidado – e, para Mulan – Você também. Por favor, não se arrisque. Se quiserem, posso ir com vocês até lá!

–Eu vou ficar bem, prometo – ela tentou sorrir – E você precisa ficar e cuidar das tropas. Eles precisam de um líder forte, e nesse momento o líder é você.

A poção havia dado certo, e o ferimento de Mulan estava quase completamente curado. Onde havia o grande corte, restava apenas uma cicatriz clara. Assim, ela mesma os guiou para fora da caverna, mas uma voz severa os fez parar no caminho:

–Eu vou ser obrigado a discordar disso!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Foi realmente surpreendente perceber que o amigo de quem Esmeralda falava não era outro senão o próprio Quasímodo, o corcunda de Notre Dame. Ela, Sora, Donald e Goofy subiram em silêncio as escadas até a torre do sino, e ela mesma os anunciou:

–Quasímodo? Sou eu, Esmeralda. Trouxe alguns amigos, e preciso da sua ajuda!

–Esmeralda? – ele apareceu logo, ansioso – Quem são eles?

–Alguns amigos que me ajudaram a chegar aqui – respondeu ela, e os apresentou a ele. Ele, então, correu até ela e a abraçou, carinhosamente:

–Você está bem! Eu sabia que voltaria! – e, para os outros – Olá para vocês! É um prazer conhecê-los!

–Igualmente – Sora retribuiu – A cidade está um caos, é bom ver que você está bem!

–Você já fez muito por mim, meu amigo – continuou Esmeralda – E agora terei que pedir a sua ajuda mais uma vez.

Ele concordou na mesma hora. Então, Donald e Goofy trouxeram Febo, ainda desmaiado. A mudança foi brusca: o carinho e a animação no olhar dele deram lugar a uma decepção profunda.

–Este é Febo – ela disse – Está ferido e é fugitivo, como eu. Não pode ir muito longe, e sei que estará a salvo aqui. Pode escondê-lo para mim?

–Por aqui – ele chamou, subindo as escadas e sinalizando para que os outros o seguissem. Febo foi colocado numa cama improvisada, e Esmeralda começou a cuidar dele, desinfetando e costurando seus ferimentos. Ele tentava disfarçar a dor com ironias, mas era visível que estava sofrendo.

Sora, Donald e Goofy observavam a cena de longe. Os olhares que Febo e Esmeralda trocavam eram inconfundíveis, e cada pequeno gesto era cheio de significado. Cheio de significado também era o olhar de Quasímodo, que naquele momento estava com o coração visivelmente partido.

Então, os dois se beijaram. E o rapaz parecia querer desmoronar.

–Quasímodo? – Sora se aproximou com cuidado, entendendo a cena – Não... não sei se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas... não fique assim...

–Não, tá tudo bem – ele disfarçou, tentando sorrir – Você é o Sora, não é? Você ajudou os dois a chegarem até aqui...

–Era o nosso trabalho – respondeu ele, dando de ombros – E eu vi o que aconteceu no Festival. Aquilo foi terrível. Não se faz uma coisa daquelas com uma pessoa.

–Acho que fico te devendo uma, então – o outro disse – Talvez eu pague, um dia.

–Pessoal, temos problemas – foi Donald quem deu o anúncio – Frollo está aqui!

O próprio Quasímodo levou Esmeralda até a saída, e depois escondeu Febo sob uma mesa, enquanto sinalizava para que Sora, Donald e Goofy se escondessem no telhado. Eles o obedeceram, e começaram a observar tudo por uma fresta entre as tábuas. Era visível o cinismo do juiz, ele na certa escondia alguma coisa, e Quasímodo não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo. Logo, eles puderam ouvir a voz áspera do juiz, e tigelas se quebrando. E, por fim, o som dos passos cadenciados dele, descendo novamente as escadas. Quando os três se atreveram a descer do telhado, se depararam com o rapaz sentado no chão, os olhos aterrados e tristes, e uma pilha de cinzas no lugar do que deveria ser uma pequena boneca de madeira.

Frollo sabia onde ficava o esconderijo dos ciganos. E iria destruí-lo, assim como todos os que estavam lá.

–Certo, e agora? – disse Donald – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

–Sim – confirmou Febo, saindo do seu esconderijo – Temos que encontrar o Pátio dos Milagres antes do amanhecer. Se Frollo chegar lá antes... vocês vêm comigo?

–Sim! – concordaram Sora, Goofy e Donald na mesma hora.

–E você, Quasímodo? – ele viu a hesitação do sineiro – Pensei que fosse amigo da Esmeralda!

–Frollo é meu mestre, não posso desobedecê-lo de novo!

–Ela defendeu você! Esse é um modo bem estranho de demonstrar gratidão!

Febo estava irado, e deu as costas a Quasímodo, fazendo sinal para que os outros o acompanhassem. Sora estava com o coração apertado, imaginando a situação difícil em que ele estava. Ele acabaria traindo alguém, de qualquer forma. Mas não havia tempo para hesitação. O garoto olhou de relance para a sacada do campanário, e vislumbrou a imagem de Paris ardendo em chamas, um segundo antes de descer as escadas.

Mas, quando eles chegaram ao chão...

–Olhe, eu vou ajudá-los – era o próprio Quasímodo – Acho que sei como chegar ao Pátio dos Milagres.

O grupo seguiu em silêncio, até os subterrâneos da cidade. Logo, chegaram ao Pátio, um grande salão muito colorido e iluminado, apinhado de ciganos que haviam conseguido fugir do expurgo de Frollo. Esmeralda os aguardava, aflita, e Febo se encarregou das más notícias:

–Frollo está vindo para cá!

–O quê? – a voz dela falhou – Mas como?

–Ele disse que vai atacar o Pátio com mais de mil homens ao amanhecer – respondeu Quasímodo – Precisamos tirar todos daqui, o mais rápido possível.

–Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum!

A voz conhecida fez com que todos se virassem na direção da porta, aterrorizados. Era ele, o juiz, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios finos. Em segundos, todos estavam cercados por dezenas e dezenas de guardas, e foram dominados rapidamente.

–Obrigado, Quasímodo, eu nunca teria chegado aqui sem a sua ajuda – disse ele, enquanto os guardas acorrentavam todos. Ninguém teve a menor chance – Estão todos convidados para uma grande fogueira amanhã de manhã, na praça da catedral... E você – ele segurou o rosto de Esmeralda – será a estrela principal!

Sora, Donald e Goofy foram jogados numa jaula, e puderam apenas assistir, desolados, a Febo e Esmeralda serem arrastados numa direção e Quasímodo na outra. Sem poder fazer nada, sem poder lutar, e sabendo o destino terrível que aguardava não apenas a eles, mas a todos os outros inocentes do Pátio, eles estremeceram. Eles iriam precisar de um milagre para salvá-los.

Um milagre... e eles esperavam que o nome do Pátio não tivesse sido escolhido à toa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Foi um tanto decepcionante descobrir quem era o dono da voz.

Pela voz, Riku esperava alguém grande e imponente, mas o que ele viu foi um bichinho vermelho pouco maior do que um pequeno lagarto.

–Mushu, o que foi dessa vez? – replicou Mulan, aborrecida – Eles me ajudaram, vou ajudá-los!

–Aquele lugar é amaldiçoado! – insistiu Mushu – Vocês não podem ir até lá!

–Qual é a da lagartixa? – sussurrou Leene. Ele, porém, ouviu, e rebateu, irado:

–LAGARTIXA, NÃO! EU SOU UM DRAGÃO, SACOU? D-R-A-G-A-O, DRAGÃO!!!

–Se você diz... – a loura deu de ombros – Então, senhor Dragão, quer nos dizer por que não devemos ir até lá?

–Eu já disse, é amaldiçoado! – respondeu Mushu – De onde você acha que os demônios brancos vieram?

–Ei, ei, ei, espere aí! – cortou Kairi – Eles vieram de lá? Mas como? Encontramos uma porta como essa da qual vocês falaram, e ela estava selada!

–Como se essas coisas precisassem de portas... – sussurrou Riku, para si mesmo – Sério, precisamos vê-la. Está acontecendo algo muito grave, e está se espalhando por todos os lugares. Essa porta pode ser uma peça nesse quebra-cabeça!

–Grave? Tipo aquela louca do chapéu de chifres, ou algo assim?

–É, mais ou menos. E então, vai nos ajudar ou não?

–Ah, tá bem, tá bem – Mushu se decidiu, por fim – Vamos. Mas não digam depois que eu não avisei!

Eles começaram a subir a trilha, até o topo da colina. No topo dela, havia o que parecia ser um bloco de pedra, com uma grande porta de bronze enegrecido engastada nele. Riku, Leene e Kairi se aproximaram, e perceberam logo que as inscrições eram parecidas com as da porta de Pixie Hollow. Riku a percorreu com os dedos, intrigado. Apesar de haver algumas coisas em comum, como os entalhes, eram iguais, mas ao invés de um poema, havia letras em algum idioma estranho.

–Isso me é familiar... – murmurou Leene – Tenho certeza que já vi isso em algum lugar!

–Dá pra sentir algo vindo dela – o garoto tocou a porta – A mesma coisa que senti em The World that Never Was...

–Será que é aquilo que o Cloud disse? – Leene o imitou – Alguém tentando drenar esse mundo?

–Talvez – confirmou ele – É a mesma energia, a mesma... sombra. E, de qualquer forma, essa porta parece ser a chave.

–O quê? – então, Mulan se manifestou – Drenar esse mundo? Como assim?

–Ainda não sabemos ao certo – respondeu o garoto – Mas esse lugar corre perigo, e temo que não possamos fazer nada para protegê-lo.

–E o que eu posso fazer para ajudar? – retrucou Mulan, decidida – Não vou deixar que essas coisas destruam minha terra!

–Por enquanto, tudo o que podemos fazer é manter a vigilância sobre esse ponto – disse Kairi – Pelo menos, agora que sabemos qual é o cerne, sabemos também para que lado devemos olhar!

De repente, eles viram o que Mushu havia dito sobre os Nobodies virem daquela porta...

Eles começaram a surgir, como se brotassem através dela. Logo, toda a área estava tomada por eles, que cercaram o grupo. A luta recomeçou, dessa vez com os reforços de Mulan e Mushu e a ajuda de Kairi. Ela se esforçava para lutar, mas certamente não tinha a mesma desenvoltura das outras duas.

Mesmo assim, não adiantava: por mais que lutassem, os Nobodies continuavam aparecendo, sem descanso. Riku não podia se arriscar a usar a mesma técnica outra vez, mas também não sabia o que fazer. Leene também não podia usar seus relâmpagos sem ferir os outros.

Mas foi Kairi quem deu a resposta. Mesmo que sem querer.

Enquanto lutava, os Nobodies pouco a pouco a encurralavam na direção da porta. Leene percebeu que, à medida que ela ia se aproximando da porta, os entalhes reagiam, e brilhavam de uma forma estranha e intensa. A princípio, ela não entendeu, mas ao prestar atenção na Keyblade...

–É isso! – ela exclamou – Kairi, bata sua Keyblade na porta!

–O quê? – a garota não entendeu – Por quê?

–Faça o que eu estou dizendo, droga!

Ela obedeceu, e a reação foi a mais inesperada possível. De repente, foi como se uma imensa parede de vidro se estilhaçasse sob a pancada da Moonbeam, fazendo com que uma onda de choque percorresse toda a colina e varresse os Nobodies. Depois do primeiro susto, eles se aproximaram da porta, receosos.

–O que foi que você fez? – Riku não acreditava – Eu ainda os sinto, mas é como se... como se você tivesse selado a porta!

–Ela não a selou. Não definitivamente, pelo menos. – explicou Leene – Agora reconheci as inscrições. Elas são do antigo idioma de Waterfall City, e reagiram à presença da Keyblade da Kairi. Uma Keyblade em formato de lua... Claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes?!

–Isso vai manter os Nobodies afastados? – perguntou Mulan.

–Honestamente, eu não sei – respondeu a loura – Provavelmente sim, por algum tempo. Já vi esses selamentos antes, mas sei muito pouco sobre eles.

–Precisaremos da sua ajuda aqui – disse Kairi – Precisamos que você fique vigilante. Nós estaremos monitorando, mas você também terá que vigiar essa porta.

–Claro, claro – ela concordou na hora – Vamos ficar atentos.

–É melhor voltarmos logo para Radiant Garden – disse Riku – Precisamos reportar o que aconteceu aqui.

Os três começaram a fazer o caminho na direção da nave, em silêncio. O que haveria além daquelas portas? E o que isso tinha a ver com Waterfall City? Leene era quem mais sabia sobre a cidade, mas ela mesma nada dizia.

Mas pelo menos uma coisa havia ficado clara: a situação era mais preocupante do que eles pensavam.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No dia seguinte, toda a Paris estava reunida na frente de Notre Dame para um terrível show.

Esmeralda estava amarrada a um poste de madeira, prestes a ser queimada viva, e Sora, sozinho e acorrentado à sua jaula sem possibilidades de invocar a Keyblade, era obrigado a assistir aquela cena aterrorizante de mãos atadas. Aterrorizado, ele assistiu também a Frollo acender as aparas de madeira ao redor da cigana, dando origem a uma imensa fogueira que certamente a consumiria em minutos.

–Precisamos fazer alguma coisa... – ele sussurrava para si mesmo. Mas o quê? O que ele poderia fazer? Estava sozinho, e não poderia ajudar seus amigos...

E, o pior de tudo, parecia que isso estava se tornando um hábito.

Mas, então, surgiu uma chance. Um milagre, talvez.

Sem que ele pudesse ver de onde, Quasímodo surgiu e a resgatou da fogueira, levando-a ao campanário da catedral sob os olhares espantados dos guardas e de todos os que lá estavam. Ele pôde ver que Febo, a alguns metros de distância, sorria, enquanto o sineiro atingia o topo de Notre Dame, e com Esmeralda nos braços, clamava por santuário.

Ela estava a salvo. Agora era a vez deles.

Frollo começou a dar ordens aos guardas para que tomassem a catedral. Mas, com o tumulto, Febo conseguiu acertar um dos guardas e roubar suas chaves, libertando a si mesmo e aos outros que estavam presos, e chamando-os a defender Notre Dame e lutar contra o juiz e seu exército. Era por aquele momento que Sora esperava: ele não deixava passar nenhum guarda que entrasse no seu raio de alcance, e logo que reencontrou Donald e Goofy, os três passaram a lutar juntos. Do topo da catedral, Quasímodo também ajudava, lançando pedras e derrubando as cordas que os guardas lançavam para tentar escalar.

–Droga, Frollo está entrando! – apontou Goofy – Esmeralda e Quasímodo estão lá em cima! Vamos ajudá-los!

Os três entraram na igreja, subindo a passos rápidos as escadas que levavam à torre dos sinos. Quando chegaram ao campanário, encontraram o juiz com um punhal erguido, prestes a matar o sineiro. Donald foi o primeiro a reagir, lançando uma magia de fogo contra o homem, que se virou, completamente ensandecido:

–VOCÊS NÃO VÃO INTERFERIR! – ele começou a tentar acertá-los com sua espada, sendo bloqueado por Sora, enquanto Goofy sinalizava para Quasímodo ir para um lugar seguro.

–NÃO VAI TOCAR NELES! – berrou Sora, e a luta continuou, arrastando-se até a sacada, de onde era possível ver todo o pátio da catedral ardendo em chamas.

Então, Frollo o empurrou para longe, e voltou suas atenções ao sineiro e à cigana. Eles estavam dependurados em uma das gárgulas, e assim que os viu, ele começou a tentar derrubá-los. Os dois e esquivavam e saltavam, mas a ira de Frollo era um combustível terrivelmente forte, e ele insistia. Depois do primeiro momento de distração, Sora tentou novamente afastá-lo, mas quando se aproximou, o juiz havia empurrado Quasímodo, que naquele momento era impedido de cair apenas por um tecido. A situação, porém, logo se inverteu, e o sineiro, apoiando-se no alpendre, segurava Frollo, também muito próximo de cair.

–QUASÍMODO! – berrou Esmeralda – POR FAVOR, AJUDE-O!

Os três começaram a tentar puxá-lo de volta para cima, com a ajuda da cigana. Então, o tecido no qual Frollo se segurava rasgou, fazendo-o despencar na direção do chão coberto de fogo. Quasímodo também se desequilibrou, mas quando estava prestes a cair, Febo apareceu e o segurou.

Finalmente, todos estavam em segurança. Um final feliz. Febo, Esmeralda e Quasímodo se abraçaram, felizes e aliviados. E essa era a deixa para que Sora, Donald e Goofy fossem embora. Eles deram as costas, afastando-se lentamente, até que...

–Ei, esperem vocês três! – era Esmeralda – Vocês não podem ir embora ainda! Provavelmente a essa hora Clopin e os outros devem estar organizando uma festa enorme lá embaixo!

–Precisamos ir – desculpou-se Sora – Ainda tem uma... coisa que eu preciso fazer.

–Não posso deixar que vocês saiam assim depois de tudo o que fizeram por nós – insistiu Quasímodo, indo até eles – Acho que... devo dar algo a vocês.

–Vocês não nos devem nada – replicou Goofy – Só tentem não deixar outro lunático como o Frollo fazer esse tipo de coisa outra vez, OK?

–Ah, com certeza não! – Febo deu uma risada – Por favor, fiquem mais um pouco.

–Sério, não podemos – disse Donald – Mas vamos voltar para visitá-los.

Só então Sora percebeu que Quasímodo tinha sumido. Esmeralda foi até ele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo-o corar com violência.

–É melhor que venham mesmo – ela disse, com um sorriso, e observou a palma da mão de Sora com atenção – Hum... uma longa linha da vida... uma linha de sorte também longa... e, olhe só, sua linha de amor é bem visível! – ele corou ainda mais – Mas... a linha do seu coração não está clara. Você sempre teve um coração forte, mas algo está abalando a sua fé... – ela o encarou – Você precisa manter seu coração forte para enfrentar a tempestade que virá. Muitos dependem disso!

Sora engoliu em seco. O que aconteceria se ele não fosse forte o bastante?

–Aqui está! – então, a voz de Quasímodo desviou a sua atenção – Eu não vou permitir que vocês partam sem um presente! Esse é o sino mais raro de Notre Dame, e nunca o usamos. Mas tem um entalhe aqui que lembra aquela sua espada estranha, então acho que devem ficar com ele!

Ele estendeu a Sora um sino, que tinha pouco mais de trinta centímetros de altura. Feito de prata brilhante e polida, com entalhes intricados e um som muito límpido e cristalino, era realmente uma peça belíssima. Ele reconheceu os símbolos que havia visto na porta de Pixie Hollow, além de entalhes numa língua desconhecida. Além disso, havia o mesmo símbolo que ele vira em seu sonho, dois corações sobrepostos, mas dessa vez havia ainda o desenho de uma Keyblade.

–É lindo – ele sussurrou – Obrigado, Quasi! É um presente maravilhoso mesmo!

Eles se despediram, e seguiram em silêncio até a nave. Sora tinha muito em que pensar. O que aquele sino significava? E a previsão de Esmeralda, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

E, o mais importante, o que dizer a Riku quando se encontrassem novamente?

–Uma coisa eu não entendo! – disse Goofy – As leituras de Heartless aqui continuam altíssimas, mas não encontramos um único Heartless em todo esse tempo! Será que os sensores estão com defeito?

–Eu duvido – respondeu Donald – Podia até não haver Heartless, mas encontramos aqui algo bem destrutivo, também. Não pode ser coincidência.

–E se forem aqueles Heartless que não conseguimos ver? Como os de The World that Never Was? Talvez isso explicasse – observou Goofy – Talvez a presença deles tenha enlouquecido Frollo, talvez.

–Não, nem todos os Heartless do mundo seriam suficientes para deixá-lo naquele estado – respondeu Sora – Precisamos investigar esse sino. Vamos voltar para Radiant Garden o quanto antes.

A Highwind levantou vôo, e disparou na direção de Radiant Garden. Sora ainda tinha uma última missão, uma coisa que precisava fazer. Só esperava que ainda não fosse tarde demais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais uma vez, as duas naves, Highwind e Fantasia, pousaram no hangar de Radiant Garden.

Sora e Riku foram os primeiros a descer. Eles se encararam, por um instante, antes de Riku sinalizar para que o outro o seguisse. Os dois foram até a fissura de cristal, em silêncio, e assim ficaram por um longo tempo, evitando se encarar.

–O que você espera que eu diga, Sora? – foi Riku quem quebrou o silêncio – Quer que eu peça perdão? Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. Mas eu quero ouvir você dizer o que quer que eu faça.

Sora não respondeu. A vergonha o sufocava.

–Eu sei que errei muito – continuou Riku – E sei que isso é motivo mais do que suficiente para você não confiar mais em mim. Mas...

–Droga, Riku, por que você não confia em mim? – então, Sora o encarou. Havia mágoa em seus olhos.

–O quê?

–É isso mesmo. _Por que você não confia em mim?_ – ele engoliu em seco – Você nunca confiou em mim de verdade! Você não achou que eu fosse forte o bastante para te seguir, e pensou que eu tinha te trocado pelo Donald e pelo Goofy! E preferiu ir sozinho, quando eu quis te ajudar!

–Do que você tá falando?

–Eu posso não ser o cara mais forte, ou mais inteligente, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas droga, eu sou seu amigo, não sou? – os olhos dele faiscavam – E eu iria até o fim do mundo por você, como você fez por mim! Então, por que não confia em meu julgamento?

Os dois se encararam. Riku simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. De onde diabos Sora havia tirado a idéia de que não confiava nele?

–O que eu vi naquele mundo pra onde fomos... até onde as pessoas estavam dispostas a ir para salvar umas às outras... e você insiste em me deixar de fora! – Sora dava vazão a tudo o que sentia, deixando as palavras fluírem como uma torrente – Você não pode me proteger para sempre. E eu não sou tão fraco assim, sei me cuidar.

–É isso que você acha? – disse Riku lentamente – Que eu não confio em você e te acho fraco?

E então, ele deu uma risada alta. Sora passou do espanto à irritação em um segundo:

–Tá, qual é a graça?

–É só que eu não acredito que você quase quebrou meu maxilar por isso! – Riku não parava de rir nem por um segundo – Se eu realmente não confiasse em você, acha que eu teria vindo para cá, para começar? Ou teria te contado o que aconteceu em Realm of Darkness?

–Mas...

–Sora, cale a boca e me deixe terminar – o outro o cortou – Pode me acusar do que quiser, menos de não confiar em você. E eu não te acho fraco, seu imbecil. Você é muito mais forte que eu.

–Então, porque não me levou a sério? Aliás, por que nunca me leva a sério?

–E quem disse que eu não levei? – replicou Riku – Eu só queria que ficassem todos em segurança. Sejamos realistas, nós dois pisamos na bola. Não devíamos ter dividido o grupo, e poderíamos ter nos dado muito mal.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, mais uma vez. Por fim, Sora murmurou:

–Me desculpe por ter agido como um idiota.

–Cara, se eu ficasse bravo por todas as vezes que você age como um idiota, acho que nem nos falaríamos mais! – Riku deu uma risada – Você só não devia ter falado aquelas coisas sobre a Maleficent. Se isso ainda te incomoda, fale comigo com franqueza, ao invés de jogar isso na minha cara cada vez que discutirmos.

–Foi burrice dizer isso, eu sei – Sora ficou ainda mais envergonhado – E foi injusto, também. Nunca mais vou dizer uma coisa dessas.

–Me desculpe também – disse Riku – Por te fazer pensar que eu te subestimava, e por não ter me controlado.

Os dois se entreolharam. Já não havia mais ressentimento ou mágoa nos olhares deles, apenas uma compreensão mútua. E, por fim, eles sorriram.

–Tá, mas sem abraços ou coisas do tipo, tá bem? – disse Sora, com as mãos atrás da cabeça – Vamos deixar isso o menos piegas possível.

Riku apenas riu, enquanto os dois voltavam para a praça de Radiant Garden. Leene, Kairi, Donald e Goofy, que os esperavam lá, sorriram aliviados. As coisas realmente pareciam ter voltado aos seus eixos.

Foi então que Cid apareceu correndo na praça, esbaforido, dizendo:

–Meninos, venham à sala de máquinas agora. Temos problemas, e dos grandes, e tem algo que vocês realmente precisam ver!

"Problemas?", foi a pergunta nos olhos de Riku e Sora, que se encararam um segundo antes de correr na direção da sala de máquinas, com um pressentimento ruim. As coisas ficavam piores a cada segundo – ao mesmo tempo em que eles pareciam entender cada vez menos o que estava acontecendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	8. Sob a mesma lua

_**Nota da autora: **gente, sério, mil desculpas, mas hoje eu não poderei responder aos reviews porque vou ter que sair daqui a três minutos pra pegar o ônibus (eh, vida de pobre! xD). Anyway, muito obrigado pelos comentários lindos. Esse capítulo será bem fofinho, eu diria, e eu espero que vocês gostem, de coração. Beijos e até a próxima! n.n_

_**Capítulo 8: Sob a mesma lua**_

–Tá, esperem um pouco aí! – depois de ouvir os relatos de viagem dos dois grupos, Cid os interrompeu, confuso – Leituras de Heartless onde não haviam Heartless... uma porta que é fonte de Nobodies... e a Keyblade da Kairi ativando inscrições de Waterfall City? Isso não faz o menor sentido!

–Na verdade, faz sim – explicou Leene – Kairi me contou que a Moonbeam foi um presente de vocês dois para ela. Mas porque especificamente essa forma?

–Descobrimos que a Kairi podia manejar uma Keyblade quando lutamos contra Xehanort – explicou Sora – Então, uma noite, eu tive um sonho estranho... Eu só me lembro de que era uma noite de lua cheia, uma lua muito bonita, muito brilhante... E me lembro de uma Keyblade, também. Contei o sonho ao Riku, ele a desenhou e pedimos ao Merlin e aos Moogles para nos ajudarem a fabricá-la.

–Um sonho? – Leene ergueu uma sobrancelha – Estranho... a grande insígnia de Waterfall City é a lua. Não acredito que seja coincidência o fato de aquelas inscrições terem reagido ao toque da Moonbeam. Precisamos falar com o Merlin, e rápido.

–Isso não vai ser possível – disse Cid – Ele sumiu no mesmo dia em que vocês partiram, dizendo que ia atrás do Yen Sid.

–Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – retrucou Donald – Bela hora pra ele sumir também! Droga!

Então, eles ouviram uma voz, vinda do sistema de comunicação.

–Traverse Town contatando Radiant Garden – eles reconheceram a voz de Tifa – Alguém na escuta?

–Pode falar, Tifa – disse Cid, enquanto ligava o telão, que revelou não apenas Tifa, mas Aerith e Yuffie. Assim que a ninja apareceu, Leene torceu o nariz, e Yuffie fez o mesmo – Como estão as coisas ai?

–Queríamos confirmar uma leitura estranha que recebemos aqui – respondeu ela – Não encontramos Heartless por aqui há dias, e mesmo assim os sensores indicam que Traverse Town está infestada deles!

–É a mesma coisa que aconteceu em Paris – disse Goofy – Pensamos que os sensores da Highwind estavam com defeito, porque eles estavam indicando a mesma coisa!

–Estranho... – murmurou Aerith – Não pode ser coincidência.

–Foi até bom que vocês entrassem em contato – disse Cid – Vocês sabem onde diabos está o Cloud?

–Não – respondeu Yuffie – Não o vemos desde quando ele e o Sephiroth desapareceram depois daquela luta, há alguns meses atrás.

–Outro tratante que escolheu uma excelente hora pra sumir... – o engenheiro praguejou – Vocês se lembram sobre aquilo que ele disse? Mundos envelhecendo e tudo o mais?

–O que aconteceu? – perguntou Riku, ansioso, já intuindo a resposta – Onde?

–Port Royal – respondeu ele, fazendo com que todos engolissem em seco – O lugar está completamente deserto e arruinado, e não sabemos o que aconteceu com os habitantes de lá.

–Isso é um pesadelo – murmurou Sora – Como? Quando?

–Não sabemos – respondeu Cid – Enquanto vocês estavam fora, a atividade de Heartless em Port Royal cresceu a níveis assustadores, e depois normalizou de repente. O rei Mickey foi para lá, e já me mandou relatórios parecidos com aquilo que vocês disseram sobre The World that Never Was: tudo deserto, abandonado e em ruínas, como um cemitério velho.

–E vocês tiveram alguma notícia de Maleficent, ou Erinia? – perguntou Aerith, e os outros responderam com um aceno negativo de cabeça – Então é isso, continuamos no escuro enquanto mundos desmoronam! Isso é terrível...

–Ainda não – então, Leene interrompeu – Ainda não. Agora, pelo menos, detectamos um certo padrão. Encontramos os mesmos símbolos em três mundos diferentes sem relação entre si, e eles remetem a Waterfall City.

–Waterfall City! Pff, dá um tempo! – sibilou Yuffie, do outro lado da tela – Você passou não sei quantos anos lá e não conseguiu pensar até agora numa forma de ajudar!

–Cale a boca, OK? Se tiver alguma idéia melhor, ótimo, sou toda ouvidos!

–Parem vocês duas! – por fim, Kairi perdeu a paciência – Temos coisas importantes para discutir aqui! Precisamos pesquisar e descobrir a relação entre tudo isso! Além do mais, há outros mundos lá fora que também estão em perigo!

–E, dessa vez, sem quebras – acrescentou Donald, encarando Sora e Riku – Precisamos pensar, e precisamos saber para onde ir.

–Sei de um lugar – disse Goofy – Há uma enorme biblioteca no castelo, talvez devêssemos ir até lá e pesquisar!

–Ou poderíamos ir diretamente à fonte – sugeriu Leene, obstinada – Eu voto em irmos para Waterfall City.

–Fora de cogitação – replicou Cid – O caminho está completamente bloqueado, e algo está barrando nossos sensores.

–Droga – sussurrou ela – Tá bem, vamos para Disney Castle. Mas vocês sabem que não temos tempo para perder lá!

–Precisamos desligar agora – disse Tifa – Entraremos em contato em breve. Câmbio final.

O telão foi desligado, e eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, silêncio que foi quebrado apenas por Leene, num tom neutro:

–Se precisarem de mim, estarei na fissura de cristal, OK? – e deu as costas, saindo a passos rápidos. Os outros a observaram se afastar, sem entender nada. Riku, porém, resolveu ir atrás dela.

–Não faça isso, deixe-a sozinha! – aconselhou Sora.

–Preciso falar com ela, entender o que está havendo – rebateu ele – Nunca a vi assim, deve ter acontecido algo para deixá-la desse jeito.

Sora apenas deu de ombros, enquanto Riku a seguia, lentamente e em silêncio, até a fissura de cristal. Ela andava a passos rápidos e cadenciados, aparentemente absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegaram à trilha, porém...

–Aaahhh! Ficou louca? – uma adaga saiu voando na direção de Riku, e só não o acertou porque ele conseguiu se esquivar a tempo – Sou eu!

–Droga, Riku, por que me seguiu? – ela replicou, aborrecida, enquanto resgatava a adaga, que havia ficado espetada em uma rocha – Me deixe sozinha, por favor.

–Sem chance – retrucou ele – Não até você dizer o que está acontecendo.

Ela suspirou, cansada, e se sentou em uma das pedras. Começava a anoitecer, e a luz do crepúsculo incendiava o paredão de pedras do caminho que conduzia à fissura de cristal. Riku sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou:

–Você ficou mexida quando Yuffie disse aquilo sobre Waterfall City. O que houve lá?

–Eu passei três anos lá – respondeu ela, sem o encarar – Presa, isolada, sem comunicação com Radiant Garden... E, por mais gentis que os moradores de lá tenham sido, e por mais que eu tenha aprendido, aquele não era o meu lar. Não era...

–Como era lá? – ele perguntou.

–Era um lugar legal – ela deu um sorriso tímido, ainda sem se virar, enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os joelhos – E muito bonito. A gente tinha que morar na cidade subterrânea, Crystal Fortress... mas, de vez em quando, eu fugia e ia ver a cidade à noite... e era lindo. Toda a cidade é branca e brilhante, como se fosse tudo feito de mármore... e, ao longe, dá pra ver o Moonlight Castle e suas torres... Sabe, elas ficam prateadas com a luz da lua!

–Deve ser mesmo muito bonito... – Riku ficava imaginando a cena – Mas por que Waterfall City?

–Porque, bem no centro da cidade, é possível ver uma imensa cascata – respondeu ela – Ela cai de uma montanha, num grande lago... o castelo fica no topo dessa montanha, perto de onde começa a queda d'água. A visão da cidade à noite é de tirar o fôlego!

–Mas por que vocês tinham que ficar na cidade subterrânea?

–Nobodies por todos os lados... havia algo que protegia os prédios da cidade, mas era como se Waterfall City tivesse se tornado uma cidade-fantasma... linda, intocada, mas deserta.

–E as pessoas de lá, como eram?

–Eram legais... quer dizer, algumas – ela deu uma risadinha – Minha professora era um pouco assustadora, mas me ajudou muito. E eu tinha amigos lá...

–Amigos? – de repente, ele sentiu-se corar, enquanto perguntou, gaguejando – E... algum, hum, namorado?

–Bem, digamos que sim – ela disse, dando de ombros – Mais ou menos. Não deu muito certo entre nós, sabe? Eu fui embora como amiga dele, mas... não sei se ele entendeu isso muito bem.

–Ahn... – ele engoliu em seco, e desconversou – E o que mais?

–Tinha algumas crianças lá, também – ela deu um sorriso – Eu me lembro que gostava de contar histórias para elas à noite, sobre o que havia do outro lado do universo. Sabe, o teto de Crystal Fortress é enfeitiçado, e dá pra ver a superfície. Não é como o céu límpido, é mais como ver o céu através de um vidro sujo, mas ainda assim é bonito.

–Crystal Fortress... por que esse nome?

–Porque a cidade foi construída dentro de uma antiga mina de cristal... e ainda tem alguns pelas paredes. Dependendo da luz, é possível até vê-las brilhar – ela suspirou – É engraçado, de certa forma eu sinto falta de lá. Das pessoas, da cidade... sabe, eu até tinha um mascote lá!

–Um mascote? Não sabia que você levava jeito com animais!

–Era um pássaro grande, de penas amarelas, bem vivas... acho que estão cuidando bem dele, agora.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. A noite terminava de cair, e o céu agora estava pontilhado de milhares de estrelas. Ela ainda não o encarava, mas Riku não precisava ver o rosto dela para saber que, naquele momento, seus olhos fitavam o céu, absortos, como se buscassem algo incessantemente entre as estrelas. Ele a via agora não como a lutadora inconseqüente e bem-humorada que pilotava a nave, mas como uma garota que tentava conciliar dois sentimentos conflitantes em seu coração.

E ela era bonita. Céus, como era bonita! O cabelo longo e louro caía em ondas espessas pelos ombros estreitos, e uma faixa azul os mantinha afastados do rosto delicado e gentil. E havia algo em seu rosto, uma expressão de alguém que estava disposto a lutar até o fim para não perder a fé.

–Eu só queria ajudá-los a reerguer a cidade – ela murmurou – Não é justo, um lugar tão belo e grandioso como aquele, e seus moradores terminarem escondidos numa mina! Mas não posso pensar apenas nele quando o resto do universo também está desmoronando... Tantos precisam de nós, e ainda somos tão poucos... será que seremos capazes?

–Leene, ouça – ele olhou profundamente nos olhos esverdeados da garota – Essa luta será difícil, e perigosa. Sei disso. Mas só perderemos quando deixarmos de acreditar que o que fazemos é o certo. Vamos ficar de pé, e vamos vencer essa batalha – e, então, olhou para o céu – Vê? Lá em cima, tem um monte de mundos, e acho que nunca vamos saber da existência da maioria deles. Mas cada um tem um coração, tão vivo e pulsante quanto o seu ou o meu. E um coração precisa de luz. Se pudermos manter a luz no coração de cada mundo viva e acesa, não poderemos perder.

–Tantos mundos... e uma mesma lua... – ela murmurou, olhando na mesma direção que ele – Será que todos os mundos olham para a lua da mesma forma que nós, agora?

–Talvez – ele disse – Não sei. Sabe, a lua não brilha por si só. Ela precisa ser iluminada pelo sol para brilhar. Mas, mesmo assim, de certa forma, ela leva a luz aos lugares escuros. Acho que nossa função é mais ou menos essa, tentar levar luz às sombras, mesmo que essa luz não parta de nós. Mesmo com as fases de lua nova, mesmo com os eclipses... ainda continuaremos refletindo luz.

–É uma boa forma de ver as coisas – ela, então, sorriu – Mas nós somos pequenos, muito menores que a lua. Será que podemos fazer com que essa luz chegue tão longe assim?

–Temos que tentar – o tom dele era decidido – E não desistir. Sabe, quando eu e Sora ficamos presos em Realm of Darkness, um pouco depois de vencer o Xehanort, encontramos um poema da Kairi, e ele foi a chave para que voltássemos para casa. Eu só me lembro de um verso dele: "Há muitos mundos, mas eles compartilham o mesmo céu. Um céu... um destino."

–"Um destino..." – ela repetiu, sussurrante – Um destino. Sim, você tá certo. Temos que tentar.

–Nós vamos conseguir – ele a encarou novamente – Eu prometo. Nós vamos conseguir.

Ela o encarou, e sorriu, surpresa e tocada. Ele sorriu de volta, feliz por ela, e feliz por conhecê-la um pouco mais. E, agora, também tinha uma promessa, algo que ele iria cumprir e levar até o fim. Os dois se levantaram, e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta, quando algo os interrompeu.

Estava frio, muito frio. Um frio estranho e cortante, fora de época.

–Mas que droga é essa? – murmurou Leene, já tirando as adagas das bainhas, enquanto Riku preparava a sua Keyblade – Tá bom, engraçadinho, pode aparecer agora mesmo!

–Ah, jovem Leene, o seu espírito de luta é realmente impressionante – ela sentiu seu sangue gelar ao reconhecer a voz e a risada que vieram depois – Mas eu não quero lutar com você. Não agora.

Então, eles viram novamente a figura da mulher bela e gelada de cabelos prateados e olhos negros. Erinia. E, ao lado dela...

–Maleficent? – grunhiu Riku, entredentes – O que está fazendo aqui?

–Ora, estou apenas acompanhando uma amiga em um passeio pelas nossas futuras aquisições – a bruxa respondeu, com uma risada – Mas acho que, depois de tudo o que fiz por você, de todo o carinho e atenção, você deveria me tratar um pouquinho melhor.

–Futuras aquisições? Ha, só passando por cima de mim! – ele se preparou para o ataque – Vocês não irão tocar em uma só pedra de Radiant Garden!

–Tocar? E quem falou sobre tocar? – Erinia riu novamente – Eu não preciso tocar. Aliás, muito em breve não precisarei mais desse lugar. Eu poderei criar todo um universo ao meu bel-prazer!

–O quê? – sibilou Leene – Fala sério! Você acha que é Deus ou algo assim?

–Ora essa, você é uma das Iniciadas de Waterfall City – a mulher sorriu – Tem certeza de que todo esse ceticismo é mesmo necessário?

–O que você sabe sobre Waterfall City, sua bruxa ridícula? – a garota cuspiu, irada – Não fale das Iniciadas com essa boca imunda!

–Ah, eu falo sim – ela sorriu outra vez – Porque eu sou uma delas, uma das filhas de Shiva. Isso nos torna irmãs de insígnia! Ah, ah, ah, isso não é irônico?

Então, ela não pensou mais. No segundo seguinte, ela disparou na direção de Erinia, e Riku pôde ver, por uma fração de segundo, suas adagas incandescentes e iluminadas pelo que parecia ser um novelo de milhares de pequenos raios. Ela investiu diretamente contra Erinia, mas mesmo em toda a sua velocidade, não conseguiu acertar a outra, que se esquivou graciosamente. Leene continuou, tentando acertá-la, sem sucesso, até que Maleficent lançou-a para longe com um feitiço.

–Eu não acredito que agora tem mais uma pirralha para nos atrapalhar – murmurou a bruxa, aborrecida, enquanto Riku corria até a garota para socorrê-la – Erinia, vamos acabar logo com eles, assim serão dois a menos!

–E assim teremos todos os amigos deles vindo correndo como loucos atrás de nós – respondeu Erinia, num tom neutro – Ainda não. Precisamos que eles vivam para dar o recado.

–Eu tô bem, Riku – murmurou Leene, se levantando – Ela só me pegou de surpresa. E não vai ter a mesma sorte outra vez. – ela se preparava para lutar outra vez, mas Riku a impediu, dizendo:

–Não, nem pensar – e a encarou – Não podemos combater as duas sozinhos!

–Ouça o seu amigo, jovem Leene – disse Maleficent, num tom falsamente maternal – Ele sabe que vocês não tem chance contra nós.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, e decidiu dar as costas às duas bruxas, mas logo percebeu que não era capaz de se mexer. Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que Erinia os estava paralisando com um feitiço.

–Vocês não sairão daqui até ouvirem meu recado – a voz dela era baixa, quase musical – Digam ao mestre da Keyblade que eu já enfrentei outros do tipo dele, antes, e que todos caíram, cedo ou tarde. Aliás, o fim de todo aquele que se diz mestre da Keyblade é sempre triste, prematuro e solitário. E, quando o fim dele chegar, eu estarei lá, e tudo será meu.

–Por que você não pega as suas ameaças e enfia lá onde o sol não bate, hein? – Leene voltou a se levantar, mais irada ainda – Você não vai chegar perto do Sora, sua nojenta!

–Mas que boca suja para uma Iniciada! – Erinia a censurou – Mas chegará a hora em que eu terei poder mais que absoluto. Criação, destruição, tudo estará em minhas mãos, e não será um moleque com uma chave que irá me impedir.

–Pense de novo – retrucou Riku, materializando a Way to Dawn – Você não tá falando de "um moleque com uma chave", e sim do meu amigo! E, falando em chaves... – apontou a própria Keyblade para ela – É melhor morder a língua quando fala da Keyblade!

–Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido – ela sorriu – Que venha um exército! Eu posso vencer todos!

Riku teve que conter o ímpeto de lutar. As duas já haviam se provado muito mais fortes que eles. O que ele tentava agora era entender o motivo daquela aparição. Por que falar especificamente com ele e com Leene, quando todos estavam na cidade? O que elas pretendiam?

–Se está pretendendo nos assustar, sinto muito, mas perdeu seu tempo – replicou Leene, com desprezo na voz – Já ouvimos esse mesmo papo furado mais de uma vez!

–Hum, você é mesmo muito atrevida – Maleficent estava irritada – Talvez eu devesse lhe dar uma lição de boas maneiras e respeito, não é?

Maleficent, então, atirou na direção dela uma grande bola de fogo. Por um segundo, Riku viu tudo em câmera lenta, e sem se permitir pensar no que estava fazendo, colocou seu corpo na frente do dela, recebendo todo o impacto do feitiço diretamente em seu peito e caindo no chão, desacordado.

–RIKU? RIKU! DROGA, SEU IDIOTA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Leene se ajoelhou perto dele, berrando desesperada – VOCÊS DUAS ME PAGAM! SE ALGO TIVER ACONTECIDO A ELE...

Mas ela percebeu que estava gritando para o vazio, porque no instante seguinte Maleficent e Erinia haviam desaparecido. Assim, ela voltou suas atenções para Riku, e amaldiçoou a si mesma por não ter se especializado em feitiços de gelo, enquanto rasgava a camisa dele e se deparava com uma grande queimadura em seu peito. Então, com o máximo de delicadeza que podia ter, colocou-o sobre os ombros, e levou-o para a cidade, torcendo para que nada de grave tivesse acontecido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando Riku despertou, ele não abriu os olhos imediatamente. O primeiro impacto de consciência foi o cheiro forte de anti-séptico e desinfetante que invadiu suas narinas assim que ele despertou. Aos poucos, foi percebendo o ambiente, os sons, texturas e aromas, e só abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o ambiente ao seu redor. Era um dos quartos da enfermaria de Radiant Garden, o que certamente explicava o cheiro. Ele estava sem camisa, e seu peito estava coberto por um imenso curativo. Ao tocá-lo, sentiu uma dor aguda, ardida. Aos poucos, foi se lembrando da noite em que encontrou Erinia e Maleficent, e do feitiço que a última lhe lançara. E, então, foi tomado pela preocupação. Onde estaria Leene? Ela teria ficado bem?

E, o mais importante... como diabos ele havia chegado ali?

–Não... não, deixe o coelho em paz! – ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que Sora estava cochilando e murmurando coisas sem nexo na cadeira ao lado da sua cama – Deixe o coelho em paz, deixe... Deixe-o em paz! – ele acordou assustado, olhando em volta. Riku sorriu mentalmente. Na certa, o amigo estava tendo algum sonho bizarro que não faria sentido para mais ninguém.

Sora esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. Levou algum tempo até que ele percebesse que Riku estava acordado e que, naquele momento, o encarava com uma expressão divertida.

–Que história é essa sobre coelhos, hein? – ele perguntou – Alguém já te disse que comer demais antes de dormir dá pesadelos?

–Riku, você acordou! – ele disse – Ah, que bom! Ficamos preocupados com você!

–O que aconteceu? – ele disse, tentando se sentar, mas... – AAAAAAHHHH, isso dói! – o ferimento começou a doer, arremessando-o deitado de volta na cama – Droga!

–Leene te trouxe para a enfermaria – respondeu Sora – Acho que ela te carregou desde a fissura de cristal, nem sei como! Ela estava apavorada, e você estava desmaiado e sangrando. Levamos horas para acalmá-la e fazê-la contar o que aconteceu.

–Então vocês sabem que Erinia e Maleficent estiveram aqui – disse Riku, e o outro acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – É fato, as duas, além de poderosas, são atrevidas demais!

–Seu ferimento foi bem feio – disse o outro – Se fosse um pouco mais forte, poderia até ter matado você! Por sorte, o pessoal daqui trabalhou rápido. Você vai ficar com uma cicatriz meio feia, mas não haverão outras seqüelas.

–E há quanto tempo estou apagado?

–Uns três dias.

–Bem, e quanto tempo mais terei que ficar aqui?

–Mais alguns dias.

–Ah, cara, eu odeio hospitais! – ele protestou – Luzes apagadas às nove da noite, comida ruim, injeções, curativos, pontos... não tinha como usar uma poção ou algo assim?

–Eles bem que tentaram, mas a magia de Maleficent era imune a poções comuns.

Então, a conversa deles foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo. Eram Kairi e Leene, que chegavam trazendo flores e biscoitos, e que arregalaram os olhos assim que viram Riku acordado.

–Ah, que bom que você acordou! – Kairi foi a primeira – Você nos deu um susto e tanto!

–Me desculpem... – ele sorriu, sem-graça. Olhou para Leene, e ela o observava com um olhar carregado de mágoa.

–Será que vocês dois podem nos dar licença por um instante? – ela mesma disse para Kairi e Sora, depois de um instante – Preciso conversar com ele a sós.

Os dois se entreolharam, depois acenaram com a cabeça e saíram. Por alguns minutos, Leene e Riku ficaram apenas se encarando, em silêncio, até que ele disse:

–O que foi que eu fiz? – só então percebeu que, na mão dela, começava a se formar o mesmo novelo de raios que ele vira nas adagas dela, na noite do ataque – Ei, o que você vai fazer?

–Você não gosta de levar feitiços na cara? – ela sibilou – Então preparei um para você... THUNDER!

Ela jogou o feitiço nele. Era um tanto doloroso, sem dúvida, mas aparentemente inofensivo.

–Ficou louca? – ele protestou, ao ver que ela preparava uma segunda rodada – O que acha que está fazendo?

–O que _você_ achava que estava fazendo lá? – ela rebateu, e sua voz estava cheia de rancor – Levar um feitiço por mim? Bancar o herói e morrer pra me salvar? Isso pode até ficar lindo escrito numa lápide, mas você tem que se lembrar do que acontece com quem fica para trás!

–Leene, eu... – ele tentou se defender, mas ela o cortou:

–Você só fala quando eu terminar! Eu não quero heróis, entendeu? Eu não quero ninguém se sacrificando por mim! O que eu quero são meus amigos vivos e bem, do meu lado, e não presos a uma droga de cama de hospital... ou pior...

Riku não tinha o que responder. Ele não havia pensado nem por um instante no que havia feito, só sabia que ela poderia se ferir e que ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Tocou, por um instante, no curativo em seu peito, e imaginou a extensão do estrago. Seria tão grave assim? Ele poderia mesmo ter morrido, se tivesse um pouco menos de sorte?

–Sabe, eu não sei o que aconteceu com os meus pais – ela murmurou – Eles eram engenheiros, construíam veículos e naves. Quando o ataque de Heartless começou, eles me colocaram numa das naves e me mandaram para longe. Desde então, não os vi mais. Não sei se estão bem, se conseguiram fugir... Mas, se eles tivessem ido, ao invés de se preocupar tanto em me proteger, a essa hora certamente estariam bem. E... – ela engoliu em seco – Eu não quero perder mais ninguém assim. Não por minha causa, não vale a pena.

–O quê? Não vale a pena? – Riku reagiu – Você prestou atenção no que está dizendo? Como ousa dizer que não vale a pena correr riscos para te salvar? – e a encarou, fuzilante – _Nunca mais diga isso, ouviu?_

–E você? Olhe só pra você, agora! Todo machucado e estropiado, preso a essa cama por não sei quanto tempo... – só então ele percebeu que lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelo rosto dela – Eu não posso perder mais ninguém, entendeu? Ninguém! Principalmente você!

Riku até abriu a boca para argumentar, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Quando Leene havia se tornado assim tão confessional? E, o mais importante, quando ele havia se tornado tão importante para ela?

–Vocês são engraçados – ele disse, por fim, sem esconder um sorriso – O Sora me espanca porque acha que eu não confio nele, você me joga raios porque não quer que eu me machuque por você...

–Isso não tem graça – ela resmungou, parecendo-se com uma menina emburrada de seis anos.

–Ah, tem sim! – ele riu mais – Como eu sou incompetente... só tento ajudar, e olha só o que eu acabo fazendo!

Ela o encarou, surpresa. Sério, era oficial: ela não o entendia.

E, mesmo assim, acabou sorrindo junto com ele, entre as lágrimas.

–Só... me prometa que eu não tenho que ter medo de você não voltar para casa depois de cada luta, tá bem? – ela disse, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão – Que você não vai ser burro o bastante de pular na frente de outra bola de fogo, ou algo assim.

–Eu prometo – ele disse, com uma risada – E... obrigado por ser preocupar. É muito gentil da sua parte.

–Bem, você não vai poder viajar para Disney Castle – ela disse – Não nesse estado, pelo menos.

–Ah, droga... – ele reclamou, afundando mais nos travesseiros – Eu vou ter que ficar preso aqui?

–Bem... eu acho que posso ficar aqui e te fazer companhia, se você quiser – ela respondeu, tímida.

–Nada disso! Eles precisam de você – ele rebateu – Vai ser um saco ficar aqui, e não é justo te deixar trancada aqui comigo também. Eu vou ficar bem!

–Eles sabem o que procurar – retrucou ela – Não, não vou te deixar aqui sozinho, de forma alguma! Vou ficar e fim de papo! Além do mais, descobri alguns livros espalhados pelo castelo que talvez possam ser úteis.

–Bem, então eu também quero ajudar – insistiu Riku – Estou me sentindo inútil aqui!

–Acho que os médicos não irão se opor a você ler alguns livros – Leene deu um sorrisinho – É, tá bem. Eles pesquisam em Disney Castle e nós pesquisamos aqui!

Riku, apesar de ainda sentir-se dolorido e cansado, estava se sentindo bem. A cada minuto, gostava mais da companhia de Leene, que alternava momentos de doçura e gentileza com momentos de pura hiperatividade. Ela era luminosa, animada... um verdadeiro sol ambulante.

"A lua não brilha por si só", ele se lembrou. "Ela precisa que o sol lhe dê um pouco da sua luz. Talvez seja por isso que eu me sinta tão bem perto dela. Ela me faz sentir como se... como se eu tivesse luz, como se eu também brilhasse". Ao observá-la, sorriu, sentindo-se aquecido de repente.

–Só uma coisa eu ainda não entendi – ele disse por fim – Erinia chamou você de Iniciada, de filha de Shiva, sei lá... o que ela quis dizer com isso?

–Existe uma ordem de feiticeiras em Waterfall City à qual eu pertenço – respondeu Leene – As Iniciadas são todas aquelas que já terminaram seu treinamento inicial. E somos chamadas de filhas de Shiva porque esse era o nome da maior feiticeira que já viveu na cidade. Quando começamos nosso treinamento, passamos por um teste para descobrir qual é o nosso elemento. O meu, como você já sabe, é o relâmpago, e então somos treinadas em todos os tipos de feitiço desse elemento específico, além de feitiços de cura, clarividência, essas coisas. Eu não sou boa em quase nada além de disparar raios, mas tudo bem – ela deu um sorrisinho sem-graça – Shiva foi a mais poderosa de nós. Ela era especialista em feitiços que envolvessem gelo, e até hoje a respeitamos muito. Algumas lendas dizem que o espírito dela ronda a cidade, e que é ele que a protege.

–Bem, o importante é que há algo protegendo a cidade – disse Riku – Mesmo que seja um fantasma. Mas seria bom se... argh, droga, isso dói! – ele tentou se mexer, e sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito com o movimento – Seria bom se pudéssemos contar com isso em outros lugares.

–Pare de se mexer! – ela o censurou – Vai fazer o curativo repuxar seu machucado!

"Bem", ele pensou, tentando avaliar a situação de um ponto de vista positivo, "eu posso ter ficado preso aqui, mas pelo menos estarei em boa companhia".Ele a observou de relance, enquanto ela se levantava e buscava travesseiros. "Com certeza estou em boa companhia".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	9. Enquanto o sol se põe

_**Capítulo 9: Enquanto o sol se põe**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ olá! Desculpem pelo atraso, as três últimas semanas têm sido um inferno absoluto graças às mil e trocentas provas que estou fazendo... Mas, agora, vamos compensar. Nesse capítulo, será apresentado um dos focos mais importantes daqui para frente na história. Espero que gostem. Agora, respondendo às reviews..._

_**Nay-sama (e sua review dupla):**__ Nossa, parece que todas amam o Riku e querem leva-lo pra casa e cuidar dele com todo amor e carinho... hum... Riku... nham... CHEGA!!! xD Enfim, respondendo à sua pergunta: eu diria que não. O que eu posso adiantar é que a história de Erinia é MUITO mais antiga do que parece, muito mesmo. Mas isso é algo pra ser contado só mais pra frente..._

_(o que não quer dizer, obviamente, que o trio todo-poderoso e todo-gostoso de BbS não vá aparecer...)_

_**Papillon Holie:**__ Sim, Waterfall City aparecerá! E, sim, eles não aparecerão nesse capítulo, mas voltarão para nós em breve... n.n E eu quero o Riku pra mim! Ç-Ç _

_OK, reviews respondidas, vamos à fic! n.n_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Há muito tempo Traverse Town não estava tão movimentada.

A cidade havia se tornado um entreposto importante para aqueles que viajavam entre os mundos, e depois da eliminação dos Heartless começava a crescer, devagar mas de maneira constante. E era inegável que o estabelecimento mais agitado era o Seventh Heaven, uma mistura de loja, bar e central de notícias, mantido por Tifa.

–Se tentar roubar esses copos outra vez, vai se arrepender – era um dia comum e movimentado, e Tifa cuidava do balcão (ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter os objetos das mesas no lugar em que eles deveriam ficar) – Yuffie, pode me passar aquele pacote, por favor?

A ninja a ajudava quando podia, e passava a maior parte do tempo patrulhando Traverse Town. Aliás, todos estavam muito atarefados: Leon terminava de configurar o sistema de comunicação da cidade, para dar início à rede de comunicação que Cid estava tentando construir entre os mundos. Aerith, por sua vez, continuava as pesquisas sobre a natureza do cristal misterioso, além de recepcionar os viajantes que chegavam e preparar poções e remédios para serem vendidos no Seventh Heaven.

As notícias, agora, fluíam mais rapidamente. A comunicação entre Radiant Garden e Traverse Town era agora estável e segura, e as notícias vinham de todos os lados. Rumores sobre mundos desmoronando e envelhecendo apareciam, também, o que era preocupante. Pelo visto, o perigo estava mais disseminado do que parecia no começo. Ataques de Heartless e Nobodies também eram constantes.

E Tifa e Aerith esperavam por notícias de alguém. Cloud. Sem sucesso.

Naquele dia, a própria Aerith foi até o bar, para entregar um estoque de poções. Àquela hora, quase não havia mais clientes, então ela própria sentou-se em frente ao balcão, cansada. Tifa logo foi até ela, com um sorriso acolhedor, dizendo:

–Bem, pela sua cara, acho que você tá precisando de algo pra recarregar as pilhas – e começou a preparar uma batida para a florista – Como estão as pesquisas?

–Complicadas – suspirou Aerith, cansada – Eu precisava da ajuda do Merlin, mas ele desapareceu... se ele estivesse por aqui para me ajudar a traduzir aqueles livros dele, seria tudo muito mais fácil e rápido. E por aqui, como foram as coisas?

–Bem, estão aparecendo mais clientes a cada dia – respondeu Tifa – E eu ando ouvindo histórias bem estranhas. As pessoas estão fugindo de seus mundos outra vez, e eu tenho minhas dúvidas se são apenas os Heartless e os Nobodies que os estão expulsando.

–Como assim?

–A notícia sobre mundos envelhecendo já se espalhou. E ninguém sabe o que acontece com as pessoas que estavam nesses mundos. Port Royal foi o último, e desde então não tenho notícias de ninguém de lá. É estranho. E, aparentemente, os ataques antecedem esse processo.

Aerith concentrou-se em sua bebida por um instante, enquanto Tifa berrava um "nem pense em sair sem pagar, seu fanfarrão!". O mau pressentimento dela se tornava cada vez mais forte. E o fato de sempre receber notícias de Radiant Garden, e de elas quase nunca serem boas, só o tornava mais forte e mais assustador.

–Caloteiros... é, eles também estão aumentando a cada dia – disse Tifa, aborrecida, enquanto preparava uma batida para si mesma – Estou tentando contatar o pessoal antigo, ver se eles podem aparecer e nos ajudar, mas só consegui falar com o Barrett, e ele disse que vai tentar aparecer. Mas não consigo encontrá-los em lugar nenhum!

–Meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês agora mesmo! – então, Yufie explodiu pela porta do Seventh Heaven, ofegante e preocupada – É... é o Cloud. Ele tá aqui.

–O quê? – as duas se levantaram num impulso.

–Ele tá aqui, e tá muito mal! – a ninja gaguejou – Eu achei a nave dele destroçada no Terceiro Distrito. Avisei o Leon, a essa hora ele deve estar lá dando socorro. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele tava desacordado e...

–Leve isso pro Leon, Yuffie, ele vai saber o que fazer – Tifa tirou uma caixa de poções do balcão e a colocou nas mãos da garota – Corra até ele, estamos indo logo atrás!

Yuffie concordou na hora, e logo saiu em disparada levando as poções. Aerith e Tifa se encararam por um segundo, aterradas, antes de correrem na mesma direção. O que havia acontecido com Cloud? Aliás, o que diabos estava acontecendo com o resto do universo? De repente, a mesma sensação gelada que elas tinham quando tiveram que fugir de Radiant Garden pela primeira vez tomou conta de seus corações, uma sensação que dizia que, dali para frente, seus amigos poderiam não voltar mais para casa depois de cada luta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donald não estava confortável com a idéia de voltar a Disney Castle.

–Daisy vai me matar, eu sei que vai! – ele grasnava, durante todo o percurso – Eu esqueci o aniversário dela, e agora ela vai querer arrancar minha pele!

–Ah, você terá que enfrentá-la! – Sora não podia dizer que não achava graça na situação – Se quiser, paramos em Agrabah e você compra um presente para ela.

–É, e um presente caro, de preferência – acrescentou Kairi, rindo também – Algo que envolva pedras preciosas seria uma boa idéia.

–Ah, ela vai entender! – Goofy foi complacente – Você estava ocupado, não podia ter aparecido.

A viagem estava sendo feita num clima muito mais leve e agradável do que a anterior. Sora ainda estava preocupado com Riku, que ainda estava na enfermaria, mas sabia que ele estava em boas mãos, sendo cuidado pelas enfermeiras de Radiant Garden e por Leene (embora as lembranças dele das "habilidades curativas" da garota não fossem as melhores possíveis). E, até onde sabia, Disney Castle continuava seguro e intocado, o que era um alívio.

A nave pousou sem problemas, e a rainha Minnie os aguardava no hangar. Assim que eles desembarcaram, ela os cumprimentou amavelmente e disse:

–Cid já avisou que vocês estavam vindo. Já preparamos tudo na biblioteca, sigam-me.

Eles seguiram a rainha pelos belos corredores brancos do castelo. Donald continuava olhando de um lado para outro, tenso, como se esperasse que algum monstro saltasse de trás do primeiro armário e o atacasse, até chegarem à imensa biblioteca. Havia, também, uma mesa preparada, e algumas pilhas de livros separados sobre ela.

–Tentei procurar livros que talvez tivessem algo útil – disse a rainha – Talvez isso acelere o trabalho de vocês!

Sora olhou para os livros, um tanto desolado. Todos eles eram enormes, e pareciam ser muito velhos. Aquela tarefa seria muito, muito longa...

Ele foi até a mesa e pegou um grande volume de capa negra, coberta por uma grande camada de pó. Com um sopro, ele tirou o pó, mas assim que viu o que ele escondia, engoliu em seco.

Era um brasão prateado. Dois corações sobrepostos e uma rosa sobre eles.

A imagem do seu sonho.

–Sora, que cara é essa? – perguntou Kairi – Até parece que você viu um fantasma, ou algo assim...

–É... caramba, de onde é esse livro? – ele gaguejou, ainda fora do ar – Eu conheço esse símbolo! De onde ele é?

–Deixe-me ver – Donald começou a virar rapidamente as páginas de um livro de brasões – Ah, sim, achei! Esse era o símbolo da família Windrose, uma das maiores dinastias de... Waterfall City?

–Waterfall City? – Sora murmurou, enquanto abria o livro na genealogia da família – Eu sonhei com esse símbolo, lembram que eu contei pra vocês? E isso logo depois de termos visto aquela porta! Isso não pode ser coincidência, não pode!

Ele começou a correr os olhos pelos desenhos dos membros da família Windrose, procurando algo que lhe despertasse alguma emoção. Eram tantas gerações, e logo os nomes e datas o deixaram confuso. O que diabos ele esperava encontrar ali, afinal? Ele sabia que havia uma princesa envolvida na história, mas até aquela altura já havia visto pelo menos trinta princesas, sem sucesso.

–Bem, gente, eu achei uma coisa aqui – disse Goofy, distraindo-o – Aqui fala sobre a história de Waterfall City. Aqui diz que a cidade enfrentou uma grande e sangrenta guerra civil, mas que recuperou o brilho e o esplendor graças a... droga, não diz nada aqui!

–Como assim? – perguntou Donald.

–Não diz nada, aqui diz apenas que a cidade se reergueu. Sem nomes, sem datas... sem nada.

–Só pode ser brincadeira! – Kairi xingou baixo – Aqui também não tem nada.

Por fim, Sora se levantou, irritado, e começou a caminhar entre as estantes de livros, buscando algum tipo de inspiração dos céus. Os títulos e símbolos não lhe diziam nada, e ele começava a pensar que não conseguiriam nada ali. Mas, como deter Erinia, e o que quer que ela pretendesse, sem que soubessem onde e como toda aquela história tinha começado? Parou em frente a uma, e tirou um volume, folheando-o. Era apenas um velho livro de partituras, sem nada relevante.

–Droga... – ele murmurou, correndo os olhos pelas notas. Sora já havia tido aulas de música na escola, mas as odiava com todas as forças e, sempre que tinha a chance, escapava para a praia. Por isso, reconheceu apenas uma meia dúzia de notas, que não faziam sentido nenhum. Por fim, jogou o livro num canto e sentou-se no chão, com as mãos no rosto – Por que essas coisas nunca aparecem na hora em que precisamos delas?

–Talvez elas apareçam – então, surpreso, ele ouviu a voz de Kairi – Só precisamos saber como encontrá-las, e como enxergá-las.

–Ah, Kairi... – ele disse, deixando toda a frustração transparecer em sua voz – Eu pensei que, quando eu viesse aqui, aquela voz ou sei lá apareceria e me daria uma pista, ou eu encontrasse algo que pudesse nos ajudar. Mas continuamos no escuro, e eu duvido que algo aqui seja realmente útil.

–Não desista ainda – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, com um sorriso acolhedor – E isso aí, o que é?

–Isso? Só um livro velho de partituras – ele o entregou a ela – Que eu não entendo.

–Hum, deixe-me ver – ela pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo atentamente – Uau... tem uma canção muito bonita aqui!

–Que bom – ele disse – Porque, para mim, continuam parecendo rabiscos!

–Bem, vou copiar essa partitura, e quando voltarmos a Radiant Garden eu mostro a você – ela deu uma risada – Eu trouxe a minha flauta, posso tocá-la.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sora ainda estava frustrado e irritado por não ter conseguido encontrar nada do que procurava. Mas, de alguma forma, ter Kairi ali ao seu lado desviava sua atenção daquilo que o perturbava. É, ele tinha que admitir, as coisas podiam até estar mais difíceis agora, mas poder contar com a gentileza e o apoio de Kairi era realmente um privilégio que ele não podia desperdiçar.

–Você não pode ficar se cobrando tanto assim – ela disse – Vamos continuar procurando até encontrar algo útil. Além do mais, tem a Aerith, a Leene, o Riku... eles também estão pesquisando.

–É, assim espero... – ele murmurou, mais para si.

Então, sem querer, a mão de Kairi tocou a dele. Um turbilhão de coisas voou pela mente dele assim que percebeu a pele morna e macia dela contra a sua. De repente, parecia que ele tinha milhares de coisas que queria dizer a ela, mas que simplesmente se recusavam a sair da sua boca, e que mesmo assim precisavam ser ditas de alguma forma.

E, no fim, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi corar violentamente. E ela riu.

–Qual é a graça? – ele murmurou, sufocado, enquanto seus olhos percorriam a biblioteca para encontrar possíveis pontos de fuga ou métodos de suicídio rápido.

–Nenhuma – ela disse – É só que... você fica bonitinho assim.

Ele afundou o rosto nas mãos. Por que tinha sempre que fazer papel de palhaço?

Ela, então, tocou o rosto dele. E algo estranho aconteceu.

Novamente, sua cabeça girou como se estivesse numa corredeira, mas não da mesma forma que antes. Não, era algo diferente e familiar. Era a sensação de abandonar sua própria realidade e passar a sentir e viver a realidade de outra pessoa, uma pessoa desconhecida e misteriosa mas, ainda assim, terrivelmente familiar a ele.

E, então, seus olhos voltaram a foco. E Kairi não estava mais lá.

Não, era uma outra garota... alguém que despertava naquela outra pessoa o mesmo que Kairi despertava nele. O mesmo sentimento denso e quente, macio e acolhedor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Que droga, Cloud, como você deixou as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? – em Traverse Town, Tifa, Yuffie e Aerith encontraram Leon praguejando para um Cloud desacordado. A nave dele estava simplesmente em pedaços, e ele não estava muito melhor.

–Como ele está? – Aerith estava quase sem voz, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do rapaz.

–Algumas fraturas, escoriações por todos os lados... e não faço idéia sobre lesões internas – respondeu Leon, enquanto colocava um pano embebido em poção sobre um corte no braço dele – Mas está respirando, a pulsação está estável... precisamos ser rápidos, mas acho que ele vai ficar bem.

Os quatro começaram a trabalhar correndo contra o tempo. Aerith e Tifa ministravam as poções enquanto Leon e Yuffie preparavam uma maca, e minutos depois eles os levaram para a antiga casa de Cid, agora quartel-general do grupo e depósito do Seventh Heaven. Por muito tempo, eles apenas permaneceram andando de um lado para o outro, buscando remédios e ataduras, quase sem trocar uma palavra. Pararam apenas quando terminaram, ainda assim sem dizer nada.

O que havia acontecido? Cloud era um bom piloto e a sua nave, Fenrir, era uma das melhores que Cid já havia construído, então a queda não podia ter sido devida a alguma falha dele ou da nave. E se alguém o havia atacado, provavelmente não havia sido muito longe de Traverse Town. E, apesar de os quatro estarem cheios de perguntas, nenhum deles se arriscava a colocá-las em voz alta.

–Água... – então, Cloud sussurrou – Um pouco d'água...

–Aqui... – com cuidado, Tifa levou uma caneca d'água aos lábios dele, que bebeu com dificuldade. Os olhos dele se abriram, e percorreram todo o ambiente – Como você está?

–Não consigo me mexer muito bem – ele murmurou – E acho que vocês exageraram nas ataduras.

–É apenas enquanto as poções estão agindo – respondeu Leon – Você quebrou alguns ossos, então é melhor que eles voltem a se emendar nos lugares certos. Vai poder tirá-las daqui a algumas horas.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio. E foi justamente Cloud quem o quebrou:

–Bem, como vocês não vão mesmo perguntar, eu digo o que aconteceu – os quatro se voltaram para ele, cheios de expectativa – Eu estava indo para Radiant Garden, quando passei perto de um mundo estranho. As leituras de Heartless eram absurdas, então eu decidi desviar, mas fui emboscado no meio do caminho. A nave foi muito avariada, e esse era o lugar mais próximo. Durante o pouso, os controles ficaram inutilizáveis, e eu terminei caindo aqui. Mas eu pensei que vocês estavam em Radiant Garden, e não aqui!

–Estamos estabelecendo uma base aqui – explicou Tifa – As coisas estão bem feias em vários lugares, então quanto mais pontos seguros tivermos, melhor. Mas você poderia ter voltado antes.

–Eu precisava resolver algumas coisas – disse ele – Investigar o que está acontecendo.

–Bom, por hora concentre-se em ficar bom, tá? – Yuffie tentou sorrir – Foi uma queda bem feia, você tem que agradecer por não estar igual à Fenrir!

–Você ainda vai ter que ficar aqui por alguns dias – disse Aerith – Quando você melhorar, faremos uma reunião com todo mundo para avaliar o panorama da situação. Temos gente nossa espalhada por vários lugares, e eu acho que eles voltarão logo com novidades.

–Sora e os outros devem ter dito que me encontraram – disse Cloud – E sobre The World that Never Was.

–Sim, eles disseram – Tifa engoliu em seco – E... está acontecendo em outros lugares, também. O último foi Port Royal. Estamos tentando encontrar um padrão, ver se descobrimos algum sinal... mas não fizemos nenhum progresso até agora.

–E como os Heartless não entram aqui?

–Achei um cristal em Disney Castle. De alguma forma, ele repele Heartless. Por isso estamos seguros.

–Entendo... – a voz dele estava fraca – Desculpem. Eu devia ter voltado antes. Não pretendo desaparecer outra vez, pelo menos não até que isso tudo termine.

–Tá tudo bem – disse Yuffie – Mas você podia ter dado notícias. Poderíamos ter te ajudado.

–O importante é que, agora, você está de volta – disse Leon. As três garotas se viraram para ele, surpresas pelo tom amargurado da sua voz – Toda a ajuda será bem-vinda.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Cloud caiu no sono. Aerith ficou cuidando dele, enquanto os outros três saíram e foram até o Terceiro Distrito, onde os destroços da nave dele continuavam espalhados. Leon os observava, com olhos fixos, mas assim que Tifa e Yuffie chegaram perto, perceberam que a mente dele estava a um universo de distância daquela pilha fumegante de blocos gummi.

–Leon, tá tudo bem? – perguntou Tifa, cautelosa.

–Sim, está – ele respondeu, com a voz neutra e vazia – Só estou um pouco cansado.

Yuffie não disse nada, mas ela já convivia com Leon tempo suficiente para conhecê-lo bem. Ele era daquele jeito, sério, calado, perdido nos próprios pensamentos na maior parte do tempo, um pouco grosso e estúpido às vezes, e sempre com uma muralha ao redor de suas verdadeiras emoções. Mas seus olhos eram incapazes de mentir. E, naquele momento, eles flamejavam, repletos de alguma emoção profunda e cáustica, difícil de definir.

–Durma um pouco – ela disse, por fim – Nós cuidamos dessa bagunça. Você já tá fazendo demais pela gente, tente tirar umas horas para si mesmo e descansar, está bem?

–Certo – ele esboçou um sorriso sem graça – Obrigado, Yuffie.

As duas o viram se afastar com passos cadenciados em direção ao portão para o Primeiro Distrito. Havia algo que o perturbava, e que tinha a ver com a volta de Cloud. Elas, porém, não se atreviam a tentar adivinhar o que era. Mesmo depois dos anos de convivência, Squall Leonhart ainda era um enigma, e a elas cabia apenas respeitar o espaço dele.

Até porque isso era tudo o que elas seriam capazes de fazer por ele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Olá! Você é o novo músico?

Sora piscou, confuso, e deparou-se com uma garota com cabelos vermelho-fogo, presos numa longa trança. O rosto era arredondado, gentil e amigável, e os grandes olhos azuis percorriam-no de cima a baixo. Sora sentiu o coração do outro disparar, enquanto ele gaguejava.

–S-sim. Meu n-nome é Seth – ela estendeu a mão a ele, e ele a beijou, numa reverência desajeitada e torta – É uma honra c-conhecê-la, princesa Selene.

–Não precisa ficar tão tímido assim! – ela riu – Ouvi falar que você e seu grupo tocam muito bem. Onde eles estão, agora?

–Nadia é uma Iniciada, então ela está no treinamento dela – respondeu Seth – E Dess está terminando de reformar nossos instrumentos. Não se preocupe, estará tudo pronto para o baile do fim de semana!

Sora podia sentir que Seth tremia na presença de Selene. Era natural, pois ele podia ver que a princesa, além de possuir o porte e as roupas luxuosas que se esperavam de alguém na posição dela, era linda. Ela saiu por um instante, dizendo que ia buscar as chaves da sala de música, e ele caminhou na direção de uma grande parede espelhada.

Só então Sora descobriu quem realmente era aquele outro eu: um rapaz, mais ou menos da sua idade, com cabelos lisos e negros, na altura dos olhos castanho-claros, e uma pequena mecha branca na frente. Ele usava roupas despojadas, um casaco sem mangas, luvas vermelhas e um pingente prateado em forma de cruz, e carregava um alaúde nas costas. E ele percebeu também que Seth estava violentamente corado, e que naquele momento ajeitava o cabelo às pressas em frente ao espelho, até que Selene voltasse.

–Aqui. Siga-me – ela deu um sorriso, e Sora pôde sentir o coração de Seth disparar. Ele sentiu uma certa empatia pelo rapaz, ao se lembrar do seu próprio papelão com Kairi minutos atrás – Não precisa ficar tão nervoso! Nenhum de nós morde!

"Não ficar nervoso? Não ficar nervoso? Como ela espera que eu não fique nervoso na presença de Selene Windrose, princesa de Waterfall City? Ela só pode estar brincando!", pensava Seth, angustiado, enquanto a seguia pelas escadarias do imenso castelo todo branco e forrado de vidro e granito. Eles caminharam por uma sucessão de corredores, até pararem em frente a uma grande porta de mogno. Ela a abriu, revelando uma belíssima sala acarpetada com todo tipo de instrumento musical.

–Uau! – por um instante, a mente dele se desviou do rosto da princesa e se concentrou na imensa quantidade de instrumentos – Isso é um sonho se realizando! – e, para ela – A senhorita toca alguma coisa?

–Violino – ela respondeu, tímida – Mas não sou muito boa!

–Eu posso? – ele pediu, com os olhos brilhantes, aproximando-se de um alaúde de cerejeira reluzindo de novo – Por favor?

–Claro, sinta-se à vontade! – ela riu outra vez, enquanto ele pegava o instrumento e começava a dedilhar suas cordas, lentamente, acertando a afinação delas uma a uma.

E então, ele começou a tocar uma melodia que teria deixado Sora arrepiado, se ele estivesse no controle do próprio corpo. As notas pareciam voar, contando uma história sem palavras de um mundo belo e distante, intocado e perfeito. Durante alguns minutos, Seth ficou totalmente alheio ao mundo e entregue à canção, como se ela o conduzisse. E, quando ele terminou, os olhos de Selene estavam marejados.

–Isso foi... lindo – ela murmurou – Simplesmente fantástico.

–É uma canção da minha terra – ele disse, num tom de reverência – A "Canção das Estrelas". Há uma lenda que diz que qualquer pessoa que a ouvir vai sempre pensar em sua terra natal – e, para ela, então, com um sorriso – Essa foi a primeira parte, e eu estou com a partitura aqui. Por que você não me mostra um pouco do que sabe com o violino?

–Eu? – foi a vez dela corar – Ah, não, não, eu sou muito ruim! Sério, não!

–Desculpe se isso parecer desrespeito, alteza – ele insistiu – mas mostre-me, por favor!

Ela o encarou, e Sora tinha certeza de que Seth estava usando a mesma expressão suplicante e inocente que ele usava sempre que queria alguma coisa dos amigos. Por fim, ela aceitou, com uma risada, e pegou seu violino. Ele estendeu a ela a partitura e ela, depois de observá-la por algum instante, começou a segui-la.

A melodia, ao som do violino, ficava igualmente sublime, e agora Sora entendia o motivo da lenda. Ele continuava pensando numa terra perfeita e distante, mas agora percebia que ela tomava a forma de praias brancas e calmas, palmeiras, cascatas... pequenas ilhas e árvores com frutas paopu...

Destiny Islands. Seu paraíso perdido.

E, então, Seth começou a seguir a mesma melodia, de memória, no alaúde. A fusão dos dois sons tornou a canção ainda mais bela, enquanto a mente de Sora ainda vagava pelas ilhas em que passara quase toda a sua vida, e que agora pareciam distantes... um sonho perdido entre tantos outros que ficaram para trás...

–A senhorita toca divinamente – ele foi desperto do seu devaneio pela voz de Seth.

–Obrigada – ela disse, trêmula – Isso foi... foi fantástico.

–Bem, infelizmente não temos um violinista em nosso grupo – ele disse – Mas poderá ouvir novamente esta canção durante o baile, se quiser. Nadia é nossa flautista, ela vai tocá-la.

–Será um prazer – ela sorriu.

Então, os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo para a janela. O sol começava a se pôr, e Seth se aproximou, para se deparar com um verdadeiro espetáculo. A luz alaranjada do sol poente era refletida pela queda d'água, e tingia os prédios brancos lá embaixo, como se fogo e água se fundissem, sem se destruir mutuamente. Por vários segundos, ele mal respirava, assim como Sora, hipnotizado pela beleza daquela cena.

–Isso é lindo... – sussurrou Seth – Simplesmente lindo.

–Minha avó pediu para que a sala de música fosse construída aqui – disse Selene, colocando-se ao lado dele – Ela era uma flautista excepcional. Depois que ela morreu, meu avô decidiu manter a sala sempre intacta, e sempre se cercou de bons músicos. É uma pena... – a voz dela baixou – Infelizmente, os ministros usam até isso para nos atacar.

À menção dos ministros, Sora sentiu o sangue de Seth ferver. E, aparentemente, ela também percebeu.

–Isso te incomoda?

–Não sei se devo falar disso na sua presença, alteza – ele disse, a voz endurecida – A família Windrose sempre lutou pelo bem da cidade, mas... ultimamente seus ministros estão se metendo demais no governo e nos dando menos importância do que deveriam.

–Eu sei disso – ela também ficou alterada – Isso vai mudar quando eu me tornar rainha. Meu pai é fraco, e minha mãe é conivente com isso. Meus avós e bisavós deram poder demais aos ministros, e já está na hora de alguém reverter essa situação!

Os dois permaneceram olhando o pôr-do-sol pela janela. Mas havia algo diferente no ar, uma certa... cumplicidade. Um laço que a música e o desejo de uma melhoria em Waterfall City criaram.

–Minha mãe teria um ataque se me ouvisse falando isso com você – disse Selene, por fim, sem esconder uma risadinha – Mas ela nunca vem aqui. Aqui estamos seguros, eu acho – e, para ele – E, já que você será um dos músicos contratados do castelo, poderá usar a sala para seus ensaios sempre que quiser! Você e seu grupo, claro.

–Obrigado, alteza! – os olhos dele brilharam – Muito obrigado mesmo!

Ela apenas sorriu. E, então, Sora sentiu a imagem desvanescer e sumir, e lentamente a bela janela deu lugar novamente à biblioteca de Disney Castle, e a bela princesa deu lugar à expressão preocupada de Kairi.

–Sora? Sora, fala comigo!

–Ahn? Kairi? – ele ainda ficou perdido entre realidade e devaneio por alguns segundos.

–Que bom que você voltou a si! – ela disse, com um suspiro de alívio – Você me assustou, sabia?

–Que coisa estranha... – ele murmurou, sentindo a cabeça latejar – Eu... vi outra coisa. Mas...

–AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ FINALMENTE APARECEU! – os dois se viraram sobressaltados na direção de uma voz feminina, que berrava a plenos pulmões – É MELHOR TER UMA EXPLICAÇÃO MUITO BOA, DONALD, OU VAI SE ARREPENDER!

–Bem, parece que a Daisy o achou – disse Sora, cocçando a cabeça – Devemos ir até lá salvá-lo?

–Nah, deixe ele sofrer um pouquinho! – respondeu Kairi, rindo – A gente vai depois.

Por fim, os dois resolveram voltar, e se depararam com Daisy desfiando um longo discurso a Donald, que apenas ouvia encolhido, e Goofy rindo à socapa do outro lado. Depois de algum tempo, ela saiu, completamente furiosa, deixando o feiticeiro completamente atônito e os outros três se acabando de tanto rir.

–Ela é terrível... – murmurava ele, desesperado – Terrível...

–Bem, vamos continuar pesquisando – disse Sora, por fim – Acho que... agora tenho uma idéia do que procurar.

–E o que seria? – perguntou Goofy

–É o seguinte – o garoto se sentou, e começou a contar – Eu tive outra daquelas visões, sabe. Aí...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Esse é realmente um belo castelo – em The World that Never Was, Erinia contemplava a destruição e a ruína de uma das janelas do castelo – Realmente, muito bonito. Mas não podemos continuar aqui. Precisamos de mais energia, precisamos drenar outro mundo.

–Isso é verdade – concordou Maleficent, ao lado dela – Pelo menos isso ainda temos de sobra. Mas precisamos correr para encontrar a Fonte. Eles não vão demorar até perceber o que estamos fazendo.

–Perceber... – então, Erinia deu uma risada – E o que eles poderão fazer? Tantos outros tentaram me deter, e não conseguiram... eles são apenas crianças teimosas num mundo cruel. É uma pena ceifar suas pobres existências tão cedo, mas é o que farei, assim que conseguir chegar até a Fonte.

–Não os subestime – observou Maleficent, séria – Eles tem muito poder. A Keyblade é uma arma misteriosa, e não deve ser ignorada. Além do mais, precisamos que eles encontrem a Fonte para nós.

–Sei disso – concordou a primeira – E é apenas isso que me impede de esmagar Radiant Garden e todos os que estão lá. Mas é apenas questão de tempo. Quando eles perceberem, já será tarde demais,

–Isso não muda o fato de que precisamos de mais energia – disse Maleficent – Tem algum lugar em mente?

–Eu pensei em Traverse Town, mas algo está me impedindo de chegar até lá – respondeu Erinia – Os garotos de lá são teimosos, e inteligentes, e conseguiram assegurar uma base. Disney Castle também é inacessível, e eu não vou atacar Radiant Garden, por enquanto. Não... mas eu preciso que eles venham atrás de nós. Eu preciso lançar uma isca...

–Uma isca? – então um sorriso cruel crispou os lábios finos de Maleficent – Então eu sei o lugar ideal. E ele fica muito próximo daqui. Twilight Town.

–Sim... é perfeito – Erinia também sorriu – Você é realmente brilhante. Vamos começar amanhã mesmo. Quando eles perceberem... já será tarde demais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	10. A garota que roubava estrelas

_**Capítulo 10: A garota que roubava estrelas**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ ê, várzea... na verdade, eu estou na aula agora. Mas a aula tá tããããããão interessante que até sobrou um tempinho pra vir aqui atualizar a fic! xD Enfim, já que estamos aqui, vamos responder às reviews:_

_**Nay-sama:**__ LOL, o Cloud também? xD Eu não faria isso por ele, não, mas se fosse o Leon, com aquela carinha de menino rebelde... aiai, eu levava pra casa e cuidava, viu? xD (alguém que acabou de fechar FFVIII e, depois disso, passou a se intitular Sra. Leonhart). O que eu posso dizer sobre a Erinia: ela fez a mesma escola de vilania que a Ultimecia de FFVIII, mas é... bem, pior do que ela. Ou não. Sei lá. xDDDDD_

_**Papilion Holie: **__Seth é muito Sora nesse aspecto. Ele também fica bobo perto de quem ama! xD Agora, o que você falou na sua review sobre o Cloud bêbado me lembrou que eu tenho uma fic pra publicar aqui chamada The Kingdom Hearts Popularity Contest... :B_

_E não faça isso... ela é má! Ç-Ç_

_OK, agora falemos um pouco sobre a fic daqui para frente. Motherland é a primeira parte de uma trilogia. Sim, uma trilogia. A continuação dela já está decidida, e o nome será __**Liberi Fatali**__. Tudo o que posso dizer sobre ela, agora, é que ela se passará dois anos depois de Motherland, que não tem nenhuma relação em especial com Final Fantasy VIII, apesar do título, e que Sora não será o personagem principal. E a terceira parte se chamará __**Destati**__, e contará a história de Seth e Selene. Essas duas fics ainda demorarão um pouco para começar a ser publicadas, já que estou escrevendo outras fics pra Kingdom Hearts Brasil, mas esse projeto vai seguir em frente. Eu prometo! n.n_

_E, sobre esse capítulo, apenas uma sugestão: ouçam __**Star-stealing Girl**__, da trilha sonora de Chrono Cross. Espero que gostem, beijos a todos e até mais! _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As pesquisas continuavam intensas. E, tanto em Disney Castle quanto em Radiant Garden e Traverse Town, os progressos iam aparecendo aos poucos. Aerith finalmente conseguiu identificar o cristal misterioso. Era uma pedra chamada de vidro-de-luz, que tinha o poder de concentrar e amplificar a luz e transformá-la em ondas contínuas de energia. O cristal que Tifa havia encontrado era um exemplar especialmente raro, muito puro e regular, mas eles sabiam que seus efeitos não durariam para sempre.

Em Disney Castle, o último sonho de Sora foi a pista da qual eles precisavam. Logo, eles tinham um complexo e longo relato sobre o reinado da rainha Selene, e de seus antecessores e sucessores mais próximos. Embora eles não tenham encontrado nada sobre Seth, logo puderam perceber que, na época dela e dos que a antecederam, a cidade passava por uma grave crise interna, que acabou desembocando numa guerra civil terminada apenas quando Selene assumiu o trono.

Em Radiant Garden, Leene e Riku trabalhavam na tradução das inscrições das portas, sem muito sucesso, além de ajudar com a construção do sistema de comunicações entre os mundos, sob as instruções de Cid. A notícia do retorno de Cloud a Traverse Town animou a todos. Talvez, eles pensavam, ele pudesse ter alguma informação que os ajudasse.

Mas o ar de tensão e dúvida ainda permanecia, como uma nuvem de chuva num céu límpido. Eles não sabiam o que esperar dali em diante, e mesmo com as novas informações, ainda era como se tateassem no escuro à procura de um inimigo que era capaz de enxergar perfeitamente entre as sombras. Erinia continuava um mistério absoluto, assim como seus reais planos.

Sora, Donald, Goofy e Kairi voltaram para Radiant Garden depois de alguns dias de pesquisas. Cid monitorava constantemente as taxas de Heartless e Nobodies nos mundos, mantendo-os informados sobre flutuações, e foi exatamente um chamado dele que os trouxe de volta. Assim que eles chegaram, o engenheiro já os esperava no hangar, dizendo:

–Já temos uma missão para vocês, pessoal. E é coisa grande.

–Algum mundo desconhecido, ou algum lugar onde já estivemos? – perguntou Sora, já ansioso por voltar à ação.

–Na verdade, não é um mundo e sim uma nave, Axiom – respondeu Cid – Tem alguma coisa estranha vindo dela, então é melhor vocês darem uma olhada. E... – então, ele foi interrompido por um som ensurdecedor vindo do céu – _Mas que droga é essa?_

Os olhares de todos se voltaram para cima. Eles se depararam com uma nave monstruosa, pintada em cores vivas e chamativas, que se aproximava do hangar e pousava barulhentamente sob os olhares atônitos de todos. Cid era o mais chocado, e encarava a nave com um misto de fascínio e espanto. O choque dele, porém, se estendeu a todos assim que a porta da nave se abriu e, de lá, desceram três moças bem familiares a Sora...

–Yuna? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, pasmo – Rikku? Paine?

–Olha, é o Sora! – Rikku foi a primeira a acenar e correr na direção deles – Oi, tudo bem?

–Erm, tudo, eu acho – ele as analisou de cima a baixo. Sem dúvida eram elas, mas havia alguma coisa bem diferente do último encontro – Mas, da última vez que nos vimos vocês eram... bem... vocês tinham uns vinte centímetros de altura, no máximo!

–Ah, aquilo – Yuna riu – Bem... aquilo aconteceu por causa de uma esfera amaldiçoada que a Rikku encontrou e levou para nós. Quando tentamos vê-la, ela nos deixou daquele jeito que você viu. Maleficent nos disse que poderia nos ajudar a voltar ao normal, se encontrássemos tesouros para ela, mas... bem, conseguimos quebrar o feitiço por conta própria e a mandamos ir pastar.

–Aliás, devemos desculpas a vocês pelo nosso último encontro – disse Paine – Infernizamos tanto aquele rapaz, o Leon, por causa desses tesouros que ele quase partiu para cima de nós com aquela Gunblade dele. Soubemos que coisas terríveis estão acontecendo, e queríamos oferecer a nossa ajuda, para nos redimirmos.

Eles se entreolharam, sem acreditar na boa notícia. Alguém estava _oferecendo_ ajuda, ao invés de _pedir_? É, isso era novidade. Uma novidade que eles não poderiam deixar passar.

–Estamos à disposição de vocês – disse Yuna – Nossa nave, a Celsius, é grande, rápida e muito resistente. Ela pode servir para dar apoio às suas naves.

–E nós sabemos _bater_, se for preciso! – acrescentou Rikku, erguendo os punhos.

A conversa continuou. Sora apresentou as três garotas a Kairi, e eles começaram a conversar animadamente. O único que não dizia nada era Cid, que ainda tinha os olhos pregados à Celsius. Paine percebeu e disse a ele:

–Você pode ir até lá e olhá-la por dentro, se quiser. Brother irá apresentá-la toda a você.

–Posso mesmo? – a voz dele saiu num tom mais eufórico do que deveria – Erm... obrigado – e correu para dentro da Celsius, sem conter a empolgação.

–Ah, então vocês estão aqui! – então, eles viram Riku e Leene entrando no hangar e acenando para eles de longe – Pensei que vocês nunca mais iam voltar!

–A gente sabe que você não vive sem nós – replicou Sora, irônico – Mas parece que já estamos indo de novo, o Cid começou a falar sobre uma missão mas depois saiu correndo pra ver o brinquedinho novo que chegou aqui... – e apontou para a Celsius – Sabem de alguma coisa?

–Um pouco – respondeu Leene – Pelo que eu entendi, é uma nave que tá vagando entre os mundos há uns 700 anos, porque o mundo original de onde ela veio estava inabitável. Mas há registros de Heartless por lá, então vamos dar uma checada.

–Além disso, vamos tentar levar esse pessoal para algum lugar mais seguro – continuou Riku – Como Traverse Town, por exemplo. Ou talvez o antigo mundo deles, se ele estiver em condições de receber pessoas agora.

–E quando podemos ir? – perguntou Kairi.

–O mais rápido possível – respondeu Leene – E acho que podemos ir despreocupados. Pelo visto, aquelas três podem ajudar a manter Radiant Garden nos eixos enquanto estivermos fora. As coordenadas já estão na Fantasia, então podemos partir ainda hoje, se quiserem.

–Por mim está ótimo – concordou Sora, na hora – Vamos, então?

–Vamos só esperar o Cid terminar de se divertir, e aí então partimos – sugeriu Leene, rindo – Se bem que, do jeito que eu o conheço, acho que isso vai demorar um pouco...

E realmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Cid finalmente saiu de dentro da Celsius, com olhos brilhantes. Ele se recompôs rapidamente e voltou à sala de controle, dando início ao lançamento da Fantasia. Logo, eles estavam no ar, afastando-se à toda velocidade de Radiant Garden, deixando para trás os acenos das três garotas da Celsius e encarando com grandes expectativas a nova missão.

Expectativas... e uma certa apreensão.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Por que será que eu sabia que iria acabar te encontrando aqui?

Em Traverse Town, Leon acompanhava com preocupação os relatórios de Disney Castle e Radiant Garden, assim como as notícias que chegavam todos os dias com os forasteiros que passavam pelo Seventh Heaven. Ele sabia da responsabilidade que pousava em suas costas, mas a cada dia sentia-se menos capaz de levá-la adiante. Por isso, sempre que não havia nada a fazer, ele ia para o topo da torre do sino da loja de bugigangas do Segundo Distrito, e tentava pensar. Mas, por mais que tentasse manter as idéias em ordem, tudo ficava mais confuso e indefinido a cada dia.

E, agora, com a chegada de Cloud, havia mais um ponto em que pensar.

Ele não percebeu, naquela noite, que havia alguém que silenciosamente subia as escadas e se aproximava. O instinto foi mais forte: assim que percebeu que não estava sozinho, sacou a Gunblade e se virou num impulso, pronto para atacar. Quando percebeu quem era, porém, abaixou a espada e, disse, com uma nota bem-disfarçada de vergonha na voz:

–Aerith, já pedi para você não fazer isso. Minhas reações são meio automáticas, você sabe disso. Posso acabar te machucando.

–Você não faria isso – ela riu – Vim trazer uma xícara de chocolate para você. A noite está um pouco fria, e você passou o dia todo trabalhando naquele sistema... talvez isso ajude.

–Obrigado – ele disse, pegando a caneca fumegante das mãos dela e sentando-se no parapeito da torre, enquanto observava o céu límpido e sem nuvens da noite – E como está o Cloud?

–Ele já falou algumas vezes em ir embora, o que quer dizer que ele deve estar bem – respondeu Aerith, sentando-se ao lado dele – Deixei Tifa cuidando dele. Yuffie apagou no balcão do Seventh, acho que vou deixá-la cochilar um pouquinho antes de levá-la para casa. Ah, a propósito, Cid mandou uma mensagem. Você se lembra daquelas três garotas, Yuna, Paine e Rikku?

–Quem...? Ah, elas! – ele demorou um pouco, mas logo se lembrou das três diabinhas que o atazanaram por causa de tesouros, meses atrás – Se alguma delas falar sobre tesouros outra vez, vai conhecer o verdadeiro significado da palavra "dor"!

–Não se preocupe – Aerith riu outra vez – Elas mandaram um pedido de desculpas, e disseram que vão nos ajudar no que precisarmos, daqui para frente.

–Bem, pelo menos isso... – ele tomou um gole de chocolate – Uma boa notícia, para variar.

–Leon, nós não poderíamos ter feito nada por Port Royal – ela sabia exatamente o que o afligia daquela forma – Não conseguimos prever os sinais, não conseguimos chegar a tempo. Mas, agora, sabemos o que fazer, e estamos vigilantes. Além do mais, quem sabe, depois que tudo isso terminar, esse mundo será restaurado.

–Como os que desapareceram quando Maleficent estava tentando tomar Kingdom Hearts? – ele disse, ainda com os olhos fixos no céu – Não sei... admita, Aerith, estamos cegos, surdos e fracos. Não estamos sendo muito úteis aqui – abaixou o rosto, apoiando-o sobre a mão – Aliás... não sei se nada do que todos nós estamos fazendo, tanto aqui quanto em Radiant Garden, é realmente útil.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou ao lado dele, em silêncio. Ela o conhecia desde crianças, em Radiant Garden. Depois da destruição de seu mundo, porém, eles assumiram caminhos separados, e só se reencontraram um ano antes da primeira derrota de Maleficent. Como tantos outros, ele também saiu viajando pelo universo em busca de respostas sobre o que havia acontecido, mas seus caminhos voltaram a se cruzar em Traverse Town.

Aliás, era isso que sempre acontecia, ali. Todos os caminhos se cruzavam naquela cidade.

–Não pensei que voltaria para cá tão cedo – ele disse – Cheguei a pensar que, depois que Radiant Garden fosse restaurada, eu poderia ficar lá para sempre. E olhe só onde estamos, outra vez.

–O que fazemos é importante, Leon – disse ela, suave – Nós temos a chance de lutar. E é o que devemos fazer, exatamente porque muitos não podem lutar por si mesmos.

–Mas você nunca se perguntou por que justamente nós estamos nessa bagunça? – ele a encarou fixamente – E não outros? Oras, nenhum de nós é pretensioso o bastante para se considerar forte o bastante para essa luta. Será que, em algum lugar, não haveria outros que talvez fossem melhores escolhas para isso?

–Você anda pensando muito nisso, não é? – ela devolveu o olhar, e ele assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça – Não acho que exista uma razão específica para nós estarmos aqui. Aliás, acho que isso é uma oportunidade para fazermos a diferença. E isso é melhor do que simplesmente assistir sem poder fazer nada, não concorda?

"É... é melhor sim", ele pensou. "Melhor do que ver toda a sua vida desmoronar sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para impedir. Mas será que é melhor do que lutar para impedir uma tragédia e mesmo assim ser obrigado a assisti-la de camarote, depois de todo o esforço e dor?".

Era mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Mais uma que ele manteria para si mesmo.

–Eu vou deixá-lo sozinho – então, Aerith se levantou – É melhor eu voltar ao bar e resgatar a Yuffie. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estarei na antiga casa do Cid, OK?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e a acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ela atravessava a extensão do grande pátio do Segundo Distrito, em direção ao Terceiro. E, depois, voltou seus olhos para o céu em silêncio, querendo cada vez mais que alguma resposta viesse das estrelas e caísse milagrosamente em seu colo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enquanto isso, a nave Fantasia cortava o espaço em busca da Axiom.

–Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa – disse Goofy, lendo os relatos – Por que todos eles saíram do seu mundo? O que aconteceu? Algum tipo de monstro, ou algo assim?

–Não exatamente – respondeu Leene – Foi meio que culpa dos próprios habitantes. Em um certo momento, havia tanto lixo na superfície do planeta que já não era mais possível morar nele. Então toda a população foi colocada em naves como a Axiom, até que as condições do planeta voltassem a ser boas o bastante para abrigar pessoas.

–Uau... – murmurou Donald, espantado – Passamos tanto tempo lutando contra Heartless e esquecemos que as próprias pessoas podem ser tão ou mais destrutivas que eles...

–Bem, até seria simples, se fosse só isso – continuou Riku – Poderíamos levar todos para outros mundos e tudo ficaria bem. Mas os sensores estão acusando níveis absurdos de energia negra, aqui. Heartless, Nobodies... ou, talvez, a mesma onda de energia que acabou com Port Royal. Precisamos ir até lá e ver o que está acontecendo.

–Energia... – Sora arregalou os olhos – Sentimos isso em Paris! Eles devem estar em perigo, ou então...

–Os sensores permanecem estáveis – disse Kairi – Esse mapa que o Cid criou é excelente, e nos permite monitorar o estado dos mundos. E os níveis de atividade de escuridão permanecem os mesmos de quando você esteve lá.

–Não sei se posso dizer que isso é um alívio – replicou ele – Enfim, vamos nos concentrar aqui. Como vamos entrar lá? A gente pode até não levar tão a sério a regra de não-interferência, mas vamos chamar a atenção se simplesmente entrarmos e dissermos olá, não concordam?

Eles não responderam, a princípio. Mas, depois de alguns minutos em que Donald olhava atentamente os esquemas e protocolos de informação sobre a Axiom, o mago sorriu e disse:

–Bem... acho que tenho uma idéia!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Qual é a sua, hein?

–Qual é a minha? E você ainda pergunta? Você chega aqui, faz a maior bagunça na _minha_ oficina, quer chegar dando ordens e ainda acha que está certo? Eu estou avisando, mexa no meu trabalho outra vez e parto a sua cara em duas!

Em Radiant Garden, o rei Mickey estava ajudando Cid a monitorar o estado dos mundos. Naquele dia, quando voltou à oficina, porém, ele ouviu ao longe uma discussão inflamada. Logo reconheceu uma das vozes, a de Cid, mas não sabia de quem era a outra. Aproximou-se lentamente da porta da sala de máquinas e perguntou, numa voz humilde:

–Cid... está tudo bem aí?

–O que foi? – então, o engenheiro e o outro homem se viraram no mesmo instante, retrucando rispidamente e o fazendo recuar. Só então ele percebeu quem era o outro: um homem alto e careca, com roupas incomuns e uma expressão de fúria.

–O que tá havendo aqui? – perguntou o camundongo, sem entender absolutamente nada.

–É esse cara! – respondeu Cid, irado – Ele chega, tenta mandar no meu trabalho e fica se intrometendo em tudo! Quem cuida daqui sou eu, entendeu? Cretino...

–Cid, acalme-se, por favor – insistiu o rei – Podemos chegar a um denominador comum...

–Não me diga pra me acalmar! – novamente, os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

–Espere um pouco – a cada segundo, Mickey ficava mais confuso – Quem é você, afinal de contas?

–Meu nome é Cid, oras! – disse o outro homem – Vim na Celsius com as garotas. Sou o pai da Rikku.

–O seu nome... é Cid? – ele coçou a cabeça, confuso – Isso não vai dar certo... escute, Cid – o primeiro se manifestou, mas o rei se apressou a acrescentar – Não você, o que veio na Celsius. Por favor, eu e o Cid já trabalhamos juntos há muito tempo. Vou ter que pedir para não interferir no trabalho dele. Agradecemos muito a sua ajuda, e tudo o mais, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de interferir.

–Isso mesmo, impostor! – disse o outro, triunfante – Faça o seu trabalho e fique fora do meu caminho, e todos ficam felizes. Simples, não?

–Ora, seu... – o primeiro rosnou, mas Mickey cortou a discussão, dizendo:

–Que tal deixarmos para brigar depois, hein? Cid... o primeiro, o que já estava aqui antes... preciso falar com você em particular. Pode ir até a sede do Comitê de Restauração um instante? E quanto a você, será que poderia por favor ir com as garotas até as ruínas de Port Royal? Preciso que investiguem uma coisa para mim por lá, está bem?

–Por mim, tudo bem – ele concordou, e saiu, não antes de lançar um olhar injetado de ódio na direção do outro Cid, que por sua vez o devolveu três vezes mais cáustico.

"Era só o que me faltava...", pensou o rei, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. "Como se já não bastasse toda essa confusão, agora até os aliados brigam entre si! E como assim ele também se chama Cid? Isso não vai dar certo, não vai..."

–Bem, acho que agora estamos sozinhos – suspirou Cid, irritado – O que o senhor queria falar comigo?

–Eu andei conversando com a Yuna – respondeu o rei – Estou sempre ouvindo a mesma história, todos falam de Heartless andando livremente, pessoas com medo... Está se espalhando muito rápido.

–Isso eu já sei, majestade – replicou o engenheiro – E qual é a novidade?

–Ela também disse que encontrou relatos de outras vezes em que isso aconteceu – respondeu ele, lentamente – Relatos antigos, de centenas de anos atrás. Na época não eram Heartless, mas a essência era a mesma... a escuridão crescendo e drenando cada mundo até que não sobrassem mais do que ruínas. Yuna também mencionou que, em todas as vezes que encontrou histórias assim, havia uma guerra envolvida.

–Uma guerra... – murmurou Cid, engolindo em seco – E o que fazemos? Contamos aos meninos sobre isso?

–Ainda não. Eles não precisam de mais preocupações agora. Por enquanto, vamos focar em Axiom.

Ele concordou, em silêncio. As informações novas, apesar de úteis, eram cada vez mais perturbadoras. O tempo ia se escoando rapidamente, e eles sabiam o que estavam prestes a perder, se uma guerra realmente acontecesse. Uma guerra que, eles sabiam, não teria vencedor algum.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Ah, qual é? Você não tinha nenhuma idéia melhor, não?

Leene protestava vigorosamente contra a forma de robô de limpeza que lhe havia sido dada por Donald. Essa era também a forma de Kairi. Riku e Sora, por sua vez, tinham a forma de robôs de manutenção, Goofy era uma empilhadeira e Donald, um mensageiro. Era um pouco desconfortável, mas ainda assim era melhor do que simplesmente aparecer do nada na nave.

–Temos alguma idéia do que vamos encontrar lá dentro? – perguntou Sora – Não podemos confiar cegamente nas leituras dos sensores.

–Para ser honesto, não – respondeu Donald – O que sabemos é que eles podem estar com problemas.

–Bem, pelo visto teremos que descobrir quando estivermos lá dentro – retorquiu Leene, despreocupada – E então, podemos ir?

Eles seguiram em frente, e depois de algum tempo se depararam com uma nave monstruosa. De repente, os sensores ficaram completamente insanos, à medida que se aproximavam dela. Era aquilo. Só podia ser a Axiom. Eles se aproximaram um pouco mais, e então ejetaram na direção de uma pequena entrada na lateral da nave. O trajeto foi curto e muito rápido, mas um tanto turbulento.

–Sério, viagens no espaço são uma droga! – sibilou Kairi, assim que pousaram.

–Acredite, é melhor do que voar com asinhas – replicou Riku.

Não foi difícil entrar na nave. Havia uma passagem, provavelmente usada para manutenção, e em questão de minutos todo o grupo estava num dos corredores principais. A Axiom, por dentro, parecia uma interessante mistura de colméia, cidade e shopping center. As pessoas se deslocavam em cadeiras flutuantes, e os robôs transitavam sobre trilhos. Era uma rede intricada de túneis, passagens e corredores, com telões e painéis por todos os lados.

E, aparentemente, eles haviam chegado num momento bem agitado...

Assim que chegaram ao corredor, eles se depararam com uma perseguição intensa. Na dianteira dela, dois robôs, um cheio de ferrugem que mais parecia uma máquina de lavar com rodas, e outro branco, com linhas arredondadas semelhantes às de um míssil. E, atrás deles, uma série de pequenos robôs de defesa.

–Mas o que tá havendo aqui? – perguntou Goofy, ao ver a confusão.

Era difícil avaliar expressões faciais e emoções naquela forma metálica, e por isso Riku era extremamente grato. Ele sentia algo estranho vindo das paredes da nave, algo que parecia partir do coração da Axiom. A sensação era tristemente familiar.

–Sora – ele disse – Acho que sei o que está havendo. É algo no sistema central da nave.

–Como o MCP, talvez...? – ele murmurou para si mesmo – Bem, isso facilita as coisas. É só ir até lá e ensinar uma lição pra ele, e fica tudo bem!

–Não é tão simples assim – replicou Donald – Esse sistema também está mantendo todas essas pessoas vivas. Se o desligarmos, elas todas morrem.

–Bem, vamos coletar informações – disse Sora, por fim – Descobrir por que aqueles dois estavam sendo perseguidos é um bom começo. Talvez possamos conseguir algo útil com eles.

–Ah, isso vai ser fácil – disse Donald, transformando uma das mãos num pequeno cabo conector e o inserindo em um painel da parede – Isso vai nos dizer tudo o que precisamos saber!

–Desde quando você se tornou hacker, hein? – a risada de Goofy soou metálica, mas o feiticeiro o ignorou. Em alguns minutos, ele já tinha um relatório completo da situação.

–É o seguinte: essa nave tem a função de abrigar a humanidade até que o mundo de onde eles vieram se recuperem. Tudo é controlado por um computador, Auto Pilot. Ele tem a função de tomar conta de toda a nave, e de promover o retorno seguro à Terra quando ela voltar a ser habitável.

–OK, mas isso não explica toda aquela zona que tava acontecendo agora há pouco – observou Sora, pensativo – O que seria? Um motim contra o sistema central, ou algo assim?

–Não sei – disse Donald – O que sei é que todos os sistemas de vigilância da nave estão atentos para o aparecimento daqueles dois robôs que estavam sendo perseguidos.

–Certo... – disse Kairi – O que acham de procurarmos algumas pistas?

Mas Sora já não ouvia mais. Seus olhos estavam fixos em uma das clarabóias da nave, e se perdiam em meio ao infinito de estrelas. A visibilidade da gummi ship não era boa, e ele sempre estava ocupado demais tentando desviar dos meteoros para prestar atenção no céu infinito e estrelado – uma profusão de diamantes sobre um veludo negro.

Foi então que Riku teve uma idéia...

–Leene, Donald, Goofy, vamos sair daqui – ele sussurrou – Talvez Sora queira ter um tempinho para aproveitar a cena... se é que vocês me entendem.

–Não, estamos no meio de uma missão! – protestou Donald.

–Ah, deixe de ser ranzinza! – retrucou Leene – Acho que podemos tirar umas horinhas pra deixar o casalzinho se acertar, certo?

–Eu também concordo – disse Goofy – Não vai fazer mal deixar os dois ficarem a sós por um tempinho.

O mago revirou os olhos, mas por fim concordou. Riku foi o porta-voz.

–Erm... eu e os outros vamos dar uma volta por aí, para reconhecer a nave... nos encontramos mais tarde, está bem?

–Mas hein? Ei, esperem! – Sora foi surpreendido por ele, mas antes que pudesse protestar, os quatro haviam desaparecido. Ele se virou para Kairi, e apesar de ser difícil dizer algo baseando-se em suas expressões metálicas, era óbvio que ela estava tão embaraçada quanto dele.

Por um tempo, os dois ficaram se encarando, até que Kairi quebrou o silêncio, dizendo:

–É... isso bem que me parece um planinho sujo deles.

–É... – "eu vou matar o Riku... juro que vou matar o Riku, vou arrancar os olhos dele com as unhas depois dessa!", pensava Sora, desesperado – Então... erm...

–Eu vi que você tava olhando pela janela – então, ela o interrompeu, e se aproximou da clarabóia, também – É tão lindo...

"Pense, Sora, seu retardado mental! Pense!" A mente de Sora se esforçava para trabalhar rápido. Aquela era uma oportunidade em um milhão – e, já que os outros o haviam jogado para cima dela daquela forma tão descarada, o melhor a fazer era aproveitar a chance.

–Você quer ir lá fora? – ele perguntou, de supetão, fazendo com que ela o encarasse – Para ver mais de perto. Pense bem, agora não precisamos nos preocupar com frio ou falta de ar.

–Voar perto das estrelas... – ela murmurou, sonhadora – Seria tão mágico!

–Vamos! – ele insistiu – É só sair por uma das escotilhas de serviço!

Ela hesitou por um instante, mas depois disse sim. Os dois andaram depressa em direção à escotilha por onde entraram e, com o apertar de alguns botões, ela se abriu. Depois do primeiro instante de incerteza, eles encararam mais uma vez o céu negro absoluto e saltaram da nave, em direção ao vazio.

E então.... eles voaram.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Mas que droga é essa?

A Celsius acabava de pousar no que um dia havia sido o cais de Port Royal. Agora, não havia absolutamente nada que lembrasse que, um dia, a cidade fora movimentada e agitada: tudo o que havia restado eram escombros e pedaços quebrados de navios, tudo rodeado por uma névoa densa e morosa.

–Não faz o menor sentido! – Rikku caminhava pelos destroços do cais, observando as ondas atingindo a praia languidamente – É como se não houvesse ninguém aqui há mil anos!

–É quase como... Zanarkand... – sussurrou Yuna, sem que as outras ouvissem e, depois, falou mais alto, sem tirar os olhos das ruínas – Isso não faz o menor sentido! Sabemos que a destruição foi recente, então deveria haver algum traço de ocupação humana, sei lá... e não tem nada, nenhuma ferramenta, nenhuma peça de roupa, nenhum corpo... nada.

–Isso é verdade – observou Paine, abaixando-se para procurar algo no chão – Elas não podem ter simplesmente evaporado, isso seria impossível.

–Da mesma forma que seria impossível um lugar ficar desse jeito a menos que estivesse desabitado por séculos – disse Rikku – Acho que "impossível" não é um conceito a ser considerado aqui.

–O rei me explicou sobre o que Erinia faz com os mundos – disse Yuna – Ela os envelhece, e os drena. Talvez o mesmo aconteça com as pessoas que vivem neles. Mas ainda encontraríamos algum sinal de pessoas por aqui – e, observando uma parede semicaída de perto – É como se uma onda de energia tivesse tentado varrer toda a cidade do mapa.

–Então temos uma seqüência de fatos – disse Paine – Primeiro, o mundo é invadido por uma massa imensa de Heartless, e depois algo o drena e destrói. Como os dois fatos se relacionam, então? São os Heartless que fazem isso?

Então, Yuna olhou para o céu enevoado e encontrou algo familiar.

–Vocês procuravam evidências de ocupação humana – murmurou ela – Olhem. Reconhecem aquilo?

Paine e Rikku olharam na direção que ela apontou, e viram pequenas luzes coloridas flutuando pelo céu. As duas engoliram em seco. Sim, elas _sabiam_ o que era aquilo, e sabiam muito bem.

–Eu pensei que não as encontraria fora de Spira – disse Yuna, ainda olhando para as luzes – Mas, se elas existem nesse mundo também, significa que alguém morreu aqui. E eu diria que foram muitas pessoas... quem consegue fazer isso?

–Não se preocupe, Yunie – disse Rikku, decidida – O que quer que isso seja, vamos descobrir e impedir que aconteça em outros lugares! E se...

–Meninas, atenção – então, a voz de Brother se fez ouvir através do rádio – Recebi uma mensagem de uma nave. Eles disseram que tem informações importantes sobre o que houve em Port Royal... e sobre sobreviventes, também.

–Sobreviventes? – as três disseram ao mesmo tempo, estupefatas, e Paine acrescentou – Impossível!

–Voltem para a Celsius agora mesmo – insistiu Brother – Eles estão falando sério.

–Pode pelo menos dizer qual é o nome da nave? – disse Rikku, por fim.

–Strahl. Strahl é o nome da nave...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois do primeiro instante de susto, a sensação de voar em gravidade zero era simplesmente inacreditável.

Sora guiava Kairi num vôo suave, apenas rápido o suficiente para acompanhar a Axiom e não se perder dela. Ele a segurava por um dos braços, conduzindo-a. Naquele momento, desejava imensamente poder senti-la, e lamentava o fato de que aquela forma, apesar de permitir que eles pudessem ver aquela cena, também os impedisse de senti-la.

E eles também não podiam se ouvir. Mas Sora não precisava. Na verdade, ele quase podia ver o olhar dela – fascinado, reverente, com um meio-sorriso tímido. De repente, tudo parecia muito fácil e certo, sem que houvesse a necessidade de palavras. Eles estavam lá, e o céu era a sua testemunha. Ele estava cheio de decisão e coragem – e nada, absolutamente nada, poderia estragar aquele momento.

E foi essa coragem que o levou a se aproximar mais dela.

Delicadamente, ele pegou as duas mãos da garota, e começou a guiá-la em uma dança delicada pelo vazio. Entre giros lentos e passos suaves, ele a conduzia com segurança e graça. Não precisava de música: a canção das estrelas de Seth ressoava em seus ouvidos, e naquele momento ela parecia mesmo a trilha sonora perfeita para aquele momento.

Kairi, por sua vez, estava em êxtase. A visão do céu, tão de perto, já era suficiente para tirar o seu fôlego, mas nada poderia prepará-la para o que Sora estava lhe proporcionando. Mesmo que não pudesse senti-lo fisicamente, aquele gesto limitado por suas articulações metálicas lhe proporcionava a mesma sensação quente e aconchegante de carinho e proteção que o abraço dele. Nada mais existia, apenas ele, ela e todo um infinito de estrelas.

Estrelas... ela sempre sonhou em chegar perto delas, tocá-las, até mesmo roubá-las para si. Mas, agora que estava tão perto, descobriu que havia coisas muito mais importantes, que faziam seu coração bater muito mais forte. Ela não precisava mais querer roubar as estrelas para si – agora, sempre que olhasse para elas, perceberia que tinha algo muito mais belo do que elas.

Os olhos dos dois estavam fixos um no outro, sem se desviarem por um único instante. As estrelas que preenchiam os de Kairi agora se refletiam nos de Sora – e, vistas daquela forma, elas pareciam muito mais bonitas. E eles continuavam girando no céu, flutuando, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Sem palavras, sem nada. Eles apenas... sabiam. E isso bastava.

Enquanto isso, da Axiom...

–Qual é o problema de vocês, hein? – sussurrava Riku, aborrecido, para Goofy, Donald e Leene, que se amontoavam em frente a uma janela para assistir ao encontro de Sora e Kairi – Não dá pra deixá-los em paz por um instante?

–Nah... e perder a chance de ver esses dois desenrolarem de vez? – rebateu Leene – Droga, Donald, quer sair da frente?

–Ah, dá um tempo! – resmungou Donald – Assim quem não consegue ver nada sou eu!

–Vocês dois estão na minha frente! – queixou-se Goofy – Não consigo ver nada daqui!

Riku pôde ver, de relance, Sora e Kairi, ao longe, girando e flutuando livres. Sorriu intimamente, pensando que o seu planinho tinha funcionado e que, talvez, com aquilo, eles desfrutassem um pouco mais da companhia um do outro e finalmente se declarassem. E, antes que pudesse se conter, olhou de relance para Leene e, por um instante, imaginou-se com ela, do lado de fora, voando entre as estrelas também.

E mais uma vez, agradeceu por ser de metal e não ser capaz de corar.

Então, de repente, algo pareceu terrivelmente fora do lugar.

A nave deu um violento solavanco, e mudou de direção muito rápido. Os quatro que estavam na escotilha da Axiom se encararam, apavorados, e foi Leene quem pôs em palavras o espanto deles:

–Sora e Kairi... eles estão lá fora...

Então, eles olharam pela clarabóia.

Mas não havia mais ninguém lá.

Eles foram passando pelas clarabóias, uma a uma, tentando descobrir onde Sora e Kairi estavam. A apreensão ia ficando mais e mais forte, à medida que a velocidade da nave ia aumentando.

–Donald, o que tá acontecendo? – disse Riku, lutando para manter a voz calma. O mago, então, novamente transformou sua mão em um conector e ligou-a a um monitor.

–A nave está retornando à Terra – respondeu ele – É uma diretriz especial, ativada quando é detectada uma forma de vida no planeta. Quem faz isso é um robô especial, uma Examinadora de Vida Alienígena... Ou, se preferirem, EVA.

–Isso é bom, não é? – arriscou Riku – Eles vão voltar, tudo vai ficar bem...

–Não, esperem aí! – murmurou Donald – EVA era um dos robôs que estava sendo perseguidos. Se ela foi a responsável por ter descoberto essa forma de vida e está sendo perseguida por isso, então...

–...alguém não quer que eles voltem – concluiu Leene – Mas quem? E por que?

–O mais importante, agora, é encontrarmos Sora e Kairi – disse Goofy, por fim – A nave está muito rápida, se eles nos perderem de vista, então...

–Não vamos pensar nisso! – Riku o cortou – Eu vou lá fora tentar encontrá-los. Vocês ficam aqui e, quando eu der o sinal, abrem a porta para entrarmos.

–Não vai dar certo! – replicou Goofy – É rápido demais, você pode se soltar e se perder.

–Eu preciso tentar... – murmurou Riku. Os outros três o encararam e, depois de um segundo de hesitação, aceitaram. Antes de ele ir, porém, Leene disse:

–Você se lembra de quando estava na enfermaria? – o olhar dela era penetrante – Do que me prometeu, quando estava lá?

–Eu me lembro – ele disse. "Voltar para casa. Não morrer. Ficar ao seu lado. É claro que eu me lembro. Como poderia esquecer?".

–É melhor você cumpri-la – ela sussurrou, a voz angustiada e feroz – É melhor você voltar. Pro seu próprio bem.

Riku aproveitou a deixa para dar as costas e abrir a escotilha. A pressão era muito forte, e quase o arremessava para fora. Ele olhou para o espaço por um segundo. Era perigoso demais, rápido demais, e o feitiço de Donald não duraria indefinidamente. Se algo desse errado, se ele se soltasse e se perdesse da Axiom, ficaria vagando sem rumo pelo espaço até que o feitiço perdesse o efeito e ele simplesmente se desintegrasse em meio ao vácuo.

Não. Ele não podia pensar nisso, Havia prometido a Leene que ficaria bem, e cumpriria essa promessa.

A diferença extrema de pressão o atordoou por um instante, fazendo-o cambalear e quase cair da nave. No último instante, porém, ele conseguiu se agarrar a um cabo, e com dificuldade começou a escalar até o topo. Ele não se permitia pensar. Quanto menos pensasse, menos medo teria daquela atitude completamente estúpida e suicida que estava tomando.

"Ah, por favor, estejam por perto!", ele pensava, aterrorizado. Imaginar a si mesmo perdido no espaço, apenas esperando pela morte iminente que viria com o fim do prazo do feitiço, já era terrível por si só. Agora, imaginar seus maiores amigos naquela situação, era simplesmente desesperador. "Por favor, estejam em algum lugar seguro... por favor..."

E então, quando terminou de escalar, e finalmente chegou ao topo da nave, percebeu que suas preces haviam sido atendidas. E, ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que precisaria de mais um milagre, ali.

Ao longe, pôde ver Sora e Kairi. Eles estavam bem. Mas estavam com grandes problemas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	11. A única exceção

_**Capítulo 11: A única exceção**_

_**Nota da autora: **__Gente, esse capítulo foi o meu pesadelo pessoal nessa fic. Só demorei para publicá-lo aqui porque passei mais de um mês e meio empacada nele... X-X E acreditem, o pessoal da Kingdom Hearts Brasil – Fics (onde a fic é originalmente publicada) me odeia tanto ou mais que vocês por causa disso... xD Anyways, peço que perdoem o furo absurdo de roteiro que acabei dando. Fãs de Wall-E, me perdoem, só fui ver depois que não dava mais para consertar... Prometo que o próximo capítulo (que sairá na sexta-feira, no máximo) será a compensação de todos os erros e atrasos. Agora, respondendo às reviews..._

_**Nay-sama:**__ Sim, Erinia é do mal. MUITO do mal. xD E, sim, o todo-poderoso, todo-gostoso Squall/Leon é... bem, um deleite para os olhos de uma fangirl como eu. (tá, ele é meio emo no começo de Final Fantasy VIII, meio idiotão, meio estúpido, mas depois que ele diz "não importa se o mundo inteiro estiver contra você, eu serei seu cavaleiro", você esquece tudo... :3). Gosto do Cloud, mas... Squall é insubstituível para mim... (morre)_

_**Papilion Holie:**__ Desculpe pelo atraso. E pelas atrocidades cometidas contra o filme mais lindo da Pixar. E... bem, prometo que as Gullwings encontraram alguém beeeeeem interessante em Port Royal, savvy? E muito obrigada pelo que você disse sobre a cena das estrelas... n_n_

_Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora, beijos a todos e até mais! n_n_

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Em um instante, Sora e Kairi apenas flutuavam pelo espaço, alheios a tudo e a todos. O silêncio era tão absoluto e tão absorvente que era quase como se tudo houvesse desaparecido. Mas, mesmo se uma implosão pudesse ser ouvida ao lado deles, na certa seria solenemente ignorada, pois os olhos de um estavam completamente mergulhados nos do outro.

Mas _aquilo_ era algo que realmente não dava para ignorar.

De repente, foi como se algo os sugasse na velocidade da luz. Levou uma fração de segundo até que percebessem que era a Axiom, que havia mudado violentamente o seu curso e agora disparava em alguma direção desconhecida.

"Droga!", pensou Sora, enquanto agarrava uma das mãos de Kairi e disparava na direção da nave com toda a força que sua propulsão tinha. Ele não sabia se estava irado por seu momento com Kairi ter sido destruído daquela forma, intrigado pela Axiom de repente assumir aquela velocidade espantosa, ou simplesmente apavorado por estar tentando se agarrar a uma nave velocíssima, sabendo que se ficasse à deriva no espaço nada poderia salvá-lo.

O pior de tudo era a ausência total de comunicação. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, e precisava saber o que Kairi estava pensando. E precisava de um plano, de preferência algo mais eficiente do que ficar indefinidamente agarrado a um cabo qualquer do exterior da nave e rezar para que aterrissassem em algum lugar habitável sem que explodissem ou que ele se soltasse.

Não. Ele não podia pensar naquilo. Precisava tomar alguma atitude, e rápido.

Com esforço, ele conseguiu alcançar uma das hastes externas da nave, e segurou-a o mais forte que pôde. Uma vez seguro, começou a pensar no próximo passo. Talvez eles estivessem voltando para a Terra, o que, apesar de ser um alívio, era também preocupante. Eles precisavam entrar na nave antes que chegassem perto da atmosfera da Terra, ou as coisas ficariam realmente complicadas.

"Subir", ele pensou. "É isso, preciso chegar ao topo da nave, lá deve ter alguma passagem para dentro ou algo assim. Subir, subir, subir..." Olhou para Kairi, que não largava seu braço por nada, e acenou com a cabeça, esperando que ela entendesse seu sinal.

Com um impulso, começou a saltar de uma haste para outra, de um cabo para uma plataforma. Não era nada fácil, a velocidade da Axiom tornava tudo mais difícil e perigoso. Kairi o acompanhava e o ajudava, sem soltar a sua mão. Se ela estava tão apavorada quanto ele, estava fazendo o possível para manter seus sentimentos escondidos.

Por fim, chegaram a uma área mais plana. O topo da nave.

Mas, então, Sora percebeu uma coisa na qual não havia pensado...

O topo era completamente liso. Nenhuma reentrância, nenhum cabo, nenhuma haste ou placa. Apenas a interminável superfície plana e lisa de metal pintado de branco.

Um beco sem saída.

"Essa não...", ele pensou, desesperado. Por instinto, segurou a mão de Kairi com mais força, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria sentir. Não havia para onde ir. Tentar alcançar outra borda era perigoso demais, e também não daria tempo. E a pressão se tornava cada vez mais insuportável, também.

Então, aquele era o fim. Um fim silencioso, isolado de tudo e de todos.

"NÃO!" As coisas não terminariam daquela forma. Naquele momento, não havia mais nada a perder. Decidiu arriscar tudo em um último movimento, e lançou um olhar significativo a Kairi. Era como se ela traduzisse seu plano. Com a mão livre, segurou-se com força ao último pilar antes do topo, e com a outra, inverteu posições com Sora, segurando a mão dele.

Aquela podia ser a sua última chance... e ele precisava fazer com que ela fosse aproveitada.

Então, ele soltou a mão com que se segurava à nave, e por um momento, pendeu no espaço, quase sendo jogado longe. Logo, porém, recuperou o equilíbrio e invocou a Kingdom Key com a mão livre, e fincou-a no casco da nave com toda a força, enterrando-a até quase metade da lâmina. Depois, lançou um olhar rápido para Kairi, que fez o mesmo, soltando-se do apoio da nave, invocando a Moonbeam e cravando-a na nave, um pouco à frente. Eles fizeram isso mais algumas vezes, até que tivessem avançado o suficiente sobre o casco da Axiom. Pelo que puderam entender do sistema básico da nave, aquelas pequenas avarias não representariam risco a quem estivesse dentro da nave, mas para eles, do lado de fora, elas eram a salvação.

Eles permaneceram parados naquela posição, presos apenas pelas duas Keyblades fincadas à nave, por algum tempo. Eles não sabiam, porém, quanto tempo aquilo ia durar. A pressão e a velocidade iam aumentando cada vez mais. Eles precisavam de ajuda, e rápido.

Mas então, como um milagre, a ajuda veio.

Sora olhou para o lado, de relance, e se deparou com Riku, segurando-se na borda oposta da nave. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido, e Riku acenou com a cabeça, antes de ligar a sua própria propulsão, cravar a Way to Dawn no casco da nave, e deslizar na direção deles. A Keyblade o mantinha fixo à nave, e os foguetes o empurravam na direção de Sora e Kairi.

"Isso é loucura!", pensou Sora. Mas, talvez exatamente por isso, aquele plano _podia_ dar certo.

Riku continuou seu trajeto até alcançá-los. Quando conseguiu, desligou a propulsão e fincou-se ao metal da nave. Depois, estendeu a mão livre a Sora, que a segurou. Era uma posição muito instável: Riku segurando Sora, que por sua vez segurava Kairi, que estava se agarrando à Keyblade fincada ao metal. Riku engoliu em seco. Aquele plano parecia mais idiota a cada momento que passava.

Agora era a parte mais crítica. Kairi deveria se soltar.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar. Maldito vácuo sem som! Rezando mentalmente para que ela entendesse seu plano, fez um gesto com a cabeça, tentando sinalizar.

E, aparentemente, ela entendeu. Porque no instante seguinte acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus!", ele pensou. O tempo deles se esgotava rapidamente. E não poder falar atrapalhava tudo...

E foi então que Sora interveio.

Foi preciso apenas que ele a encarasse, e acenasse com a cabeça. Por um momento, Riku pensou ter visto uma fagulha de medo nos olhos metálicos de Kairi, mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça também. E, no segundo seguinte, ela fez com que a Moonbeam desaparecesse.

E, por uma microscópica fração de segundo, tudo era silêncio e vazio.

Logo depois, a pressão. Apenas uma Keyblade os mantinha fixos à nave. Por um momento, a velocidade da nave provocou um tranco no braço de Riku, como se fosse arrancá-lo fora. Ele conseguiu se segurar, mas não sabia por quanto tempo.

Agora, a segunda parte.

Ele ligou seus propulsores outra vez, se deslocando no sentido oposto ao do movimento da nave. O peso agora era maior, e o movimento bem mais lento, mas Riku simplesmente não se permitia mais pensar. Aquilo daria certo, de qualquer forma. Aquilo daria certo.

E foi então que, por um momento, tudo se perdeu.

Os propulsores falharam, engasgaram por alguns instantes, e depois pararam completamente, deixando o trio inerte, pendurado a uma gigantesca bala de metal que viajava a centenas de quilômetros por hora.

Toda a esperança de Riku naquele resgate se evaporou. Eles estavam condenados.

Por alguns instantes, eles ficaram ali parados. Riku observou a imensidão do universo... tantos pontos brilhantes, tão distantes. Era lindo, tão calmo e pacífico. A decepção e a certeza de que nada mais poderia ser feito entorpeceu seu medo. Naquele momento, tudo em que ele pensava era em observar o infinito. Uma sensação muito estranha de calma e paz o preencheu. Era uma forma estúpida de morrer, sem dúvida, mas pelo menos teriam uma belíssima vista naqueles últimos minutos.

Mas uma coisa o incomodou...

Por um instante... parecia que era _aquilo_ que ele queria.

Mas foi então que Sora decidiu que não terminaria daquela forma.

De repente, eles voltaram a se mover. Mas não era graças a Riku – era Sora, que havia conseguido fazer a sua propulsão funcionar e agora os conduzia. E, de repente, Riku se sentiu burro. É claro, os dois haviam sido transformados no mesmo tipo de robô! O que o fazia pensar que só ele poderia tirá-los daquela enrascada?

A propulsão de Sora era suficiente para fazê-los se mover, mas não seria por muito tempo. Então, Kairi também começou. A propulsão dela era bem mais fraca, mas já era suficiente para estabilizar seu curso pela superfície da nave. Riku conduzia e os mantinha num certo curso usando a Way to Dawn como estaca.

E a pressão aumentava e aumentava... e eles tinham que manter o foco.

Foi então que apareceu o que deveria ser a salvação deles. Era uma fresta, que aparentemente conduzia ao interior da nave. Ele percebeu que os três começavam a perder velocidade, e isso o deixou preocupado. Eles não suportariam aquilo por muito tempo, e isso era fato.

"Mais um pouco", ele pensava, à medida que a fresta ia ficando mais e mais próxima. "Mais um pouco... mais um pouco, droga, não chegamos até aqui pra nada!"

E então, com um baque, eles passaram pela fresta. E, minutos depois, ela se fechava.

Eles perceberam que aquele era um tipo de almoxarifado da nave. Por um instante, os três ficaram no chão, parados, ainda meio paralisados de medo e de excitação. Sora foi o primeiro a se levantar, e começou a conduzir o grupo até que eles voltassem para os corredores da nave.

–Isso foi loucura – murmurou Kairi – Como ainda estamos vivos?

–Eu não faço idéia – respondeu Riku, sincero – Vamos achar os outros, está bem?

Eles começaram a caminhar pelos corredores, estranhamente desertos. Depois de algum tempo, porém...

–O efeito do feitiço! – disse Sora – Passou!

Eles olharam para si mesmos. Já estavam de volta às suas formas humanas, o que era bem mais confortável... Sora e Kairi trocaram um olhar rápido, e logo desviaram os olhos. E Riku escondeu uma risadinha. Na certa, era muito mais difícil se encararem quando não estavam protegidos pelas expressões metálicas... Ele apertou um pouco o passo e deixou os dois para trás.

Havia tanto em que pensar... tanto ainda a fazer...

–Ah, então vocês estão aí! – era a voz de Leene, que estava com os olhos arregalados de preocupação e medo – Pensávamos que vocês tinham morrido, sei lá! E você! – os olhos dela se estreitaram na direção de Riku, que recuou alguns passos – Por que você nunca pensa antes de fazer algo idiota? Por que você tem que ser tão... tão... tão _você_?

Tudo o que Riku pôde fazer foi rir. Aquilo era tão Leene...

–A sala de controle parece ser o cerne de tudo isso – disse Donald – Precisamos ir pra lá agora, a nave ta instável demais. É possível que alguém aqui saia ferido, e eu tenho medo disso.

–ALERTA! INTRUSOS! ALERTA! INTRUSOS!

De repente, os corredores foram tomados pelo barulho ensurdecedor dos alertas. E, no monitor, apareceram as fotos de Goofy, Leene e Donald.

–Isso é brincadeira, né? – protestou a garota – Como assim?

–Tentamos invadir o sistema deles, lembra? – observou Goofy – Pra tentar achar aqueles dois que eles estavam perseguindo.

–E onde eles estavam na última leitura? – perguntou Sora, olhando por cima dos ombros.

–No depósito de lixo. Fica alguns andares abaixo, mas acho que podemos chegar lá.

Mas, antes que pudessem se mover, uma profusão de robôs de defesa começou a surgir de todos os lados, cercando-os.

–Uau, eles não eram tão rápidos assim – murmurou Sora.

Mas, então, ele olhou mais de perto. Havia algo muito errado com aqueles robôs. Muito errado mesmo...

–Riku, eles são o que eu acho que são? – ele murmurou, de costas para o amigo.

–Sim – ele respondeu – O que quer que tenha tomado essa nave, é maligno e provavelmente nos conhece. Algum plano?

–Que tal o de sempre? – sugeriu Kairi – Bater neles até fazê-los chorar?

–Bem, soa bom pra mim – concordou ele – Ao meu sinal... Um, dois, três... AGORA!

E, no segundo seguinte, os cinco abriam caminho à força entre os robôs-Heartless.

Definitivamente, a forma humana era muito melhor para lutar do que a forma robótica. Os Heartless eram pequenos, mas sabiam lutar em grupo, e partiam para cima deles como falanges compactas, sem abrir uma brecha para um ataque.

- Seus raios agora seriam muito bem-vindos, Leene – disse Riku, nervoso.

- Genial, Riku – sibilou ela, em resposta – Aí eu já aproveito, causo uma pane elétrica generalizada na nave e mato todos aqui, não é?

É. Aquela realmente era uma idéia idiota.

- Não temos tempo para segurar todos aqui – disse Sora, por fim, chutando longe um Heartless mais atrevido – A gente precisa ir para o depósito, e rápido.

Goofy jogou o escudo contra os Heartless, desmantelando a sua formação pelo tempo suficiente para que eles pudessem abrir caminho entre ela e correr o mais rápido que podiam. Por fim, eles chegaram a um elevador de carga, e conseguiram, por fim, seguir até os andares mais baixos. Felizmente, estava tudo deserto, e eles andaram, rapidamente, até chegar ao depósito de lixo.

–Onde eles estão? – murmurou Sora, procurando com os olhos. Então, ele viu uma pilha de metal um pouco diferente. Uma pilha _que se mexia_. Sem hesitar, correu até a pilha. Era ele, com certeza, o robozinho enferrujado que estava sendo perseguido. Mas havia algo estranho nele, algo diferente. Algo _quase humano_. Era quase como se ele estivesse sentindo dor.

–Ai, caramba... – ele murmurou, fazendo sinal para que os outros se aproximassem – Ele tá danificado. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa...

–Wall-E – o robô emitiu um som baixo, como se estivesse se apresentando.

–Eu sou Sora – murmurou ele – E vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos te ajudar.

Quando se virou, porém, deparou-se com o outro robô, o branco. E ele apontava uma arma na sua direção, completamente irado.

–Calma, calma, calma! – Donald tomou a dianteira – Somos amigos. Queremos ajudar.

–EVA... – dessa vez, o som que Wall-e emitiu foi ainda mais baixo. A outra parecia preocupada, e correu até ele, mostrando alguns circuitos. Nenhum deles, porém, era compatível.

Foi então que Wall-E mostrou algo a ela. Uma pequena plantinha, numa bota velha. Ela a ignorou, mantendo suas atenções nele, mas ele insistiu. Sora apenas observava a cena, tocado pela humanidade dela. Então era naquela plantinha que todas as esperanças deles se concentravam... e Wall-E, mesmo danificado, mesmo _ferido_, queria terminar aquilo...

–Diretriz... – ele murmurou.

Então, EVA se virou na direção deles. E eles entenderam o recado.

–Vamos ajudar vocês – disse Riku, em tom de desafio – É só nos dizerem onde é o centro de controle.

EVA emitiu um holograma com um mapa, com pontos brilhantes no lugar onde estavam e no ponto de destino. E, no segundo seguinte, prendeu-se a Wall-E, pegou a plantinha e disparou pelos túneis. Sora olhou para cima, observando-os desaparecer, e depois disse:

–Bem, gente... temos uma nave pra salvar!

Eles seguiram as instruções de EVA, correndo. A nave estava um pandemônio completo. Seus ocupantes, em suas poltronas flutuantes, estavam apavorados, e ficavam ainda mais ao vê-los correndo por ali. Não havia tempo para explicar. Eles só sabiam que precisavam chegar ali.

E, quando entraram na sala de comando central, entenderam tudo.

–É claro! – murmurou Riku, já invocando a Way to the Dawn – É o piloto automático. Ele se tornou um Heartless. Isso explica toda essa bagunça!

–Onde está o capitão, lata velha? – rosnou Sora – Leve-os para a Terra agora mesmo!

–Minha diretriz determina que devo mantê-los no espaço para sempre – disse a voz metálica do piloto automático – E não admitirei contestações quanto a isso.

Outros robôs-Heartless apareceram. Aquilo já estava se tornando repetitivo.

–Procure o capitão, Kairi – murmurou Sora – Leene, vá ajudar Wall-E e EVA. Quanto aos outros... vamos chutar esse cara daqui.

–É você quem diz – Goofy deu um sorriso – VÃO LOGO!

As duas garotas correram em direções separadas. Kairi logo encontrou o capitão, preso em um dos cômodos próximos da nave. Com a ajuda da Moonbeam, conseguiu abrir as portas e libertá-lo. Assim que ele saiu, disse, urgente:

–Precisamos chegar à praça central, abrir a escotilha e inserir a amostra de vida lá. Auto acionou o hiperespaço para dificultar a nossa chegada. Siga o corredor, você chegará lá rápido. Consegue fazer isso? Eu vou distraí-lo, OK?

–Deixa comigo! – ela concordou na hora, e correu na direção apontada pelo capitão.

Agora, a luta contava com a ajuda do capitão. Sora e Riku davam conta dos pequenos Heartless que protegiam o mecanismo de desativação, enquanto Donald e Goofy tentavam descobrir uma forma de desativar aquele monstro de uma vez por todas.

–É inútil resistir – dizia Auto – A diretriz A-113 será cumprida, nem que para isso tenha que eliminar todos os opositores.

–Você fala demais – rosnou Riku, enquanto lançava sua Keyblade contra um grupo distante – Capitão, consegue chegar ao controle?

–Estou tentando – disse ele, ofegante. Auto, por sua vez, começava a disparar contra eles, e a tentar impedi-los – NÓS VAMOS VOLTAR PRA CASA, QUER VOCÊ QUEIRA OU NÃO! – e ativou o sistema de abertura da escotilha.

Kairi alcançou Leene ainda no corredor, e as duas chegaram juntas à praça central. Lá era o auge da bagunça. Havia montes de pessoas lá. E, bem no centro, um pilar. Wall-E e EVA estavam lá, mas Heartless os impediam de chegar ali. EVA tentava afastá-los com sua arma, mas eles eram muitos.

–Bem, pelo visto as garotas irão salvar o dia – Leene abriu um sorrisinho – Vamos ajudá-la.

As duas se aproximaram da escotilha, afastando cada Heartless que se aproximasse do pilar. EVA percebeu, e passou a dar cobertura a elas, até que o caminho estivesse livre para que eles pudessem subir até a escotilha. E eles se aproximaram, a amostra pronta, quando...

A escotilha se fechou. E Wall-E estava bem no meio do caminho.

–Ah, droga! – praguejou Kairi, tentando se aproximar da escotilha e sendo seguida por Leene – Não vou deixar que isso aconteça, não agora... não tão perto!

Enquanto isso, a batalha na sala de controle continuava feroz. Auto usava tudo o que tinha contra eles, e não poupava esforços para tentar destruí-los.

–Isso já está ficando ridículo – sussurrou Goofy – Tem que ter um jeito... capitão, de quanto tempo o senhor ainda precisa?

–Ele não está me deixando chegar perto! – respondeu o capitão – Os robôs dele me impedem!

–Ah, chega! – sibilou Sora, por fim – Vamos resolver isso da minha forma...

Então, ele acertou a Kingdom Key contra um dos painéis. Era como se o próprio Auto se contorcesse de dor.

–Perfeito... – murmurou Riku – Então você não gosta disso, coisa feia? Que pena... AGORA!

Os quatro começaram a acertar os sistemas de Auto. Ele berrava, dizendo:

–Parem, isso é inútil! Só estão danificando a nave e dificultando ainda mais a sua própria volta para casa... PAREM, EU JÁ DISSE!

–Capitão, essa é a sua chance! – disse Donald – AGORA!

E, então, finalmente, o capitão conseguiu desativar Auto de uma vez por todas. E, no instante seguinte, EVA conseguiu inserir a amostra na escotilha. E o programa de retorno foi ativado. A nave deu uma outra guinada, dessa vez para a direção oposta à qual estava indo.

–Estamos indo pra casa... – disse o capitão, aliviado – E graças a vocês.

Enquanto isso, perto da escotilha, Leene, Kairi e EVA rodeavam Wall-E. Quando Auto foi desativado, ele foi libertado, e ela conseguiu inserir a amostra e ativar o programa de retorno. Mas o custo havia sido muito alto. Wall-E havia ficado ainda mais danificado.

–Droga, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa – murmurou Leene, desconsolada. Ela observou EVA, que não saía do lado de Wall-E – Vamos ajudá-la a consertá-lo, tá bem?

EVA as encarou por um instante, e acenou com a cabeça. A nave seguiu seu curso até chegar à Terra. O pouso não foi muito tranqüilo, mas todos saíram da nave inteiros e bem. Assim que chegaram, EVA disparou em uma direção, enquanto Leene e Kairi levavam Wall-E para o lado de fora. Ele estava, na falta de uma palavra melhor para definir, "desacordado". Ela voltou, depois, com peças, e foi consertando-o quase com desespero.

As três esperaram, ansiosas. E, então, seus olhos se acenderam. Ele estava vivo. E bem.

Ou talvez não...

Ele se movia e funcionava, como antes. Mas algo nele havia deixado de existir. Aquela nota quase humana em seus olhos, a sua forma gentil e curiosa de tratar as pequenas coisas... haviam desaparecido com suas peças antigas. Ele funcionava, mas o verdadeiro Wall-E havia partido. Agora, tudo o que restava era uma máquina de compactar lixo, sem personalidade, sem sentimentos, sem alma.

–Não... – murmurou Kairi – Não... por favor, não agora...

Mas EVA era quem estava mais desconsolada. Ela se aproximou dele, tentando provocar alguma reação. Nada. Então, sob os olhares de pena de Leene e Kairi, ela chegou bem perto dele e deu o que só poderia ser chamado de um beijo: uma pequena faísca elétrica, que o atingiu e que atravessou todo o seu corpo.

E foi aquele beijo que o fez despertar.

Sob os olhares de espanto das duas, ele piscou, e observou EVA, e olhou em volta... e, de repente, ele voltou a ser o mesmo Wall-E de sempre. Era lindo. EVA o abraçou de uma forma tão carinhosa e gentil que era quase como se eles fossem apenas humanos, nada mais. Um final feliz, sem dúvida nenhuma.

–Você não vai chorar, vai? – perguntou Kairi, observando.

–Não – Leene disfarçou a voz hesitante – E você vai?

–Hum... não... – ela também teve que diminuir a voz em duas oitavas para disfarçar – E os outros, onde estão?

–Ei! Meninas! – Sora acenou para elas – Tá tudo bem?

–Sim, está! – Kairi acenou de volta, com um sorriso – Agora está. Acho que já podemos ir.

–Donald foi buscar a nave – explicou Riku – Ele não vai demorar.

–O que vai acontecer com o pessoal daqui agora? – perguntou Leene.

–Eles vão reconstruir o mundo, oras – respondeu Goofy – Humanos, robôs, todos juntos. E vão plantar árvores, e cultivar coisas... até pizza! – e riu – É, acho que eles vão ficar bem. Graças ao capitão.

–Não só a ele – disse Kairi – Graças a Wall-E, e a EVA também...

Então, os dois robôs se aproximaram do grupo. Wall-E tinha algo nas mãos, mas estava um pouco tímido. Foi EVA quem lhe deu um empurrãozinho, e ele estendeu a Kairi um presente.

–Uau... é lindo... – era uma chave de prata, entalhada com o formato de uma rosa. Ela engoliu em seco. Uma chave em formato de rosa... as coincidências se acumulavam – Muito obrigada!

E, quando a Fantasia chegou, eles partiram, acenando para todos. Havia sido um mundo interessante, sem dúvida. E, mais do que isso, Wall-E e EVA acabaram apresentando a eles um novo conceito de humanidade, algo que eles não esperavam encontrar ali.

–Eles tinham corações, é tudo o que eu posso dizer – disse Leene – Nada mais explicaria o que eles fizeram.

–Eu só não entendo duas coisas – disse Sora – Primeiro: como Auto se tornou um Heartless? E, segundo: como essa chave foi parar lá?

–Algo parece inter-relacionar todos os mundos pelos quais passamos – disse Riku, pensativo – Algo que tem relação com os símbolos de Waterfall City. A rosa, a lua... mas qual é essa relação?

Eles desembarcaram em Radiant Garden, e relataram brevemente a Cid e ao rei o que havia acontecido. Logo depois, saíram para a praça, mas minutos depois foram chamados de volta, às pressas.

–Celsius e Traverse Town, respondam AGORA! – berrava Cid para o monitor – Twilight Town está sendo atacada, preparem-se para ir para lá imediatamente!

–O quê? – a reação de todos, tanto os que apareciam nos monitores quanto os que estavam na sala, foi exatamente a mesma.

–É isso mesmo, garotos – a voz de Cid falhou – Twilight Town está sob ataque cerrado. Precisamos de todo mundo lá, entenderam? Todo mundo!

–Estamos indo agora mesmo – em Traverse Town, Tifa era a porta-voz – Chegamos em pouco tempo.

–Estamos por perto, podemos dar suporte às equipes – Yuna falava pela Celsius – Podemos chegar em menos de uma hora e averiguar a situação.

–Cid, quanto tempo temos? – perguntou Leene – Quando as leituras começaram a enlouquecer?

–Os sensores mudaram há minutos atrás – respondeu o engenheiro – Mas sabemos o que significam, o que quer dizer que, em poucas horas, não haverá mais nada pra salvar por lá, a menos que todos ajam rápido, e juntos. Tentem chegar o mais rápido possível. Estou tentando contatar outras pessoas para ajudarem vocês, mas não posso prometer nada – ele abaixou a cabeça por um instante, engolindo em seco – Vão logo, por favor. Temos pouco tempo. Câmbio final.

–Certo, precisamos agir rápido – no Primeiro Distrito de Traverse Town, havia um grande movimentação, e Leon coordenava a distribuição dos times – Somos em cinco, precisamos nos dividir, e precisamos chegar lá a tempo. Traverse Town ficará protegida enquanto o feitiço do cristal durar. Tifa, Yuffie, vocês vêm comigo na Ragnarok. Aerith, você vai com o Cloud na Fenrir. Provavelmente, vocês chegarão antes de nós, então nos mantenham informados, OK? Em quanto tempo podemos partir?

–Imediatamente, as duas naves estão prontas para voar – respondeu Tifa prontamente – Vou checar o cristal antes de irmos, e depois disso podemos ir.

–Beleza, vou dar uma olhadinha nas naves só pra confirmar – Yuffie fez um sinal de positivo, e as duas desapareceram pelas ruas do Primeiro Distrito.

Aerith, Cloud e Leon ficaram para trás. Não era difícil ler o que estava escrito no rosto de Cloud, e foi Aerith quem traduziu a expressão dele em palavras.

–Eu sei o que vai dizer. E a resposta é não, eu não vou ficar para trás, OK?

–Vai ser perigoso demais – ele disse – Por favor. Fique aqui, é mais seguro – e, para Leon – Diga alguma coisa, oras!

–É a decisão dela – respondeu Leon – Eu tenho que respeitá-la.

–Além do mais, eu não sou feita de vidro! – a moça estreitou os olhos – Sei me defender, sabia?

–Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia – insistiu o primeiro – E vou insistir pra você ficar.

–E vai fazer o quê? – Aerith estreitou os olhos outra vez – Me amarrar num saco e me deixar aqui?

–Sabe que eu não vou fazer isso – ele suspirou, por fim – Vou levá-la.

Ela deu um sorriso. Tifa e Yuffie voltaram, e os grupos se dividiram entre as duas naves. Não havia ali espaço para discutirem possíveis temores ou apreensões – mas, se houvesse, com certeza Leon e Cloud teriam algo a dizer sobre o que estava acontecendo ali.

Enquanto isso, em Radiant Garden, duas naves se preparavam para a luta.

–Precisamos colocar a Highwind no ar – disse o rei – Donald, Goofy, vocês vêm comigo. Sora, você leva a Fantasia. Precisamos ir o mais rápido possível.

–Certo! – concordou Sora, na mesma hora. O coração dele estava disparado. Um ataque... em Twilight Town. Era terrível demais até para pensar no assunto.

E, então, ao mesmo tempo, cinco naves dispararam, de diferentes pontos, indo todas na mesma direção. Acabava de começar uma corrida contra o tempo. Naquele momento, ser rápido era uma prioridade absoluta. Essa seria a única forma de salvá-los, a única _chance_.

Mas – essa era uma coisa em que todos evitavam pensar – ser rápido seria o _suficiente_?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	12. O último crepúsculo

_**Capítulo 12: O último crepúsculo**_

_**Nota da autora: **__mais uma vez, desculpem o atraso. Esse capítulo que eu trago hoje é o mais longo e o que eu mais gostei de escrever. Espero de coração que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu. E não me odeiem pelo que eu vou fazer aqui... por favor... (corre e se esconde)_

_Agora, respondendo às reviews..._

_**Papilion Holie: **__hehe, adorei a review! Wall-E é, sem dúvida, o filme mais encantador da Pixar. Aliás, comecemos uma campanha: QUERO PIXAR EM KINGDOM HEARTS! E, pra quem sentia falta das Forms, esse capítulo dará um gostinho delas..._

_**Nay-sama:**__ Sério, assista Wall-E. Você não irá se arrepender! n_n E muito obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Enfim, gente, obrigada por ainda lerem. Beijos a todos, espero que gostem e até mais! n_n_

Twilight Town estava um verdadeiro pandemônio.

A cidade estava completamente tomada. Heartless e Nobodies vagavam pelas ruas aos montes, atacando quem estivesse no caminho. Havia construções em chamas, e ruínas por todos os lados. Era como um campo de guerra, uma visão que, sob a luz do pôr-do-sol, ficava ainda mais terrível.

A quantidade absurda de energia negra enlouqueceu os sistemas de navegação das naves de Radiant Garden, assim como suas comunicações. A Fantasia oscilava violentamente, e Leene lutava para manter a nave no curso, sem sucesso.

–Droga! – ela praguejava – Tem interferência demais, assim vamos acabar batendo! Sora, pegue os controles auxiliares. Kairi, veja se consegue contatar o Cid ou alguma das outras naves. E Riku, você cuida dos canhões. Se algo se mexer, atire!

A situação não estava melhor nas outras naves. Fantasia, Highwind, Fenrir, Ragnarok e Celsius partiram juntas de Radiant Garden, mas naquele momento estavam distantes umas das outras e totalmente incomunicáveis. Em pontos diferentes dos arredores de Twilight Town, as cinco tinham problemas graves.

–Eu nunca derrubei uma nave antes e não pretendo começar agora! – rosnou Leon, feroz, enquanto transferia todos os controles da Ragnarok para o modo manual – Segurem-se, nós vamos pousar!

Aerith e Yuffie apertaram os cintos de segurança, um segundo antes de a nave começar a sacudir furiosamente, à medida em que Leon forçava caminho em direção ao solo. Era como tentar aproximar pólos iguais de dois ímãs, e eles sentiam que seriam jogados longe se os motores perdessem potência, mesmo que apenas por um instante.

A Fenrir também estava usando o máximo da capacidade dos seus motores. As sacudidas da nave, porém, iam ficando mais fortes e violentas a cada metro que avançavam.

–A nave não vai aguentar por muito mais tempo – murmurou Tifa, apavorada – Vamos ser feitos em pedaços!

–Não mesmo – disse Cloud entredentes – Estamos quase lá, e vamos conseguir pousar. _Precisamos_ conseguir pousar...

A Celsius era quem tinha mais problemas. A nave era muito grande, e a instabilidade provocada pelas ondas de energia a fazia balançar furiosamente. Rikku e Brother tentavam fazê-la resistir, mas não conseguiam. Cid, por sua vez, zanzava por toda a nave, tentando consertar as avarias cada vez mais numerosas.

–Yuna, estou com medo – Paine e Yuna observavam, pelas clarabóias as centenas de naves Heartless que se aproximavam da cidade – E se for tarde demais?

–Não diga uma coisa dessas! – replicou Yuna – Vamos até lá dar um jeito nas coisas, como sempre fazemos. Pense nisso apenas como mais uma missão, e que vai ficar tudo bem.

Paine assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça e voltou seus olhos novamente para as clarabóias. Yuna, por sua vez, engoliu em seco, tentando não deixar transparecer que também estava apavorada – e que um pressentimento terrível apertava seu coração.

A Highwind liderava a frota. Conduzida pelo próprio rei Mickey, ela abria caminho pela barreira de energia como se investisse diretamente contra um muro de concreto. Donald e Goofy manejavam os canhões, e pelo caminho obliteravam quantos Heartless podiam. Mesmo assim, a cada momento ficava mais difícil avançar.

–Conseguiu falar com alguém? – perguntou o rei, tenso, enquanto dava uma violenta guinada para se afastar de uma nave.

–Nah. Só conseguimos captar estática – respondeu Donald – Nem no radar as outras naves estão aparecendo.

Mickey engoliu em seco. Aquela era a realização de todos os seus piores pesadelos.

De certa forma, ele já sabia que eles não estavam preparados para uma batalha daquelas proporções. Por mais que eles fossem lutadores fortes e hábeis, e que já tivessem enfrentado lutas difíceis antes, nada os havia preparado para uma batalha às cegas contra Erinia, Maleficent e todo o seu exército de Heartless e Nobodies. Seu coração se apertava ainda mais ao pensar em cada nave – isolada, incomunicável e numa desvantagem tremenda em relação aos inimigos.

Ele era o Rei. E sua missão era proteger aqueles que lutavam ao seu lado.

–Segurem-se – murmurou ele, por fim – Nós vamos pousar.

E então, forçou ao máximo os controles em direção ao solo, ao mesmo tempo em que a Ragnarok caía no mirante e os tripulantes da Fantasia desembarcavam da nave semidestruída na estação de trem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Inacreditável... – murmurou Leene, assim que saiu da nave e viu de perto o que estava acontecendo em Twilight Town.

A estação de trem parecia ter sido atingida por uma chuva de meteoros. A construção, semidestruída, estava tomada por Nobodies. Não havia tempo para pensar: no instante seguinte, ela, Kairi, Riku e Sora já haviam sacado suas armas e partido para o ataque.

Havia Nobodies demais, e a cada segundo mais e mais iam surgindo. A Kingdom Key de Sora e a Way to the Dawn de Riku abriam caminho entre eles, enquanto Kairi tentava chegar até o interior da estação, acertando com a Moonbeam tudo o que via pela frente. Leene, por sua vez, dava suporte a eles, criando chuvas de relâmpagos e rasgando-os com suas adagas. Não demorou muito, porém, para que eles percebessem que para cada Dusk que destruíam, apareciam outros três.

–Precisamos chegar até lá dentro! – rosnou Leene, entredentes, enquanto disparava uma série de feitiços elétricos – Riku, Sora, vão até lá e ajudem a Kairi! Eu me viro aqui.

–O quê? – retrucou Riku – De jeito nenhum!

–Eu não sou feita de porcelana, droga – a loura vociferou – Alcanço vocês daqui a pouco. VÃO!

Ele a encarou por um instante, aflitíssimo, antes de dar as costas e sair, quase empurrado por Sora. Kairi tentava abrir caminho, mas era lenta e um pouco desajeitada, e foi preciso que Sora e Riku a salvassem de um grupo de Nobodies particularmente teimoso. E, aos tropeços, os três começaram a abrir caminho em direção ao interior da estação.

Mas nada poderia prepará-los para o que veriam ali...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tifa só podia chamar de milagre o pouso forçado que a Fenrir realizara em um dos prédios da praça principal.

O ataque foi imediato. Mal a nave pousou, uma onda de Heartless veio para cima dela. Segundos depois do pouso, Tifa e Cloud já tinham que lutar para salvar suas vidas. Era uma luta injusta: por mais que os punhos de Tifa e a espada de Cloud fossem fortes, a quantidade de Heartless era absurda. Em pouco tempo, eles estavam completamente cercados. De costas um para o outro, eles mantinham-se em guarda, mas sabiam que a situação era desesperadora.

Foi então que...

–ABAIXEM-SE! – era uma voz feminina, vinda de alguma direção que eles não conseguiram identificar. Sem parar para questionar a ajuda inesperada, os dois obedeceram, e no instante seguinte, algo passou zunindo pelas suas cabeças, destruindo alguns Heartless e atordoando outros. Isso proporcionou o segundo de distração do qual Cloud e Tifa precisavam para contra-atacar.

–Não percam tempo com eles! – a voz disse de novo – Aqui não é seguro, sigam-me!

–E quem diabos é você? – retrucou Cloud, procurando a dona da voz.

E então, ela apareceu. Era uma mulher não muito alta, com os cabelos louros presos num coque e os olhos azuis escondidos atrás de óculos. Seu aspecto era grave, e nas mãos ela tinha um chicote.

–Meu nome é Quistis Trepe – disse ela, enquanto afastava alguns Heartless com seu chicote, habilmente – Preciso que venham comigo, há um esconderijo nos arredores da cidade para onde estamos levando todo mundo.

–Nós viemos lutar, srta. Trepe – respondeu Tifa – Sabemos o que está havendo aqui e viemos ajudar.

–Ajudar? – Quistis piscou, confusa – Então vocês não são daqui.

Os dois acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. A mulher, então, deu um meio-sorriso e disse:

–Entendo. Mesmo assim, venham comigo. Há algo que vocês precisam ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O lugar mais caótico de todos era, sem dúvida, a estação do bonde.

Pessoas corriam por todas as direções, em pânico. Havia Heartless por todos os lados, assim como Nobodies. Havia sangue pelo chão, e alguns focos de incêndio começavam a surgir. Foi em meio a esse cenário de guerra que a Highwind pousou.

–Gawrsh, isso é um pesadelo! – disse Goofy, assim que desembarcou.

–Como ela pôde fazer isso? – sibilou o rei, sem se decidir entre o choque e o ódio – Como ela... DONALD, CUIDADO!

O mago se virou bem a tempo de ver um feitiço de gelo ser arremessado em sua direção, e desviar dele. A batalha os absorveu em instantes: enquanto Goofy e Mickey lutavam, Donald se esquivava entre os monstros e ia até os feridos para curá-los e ajudá-los a fugir. Era uma batalha árdua e difícil. E aparentemente perdida.

–Rapazes, vão procurar os outros – disse o rei – A cidade inteira está assim, precisamos reunir o grupo se quisermos ter uma chance.

–Mas e o senhor? – perguntou Goofy.

–Eu vou ficar bem – respondeu Mickey – Acho que posso dar conta de meia dúzia de Heartless teimosos sozinho.

–Acontece que não estamos falando de meia dúzia de Heartless teimosos, senhor! – retrucou Donald – É perigoso demais, não podemos nos separar!

–Confie em mim, Donald – então, o rei lançou ao mago um olhar intenso e sério – Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora, vão!

Donald e Goofy se encararam por um instante, preocupados, antes de darem as costas e correrem na direção para a qual os feridos corriam. Mickey os acompanhou com o olhar até que sumissem de vista, e depois concentrou-se unicamente na luta. Ele esperava conseguir fazer os amigos irem para algum lugar seguro e, com um pouco de sorte, alcançá-los depois. Mas, agora, via que se conseguisse concretizar apenas a primeira parte do seu plano, teria que se dar por satisfeito.

Então, uma voz lhe chamou a atenção...

–AFASTE! – parecia a voz de uma garota de no máximo dezesseis anos, vinda do topo de algum prédio. No segundo seguinte, a dona da voz apareceu: era uma garota de cabelos curtos e muito claros, acompanhada por um rapaz moreno e forte e outro usando um gorro. Ela usava uma espécie de chakra gigante, o rapaz de gorro usava uma espada enferrujada e o moreno, um bastão.

–Quem são vocês? – perguntou o rei, pasmo – O que estão fazendo aqui?

–O mesmo que você, sacou? – retrucou o rapaz com o bastão, enquanto atirava um Shadow para longe – Vamos botar esses caras para correr.

–Não podem ficar aqui! – retrucou Mickey, entredentes – É perigoso demais!

–E quem é você pra nos dizer o que fazer ou não? – rosnou o rapaz com o gorro – Essa é a _nossa_ casa, e é o Comitê Disciplinar de Twilight Town que tem que defendê-la!

O rei engoliu em seco, irritado. Aquela, sim, era boa. Agora, além de ter que enfrentar todos aqueles monstros, ainda tinha que se preocupar com a segurança daqueles garotos inconseqüentes. Por outro lado, eles estavam certos. Aquele era o lar deles, era natural que quisessem lutar para defendê-lo.

Foi surpreendente perceber que, com a ajuda dos três, aos poucos, ele ia recuperando o controle da batalha e – seria possível? – virando o jogo. E, por fim, todos os Heartless haviam sido destruídos.

–Estão todos bem? – perguntou Mickey, ofegante.

–Nah, precisa de mais do que essas formiguinhas superdesenvolvidas pra derrubar a gente, sacou? – disse o rapaz com o bastão – E quem é você, afinal?

–Eu? – o rei hesitou por um instante, e depois sorriu – Só um amigo. Meu nome é Mickey.

–Eu sou Seifer – respondeu o rapaz de gorro.

–Meu nome é Raijin – disse o rapaz com o bastão.

–Fuujin – respondeu a garota, secamente. No segundo seguinte, porém, ela arregalou os olhos e berrou – CUIDADO!

Foi o tempo exato do rei se virar e dela arremessar o chakra na direção de um Wyvern que ia na direção deles. O golpe o atordoou por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para que os outros o atacassem e o destruíssem.

–Perigoso – murmurou Fuujin, ofegante – Muito...

–Aqui não é seguro – concordou Seifer – Sei de um lugar para onde podemos ir, mas precisamos ir rápido antes que mais daquelas coisas apareça. Siga-me, sr. Mickey. Acho que... sei de alguém que pode nos ajudar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O mirante de Twilight Town estava assustadoramente calmo e deserto.

Yuffie, Aerith e Leon se arrastaram para fora da Ragnarok, confusos e assustados, mas vivos e aparentemente incólumes. A nave pousou – se é que se pode dizer isso, já que a palavra "pouso" parecia forçada demais para definir o choque violento da nave contra o solo – na parte mais alta do mirante. Não havia uma viva alma ali, nenhuma pessoa, nenhum Heartless, nada. Era muito estranho.

–Isso não faz o menor sentido – murmurou Leon, que mantinha a Gunblade pronta para atacar – Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, eu posso sentir.

–Onde eles estão se escondendo, hein? – retrucou Yuffie, impaciente – Isso está me cheirando a armadilha, isso sim.

Aerith não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam fixos em outro ponto.

–Olhem – ela disse, apontando – Aquilo não deveria estar ali, deveria?

Leon e Yuffie se viraram, e viram uma imensa porta de bronze enegrecido, coberto de pequenos entalhes. Eles se encararam, aterrados, lembrando-se das portas descritas por Sora e Riku. Eles sabiam que _aquele_ era o epicentro de toda aquela bagunça, e sabiam que era questão de tempo até que outra onda de monstros saísse por ela e atacasse quem estivesse pelo caminho.

A única coisa que eles não sabiam era como poderiam impedir aquilo.

–Não podemos ficar aqui – sussurrou Leon – Eles vão ficar aparecendo até acabarem conosco. Precisamos sair enquanto ainda podemos e procurar os outros!

–Precisamos tentar selar essa porta – respondeu Aerith – Se impedirmos que mais deles apareçam por aqui, teremos mais chances de salvar a cidade! Acho que vou tentar... – e começou a caminhar na direção da porta, lentamente, mantendo o bastão pronto para atacar.

–Aerith! Não! – vociferou Leon – Volte pra cá, droga, é perigoso!

–Aerith, sua teimosa! – acrescentou Yuffie – Dá pra ouvir os outros pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?

Mas ela não deu atenção a eles. Chegou perto da porta e, por um instante, deslizou os dedos pelos entalhes. Depois, murmurou algumas palavras e continuou deslizando os dedos pela porta. Agora, por onde eles passavam, ficava uma marca azulada e brilhante, como tinta. Rapidamente, ela começou a desenhar formas intricadas e complexas, até formar um desenho.

–Isso não funcionava direito nem em Traverse Town – retrucou Leon – Não estamos lidando com Heartless normais, lembra?

–Um cadeado sempre é mais eficiente quando colocado diretamente na porta do que quando colocado nas pontas de uma corrente de cinco metros – respondeu Aerith, sem desviar a atenção do círculo – O princípio aqui é o mesmo, o selo vai ser mais eficiente se for colocado diretamente na passagem deles.

Então, a florista colocou as mãos espalmadas sobre o círculo, ainda murmurando encantamentos. O brilho foi aumentando e aumentando, até se transformar num clarão intenso e explosivo e, por fim, desaparecer completamente. Estava feito, o selo estava pronto.

–Tomara que isso dure até descobrirmos uma forma de selar essa porta definitivamente – disse Yuffie, preocupada – Vamos atrás dos outros, acho que...

Mas ela não terminou a frase. Um enxame de naves gummi apareceu no céu, disparando os canhões contra a cidade. Eles não tiveram tempo para nada além de correr na direção do primeiro abrigo que encontrassem, enquanto os canhões e lasers impiedosamente devastavam os prédios e construções de Twilight Town.

Escondido sob um parapeito semi-desmoronado, Leon tentava controlar o ritmo da respiração, enquanto sentia o coração esmurrar o peito com força. Eles estavam sendo atacados por todas as frentes, e estavam completamente indefesos. Sem poder contar com nenhuma ajuda de fora, com as naves avariadas e incapazes de decolar, e com a sensação cada vez mais forte de que aquilo era só o começo. E, o pior de tudo, ele não conseguia enxergar as garotas. Apesar de acreditar que elas estavam bem, ele só acreditaria realmente nisso quando as visse com os próprios olhos.

E, de repente, os tiros pararam. E, por um momento, só restava o silêncio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Parecia milagre, mas Cid realmente conseguiu pousar a Celsius de forma relativamente segura, no jardim da velha mansão.

–Meninas, por favor, tomem cuidado – ele pediu, a voz baixa, antes de abrir as portas da nave – Não hesitem em usar os comunicadores e pedir ajuda. E tentem trazer os outros pra cá vivos, OK?

–Sim – respondeu Yuna, engatilhando suas pistolas – É apenas mais uma missão, e vamos cumpri-la.

–Não é _apenas_ uma missão – retorquiu Cid, os olhos faiscando – Essa pode ser uma das missões mais importantes da vida de vocês, e mais perigosas, então pelo amor de Deus, _tomem cuidado!_

Ela não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça, e lançou um olhar rápido a Paine e Rikku, que fizeram o mesmo. Então, as três saíram da nave, já prontas para atacar o que quer que se mexesse. E logo perceberam uma movimentação estranha no bosque próximo. No segundo seguinte, as três já disparavam naquela direção, armas em punho, prontas para atacar.

Mas...

–NÃO! – quem apareceu não foi um grupo de Heartless ou Nobodies, e sim uma garota de cabelos claros e olhos avermelhados – Amigos. Ajuda.

–Ah, garotas! – então, vinda da floresta, elas ouviram uma voz que já conheciam muito bem – Graças a Deus vocês estão todas bem!

–REI MICKEY? – as três exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, ao vê-lo acompanhado por Donald, Goofy e mais algumas pessoas, saindo da floresta. Paine ainda acrescentou – O que está havendo, hein?

–Tivemos a felicidade de encontrar esses jovens no nosso caminho – respondeu o rei – Estávamos indo para a mansão, onde os moradores estão sendo reunidos. Esta é Fuujin, e esses são Raijin e Seifer.

–Não temos tempo para isso! – cortou o próprio Seifer – Se queremos vencer, precisamos voltar logo. Mas precisamos falar com ela antes, e eu não sei se ela está aqui.

–Ela quem? – perguntou Yuna.

–Instrutora Trepe, sacou? – respondeu Raijin – Ela é, tipo, a nossa professora de lutas. Se tem alguém aqui que pode nos ajudar, é ela.

Então, da mansão, saiu um garoto de cabelos louros e curtos, armado com o que parecia ser uma espada velha. Ele trocou um olhar hostil com Seifer, antes de perguntar:

–Encontraram mais alguém? Acho que... DONALD! GOOFY!

–Hayner! – Goofy o cumprimentou – Que bom que você está bem! Viemos ajudá-los!

–Não tinha mais ninguém além deles – respondeu Seifer, seco – Eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu com os outros, mas tenho certeza de que não foi nada bom. E a instrutora Trepe?

–Ainda não voltou – Hayner engoliu em seco – Ela deve estar bem, tenho certeza que...

Mas ele nunca terminou essa frase.

Todos puderam ouvir claramente o som de uma grande explosão na praça principal, seguida por uma série de outras menores. Com os olhos faiscantes de pavor, Fuujin murmurou, quase sem voz:

–Perigo... perto...

Eles se encararam, tensos. E foi preciso apenas um aceno de cabeça de Seifer para que todos corressem na direção da praça, desejando desesperadamente que ainda não fosse tarde demais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Esse é... o epicentro de tudo...

A imagem da estação de trem encheu de terror os corações de Sora, Kairi e Riku. Nada lá era minimamente parecido com o que conheciam. Pelo contrário, era como se tivessem deixado Twilight Town e desembarcado em um mundo sombrio e arruinado, como The World that Never Was. Tudo estava em ruínas, que pareciam milenares. No centro, havia algo que se assemelhava a uma bolha de sabão muito tênue, que emitia um brilho fraco e difuso.

–Já começou... – disse Riku, completamente sem voz – A aura negra e maligna daquele lugar o sufocava, e provocava uma dor quase física nele – Temos... temos que...

–Precisamos destruir aquela coisa – disse Kairi, resoluta – Ela é que está drenando esse lugar, e provavelmente atraindo os Heartless e Nobodies.

–Não é tão simples assim – retorquiu Riku – Acha que não tem algum tipo de defesa para o caso de alguém tentar destruí-la? Não podemos tocar nela.

–E também não podemos deixar que isso continue, droga! – retrucou Sora – Eu vou até lá, e vocês dois esperem aqui. Se der algo errado, se mandem daqui e procurem os outros, OK?

–OK uma ova! – sibilou Riku, irado – Por favor, me escute... _não toque naquela coisa!_

Mas Sora não deu ouvidos. Na verdade, ele não tinha escolha. O que quer que aquilo fosse, estava destruindo a cidade e precisava ser detido. Com passos lentos, aproximou-se da esfera, o olhar fixo em seu brilho. Ela lhe provocava um sentimento estranho de familiaridade, como se despertasse lembranças antigas e dolorosas.

"Chega", ele murmurou, mas de repente a voz não pareceu ser a dele.

Ele reconheceu aquele sentimento. De alguma forma, Seth sentia o mesmo.

Então, respirou fundo. E, no segundo seguinte, golpeou a bolha com a Keyblade.

Mas algo deu terrivelmente errado.

A bolha travou o movimento da Keyblade, agarrando-a, e de alguma forma paralisando completamente os movimentos de Sora. Era como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seu corpo, cáustica, dilacerando-o por completo. A dor era indescritível, e seu corpo, incapaz de se mover, tremia violentamente. Não podia fugir, não podia gritar... nada.

"Faça parar", ele implorava mentalmente, cego de dor. "Por favor... faça parar..."

"Você, mestre da Keyblade que ousa me desafiar", então, para seu choque, a voz de Erinia soou em sua cabeça, límpida e clara como um sino. "Será que irá sucumbir logo no meu primeiro teste? Oras, eu esperava mais de você..."

–Por que você não me mata logo, então? – sem que percebesse, ele começou a berrar – Seria fácil, não seria? Talvez até divertido... POR QUE NÃO VEM ME PEGAR, MALDITA?

Ele só queria que a dor parasse, não importava como. E queria que Erinia parasse com aqueles joguinhos, e o enfrentasse diretamente. Não que ele pensasse que realmente poderia enfrentá-la em pé de igualdade, mas ser feito de bobo por ela estava deixando-o louco.

–Bem, eu já devia ter previsto a sua reação – ela disse, com uma risada cínica – É da natureza humana querer afastar a dor, e reagir a ela com violência. Mas você é o mestre da Keyblade, e escolheu um caminho doloroso e sombrio desde o começo. Não é irônico? Você, que escolheu para si um caminho de dor, agora desejar a morte justamente para afastá-la?

–O que você quer de mim? – ele sussurrou, quase fora de si. O que mantinha o pouco de clareza de pensamento que ainda lhe restava era a necessidade de saber o que ela pretendia com aquilo.

–O que eu quero de você... aliás, o que eu quero de _vocês_, é que me acompanhem em uma pequena jornada. Será bem esclarecedora, eu prometo.

"Mas o que...", Sora começou a pensar, mas nem chegou a terminar a frase. No instante seguinte, foi como se uma verdadeira enxurrada de imagens e memórias cruzasse sua mente na velocidade da luz. Elas eram confusas e desconexas, mas ainda assim familiares e perturbadoras. Em meio à dor e à confusão, Sora foi capaz de sentir o desespero de Seth, como se algo naquelas imagens o ferisse profundamente.

E então, tudo fez sentido.

De repente, foi como se presente e passado se sobrepusessem. E em ambos era possível ver os olhos prateados de Erinia, maldosos e frios. Sora pôde sentir-se duplamente aterrorizado, tanto por ele quanto por Seth. E, da mesma forma, os dois ouviram a risada dela, terrivelmente bela e cruel. Sora estava paralisado. Apesar de não saber conscientemente o que aquelas imagens significavam, seu coração lhe dizia que tempo terríveis estavam próximos... e que aquele era apenas o começo.

–SOLTE O MEU AMIGO, COISA FEIA! – então, um borrão prateado cortou o ar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz se fez ouvir da porta da estação. Quando ele se deu conta, a Keyblade estava livre, e ele também, mas estava tão exausto que simplesmente se deixou cair de joelhos no chão.

–Sora! Droga, Sora, o que aconteceu? – Riku ajoelhou-se ao lado dele – Eu disse que era perigoso!

–Eu tô bem – ele murmurou, quase sem voz – Erinia está aqui, a voz dela estava muito próxima...

–Ela não tá aqui, Sora – respondeu Riku – A gente só ouviu você gritando, mais ninguém.

Sora viu que Leene estava na porta. Havia um enorme corte em seu braço, grosseiramente envolvido pela luva, e uma mecha da franja estava empapada em sangue. Apenas uma adaga estava com ela: a outra estava cravada na bolha, e tremia violentamente. O olhar dela, porém, era feroz, o olhar de alguém que queria uma boa batalha, e queria muito. Por um momento, Sora ficou assustado: acostumado a vê-la sempre efusiva e animada, a visão dela tomada pela fúria era perturbadora.

–Vamos sair daqui – disse Riku, ajudando-o a se levantar e amparando-o em seu ombro – Eu não sei o que aquela coisa vai fazer, mas também não pretendo ficar aqui pra descobrir.

Com esforço, Sora o acompanhou até o exterior da estação. As marcas da luta estavam por todos os lados. Aquelas imagens, porém, não saíam da mente dele. Era quase como se ele se _lembrasse_ de alguma coisa, algo doloroso e terrível. Seria aquela uma lembrança de Seth que ele havia conseguido acessar? E, se era, será que ela teria alguma relação com o vínculo entre os dois?

–O que... que barulho é esse? – então Kairi se virou sobressaltada, mas Leene reconheceu imediatamente o som e disse, entredentes:

–São canhões de naves gummi. A praça principal está sob ataque. VAMOS!

E, depois de uma rápida troca de olhares aflitos, o grupo disparou na direção da praça, repletos de terríveis pressentimentos – e desejando com todas as forças estarem errados sobre eles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enquanto isso, Cloud, Tifa e Quistis prosseguiam num passo lento e inconstante.

Havia grupos de Nobodies e Heartless por todas as ruas. A cidade não parecia nem uma sombra da Twilight Town viva e animada que costumava ser; pelo contrário, ela havia sido transformada num triste campo de batalha. Apesar de a expressão facial de Quistis se manter neutra, a dor nos olhos dela era visível. E Tifa sabia exatamente qual era o motivo.

–Não tem mais ninguém aqui – ela murmurou – E não conseguimos resgatar nem metade dos habitantes da cidade. Isso significa que...

–Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas – apressou-se Tifa – A cidade é grande, pode ser que eles tenham encontrado outro esconderijo.

–Mas o que você queria nos mostrar? – acrescentou Cloud.

–Quando vocês disseram que queriam lutar, e que não eram daqui, eu me enchi de esperança – respondeu Quistis – Há alguns meses, estou treinando alguns jovens da cidade para lutarem no caso de uma invasão. Não foi tempo suficiente... – os olhos dela baixaram – Eles têm coletado informações e pistas desde então. Talvez elas lhes sejam úteis... – e, então, ela levantou os olhos rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo importante – Ei, de onde vocês são?

–De Radiant Garden – respondeu Tifa. Por um momento, ela pareceu levemente decepcionada, mas logo reassumiu a expressão neutra, e disse:

–Vamos evitar todas as batalhas que pudermos, e poupar nossa energia até nos reunirmos com os outros. Assim... – mas não terminou a frase. Em vez disso, olhou para o céu e arregalou os olhos, antes de dizer – Precisamos sair daqui _agora mesmo_!

–Mas o que... – Cloud olhou na mesma direção, e viu o enxame de naves que se aproximava ameaçador da cidade – Droga! Como vamos lutar contra isso?

Os tiros começaram logo depois, enquanto Quistis praticamente os arrastava para os túneis do trem. O barulho dos prédios desabando e dos tiros era ensurdecedor, e ficava ainda mais lúgubre e terrível quando reverberava no interior do túnel. Eles não faziam idéia de quanto a construção ainda ia suportar, só sabiam que não podiam continuar parados ali por muito mais tempo.

–Estou com medo pelos outros – sussurrou Tifa – Tomara que estejam todos bem...

Cloud apenas assentiu com a cabeça, em silêncio. Seu coração também estava pesado de medo.

–Precisamos chegar até o mirante – disse Quistis – Pode ser que tenha alguém lá no meio do tiroteio, e aquele é o ponto mais alto e vulnerável da cidade.

O trio seguiu em silêncio pelas galerias subterrâneas o mais rápido possível, fugindo das batalhas que podiam, sempre seguindo Quistis, até chegarem a uma saída que conduzia diretamente à praça próxima ao mirante. Mas não havia ali nada que lembrasse minimamente que aquilo um dia foi uma praça, além de restos carbonizados de bancos e casas. Mas foi exatamente ali que Tifa percebeu uma pessoa miúda, encolhida contra os restos de uma pilastra...

–Yuffie? – ela murmurou – Que bom, ela parece bem!

Então, os tiros pararam, o que deu a eles a chance de correr até a ninja. Ela estava confusa e assustada, mas milagrosamente parecia não estar ferida. Assim que ela os viu, arregalou os olhos e cambaleou até eles.

–Vocês estão bem – ela murmurou – Eu fiquei tão preocupada...

–Yuffie, onde estão os outros? – perguntou Cloud, enquanto a amparava – Eles estavam com você...

–Quando o tiroteio começou, acabamos nos separando – respondeu ela – E eu não sei onde eles foram.

Então os três ouviram um barulho entre os escombros, na extremidade oposta da praça, e correram até lá. Era Leon, também levemente atordoado pelo tiroteio, mas também ileso. Dessa vez, quem o amparou foi Tifa, dizendo:

–Graças a Deus, Leon! Você tá ferido?

–Não, eu estou bem – ele murmurou, se recompondo – Só um pouco tonto. E... _instrutora Trepe?_ – então, seus olhos pousaram em Quistis, arregalando-se. E foi exatamente o mesmo olhar que ela lhe devolveu, dizendo:

–Squall? O que está fazendo aqui? – e, para os outros – De onde mesmo vocês disseram que são?

–Radiant Garden – respondeu Tifa – Antes conhecida como Hollow Bastion... vocês se conhecem?

–Ela era minha professora – explicou Leon – Antes de ir para Traverse Town, passei um tempo num lugar chamado Balamb Garden, e ela me ensinou muita coisa. Mas – ele se voltou para Quistis – como chegou aqui?

–É uma longa história, e agora não temos tempo – ela desconversou – Precisamos de um abrigo, agora.

–Não! – protestou Leon – Aerith ainda está lá, precisamos resgatá-la.

–Acalme-se – Cloud o segurou pelos ombros – Eu vou atrás dela, e você fica aqui e dá cobertura a elas.

–Pode esquecer! – o outro grunhiu – Eu não vou deixá-la lá!

–Você vai fazer o que eu estou dizendo – sibilou o outro – Eu vou trazê-la de volta. E você está cansado e pode estar ferido. Se outro ataque vier, qual de nós tem mais chance de chegar até ela?

Leon não respondeu, mas lançou ao outro um olhar de frustração. Cloud, por sua vez, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e correu até os escombros. Quistis encarou Leon por um instante e disse:

–Você realmente mudou muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, Squall.

–Por favor, me chame de Leon – ele a cortou – Precisamos nos preparar, outro ataque pode acontecer.

A instrutora ficou em silêncio, ainda o encarando. Realmente, ele não era o mesmo Squall de antes, grosso, gelado e estúpido. Não, agora ele realmente parecia ter 17 anos, e demonstrava sentimentos que ela nunca havia visto nele. Mas ele também parecia mais triste, mais melancólico... parecia que finalmente seu passado, e as feridas provocadas por ele, estavam vindo à tona.

–Ei! Eeeei! – então, eles ouviram uma voz feminina, e se viraram. Era Leene, que estava com o grupo da nave Fantasia – Com mil chocobos, vocês estão bem?

–Sim – respondeu Tifa, mas assim que ela viu os ferimentos de Leene e sora sendo amparado por Riku, acrescentou, chocada – O que aconteceu com vocês?

–Explicamos depois – respondeu Kairi, urgente – Sabem onde os outros estão?

–Instrutora Trepe! – outra voz, e outro grupo. Dessa vez, era o grupo de Seifer e Hayner, acompanhado dos grupos da Celsius e da Highwind – A senhora está bem?

–O que estão fazendo aqui? – ela exclamou – É perigoso demais, vão para o abrigo agora mesmo!

–Sem chance, sacou? – retorquiu Raijin – Viemos para ajudar e é isso que vamos fazer!

Enquanto isso, Cloud caminhava pelos escombros da praça, lutando para impedir que o desespero tomasse conta dele. Aerith _tinha_ que estar ali, em algum lugar. Se algo tivesse acontecido a ela... se ele não fosse rápido o bastante... Não, ele não podia nem sequer pensar na possibilidade. E, assim, continuava caminhando, procurando, chamando...

Até que...

–Cloud? – ele ouviu uma vozinha fraca vinda de uma fenda entre os escombros, e correu até lá. Era Aerith, assustada, confusa e trêmula – mas milagrosamente ilesa.

–Aerith! – ele exclamou, enquanto começava a tirar as pedras do caminho para ajudá-la a sair – Você está bem? Tem idéia do quanto todos estão preocupados com você?

–Estão todos bem? – ela perguntou – Quando o ataque começou, me separei deles, e...

–Estão todos bem – respondeu Cloud – Precisamos sair daqui antes que os ataques recomecem.

Então, ele olhou para a grande porta entalhada, a alguns metros de distância. E ela disse:

–Há uma dessas em cada mundo. Acreditamos que boa parte dos Heartless vêm através delas. Consegui selá-la, isso nos dará um certo tempo. Precisamos descobrir o que Erinia faz para drenar os mundos e impedi-la antes que os Heartless destruam a cidade por completo.

Por um momento, Cloud se lembrou de The World that Never Was. E imaginou como ficaria Twilight Town se o mesmo acontecesse ali.

–Vamos nos juntar aos outros – ele disse, por fim, ajudando-a a se levantar e amparando-a em seu ombro – Encontramos algumas pessoas que podem nos ajudar, e...

E então, recomeçou.

Outra leva de naves cobria o céu como uma imensa e destruidora nuvem de gafanhotos. Ao contrário das do ataque anterior, porém, elas eram bem maiores, e não disparavam seus canhões. Ao ver aquela cena, os olhos de todos cresceram de pavor, ao chegarem à mesma conclusão. Mas foi Yuffie que a colocou em palavras:

–Eles vão atacar por terra... e vão vir com tudo o que têm.

Imediatamente, todos se prepararam para a batalha iminente. A situação deles, porém, não era nada animadora. Eram poucos, haviam sido pegos de surpresa, já estavam cansados e feridos e estavam prestes a enfrentar um ataque monstruoso. Mas não podiam ser derrotados. O preço a ser pago pela derrota era alto demais.

–Já enfrentamos coisas assim antes – disse Sora, esforçando-se para ficar de pé – Salvamos Radiant Garden uma vez, e vamos salvar Twilight Town. _Juntos._

–É você quem diz, Sora – respondeu Hayner, sorrindo – Vamos chutar esses caras daqui agora mesmo.

Silêncio. Um instante de quietude e reflexão.

E, quando as naves pousaram, e do interior delas uma enorme profusão de todos os tipos de Heartless saía, todos sabiam exatamente pelo que estavam lutando. E pelo que eles tinham que permanecer de pé.

Em questão de segundos, eles já haviam se dividido. Sora e Riku lutavam juntos, e o primeiro tentava ignorar a dor e o cansaço que sentia. As palavras de Erinia ainda ardiam em sua mente, como se tivessem sido feitas a ferro em brasa. Riku, porém, percebia que algo estava errado com ele. E podia adivinhar o motivo.

–Sora – ele disse – Você está exausto. Vá para um lugar seguro, eu te dou cobertura.

–Sem chance – rosnou o outro – Vou mostrar um truquezinho pra esses desgraçados... FINAL FORM!

Uma onde de energia varreu o corpo dele, transformando suas roupas, fazendo uma segunda Keyblade aparecer e dando a ele uma dose enorme de força. Riku o observou por um instante, deslizando entre os inimigos como se seus pés nem tocassem o chão, mas logo se voltou para a luta.

Distantes deles, Leene, Rikku, Quistis e Kairi também iam para cima dos Heartless com tudo o que tinham. Rikku era velocíssima, e quase voava por entre os inimigos. Ela e Leene lutavam lado a lado, ferozes. Quistis, por sua vez, dava cobertura às duas, assim como Kairi. Por mais que as quatro se esforçassem, porém, nada que fizessem parecia ser suficiente para deter o avanço das criaturas.

–Eu já me cansei disso... – sussurrou Leene – Vocês, protejam-se agora! Está na hora de mostrar outro truquezinho aprendido em Waterfall City...

–Eu cuido disso – disse Quistis – Blue Magic... MIGHTY GUARD!

Foi como se uma capa invisível tivesse sido lançada sobre o grupo. Aquela era a hora de Leene agir. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, apenas deixando o poder se acumular. Até que...

–Engulam essa... LIGHTNING REQUIEM!

Aquele era o seu feitiço mais poderoso. Ela lançou a adaga restante no chão, saltou sobre ela e, ainda no ar, despejou sobre ela um imenso raio elétrico. A adaga, como um pára-raios, absorveu a onda de energia, e um segundo depois ela foi liberada outra vez, na forma de uma auréola elétrica que foi se expandindo, varrendo a praça e obliterando os Heartless que estavam no caminho.

–Isso foi legal! – disse Rikku, fazendo um sinal de positivo – Nem deu chance a eles!

–É melhor não contar vitória ainda – disse Kairi – Olhem!

Outras naves apareciam. Leon e Cloud estavam cercados por uma massa gigantesca de Neoshadows, que os empurravam na direção do mirante. Eles viam que mais naves chegavam, e que os pequenos grupos estavam cada vez mais afastados uns dos outros. E ambos sabiam que todos já estavam cansados e fracos, e que não conseguiriam permanecer de pé por muito mais tempo.

–Mesmo se usássemos nossos melhores ataques agora, não adiantaria nada – murmurou Leon, quase sem voz – Eles têm que sair daqui, agora.

–O quê? – reagiu Cloud – Do que está falando?

–Tire-os daqui – disse o outro – Leene e Sora estão feridos, aqueles garotos que estão com a instrutora Trepe são apenas novatos destreinados... precisa tirá-los daqui. Eu lhe darei cobertura.

–O quê? De jeito nenhum! E se... – o primeiro até tentou protestar, mas Leon o cortou, dizendo:

–A Aerith tá lá. Tire-a daqui _agora!_

À menção do nome da florista, o outro engoliu em seco, e em silêncio assentiu afirmativamente, um segundo antes de começar a abrir caminho entre os Heartless. Leon o viu sumir e, no segundo seguinte, voltou-se para a luta, para se certificar de que nenhum monstro iria chegar até o outro.

Ele já estava esgotado, e certamente não suportaria por muito mais tempo. E o pior era que ele não fazia idéia de como os outros estavam. Ele era realista o bastante para estar consciente da real situação deles... mas, naquele momento, implorava com todas as forças por um milagre.

Um milagre que não chegou.

Porque, naquele momento, na estação de trem, a bolha de energia começou a oscilar e a crescer rapidamente. E, na praça do mirante, a porta começou a emitir um brilho ofuscante. O céu escureceu de vez, e assumiu um tom avermelhado.

Riku estremeceu, sentindo a carga de energia maligna que envolvia a praça. Ele nunca havia sentido nada tão forte assim. E só podia significar uma coisa...

Eles haviam chegado tarde demais.

E, a partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A porta se abriu com violência, liberando uma onda de choque. Yuna estava bem no caminho dela, paralisada. Era uma onda destrutiva, que arrasava tudo por onde passava, e ela, sem conseguir se mover, apenas a observava, chegando mais e mais perto...

–NÃO! – ela só ouviu uma voz, antes de ser empurrada com forma para uma saliência, e depois viu a silhueta de alguém muito conhecido desaparecer em meio à luz.

E então a realidade a atingiu como um soco. Aquela era Paine. E a onda acabava de atingi-la.

–Yuna, temos que sair daqui – ela reconheceu vagamente a mão que estava sendo estendida a ela, e a pegou. No instante seguinte, ela corria na direção dos túneis do trem.

–Você está bem? – só então ela percebeu que era Cloud quem a levava, e que Aerith estava com ele.

–Paine... – ela murmurou – Ela... ela...

–Precisamos sair rápido daqui – cortou Cloud – Não temos tempo para isso!

Leon conseguiu se esquivar da onda de energia, mas agora estava quase prensado entre os restos de duas colunas, e completamente cercado. Já não podia mais lutar, mas não tinha nenhuma brecha para fugir. E os outros, como estariam? Será que todos estavam bem?

–Leon! – ele ouviu a voz de Yuffie, à distância – Agüente um pouco, vamos te tirar daí!

Ela apareceu um pouco depois, acompanhada por Tifa. As duas começaram a abrir caminho entre os escombros e os Heartless, e o ajudaram a se levantar. Um pouco depois, Hayner apareceu, acompanhado por Seifer, Fuujin e Raijin.

–Leve-os para a mansão – pediu Tifa – Vamos tentar tirar todos daqui, e nos encontramos lá.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e foi com os garotos na direção apontada por Tifa. Antes de sair, porém, captou um olhar angustiado dela. Ele sabia o que aquele olhar significava. Eles haviam perdido aquela batalha. E, agora, só lhes restava fugir.

Enquanto eles sumiam, Tifa e Yuffie voltaram a procurar pelos outros. Logo, encontraram Kairi, Quistis, Leene e Rikku. As cinco, então, passaram a lutar juntas, até que...

–Aquele é o Sora? – Leene apontou em uma direção, e as outras se viraram.

Elas nunca o tinham visto sob o efeito da Final Form. Era fascinante. Ele se tornava um facho de luz, veloz e destrutivo. Riku estava por perto, também, dando tudo de si. Leene percebeu, aliviada, que aquele era o Riku de sempre – e não a versão corrompida que ela havia visto em The Land of Dragons. Kairi, por sua vez, observava com aflição.

–A Final Form tem um certo tempo de duração. Quando acabar, Sora não vai conseguir se recuperar imediatamente. E Riku não conseguirá mantê-los longe por muito tempo.

–Isso não vai acontecer – replicou Rikku – Vamos tirá-los daqui bem antes de isso acontecer.

As garotas correram até os dois. Sora já sentia que o efeito da Final Form estava perto de terminar, e lutava para tentar prolongá-lo ao máximo. Riku também percebia isso, e se preparava para, se necessário, defender o amigo. Ele lançou um olhar à porta, de relance. Era como se uma onda negra escoasse continuamente e inundasse a praça por completo.

Então, ele percebeu duas silhuetas velozes cortando o ar. E, logo depois, dois Neoshadows desapareciam, e no chão ficavam uma adaga e uma shuriken. Logo, percebeu que as garotas haviam chegado, e que agora lutavam ao lado dos dois. Foi o tempo de a Final Form perder o efeito, e de Quistis e Kairi ampararem Sora.

–Vamos para o abrigo – sussurrou a instrutora – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui.

–Mas e a cidade? – ele perguntou.

–Vamos tentar levar os habitantes para Radiant Garden – respondeu Rikku – A Celsius é bem grande, podemos levar os sobreviventes.

A palavra "sobreviventes" ecoou nos ouvidos de Sora como uma sentença. Se havia sobreviventes, significava que pessoas haviam morrido. E eles não puderam impedir.

–Amigos, vocês estão bem? – então, apareceram Donald, Goofy e o rei Mickey – Não estão feridos?

–Estamos todos bem – respondeu Riku, a voz cheia de pesar – Temos que bater em retirada. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui.

–Sim – o rei confirmou, com o mesmo tom de voz – Vamos tirar todos daqui o mais rápido possível.

O grupo todo começou a correr na direção da mansão. A cidade estava completamente destruída. E – essa era uma coisa à qual Sora lutava para não dar atenção – havia corpos pelo chão. O próprio caminho até a mansão estava obstruído por escombros em diversos pontos. Por fim, eles conseguiram chegar ao esconderijo, onde os outros já esperavam. Os porões estavam lotados de pessoas, apavoradas e feridas.

O rei dava comandos para que as naves fossem preparadas para embarque imediato. Enquanto isso, Quistis começava a organizar os grupos que deixariam a cidade nas naves. Aerith e Yuna a ajudavam, curando os feridos e auxiliando nos preparativos. A tensão, o medo e a tristeza podiam ser respirados no ar. E o trio de Destiny Islands e o grupo de Radiant Garden sabiam exatamente como eles se sentiam.

Eles ouviram o som das naves aterrissando no pátio da mansão. E, lentamente, os civis começaram a ser transportados para a Celsius. Enquanto isso, Seifer escalava até o topo do telhado, de onde era possível ver toda a cidade. Por um momento, ele nem conseguiu respirar, tamanho era o terror que estava vislumbrando.

Não era mais a _sua_ Twilight Town. A cidade havia morrido.

Mas ainda podia ficar pior. E tanto Seifer quanto Riku sentiram isso.

Riku sentia que a carga de energia negra estava se tornando cada vez mais sufocante e insuportável. Por isso, fazia o possível para tirar todos dali o mais rápido possível. Àquela hora, a Celsius e a Fantasia, as maiores naves, já tinham partido. Yuffie pilotava a Fantasia e Cid guiava a Celsius. Yuna já havia contado a Rikku sobre Paine, e naquele momento as duas lutavam contra as lágrimas. Não havia tempo para chorar. Leon e Cloud ajudavam a conduzir as pessoas às naves, sendo auxiliados pelo grupo de Twilight Town.

E então, o chão começou a tremer com violência.

–TEMOS QUE IR EMBORA AGORA! – exclamou Quistis – TIREM TODOS DE DENTRO DA CASA, VAI DESMORONAR!

–Mas que droga! Seifer tá lá dentro! – disse Hayner.

–Tá tudo desmoronando na cidade – berrou o próprio, do telhado – São como ondas, se continuar nesse ritmo vai chegar aqui em menos de cinco minutos.

–Seifer, não! – berrou Fuujin de volta, desesperada – Desça!

Ele até tentou, mas um tremor mais forte o derrubou. Era possível ler o terror nos olhos dele.

–Fica frio aí, a gente vai te ajudar! – disse Raijin. Seifer, porém, retrucou:

–Nem pensar, não dá tempo! VÃO EMBORA!

Mas Fuujin não estava nem um pouco disposta a dar ouvidos, e entrou mesmo assim. Hayner foi logo atrás dela, e Raijin também fez menção de ir. Antes que ele entrasse e que qualquer um pudesse sair, porém, as paredes do andar superior cederam e o teto desabou. E, segundos depois, o andar térreo também veio abaixo.

–ELES AINDA ESTÃO LÁ! – berrou Raijin, desesperado. Ele tentou correr na direção dos escombros, mas o tremor ficou ainda mais forte.

E então, o inferno começou.

Riku sentiu a onda de energia que se aproximava, mais forte e mais rápida do que nunca. E só pôde avisar, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil:

–PROTEJAM-SE, TODOS!

E, ao mesmo tempo em que ele dizia isso, Quistis lançava um feitiço Mighty Guard em todos os que estavam ali. E Cloud e Leon chegaram a uma terrível conclusão:

–A Aerith tá lá dentro! – berrou o primeiro – Temos que tirar ela de lá!

–NÃO! – Tifa o segurou pelo braço – NÃO DÁ PRA FAZER MAIS NADA!

E, quando a onda finalmente chegou até eles, terminando de destruir a mansão e varrendo-os com fúria, a sensação era de pura dor, como se alguém estivesse tentando arrancar as almas de seus corpos à força. Sora só pôde se encolher contra o chão, cego de dor, e esperar que aquilo passasse... ou que o deixasse inconsciente...

E, por fim, parou.

Levou algum tempo até que eles conseguissem rearticular os movimentos outra vez. A primeira a se levantar foi Leene. E a imagem de destruição e morte queimou seus olhos como brasa. Não havia árvores ou muros, não havia construções... tudo o que restava eram cinzas e ruínas envelhecidas. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

–Estão todos bem? – ela ouviu a voz de Sora, embargada e confusa. Ele também observou o lugar por uns segundos, e depois desviou os olhos para o chão.

–Seifer... Fuujin... Hayner... – gaguejava Raijin – Tanta gente... tantas mortes...

–Aerith... – Leon observava as ruínas, recusando-se a acreditar no que estava vendo – Ela... não... NÃO! – e deixou-se cair de joelhos, sufocado e perdido. Cloud, por sua vez, não tinha reação. Seus olhos estavam completamente fixos naquela cena, arregalados, absorvendo cada pequeno detalhe daquele inferno. A dor que sentia chegava a ser física, e era tão desesperadora que minava todas as suas reações, deixando-o ali, estático, congelado.

–Paine... – Yuna encarava o céu. A luz do pôr-do-sol sobre as ruínas tornava aquela imagem ainda mais opressiva e terrível. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

E, então, algo atraiu a atenção de todos para o céu.

Milhares de pequenas luzes coloridas começavam a ascender das ruínas e a descrever uma delicada trajetória pelo céu. Era como se um milhão de borboletas feitas de pura luz voassem sobre as ruínas de Twilight Town, como suas guardiãs e vigilantes. Como pequenos anjos silenciosos.

–O que são... aquelas luzes? – murmurou Leene, quase sem voz.

–São pyreflies – respondeu Yuna, enxugando o rosto – Fragmentos das almas das pessoas que morreram aqui.

Então era isso. Todos haviam morrido. Era uma conclusão óbvia dadas as circunstâncias, mas ela ficava ainda mais dolorosa com aquela cena.

–Precisamos ir – disse o rei, por fim – Vamos entrar em contato com Radiant Garden, fazer os reparos nas naves e partir.

–Não – então, Quistis se levantou – Não ainda. Acho que... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, as pessoas que morreram aqui têm direito a um funeral digno.

O rei observou a todos. Feridos, cansados, destruídos pela dor e pela perda... alguns pareciam ter perdido completamente o rumo. Uma cerimônia de despedida talvez fosse mesmo a melhor forma de dar paz às almas... não apenas as dos que partiram, mas também dos que ficaram para trás. Ele engoliu em seco e disse, por fim:

–Muito bem, é um pedido justo. Façamos assim, então.

–Posso cuidar disso – Yuna tentou imprimir um pouco de firmeza à própria voz – Era o que eu fazia, em Spira... de certa forma.

–Está bem. Proceda como achar conveniente.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. E ergueu novamente os olhos para o céu.

E os outros imitaram o seu gesto. Enquanto a noite caía, e as estrelas começavam a se misturar às pyreflies, uma mesma certeza preenchia lentamente os corações de todos, uma certeza clara, fria e palpável como água.

Eles não foram rápidos o bastante. E haviam perdido aquela batalha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	13. Despedida

_**Capítulo 13: Despedida**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ aiai, gente, me desculpem... hoje eu to meio na correria e, por isso, não poderei responder às reviews. Mas saibam que eu li e amei, como sempre! ;D Então, vamos logo à fic que é isso que vocês querem, não é? Até mais!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No fim da tarde do dia seguinte ao ataque, todos estavam no que um dia havia sido o mirante de Twilight Town.

Naquele momento, todos estavam em silêncio. Daquele lugar, era possível ver a devastação causada pela onda de energia: tudo estava em ruínas, tudo parecia estar daquela forma há eras. O único indício de movimento eram as pequenas luzes coloridas que flutuavam sobre os destroços como borboletas.

Pyreflies. Pequenos fragmentos da essência de tantas almas e vidas perdidas.

A última a chegar foi Yuna. Ela sabia que todas as atenções se voltavam para ela.

Aquela cena a fez se lembrar do passado. Alguns anos antes, ela também esteve em ruínas milenares cobertas por pyreflies. Mas, naquela época, havia alguém para segurar sua mão. Agora, ela estava sozinha – e todos dependiam dela.

E então, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Tanto já havia sido perdido... tanto...

Por um momento, ela pensou que talvez devesse dizer algo, mas logo mudou de idéia. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer. Pelo menos, nada que pudesse fazer a diferença para alguém.

Não... havia uma única coisa a dizer...

–Ouçam a minha história – ela murmurou, apenas para si mesma – Esta pode ser a nossa última chance.

A última chance. Seria mesmo a última? Ou ainda era possível ter esperança e acreditar que, no final, eles poderiam salvar o dia?

E então, começou.

Leon percebeu que Yuna, com seu báculo, começava a descrever uma coreografia delicada e sutil. Uma dança sem música que, até onde sabia, ajudaria as almas dos mortos a encontrarem o caminho para o outro lado. Mas a dor que sentia não o deixava se importar com isso. Havia falhado, outra vez. Ele sempre falhava. Nada que fazia era suficiente. Alguém sempre terminava ferido.

E ele sempre terminava sozinho. E todas as pessoas que ele amava acabavam partindo.

Mesmo assim, quase contra a sua vontade, seus olhos se fixaram nas pyreflies, que agora rumavam em direção ao céu. Quais delas seriam as de Aerith? Seria mesmo possível que uma dança pudesse levá-las até o paraíso? E afinal, haveria mesmo um paraíso do outro lado? Ou todas aquelas almas estavam indo em direção ao esquecimento e ao fim?

Ele a encontraria, outra vez?

E as perguntas levavam a outras perguntas. Por que ela havia pedido para ir? Por que ele não estava lá para salvá-la? Por que ela, e não qualquer outra pessoa, e não _ele_, não estava lá na hora em que a mansão desmoronou? Qual foi o erro que eles cometeram para que a vida dela se perdesse daquela forma? Ele precisava de uma explicação, uma resposta, antes que enlouquecesse e a dor o consumisse por completo.

Levou algum tempo até perceber que Tifa estava parada ao seu lado. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos, e a expressão triste e confusa. Ele sentia que talvez devesse dizer algo para confortá-la, mas as palavras simplesmente se recusavam a sair. O que iria dizer? Tudo o que dissesse iria soar falso demais, forçado demais.

Tudo o que eles poderiam fazer era assistir à dança das pyreflies em direção à sua morada definitiva... e, em meio à dor, acreditar e rezar para que, no final, todos encontrassem seu caminho para a luz – tanto os que haviam partido como aqueles que ficaram para trás.

E então, seu olhar cruzou com o de Cloud, um pouco à frente, mais afastado. A expressão dele era vazia, perdida, e os olhos ardiam como se estivessem em chamas. Ele engoliu em seco. De certa forma... ele o compreendia, e sabia exatamente o que ele sentia naquele momento.

Um pouco mais longe, Kairi não se envergonhava em chorar abertamente. Com ela, estavam Leene e Olette. A loura estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, mas naquele momento não se permitia chorar porque tentava transmitir a Olette um mínimo de força e confiança. A garota de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, por sua vez, parecia completamente fora de si. Os olhos estavam opacos e parados, fixos em um ponto qualquer do chão, sem realmente o ver. Era possível saber o que passava pela mente dela. Ela, como todos os outros, buscava uma explicação para algo inexplicável, algo que não podia ser justificado.

E algo que não podia ser perdoado.

–Aquela desgraçada vai me pagar por isso – Leene murmurou, numa voz embargada e cheia de fúria, enquanto enxugava nas costas da mão uma lágrima que teimava em cair – Ela traiu tudo aquilo em que as Iniciadas acreditam. O que ela fez aqui... o que ela destruiu aqui... isso não tem perdão. Ela quer brincar de Deus? Ela acha que tem esse poder? Pois é o que veremos!

–Eu... eu quero lutar – então, para surpresa das outras duas, Olette levantou os olhos e encarou o horizonte cheio de pyreflies – Não posso ficar parada assistindo outra vez. Essa mulher... Erinia... ela destruiu meu lar. Não posso deixar que ela faça isso em outros lugares.

–Olette, isso é perigoso – advertiu Kairi – Não sabemos o que ela quer, não sabemos como detê-la... Sei o que você está sentindo, mas precisa tomar cuidado.

–Eu devo isso a eles... – a voz dela estremeceu – Fuujin, Seifer, eu podia não ser amiga deles, mas os conhecia. E eles lutaram, droga! E Hayner, ele... Hayner... não... – ela perdeu a força, e Leene teve que ampará-la – Eu não posso deixar que tenha sido em vão.

As três garotas, então, ficaram em silêncio, juntas, unidas pelo mesmo luto. Não havia nada que pudessem dizer para amenizar a dor umas das outras, mas ali, em meio às lágrimas silenciosas, as três juravam que iriam seguir em frente. Era o que podiam fazer. Mesmo que parecesse pouco.

E a dança de Yuna continuava, graciosa e delicada como uma flor de cerejeira voando ao vento. Seus pés pareciam nem tocar o chão, e sua expressão era compenetrada e neutra. Mas, de onde estava, Sora pôde perceber uma lágrima teimosa lhe caindo pelo rosto. Ele sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela fazer aquilo. Entre as pyreflies, estava também a alma de Paine, amiga dela. Aliás, era triste pensar que a primeira vez em que todos estavam reunidos depois de tanto tempo foi justamente para chorar a morte de tantas pessoas especiais.

E a lista era grande... Paine, Aerith, Hayner, Seifer, Fuujin... isso sem falar de tantos outros desconhecidos, e de tantos outros feridos... Rikku ainda estava desacordada, Pence estava com escoriações por todo o corpo, Sora com o braço direito envolvido em faixas, Leene com um corte imenso na testa... E as cicatrizes inacessíveis dentro dos corações daqueles que haviam ficado para trás... Cloud, Leon, Yuna, Tifa, Yuffie, Olette, Leene...

Ninguém havia permanecido ileso. Todos estavam feridos, de diferentes formas.

–Riku... – Sora murmurou – Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?

–Eu sei – ele respondeu, a voz decidida – Significa que temos que atacar.

–Essa pode ser a nossa última guerra – continuou Sora, olhando para o céu – Podemos vencer, ou podemos todos cair. Mas, independente do que acontecer, isso vai terminar. E – ele acrescentou com o punho fechado e os olhos estreitos e cheios de ódio – quero cuidar de Erinia eu mesmo.

–Você não sabe o quanto dói ouvi-lo falar assim – sussurrou Riku, mais para si mesmo.

–Eles mataram nossos amigos, Riku! – Sora o encarou como se o outro tivesse dito uma insanidade – E vão continuar fazendo isso até que nos destruam por completo... ou até que alguém os impeça!

–A busca por vingança é perigosa e destrutiva – o outro insistiu – Eu também quero justiça, e também quero que isso pare. Mas justiça é diferente de vingança. Sei o que você está sentindo, e sei exatamente o que vai acontecer se você continuar trilhando esse caminho!

–Eu... ah, você não entende – ele tentou retrucar, mas parou no meio do caminho – Eu só não quero perder mais ninguém. Não dessa forma.

Mas antes que Riku pudesse responder, os dois perceberam a aproximação das três garotas. Eles perceberam os rostos inchados e vermelhos – mas, nos olhares de Leene, Kairi e Olette brilhava uma chama que eles nunca haviam visto. Não havia necessidade de se usar palavras – elas estavam dispostas a lutar até o fim para que aquilo nunca mais acontecesse.

E foi então que a dança de Yuna atingiu o seu ápice.

Se antes parecia que seus pés não tocavam o chão, agora ela realmente flutuava. Era uma imagem sublime, bela e irreal. Mesmo assim, era uma cena triste, melancólica. Talvez, mais triste por ser tão bela. Ou mais bela por ser tão triste, era difícil dizer.

Mas, naquele momento em que as pyreflies se uniam e brilhavam e ascendiam e desapareciam, e os olhos de todos permaneciam abertos e fixos no céu, e as almas finalmente atingiam o seu destino final, um juramento silencioso era compartilhado por cada um deles. Um juramento que dizia que eles iriam lutar até o fim, para que Yuna não tivesse mais de dançar, e para que ninguém mais tivesse de chorar ou sofrer.

E, no fim, quando a dança terminou, a própria Yuna olhou para o céu. E disse adeus para todos os que haviam partido, em silêncio. Era agora missão dela, e dos outros, seguir em frente. Era o melhor tributo que poderiam prestar àqueles que haviam partido. Seguir em frente, continuar a viver, continuar a lutar, até que pudessem, enfim, deixar as armas de lado e viver em paz.

Era esse o juramento. E, mesmo sem palavras, todos sabiam que iriam levá-lo para sempre.

E, em silêncio, um a um, todos foram dando as costas às ruínas do mirante, em direção às naves. Agora, tudo o que lhes restava era seguir em direção à próxima pista. Os tripulantes da nave Fantasia caminharam até ela em silêncio. Na porta, porém, Leene parou e disse:

–Gente... eu vou ter que pedir mais uma vez pra irmos pra Waterfall City.

–Eu sei – respondeu Sora – E concordo com você. Acho que, até agora, todas as pistas apontaram para lá o tempo todo, e nós é que nos recusamos a ver. Vamos dar um tempinho em Radiant Garden e, depois, iremos para lá.

–Sora! – então, ele percebeu que ela o segurava pelo ombro, e o encarava com os olhos repletos de desespero – Por favor... eu tô com um péssimo pressentimento.

–Leene, vai ficar tudo bem – ele traduziu os sentimentos dela – Nada vai acontecer a Waterfall City, ou a Radiant Garden. Não dessa vez – e, baixando o tom de voz, acrescentou – Dessa vez nós é que vamos atrás dela.

–O quê? – Kairi, que estava por perto, interveio – Você ficou maluco? Viu o que ela fez com esse lugar? Como acha que vamos combatê-la.

–Não podemos nos esconder para sempre – respondeu ele – Ou esperamos ela destruir outro lugar, ou nos viramos e contra-atacamos.

Kairi parou por alguns instantes, pensativa. Era idiotice, ela sabia. Mas, ela sabia também, era a última chance deles. Por fim, disse:

–Todos estamos exaustos. Vamos voltar para Radiant Garden, respirar um pouco e decidir nossos próximos passos, OK?

–Sim – os outros concordaram, enquanto viam a Highwind e a Ragnarok levantarem vôo. Sora e Kairi foram os primeiros. Riku ia subindo atrás deles, mas Leene o deteve.

Ele se virou, e engoliu em seco. Era doloroso ver tanta tristeza nos olhos dela.

–O que foi? – ele disse, suave.

–Eu tô com medo – então, algumas lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto dela, mas ela rapidamente as enxugou – Isso é demais para nós. Não vamos conseguir...

–Shhhh, não diga isso! – então, ele a abraçou com força. O abraço foi imediatamente correspondido, e ela afundou o rosto no peito dele – Nós _vamos_ conseguir. Eu prometo.

Ela parecia tão pequena e frágil em seus braços... E ele queria tanto protegê-la...

–Que bom que você tá aqui... – ela sussurrou, agora sem esconder o choro – Aqui... comigo...

–Eu não vou a lugar algum – ele respondeu, afagando os cabelos dela – Sempre estarei ao seu lado. E nós vamos lutar juntos, e vencer juntos.

Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, sem se dar conta do tempo. Era quase impossível pensar em Leene como alguém frágil, mas naquele momento, ela parecia implorar por proteção... seu corpo era sacudido por violentos soluços, e seu rosto permanecia colado ao peito dele, e suas mãos envolviam-no e o abraçavam com força...

Era mais um juramento silencioso. Palavras não poderiam ser mais eloqüentes.

–O que quer que aconteça, saiba que estarei sempre aqui – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, decidido – E nada irá mudar isso. _Sempre_, ouviu bem? Sempre.

Aquele momento parecia eterno. De repente, ele percebeu que tê-la em seus braços lhe proporcionava uma sensação de conforto e carinho que jamais experimentou. Era como se seus corações de repente começassem a bater na mesma freqüência, como se ela fosse uma extensão do seu próprio coração – uma extensão mais bela e mais cheia de luz, sem as cicatrizes e as mágoas que o seu próprio era obrigado a carregar.

Será que o que ele sentia naquele momento era o mesmo que ela sentia?

–Vamos para a nave, está bem? – ele sussurrou – Você deve estar exausta e precisamos dar um jeito nesse corte.

Ela se aconchegou mais a ele, e os dois foram para a nave. Dessa vez, Sora pilotou, enquanto Kairi e Riku ajudavam a cuidar de Leene. Ela estava completamente esgotada, e dormiu quase a viagem inteira. Ninguém falou. Ainda era difícil lidar com o que havia acontecido, e colocar tudo em palavras era mais difícil ainda.

Eles chegaram em Radiant Garden depois de algumas horas. A cidade estava completamente lotada. Os refugiados de Twilight Town estavam espalhados pela cidade, perdidos, desorientados. Era uma cena triste, sem dúvida. Todos tentavam processar o que havia acontecido, e tentavam descobrir uma forma de dar continuidade às suas vidas.

Seria difícil. E doloroso. E, o pior de tudo, o que eles podiam fazer para amenizar a dor dos moradores da cidade destruída era muito pouco.

Eles passaram uns dois dias na cidade, apenas descansando e tratando dos ferimentos. Nesse meio-tempo, falavam-se muito pouco. Não havia muito o que dizer, também. Pelo menos nada que pudesse tornar tudo menos pior.

Foi num entardecer, porém, que tudo desmoronou.

Leon havia simplesmente desaparecido da vista de todos. Desde o desembarque na cidade, ninguém fazia idéia do paradeiro dele. Tifa podia entender o motivo. E se odiava por não ter percebido nada antes. Agora, porém, quando pensava no que tinha acontecido... a forma como ele falava com ela, a forma como ele _olhava_ para ela... Por mais reservado e austero que ele fosse, não poderia esconder aquilo o tempo todo.

E ela sabia, também, o que Cloud sentia por ela. Ela também não o via desde a volta.

Então, ela foi até a fissura de cristal naquela tarde. Já fazia tempo que não passava por ali, e precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar. Mas não esperava se deparar com aquela cena.

Leon estava lá, sentado à beira do abismo, observando. Ela fez menção de se aproximar dele, mas mudou de idéia. Ele provavelmente queria ficar sozinho, e talvez por isso tivesse evitado a presença de todos na cidade. Em vez disso, ficou ali, apenas observando.

E foi então que Cloud apareceu.

–Estão todos lá procurando por você – ele disse. Tifa se assustou. A voz dele, normalmente séria e controlada, estava agora tingida de alguma emoção indefinida e sufocante – Devia ir até lá.

–Eles também estão procurando por você – respondeu Leon – E você também está aqui.

Havia algo mais na voz deles, ela percebeu. Havia – seria isso mesmo? – _hostilidade_.

–Me deixe sozinho – disse Leon – Vá embora. Você não tem motivos para estar aqui.

Mas Cloud permaneceu de pé, ao lado dele. Havia tensão no ar.

–Ah, eu tenho sim – ele disse, a voz mais baixa – E você sabe qual é.

–Eu não quero falar sobre isso – retrucou o outro – Já disse, me deixe em paz. Eu não... quero tocar nesse assunto.

–Você sabe por que isso aconteceu! – a voz de Cloud falhou um instante – Ela se foi. Ela se foi, e a culpa disso é sua!

–O quê? – sibilou Leon, colocando-se de pé e encarando o outro – Minha culpa? Como você ousa?

–Você poderia tê-la impedido – sibilou o outro – Você podia ter dito não, mas deixou-a ir! Era _sua_ missão protegê-la!

–Era a decisão dela – retrucou o primeiro, em voz baixa – Eu não podia impedi-la – e, então, encarando o outro fixamente – E você sabe por que ela insistiu tanto em ir? Porque _você_ estava lá! Porque ela queria se certificar de que você voltaria com ela! Então acho que é melhor você rever seu conceito de culpados, Cloud.

Ele virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Não queria que o outro visse seus olhos ficarem úmidos.

–Seu desgraçado... – então, o louro sibilou – Desgraçado... DESGRAÇADO! – e, no instante seguinte, deu um soco brutal em Leon, pegando-o de surpresa e jogando-o no chão. Tifa assistia tudo, paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. E ela assistiu Cloud se aproximando do outro, para acertá-lo outra vez.

Leon, porém, esquivou, e devolveu o soco, dessa vez no estômago, fazendo o outro arquejar. E logo os dois estavam engalfinhados numa luta violenta, rolando pelo chão da fissura, um tentando acertar socos no outro. Os olhos de ambos estavam injetados de ódio e acusação.

–VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME ACUSAR DE NADA! – berrava Leon – VOCÊ NEM ESTAVA AQUI, QUANDO ELA PRECISAVA! VOCÊ NUNCA ESTEVE AO LADO DELA! AGORA, NÃO OUSE ME CULPAR! VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE O SUFICIENTE PARA ISSO!

–E VOCÊ FAZ ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUE EU PASSEI PARA CHEGAR AQUI? – devolvia Cloud, empurrando-o e acertando o seu estômago – FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE TIVE QUE ENFRENTAR PARA VOLTAR? ENTÃO NÃO ME JULGUE, SEU CRETINO ARROGANTE!

E eles voltavam a se esmurrar. Até que, enfim...

–PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!

Finalmente, Tifa conseguiu tomar uma atitude, e correu até eles. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Será que já não bastavam as perdas, os ferimentos, a destruição? Eles ainda tinham que brigar entre si e tornar tudo ainda pior?

–Tifa... – a raiva na voz dos dois morreu assim que eles a viram ali. Logo, eles se levantaram, e se recompuseram, ainda trocando olhares de mágoa. Ela não disse nada, apenas deu as costas, e se afastou, com passos lentos. Foi Cloud quem a interrompeu, dizendo:

–Tifa, me desculpe! Eu não...

–Não é a mim que vocês devem desculpas! – ela se virou, a voz trêmula – É à Aerith – e continuou a andar, dizendo – Vai haver uma assembléia na sede do comitê essa noite. É melhor que vocês dois estejam lá.

Os dois ficaram ali, olhando para o chão, sem saber o que pensar. Cloud quebrou o silêncio:

–Você a amava, não é?

–E isso faz diferença agora? – respondeu Leon, com amargura na voz, enquanto limpava o sangue da boca com as costas da mão. O outro, porém, respondeu:

–Para mim, não. Mas para _ela_ fazia. E espero que ainda faça, para você – e também saiu, em direção à cidade, deixando-o sozinho.

Leon sabia de uma coisa. O que sentia por Aerith nunca foi recíproco. Mas, só porque ela não sentia por ele o mesmo que ele sentia por ela, isso não mudava o fato de que devia isso a ela.

"Vamos vencer essa luta... _Aerith_", ele se forçou a pensar no nome que mais tentava evitar naqueles dias. "Vamos vencer essa luta, porque... isso ainda faz diferença para mim". E, então, lançou um último olhar ao abismo incendiado pelo pôr-do-sol, antes de voltar à cidade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naquela noite, aconteceu uma assembléia inflamada na cidade.

O tema da discussão girava em torno do que eles deveriam fazer, dali para frente. Já havia ficado claro que eles não tinham condições de impedir os ataques, e era óbvio que era questão de tempo até que o mesmo acontecesse a Radiant Garden. Mas o que fazer em relação a isso?

–Não podemos ficar simplesmente esperando que nos ataquem outra vez! – disse Yuffie, com ferocidade no olhar – Não conseguiremos nos defender, e eu não quero deixar todos os nossos morrerem aqui! Não agora... não depois do que aconteceu em Twilight Town.

–E o que você espera que façamos? – retrucou Riku – Ir até The World that Never Was, bater à porta do castelo da Maleficent e atacá-la lá? Nah, não podemos fazer isso ainda, não temos condições de enfrentá-las! E além do mais, nem sabemos se elas ainda estão lá. É bem provável que não. Precisamos, primeiro, ter certeza do paradeiro das duas.

–É, mas não podemos esperar para sempre – disse Yuna – A cada mundo que ela captura, ela fica mais e mais forte. Se esperarmos demais, aí sim não poderemos derrotá-la.

–Isso não quer dizer que podemos ir enfrentá-las às cegas – observou Tifa – Já tivemos baixas, da última vez – ela engoliu em seco, e hesitou por um momento, antes de continuar – Não. Isso seria uma estupidez completa. Precisamos de informações, e de um plano.

–Acho que devemos sair em busca de informação outra vez – sugeriu Leene – Temos boas naves à nossa disposição, então vamos sair pelos mundos e encontrar alguma coisa útil.

–Mas e se um ataque acontecer? – rebateu Cid – E se Radiant Garden for o alvo, e não conseguirmos voltar a tempo de tirar todos daqui? Nossas defesas são um lixo, somos poucos, não dá pra confiar totalmente nos sistemas de comunicação... se houvesse um ataque, estaríamos ferrados.

–Mesmo assim, precisamos arriscar – disse Leon – Não faz sentido simplesmente esperarmos pelo pior.

–Sim... tudo o que vocês falam está correto – por fim, o rei se manifestou – Não podemos atacar agora, estamos enfraquecidos e não sabemos o que iremos encontrar. Por outro lado, ficar parados aqui também não ajudará em nada.

Sora permanecia em silêncio. Ele, mais do que qualquer outro, estava desesperado para pôr fim àquilo tudo. Mas também sabia que seria no mínimo idiotice tentar algo naquele estado.

–Seguiremos a sua sugestão, Leene – continuou o rei – Além do mais, precisamos avisar a todos. Chegamos a um ponto em que qualquer ajuda é não apenas bem-vinda, mas extremamente necessária.

Eles se encararam, com tensão no olhar. A idéia não parecia boa, mas ainda assim... era o melhor que tinham.

–E quanto às nossas bases? – perguntou Cloud – Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, Disney Castle...

–Iremos nos alternar – respondeu o rei – Nenhuma cidade ficará completamente desprotegida. E Cid está trabalhando para aprimorar nossas comunicações. Quando partirem, todas as naves terão pleno contato umas com as outras.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, por um momento. E, depois, o rei continuou:

–Sei que estamos passando por tempos muito difíceis e árduos – o tom de voz dele era suave – E que estamos confusos, e que parece não haver saída. Mas nós _vamos_ conseguir. Eu juro. Bem, meninos, acho que encerramos por hoje. Vocês partem em dois dias. Estejam preparados.

Eles saíram. Cid, porém, interpelou Leene, dizendo:

–Soube que vocês vão tentar chegar a Waterfall City – ele coçou a cabeça – Bem, andei cruzando as coordenadas antigas da nave do rei com umas leituras que fiz... acho que achei as coordenadas, mas não dá pra ter certeza. Vocês querem arriscar mesmo assim?

–Acho que não temos escolha – respondeu ela – Obrigada.

–Beleza, então – ele acenou – Vou programar as coordenadas na sua nave. Cuidem-se.

Aqueles dois dias foram dedicados a reparos e intensas preparações. Todas as naves estavam sendo equipadas com tudo o que eles tinham. E, na madrugada da partida, o hangar estava movimentadíssimo. Os dois Cids berravam instruções, cada um de um lado, tentando acelerá-los. Leene revisava os canhões da Fantasia, quando Yuffie a interpelou.

–Sim? – ela se virou – Ah, é você... O que houve? – sua voz, porém, não saiu hostil, como ela esperava.

–Eu soube que você perdeu uma adaga. A outra também deve estar imprestável, por causa daquela luta toda – respondeu Yuffie, também com a voz neutra – Não pode ir para um lugar daqueles desarmada, então... eu trouxe uma coisa para você.

Ela estendeu à loura um par de adagas muito longas e finas, que estavam em bainhas de couro negro. O cabo emitia projeções pontiagudas, fazendo-a parecer uma espécie de tridente. Ela observou, por um momento. O punho era fino e delicadamente entalhado, e a lâmina era prateada e reluzente.

–Elas se chamam _sai_ – explicou Yuffie – Adagas ninja. Muito leves e velozes. São mais longas do que as suas antigas, mas também são bem mais mortais. Pode usá-las até consertar as suas.

–São... nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer – murmurou Leene, espantada pela gentileza inesperada – Muito obrigada.

–Acho que a gente devia dar uma trégua – disse Yuffie – Sabe, tentar não matar uma à outra, pelo menos até isso tudo acabar. Estamos lutando pela mesma coisa. E... naquele dia, em Twilight Town, lutamos lado a lado. E mandamos bem, com isso. Precisamos lutar juntas.

–Sim – concordou a outra, abrindo um sorrisinho amargo – A que ponto chegamos, não é? Sempre pensei que um dia teríamos que parar de brigar... mas nunca pensei que seria assim.

–Isso é verdade – a primeira também sorriu, da mesma forma – Enfim, não temos muito tempo. Faça uma boa viagem... e tome cuidado.

–Você também. Até a volta.

E, então, todos embarcaram em suas respectivas naves, e partiram, em direções diferentes. Boa parte do percurso foi feita em silêncio. Cada um dos tripulantes da Fantasia estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, em suas próprias razões. Todos tinham promessas a cumprir, promessas feitas naquele dia, sob o pôr-do-sol coberto de pyreflies em Twilight Town.

E foi Kairi quem quebrou o silêncio.

–Não sei quanto tempo temos – a voz dela estava endurecida – Mas prometi à Olette que iria lutar. Leene, sabe de alguém que possa me ensinar enquanto estivermos em Waterfall City?

–Minha professora pode te ensinar alguma coisa – respondeu a garota – Se bem que... sei lá, estou com um pouco de medo desse reencontro.

–Nós vamos treinar com você, Kairi – disse Sora – Prometemos fazer isso antes mesmo de sair de Destiny Islands, mas não conseguimos. Eu e Riku vamos te ensinar o que sabemos.

E, então, a nave oscilou com força. Os sistemas começaram a falhar.

–É, parece que as coordenadas de Cid estavam certas, afinal – disse Leene – Estamos provavelmente entrando no campo de força que a cidade, e ele está tentando nos repelir. Segurem-se aí, as coisas vão ficar um pouquinho turbulentas.

Todos apertaram os cintos, enquanto ela forçava a nave. A princípio, parecia que eles estavam indo em direção ao nada, mas quando conseguiram quebrar o campo de força e atravessá-lo, depararam-se com uma belíssima visão. A cidade era inteira branca e brilhante, como um modelo de marfim e cristal. Ao centro e no topo, um enorme castelo de torres que pareciam reluzir à luz da lua, e uma enorme cascata, que caía e cortava a cidade em duas.

–É... é tão lindo... – murmurou Kairi, boquiaberta.

–Com certeza é – Leene sorria – Mas chegar aqui é só metade do desafio – ela acionou o sistema de rádio da nave e começou a dizer – Crystal Fortress, aqui é a nave Fantasia, de Radiant Garden, requisitando permissão para pouso.

–Fantasia? Radiant Garden? – do outro lado, uma voz espantada soou – _Leene?_

–Eu mesma – ela riu – E então, dá pra abrir os portões ou teremos que dormir no meio dos Nobodies?

–OK, OK! – do outro lado, a voz também riu – Fantasia, pouso autorizado. Prossiga.

Então, Leene manobrou a nave, fazendo-a dar uma violenta guinada, seguida por outras. A Fantasia fazia ângulos absurdos, e se aproximava muito dos prédios, passando quase rente a eles. Os outros se seguraram nas poltronas, apavorados. Ela se aproximava da cascata, e quando chegou perto, uma fenda se abriu, e a nave entrou.

E tudo ficou escuro. E ela continuou voando daquela forma louca.

Por fim, chegaram a um lugar muito amplo, que parecia um hangar. Havia algumas naves velhas pousadas. Leene manobrou a nave e pousou em segurança, saltando rapidamente da cadeira de comando. Os outros não estavam tão empolgados quanto ela – em parte porque ainda estavam tentando fazer a cabeça parar de girar, e em parte porque simplesmente não sabiam o que esperar dali. Mesmo assim, desceram rapidamente da nave.

–Uau... esse lugar não mudou nada mesmo – murmurou a garota, olhando em volta. Todos olharam para cima. Mesmo estando muitos metros no subterrâneo, o teto enfeitiçado lhes permitia ver o céu estrelado da noite de lua crescente.

–Leene! Ei, Leene! – então, alguém a chamou, de longe. Sora reconheceu a voz como sendo a mesma do rádio, e virou-se na direção dela. Era um garoto louro, de cabelos espetados, e uma grande tatuagem de um dos lados do rosto. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme, e corria na direção deles – Nem acredito que você está de volta!

–É bom te ver também, Zell – ela respondeu, com um sorriso – Pessoal, este é o Zell. Zell, estes são Sora, Kairi e Riku, meus amigos.

–Olá para vocês! – ele os cumprimentou amavelmente – Sejam bem-vindos a Crystal Fortress. Mas o que os traz aqui?

–Infelizmente não são boas notícias – respondeu ela – Mas podemos falar disso depois. Por hora, precisamos falar com o pessoal da central de comunicação.

–Ora, mas você já está falando! – ele respondeu prontamente – Operador júnior de comunicação, ao seu dispor! Sigam-me, eu os levarei à torre.

Riku não soube explicar o que, mas algo em Zell o desagradava profundamente. Mesmo assim, não disse nada, e limitou-se a seguir o grupo. Antes que saíssem do hangar, porém, ouviram uma voz grave às suas costas.

–Não pensei que a veria tão cedo por aqui outra vez, Leene.

A garota engoliu em seco, e virou-se lentamente. Os outros se viraram também, e inconscientemente se encolheram ante aquela presença. Era uma mulher alta e imponente, vestida de negro, com os cabelos escuros presos em tranças e um olhar frio nos olhos avermelhados. Ela segurava um pequeno urso de pelúcia, que parecia deslocado naquela roupa, mas ainda assim era intimidador.

–Não vai dizer nada? – disse a mulher – Não vai nem cumprimentar a sua mestra?

–Pessoal... – ela murmurou – Esta é Lulu... Tsukihana de Waterfall City... e minha professora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	14. Um mundo feito de vidro

_**Capítulo 14: Um mundo feito de vidro**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ LOL, eu demorei demais para publicar isso! X.X Enfim, de volta. E agora, entramos definitivamente na segunda fase da fic. Espero que gostem. Agora não poderei responder a sua review decentemente, __**Nay-sama**__, mas muito obrigado por todas as coisas fofas que você disse. Beijos a todos e até mais! n.n_

–Tsukihana? – perguntaram Sora, Riku e Kairi ao mesmo tempo, assim que Leene lhes apresentou Lulu. Ela engoliu em seco, e explicou:

–Tsukihana, ou "flor da lua", é o nome da ordem de feiticeiras de Waterfall City, e também é o nome que se dá às suas mestras. Todas são Iniciadas, mas apenas algumas chegam ao posto de Tsukihana.

–O que a traz aqui de volta, Leene? – Lulu perguntou – Principalmente depois de você ter jurado que nunca mais ia voltar...

–Estamos com problemas – a voz dela falhou – Problemas sérios. E acredito que eles tenham relação com a magia de Waterfall City. Pessoas estão morrendo, mundos estão sendo drenados... – e, com a voz reduzida a um murmúrio – ...e eu já não sabia mais a quem recorrer.

–Entendo – o tom de voz de Lulu continuou seco e impessoal – Sigam-me, vamos até a minha casa conversar sobre isso.

Eles a seguiram pelas galerias da cidade. Por dentro, Crystal Fortress se parecia com um grande palácio intricado e cheio de grandes salões e corredores. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, se parecia com uma cidade movimentada, com muitas casas e lojas, e pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, apressadas, algumas carregando pacotes e sacos.

–Ei, Leene! – quando passaram em frente a uma casa, ouviram uma voz feminina – Há quanto tempo, querida! O que a traz de volta à cidade?

–Senhora Dincht! – ela correu até ela – Também senti a sua falta!

–Que falta de tato, Zell, você nem a convidou para vir até aqui! – ela repreendeu o garoto louro, que apenas deu de ombros – E você precisa ver o Woody! Ele está enorme, e mais rápido que nunca!

–Ah, jura? – os olhos dela brilharam – Eu preciso resolver umas coisas antes, mas ainda hoje volto aqui para vê-lo, OK? Até mais tarde!

Eles seguiram em frente. Riku sussurrou, intrigado:

–Woody? Quem é Woody?

–É a forma como chamo o Woodstock, meu chocobo de estimação – ela respondeu – A mãe do Zell é a criadora de chocobos oficial da cidade.

–E o que diabos é um chocobo? – ele insistiu, entendendo menos ainda.

–Meu Deus, o que ensinam às pessoas lá fora, hein? – Zell deu uma risada, mas foi possível sentir uma nota tênue de ironia ácida na voz dele – Um chocobo é um pássaro amarelo. Eles são rápidos e fortes, e nos ajudam muito aqui.

–Eu não tenho que saber sobre uma coisa que nunca vi – replicou Riku, a voz baixa. A cada momento, gostava menos e menos de Zell, e aparentemente aquilo estava se tornando recíproco.

Por fim, eles chegaram a uma casa de aparência mais austera. Lulu sinalizou para que entrassem e se acomodassem, e depois começou a dizer:

–Eu sabia que vocês viriam – o olhar dela passava de um a outro, e por fim pousou em Sora – Já faz alguns meses que ando tendo visões, sonhos... E pesquisando também. Acho que sei o que está acontecendo, e com o que vocês estão lidando. E, se querem saber – encarou-os outra vez, os olhos intensos e estreitos – é muito maior do que vocês são capazes de imaginar.

–Senhora Lulu, o que a senhora sabe? – Sora tentou se manter impassível, mas a ansiedade transpareceu em sua voz – Essa feiticeira, Erinia, ela drena mundos. Como ela faz isso? E... é como se isso tivesse relação especificamente comigo, mas não consigo compreender.

–Entenda, meu jovem, eu também não tenho todas as respostas – a voz dela, apesar de se manter austera, suavizou um pouco – Por exemplo, eu não sei quase nada sobre a sua Keyblade, mas o que percebi até agora é que há um relação com ela, também, e com seu portador. Mas sei o suficiente sobre a história desta cidade, e sei o que está por trás de tudo isso.

Todos a encaravam fixamente. E, então, ela começou:

–Erinia é, sim, uma das Iniciadas. Mais do que isso, ela chegou ao posto de Tsukihana, a mais jovem da história. Realmente, ela sempre teve um talento ímpar – encarou Leene por um instante, antes de continuar – Leene deve ter lhes contado que uma Iniciada passa por um teste para descobrir a que elemento pertence. Erinia, porém, era um caso raro. Ela conseguia dominar todos os elementos de forma magistral. Mas... acho que o poder a corrompeu, e ela passou a usá-lo para sobrepujar reinos. Sua maior meta, porém, era se tornar imortal. Ela queria ser uma deusa na terra, e ter tudo sob o seu domínio.

_Imortal._ Sora estremeceu ao imaginar isso.

–A única forma de conseguir isso, porém, era acessar o interior, o coração de tudo – continuou Lulu, no mesmo tom – Ela estava atrás do que pode ser considerado a coisa mais inacreditavelmente poderosa que existe. De acordo com antigas profecias, um dia nasceria uma criança, cheia de poder, que mudaria o mundo. Mas, depois dela, nasceria outra, que a combateria. Ambas estariam em lados opostos, e lutariam até que apenas uma restasse. Quem permanecesse de pé mudaria toda a história.

–Essa profecia... – murmurou Kairi – Eu me lembro disso! Fawn nos contou, em Pixie Hollow!

–Erinia alegava que era ela a criança da profecia, e que isso dava a ela direito sobre esse poder – Lulu continuou a história – Além do mais, era função das Iniciadas guardar esse poder, e ela também usava isso como argumento para tomá-lo para si. Então, nossa superiora decidiu selá-la de uma vez por todas. Erinia ficou completamente irada, e tentou matá-la. As duas lutaram, uma luta terrível, que acabou tomando as proporções de uma guerra... as duas tinham seguidores, que passaram a lutar contra si, também. Nossa ordem quase morreu. E, no fim, a Superiora caiu...

Os olhos de Lulu se fecharam por um instante, a expressão dela ficou respeitosa e solene. Mas, Leene, porém, arregalou os olhos e disse:

–Espere um pouco... essa Superiora de quem você falou é... não, não pode ser! Não pode ser... _Shiva._

–Exatamente, Leene – confirmou a professora – Ela mesma, Shiva, a fundadora da Ordem. Na verdade, a Ordem foi criada com o intuito de proteger essa fonte. É claro, a partir daí surgiram as lendas. Muitos ainda acreditam que o espírito dela esteja aqui, ainda guardando a cidade.

–Isso não faz o menor sentido! – murmurou Leene, exasperada – Shiva viveu aqui há quase mil e quinhentos anos, como ela pode ter enfrentado Erinia e... ah, não, espere um pouco... e se...

–Não, Erinia não é imortal – Lulu traduziu o olhar de pavor de sua aluna – Pelo menos o que ela tem não é uma imortalidade verdadeira. Ela sobrevive sugando corações, parasitando-os, alimentando-se deles. Ela drena mundos para aumentar o próprio poder, mas também para se manter viva. O coração de um mundo tem energia o suficiente para mantê-la viva, jovem e forte por séculos. Mas, se ela aumentou o ritmo, significa que está planejando algo.

–A senhora falou várias vezes sobre uma fonte de poder – disse Sora – Mas que fonte é essa?

–É exatamente isso. Uma fonte – ela respondeu – Mais precisamente, a Fonte das Eras. Todos os mundos, todas as pessoas, têm um coração, certo? E há um grande coração comum a todos.

–Kingdom Hearts – disseram Sora, Riku e Kairi ao mesmo tempo. Lulu confirmou, e continuou:

–Exatamente. Mas Kingdom Hearts não nasceu sozinho, ele surgiu a partir da Fonte. A Fonte é uma espécie de gerador e criador de energia. Tudo o que vocês conhecem, todo o poder, toda a energia, é proveniente de lá. É a origem de tudo, passado, presente, futuro... todo o poder criador e destruidor com o qual vocês podem ser capazes de sonhar. Dominá-la é dominar esse poder. E dominar esse poder... é praticamente um atestado de divindade.

Por um momento, todos ficaram estáticos, boquiabertos. Era mais terrível do que eles eram capazes de imaginar, a princípio.

–Isso explica o motivo pelo qual Erinia está reunindo tanto poder – disse a feiticeira – Ela está se preparando para tomar exatamente aquilo que lhe dará poder absoluto. E vocês não podem deixar que ela o alcance. A Ordem continuará lutando para proteger a Fonte, mas... precisamos de ajuda.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. E quem o quebrou foi Zell:

–Eu não entendi nada – ele murmurou, coçando a cabeça – Uma Fonte? Uma bruxa? O fim do mundo? O que tá havendo aqui?

–Zell, cale a boca – sibilou Leene – Isso explica tudo... e as portas de bronze espalhadas por aí são...

–Cada mundo tem um acesso à Fonte – explicou a professora – Esse acesso permanece selado. Mas, pelo estado em que as coisas estão, algumas criaturas já conseguem passar através dela. Elas não tocam a Fonte, a porta é apenas a primeira barreira. Além dela, um longo caminho deve ser percorrido, e não é qualquer um que será capaz de encontrar a Fonte. Mas todas as portas se comunicam entre si e dão acesso ao coração de cada mundo, o que quer dizer que Erinia pode usar esses acessos para entrar diretamente em contato com eles e drená-los completamente. Ela não será capaz de abrir a porta final sozinha, pois se fosse já teria feito isso. Mas é provável que alguém a abra, por ela. Alguém destinado a isso, eu diria.

Silêncio outra vez. Era demais para processar. Era terrível demais.

–E o que podemos fazer para impedir? – murmurou Sora, a voz baixa – Tem que ter... alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer pra não deixar isso acontecer!

–Como eu disse, sei muito pouco sobre a sua Keyblade – explicou ela – Mas acredito que ela seja a chave. Você disse que sente uma ligação entre você e tudo isso, não é? Acredite, nenhuma sensação desse tipo é apenas imaginação. _Existe_ uma relação nisso.

–Sim... – ele murmurou, mais para si. "Seth, se você tem alguma resposta, por favor, me dê agora!"

–Vocês estão cansados, a viagem deve ter sido exaustiva – disse Lulu, por fim – E acredito que vocês tenham planos de passar algum tempo aqui, então não precisamos nos prolongar muito, por enquanto. Leene, Zell, levem-nos para conhecer a cidade. As portas da minha casa estão abertas a vocês, podem se acomodar aqui e ficar quanto tempo precisarem.

Os cinco se levantaram, e fizeram uma pequena mesura. Antes de saírem, porém, Lulu disse:

–E, Leene... quero conversar com você, mais tarde. Em particular.

Ela engoliu em seco, acenou afirmativamente e, depois, saiu. Eles começaram a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, em silêncio, até que, por fim, Riku perguntou:

–O que houve entre vocês duas?

–Nós sempre brigamos muito – ela respondeu – Ela é autoritária e ríspida, e só sabia me criticar. Quando o rei chegou, tivemos uma discussão feia... e eu jurei que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, enquanto ela dirigia seus passos à casa de Zell. Assim que os viu, a mãe dele os chamou na direção dos fundos da casa. Lá, havia o que se parecia com um estábulo cercado. Assim que entraram, a expressão de Leene se desanuviou, e seus olhos brilhavam.

–Se vocês não se importam, eu vou sair pra resolver umas coisas – disse Zell – Mas prometo que volto daqui a pouco. Ainda temos muito pra conversar, Leene... – nessa hora, ele deu um sorriso enviesado, ela corou e Riku estreitou os olhos. Era impressão dele ou o tal Zell era mesmo tão insuportável quanto parecia ser? – Até mais!

E, logo depois, os olhos dele se arregalaram. Então _aquilo_ era um chocobo?

Eles estavam parados diante de uma gigantesca ave amarela. Ela devia ter a altura de Sora, e era robusta e tinha pernas longas. No topo da cabeça, um penacho amarelo. Os olhos dele analisavam os visitantes com interesse, até que pousaram em Leene. Ele, então, começou a emitir sons agudos e excitados.

–Woody! Que saudade! – ela abraçou o pescoço do pássaro – O que andaram te dando pra comer? Você está enorme! Isso, isso, isso, bom menino... – e começou a afagar a cabeça dele – Pessoal, quero que conheçam Woodstock, meu chocobo de estimação!

–Erm... muito prazer? – murmurou Kairi, sem saber o que fazer. Ela aproximou a mão da cabeça dele, hesitante, e fez um afago tímido. Ele reagiu bem, e começou a emitir os mesmos sons, fazendo-a rir e se aproximar mais – Ora, mas você é mesmo muito fofo!

Sora também chegou mais perto, e foi recebido da mesma forma. Apenas Riku ainda não se sentia exatamente confiante em relação a Woodstock, mas aproximou a mão lentamente.

Quando chegou perto da cabeça do chocobo, porém...

–OUCH! – se ele tivesse sido um segundo mais lento, teria perdido metade dos dedos. Assim que ele se aproximou, Woodstock deu uma vigorosa bicada, tentando pegar a mão dele – Essa galinha super-desenvolvida tentou comer a minha mão!

–Não seja bobo, ele só come verduras – Leene deu de ombros – Você deve tê-lo assustado. Zell tem o mesmo problema, Woody também não gosta dele.

–Woody não é o único... – ele murmurou, encarando a ave com ressentimento – Eu vou esperar lá fora.

Ele foi na direção da rua, irritado. A cada momento gostava menos e menos dali. Sim, a cidade era linda e intrigante, mas até agora só havia tido más notícias e encontros desagradáveis. E acabava de ser atacado por uma versão absurdamente aumentada de uma ave de quintal. Poderia ficar pior?

Sim, _poderia._ Zell acabava de aparecer.

–Yo, Riku! – ele acenou, e Riku acenou de volta com a cabeça – A coisa amarela te atacou também?

–Sim – ele confirmou – Aquele frango crescido. E Leene o trata como se fosse um poodle inofensivo.

–Sabe que existe uma lenda sobre chocobos, não é? – o primeiro abriu um sorriso enviesado – Eles são muito fiéis aos seus donos. E sabem quando alguém tem interesse por eles. Se eles pressentem que alguém gosta dos seus donos, irão fazer de tudo para afastá-los deles. São criaturas possessivas, sem dúvida. Se não conquistar a confiança deles, já era, eles nunca te deixarão chegar perto da pessoa!

–Que _lenda_ interessante – Riku engoliu em seco, depois imitou o sorriso de Zell – Mas duvido que passe disso. Apesar do tamanho, ele não deve ter um cérebro tão grande assim.

–Pois eu acredito – e, de repente, ele ficou sério – E você pode entender o que isso significa, não é?

–Não sei do que você está falando – murmurou Riku, impassível – E isso é ridículo.

–Ora, vamos – Zell sorriu outra vez – Não precisa mentir para mim. A forma como você olha para ela... e a forma como você olha para _mim_... admita, você já me vê como seu rival. Ela deve ter te contado que nós já fomos namorados.

–É, ela deve ter mencionado isso – retrucou Riku, com desprezo e os olhos estreitos – Mas não, eu não vou entrar numa disputa amorosa ridícula com você. Acredite, você está bem longe de ser meu rival.

"Ele tá pedindo um chute", pensava ele, furioso. "Só pode ser isso, ele tá pedindo um chute!"

–Então o pequeno _herói_ se garante, não é? – o outro deu uma risadinha – É o que vamos ver. Ela só precisa dos incentivos certos para se lembrar.

–Quer _mesmo_ transformar isso numa disputa, Dincht? – devolveu o primeiro – Sinto muito, mas ao contrário de você eu não vejo a Leene como um prêmio. Se é assim que você a vê, então dá pra entender os motivos pelos quais ela não está mais com você.

Zell se levantou, cerrando os punhos. E Riku também se levantou, encarando-o com frieza no olhar.

–Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você, Zell – disse o segundo, impessoal – Temos coisas bem mais sérias pra nos preocupar, aqui. Agora, sugiro que me deixe em paz, se não quiser me ver _realmente_ nervoso.

–OK, se é assim que você quer... – a voz do outro diminuiu – Mas seja um pouco menos falso consigo mesmo, Riku. Admita, você _sabe_ que quer entrar nesse jogo. E eu sei que vai entrar – então, ele saiu, acenando – Até mais...

"Eu vou acabar matando esse cretino!", Riku sentou-se no chão, exasperado, com ganas de socar a primeira coisa que lhe aparecesse na frente. Quem ele pensava que era? Ele se achava no direito de disputar o coração de Leene como se ele fosse o prêmio de uma corrida? E ainda se achava no direito de vir provocá-lo? Era muito atrevimento, mesmo! Da próxima vez, ele perderia alguns dentes. Riku se garantiria pessoalmente disso.

Mas a última frase dele permanecia martelando em sua cabeça...

"Seja um pouco menos falso consigo mesmo, Riku.", ele disse. Ele não estava sendo falso, oras! O que ele sentia por Leene era... oras, era amizade, o que mais poderia ser? Era uma amizade muito boa e muito sólida, nada além disso. Apenas amizade...

Uma amizade que o fazia quase pressentir quando ela estava chegando... e que fazia com que seu dia se tornasse mais radiante quando ele a via... e que fazia seu coração sempre dar uma batida meio fora do ritmo, quando ele a via...

"CHEGA!", ele pensou, por fim, repreendendo a si mesmo por deixar que seus pensamentos tomassem aquele rumo. Ele não ia pensar mais naquilo. Se pensasse, acabaria enlouquecendo. E, naquele momento, não podia se dar a esse luxo.

–Riku? Tá tudo bem? – então, Sora foi até ele – Leene tava querendo nos levar até o Templo... o que houve com você? Até parece que você quer matar alguém...

–E eu quero – ele sibilou – Aquele babaca do Zell. Quem ele pensa que é? Ele veio aqui me encher sobre a Leene. Só porque ele acredita numa lenda estúpida sobre essas giga-galinhas, ele já acha que eu e a Leene temos alguma coisa, e já se intitulou meu rival... e, da próxima vez, juro que vou acertar um soco naquela cara tatuada dele pra fazê-lo ir parar na torre do castelo!

–Hum, entendo... – então, Sora abriu um sorrisinho zombeteiro. Riku o interpretou, e disse, desolado:

–Ah, dá um tempo... não você também! – e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sentindo-se corar furiosamente.

–Eu não disse nada – ele deu de ombros, mas manteve o sorriso – Como eu estava dizendo, Leene nos convidou para ir até o Templo de Shiva. Parece que lá tem uma biblioteca, podemos pesquisar lá.

Riku assentiu, um pouco relutante. Se pudesse escolher, iria ficar na nave até o final da estadia deles na cidade. Em alguns minutos, os quatro voltavam a caminhar pela cidade. E, por fim, eles pararam em uma grande praça. As paredes, ao contrário das do resto da cidade, eram pedra nua e rústica. Era possível ver, porém, pequenos pontos que refletiam a luz da lua e das muitas lâmpadas espalhadas por ali. _Aquilo_ explicava o nome da cidade subterrânea, Crystal Fortress. Havia uma trilha de lanternas conduzindo ao uma monstruosa cúpula que parecia ter sido diretamente esculpida na pedra. Leene continuou guiando-os até a porta, quando parou e disse:

–Este é um lugar de respeito e oração. A magia, para nós, é uma espécie de religião, também. As Tsukihana são vistas como sacerdotisas, e as Iniciadas são suas aprendizes. Apesar de usarmos nossos feitiços como instrumentos de batalha, sua função principal é proteger, curar e purificar. Então, por favor, _meçam suas palavras_ aqui dentro. Esse é um lugar sagrado para nós.

Os outros concordaram, e ela os levou para dentro. Por dentro, o templo era uma visão ainda mais impressionante: era, também, todo feito de pedra rústica, mas nas paredes havia uma série de enormes vitrais que projetavam luzes coloridas no chão. Em frente à porta, havia uma escada alta que conduzia a uma porta. Próximo à porta, havia uma grande estátua de pedra. Ela representava uma mulher de aspecto ao mesmo tempo imponente e gentil. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos com argolas, seu olhar estava direcionado para a porta. Uma das suas mãos estava estendida, a palma virada para cima numa súplica, e a outra estava pousada no coração.

–Sejam bem-vindos ao Templo de Shiva – uma pequena sacerdotisa vestindo um manto branco com capuz se aproximou e os cumprimentou – A Casa da Mãe é a casa de todos, então sintam-se à vontade. E... Leene? – então, ela abriu um sorriso – Não acredito! O que veio fazer aqui de novo, garota?

–Oi, mestra Nadia – Leene sorriu também – Nos perdoe o incômodo. Precisamos usar a biblioteca daqui para fazer um pouco de pesquisa.

–Ora, sintam-se em casa! – Nadia sorriu mais – As portas estão abertas, é só descerem a escada da direita. Agora, se... – ela percebeu que os olhos de Sora estavam fixos na estátua – Algum problema, meu jovem?

–Com licença... – ele murmurou – Aquela ali representada na estátua é Shiva?

–Sim – o sorriso de Nadia se tornou reverente e respeitoso – Nossa fundadora e protetora. "Com uma das mãos, ela pede para que cuidemos uns dos outros, com a outra ela nos mantém em seu coração." É o que dizem sobre ela. Mas...

Sora acompanhou o olhar da estátua, em direção à porta. Era grande, ricamente trabalhada, com ricos entalhes na madeira avermelhada, e uma grande fechadura em prata. Havia um suporte, ao lado da porta. Os símbolos eram muito parecidos com os das portas que haviam encontrado em outros lugares, mas agora... eles pareciam fazer muito mais sentido.

–Deveria haver alguma coisa naquele suporte? – ele perguntou.

–Na verdade, sim – ela respondeu – Aquele é o Claustro de Testes. No passado, ele era usado para testar as que queriam se tornar Superioras, e qualquer outro que assim desejasse. Mas, para que as portas se abram, é necessário que haja uma chave. O suporte é para um sino, sem o qual ela também não se abre.

Os quatro se encararam, arregalando os olhos. A coincidência era mesmo absurda.

–E se nós dissermos que temos a chave _e_ o sino? – perguntou Riku, lentamente – Você nos deixará entrar ali?

–Se vocês os tem, então significa que têm o direito de entrar ali – respondeu Nadia – E que há uma missão preparada para vocês, ali.

Kairi tirou da bolsa a chave que Wall-E havia lhe dado. Leene, por sua vez, saiu correndo do templo, e voltou alguns minutos depois, ofegante, trazendo nas mãos o sino que eles haviam recebido como presente de Quasímodo. Nadia arregalou os olhos ao ver as duas relíquias ali, tão perto dela, e murmurou, estupefata:

–É incrível... os símbolos permaneceram desaparecidos por anos, mas se vocês os encontraram, significa que há algo muito importante em seu destino – e, para eles – Subam as escadas, toquem o sino e usem a chave. Não sei o que há do outro lado, e não poderei ajudá-los uma vez que estejam lá. Percorram todo o caminho do Claustro de Testes. A resposta estará nele. Agora, vão.

Os quatro subiram a escada rapidamente. Leene colocou o sino no suporte e deu uma batida suave nele. O som era de uma pureza incrível, e à medida que ia reverberando nas paredes de pedra, tornava-se ainda mais etéreo. Quando ela fez isso, houve o som de uma fechadura se abrindo. Em seqüência, Sora destrancou a porta. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas logo depois empurrou-a com força. Ela protestou, resistiu, mas logo depois cedeu. E os quatro, tentando afastar seus medos, atravessaram-na.

Mas eles não estavam prontos para encontrar o que havia lá.

Não havia corredores de pedra, como no Templo. Pelo contrário, havia uma imensidão vazia e escura. À frente deles, havia apenas uma passarela feita de vidro e aço, que seguia subindo indefinidamente. Mas, apesar de estar escuro, havia uma espécie de luz difusa, que parecia não partir de lugar algum. Essa luz os guiava, e os permitia ver aquela imagem estranha e surreal.

Era tão inexplicável... e tão familiar a Sora...

Ele liderou o grupo, e eles subiram por vários minutos. Ninguém ousava quebrar o silêncio. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho feito de vidro, tão frágil quanto aquele em que pisavam. Por fim, pararam em uma plataforma plana circular. Ela parecia ser composta de milhares de pedaços de vidro colorido. E levou um certo tempo até que percebessem...

–Peraí, eu conheço esse desenho – murmurou Kairi – É... é... _somos nós_...

Todos olharam para onde estavam pisavam. Naquele vitral, todos eles estavam representados, Sora ao centro, ladeado por Riku. Os dois estavam com suas Keyblades cruzadas. Kairi e Leene estavam nas bordas, cada uma ao lado de um dos garotos. Havia algo estranho na posição em que estavam. De certa forma... Sora e Riku pareciam antagonistas.

–Sejam bem-vindas, minhas crianças – uma voz feminina soou, etérea e sobrenatural – Vejo que vocês vêm ao Claustro de Testes. Não é a primeira vez de alguns de vocês, não é, Sora e _Seth_?

Sora estremeceu. Ela o conhecia, fosse quem fosse. E conhecia Seth.

–Quem é você? – murmurou Riku, e depois, mais alto – Diga o seu nome!

–Isso não é relevante agora – a dona da voz parecia sorrir – Aqueles que buscam o Claustro procuram por respostas que não encontraram em nenhum outro lugar. Que tipo de perguntas os trazem aqui? Posso sentir suas dúvidas, sua atribulação. Em especial a sua, Sora, jovem mestre da Keyblade. Seu coração está pesado e hesitante. E receio dizer que sua responsabilidade se tornará ainda maior.

O coração de Sora ficou levemente descompassado. _Como_ ela poderia saber?

–E temos Riku, um jovem que também porta a Keyblade – a voz continuou – Como um cavaleiro, você não quer que lutem _por_ você. Não, você quer que eles lutem _ao seu lado_. Um cavaleiro com um coração gentil e bondoso, mas tão cheio de cicatrizes... tão ferido... tão cheio de dor... Você não a compartilha, mas a sente. Você _quer_ senti-la, para nunca se esquecer do que fez. Para nunca esquecer daquilo que prometeu.

Riku levantou os olhos sobressaltado, e depois voltou a baixá-los, com melancolia.

–Kairi, a princesa, aquela que porta o Raio de Lua... – a voz assumiu um tom mais baixo, mais sussurrado e respeitoso – Você quer lutar, mas não se sente forte o bastante. E tenta manter sua fé, apesar de ela ser abalada dia após dia... E, você, Leene, Iniciada do Templo de Shiva... tão forte, e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil... transformando sua dor e seu medo em forças para lutar por aqueles ao seu lado... lutando contra a solidão...

Os quatro se encararam, sem entender. Onde ela queria chegar?

–Todos vocês buscam algo – a resposta veio depois – Infelizmente, não tenho o poder de oferecer aquilo que desejam. O que posso fazer é dar as ferramentas que vocês usarão para obter aquilo que buscam. O uso que farão delas, porém, é por conta de vocês. Mas acredito em vocês, e sei que as usarão em nome de uma causa maior. Agora, fechem os olhos... eu os levarei a uma pequena viagem.

No segundo seguinte, um clarão surgiu. A luz era tão forte e ofuscante que Sora teve que bloquear os olhos com as mãos. Quando sentiu a luz diminuir, voltou a abri-los. Mas ele já não estava mais na plataforma de vidro de alguns segundos antes. Não... agora ele estava numa sala circular, cercada por uma infinidade de espelhos. O teto abobadado era de vidro, e a luz da lua cheia inundava o ambiente. No centro, havia um altar de pedra, cercado de entalhes. Eram os mesmos de todas as portas.

Ele estava sozinho. O lugar era frio, e opressivo.

–Sora? – então, ele ouviu uma voz que não esperava ouvir. Estacou, congelado de pavor. _Não_, ele não estava sozinho. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que havia alguém com ele...

–Seth? – ele murmurou, pasmo – O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

–Sim... – Seth olhava em volta – É exatamente como eu me lembro... assustador, mas ainda assim belo.

–O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sora, observando – Que lugar é esse?

–Sora, esse é o topo de uma das torres do Mooncastle – respondeu Seth – É uma espécie de oratório do castelo. As Tsukihana costumavam vir aqui para fazer orações, feitiços de purificação e de proteção. E, também... – ele engoliu em seco – Aqui também foi o palco de uma grande batalha.

Sora não precisou perguntar. O olhar de dor de Seth era suficientemente explicativo.

–Minhas crianças – a voz sussurrante falou outra vez – Eu os trouxe até aqui porque este lugar será vital para os acontecimentos futuros. Preciso lhes revelar uma verdade... uma verdade terrível. E, Seth, sei que você já está cansado de lutar. Mas preciso que permaneça de pé e enfrente mais essa batalha por mim. É muito importante que seu coração se mantenha forte. Sora irá precisar dessa força.

Seth olhou em volta. Sora percebeu que o reflexo dele não aparecia nos espelhos. De repente, ele foi atingido por uma conclusão ao mesmo tempo óbvia e bizarra: Seth devia estar morto há séculos, para saber daquelas coisas. Provavelmente, ele era algum tipo de fantasma, ou anjo da guarda, que permanecia ao seu lado, vigilante e, na maior parte do tempo, silencioso.

Mas isso ainda não explicava qual era o elo entre os dois.

–Sim... sensei – ele concordou, a voz baixa – Eu permanecerei de pé, lutando. A senhora não está descumprindo a sua promessa, e eu não irei descumprir a minha.

–Obrigada – ela parecia sorrir – Agora, Sora... isso pode ser um pouco doloroso, mas por favor, resista.

E, no segundo seguinte, sua cabeça foi atingida pelo que parecia ser uma tsunami.

De repente, uma torrente de informação, tão rápida, intensa e dolorosa preencheu sua mente. Foi o mesmo que aconteceu em Twilight Town, quando tocou a bolha amaldiçoada de Erinia. Ele não conseguia raciocinar, não conseguia se mexer. Era como se aquilo destroçasse sua mente. Tentando se agarrar a algum lampejo de lucidez, ele olhou para o lado. Seth não parecia estar sendo afetado, dessa vez, mas seus olhos estavam cravados no chão.

Então, um último pensamento o atingiu, antes que a torrente varresse tudo.

Por que o olhar dele era assim tão triste e desolado?

Por fim, parou. Por algum tempo, ele não conseguia nem se lembrar de como era respirar. Aos poucos, porém, foi voltando a si, e retomando o controle. E apenas uma imagem preenchia a sua mente. Uma imagem que era dolorosa demais, uma conclusão tão terrível que parecia querer rasgar seu coração em pedaços.

–Eu tenho visto as mesmas coisas – murmurou Seth – Acredite, eu senti a mesma coisa. E é exatamente por isso que vou ajudá-lo e lutar ao seu lado.

–Não... não... – ele murmurava, desesperado – Não pode... não _posso_... não...

E, então, veio um segundo clarão, e depois ele se viu outra vez na plataforma de vidro. Os outros estavam lá, também, com as mesmas expressões de choque e desolação que ele exibia. Na certa, cada um foi transportado para algum outro lugar e viu coisas diferentes.

–O que... vocês... – Kairi começou a murmurar, mas Leene a deteve, dizendo:

–Não, Kairi. Agora não – e encarou Sora fixamente – Vamos embora.

–O Claustro é diferente para cada pessoa que vem aqui – a voz soou mais uma vez – Ele é construído com base no que mora no coração de cada um que vem até aqui, por vontade própria ou por invocação minha. Vocês poderão voltar sempre que acharem importante. Até lá... adeus.

O grupo seguiu num silêncio sepulcral de volta à porta, e permaneceu assim até a saída do templo, quando finalmente Riku parou e disse:

–Pessoal... eu sei que cada um de vocês viu algo importante. Algo que pode ser doloroso, ou triste, ou perigoso. Mas... nenhum de nós está condenado a nada. A _nada_, entenderam? Nós é que construímos nosso destino.

–Nós, Riku? – murmurou Sora. Os outros três se viraram, e se depararam com os olhos do amigo cheios de lágrimas – Nós não estamos condenados a nada? E quando você está condenado a _condenar_ o resto do mundo, e sabe que não poderá fazer nada para impedir?

–Do que você está falando, Sora? – Kairi o encarou, preocupada.

–Eu vou encontrá-la, droga! – ele começou a chorar abertamente – Eu vou encontrar a droga da Fonte. E sabem o que eu vou fazer? Vou levar Erinia até ela! _Eu_ vou ser o responsável por todos os mundos serem transformados em escombros, exatamente como Twilight Town! _Eu_, droga, eu! Como eu devo lidar com isso? Como eu devo... _viver_ com isso?

Os outros o encararam, boquiabertos. Então era _isso_ que ele tinha visto?

Por algum tempo, ninguém disse nada. Sora se ajoelhou no chão, oprimido pelo peso da culpa e da responsabilidade. Não havia como impedir aquilo, havia? Era uma ironia extremamente amarga, aquela. Ele, logo ele, o mestre da Keyblade destinado a proteger os mundos, ser o responsável pela destruição deles. Era uma crueldade imensa do destino. Ele continuou chorando alto, com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Eram tantas lágrimas que vinham sendo retidas, escondidas... tantas mágoas que precisavam ser lavadas, tantos medos, tanta dor...

–Sora, não! – então, Leene ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, e o fez olhar em seus olhos – Não faça isso. Se você se entregar à dor e ao desespero, aí sim estará perdido.

–O que eu faço, Leene? – a voz dele era apenas um fiapo – O que eu faço? Eu não posso... conviver com isso, não posso ser o responsável por isso!

–E não vai – Kairi também se ajoelhou ao lado dele, decidida – Nós estamos aqui, não estamos? E estamos ao seu lado. Isso não vai mudar. Não precisa carregar isso sozinho. Estamos nessa juntos, lembra?

Sora encarou as duas garotas. Os olhares delas eram decididos e cheios de força. Depois, ele lançou um olhar para Riku. A expressão dele era neutra, vazia. Mas...

–Vamos, levante-se! – ele estendeu a mão a ele – Nós somos mais fortes que isso. E muito mais fortes que ela. Não vamos deixar essa bruxa colocar as mãos na Fonte.

Ele o encarou. Havia decisão nos olhos dele, também. Mas havia algo mais. Havia teimosia.

E foi isso que fez com que Sora enxugasse os olhos e se levantasse, com a ajuda de Riku. Ele olhou para os três, tentando se convencer daquilo que eles diziam. E Riku acrescentou:

–Nós vamos vencer essa batalha. _Juntos._ Isso é uma promessa.

"Uma promessa...", o outro pensou. Como aquela que fizeram no Festival das Luzes. Nossa, parecia fazer tanto tempo desde aquela noite... Mas ainda se lembrava muito bem. "Um por todos e todos por um", foi o que eles prometeram. Na época, Leene não estava com eles, mas o olhar dela dizia claramente que ela fazia aquele mesmo juramento ali, agora, por todos eles.

Um por todos e todos por um. A única esperança que tinham de vencer.

–Bem, pessoal... – murmurou Kairi, por fim – Acho que é melhor começarmos a nos preparar para a batalha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	15. Uma questão de sentimento

_**Capítulo 15: Uma questão de sentimento**_

_**Nota da autora:** é, eu sei que vocês me odeiam. E é, eu sei que mereço isso. Mas acabei me esquecendo de atualizar aqui! X.X A verdade é que a fic já está terminada, então vou dar um jeito de publicar os capítulos finais rapidamente aqui. Para compensar as eras de atraso, uma atualização tripla essa semana, OK? Beijos!_

* * *

Depois que todos foram dormir, Sora decidiu ir falar com Lulu sobre a visão que havia tido mais cedo, no Claustro de Testes. Ela o ouviu impassível, sem se alterar em nenhum momento, e ele terminou com:

–...e eu não sei o que fazer. Como vou impedi-la de chegar até a Fonte? Como posso... derrotá-la? Ela é forte demais para mim. E eu não posso arrastar meus amigos comigo nessa luta. Não... não posso.

–Sora, eu sei que não é isso que você quer ouvir – ela disse por fim – Mas sim, você _está_sozinho nisso. Seus amigos poderão lhe dar suporte apenas até um certo ponto. Além dele, porém, estará tudo por sua conta. Sei que é responsabilidade demais para uma única pessoa. E sei que você está confuso, e com medo. Acredite, todos estamos. Mas... não vejo outra forma.

Ele engoliu em seco. Sim, ele sabia disso. E era doloroso.

–Maldição... tem que haver outro jeito... – ela estava com a cabeça baixa, a voz sussurrada e rascante, como se lutasse contra si mesma – Tem que haver...

–O que a senhora sugere? – perguntou Sora. Se ela dizia que deveria haver _outro_ jeito, então provavelmente já havia uma forma – O que... eu posso fazer?

–Bem... uma forma de você impedi-la é ir até a Fonte e selá-la com sua Keyblade – ela respondeu, com a voz baixa – Ela pode trancar qualquer coisa, então suponho que ela também seja capaz de trancá-la. Ainda mais agora, depois da sua passagem pelo Claustro. É provável que você tenha ficado mais forte, depois disso. Mas...

–_Mas _o quê? – insistiu Sora, sentindo-se estremecer um pouco, como se previsse a resposta.

–Entenda, você está mais forte. E isso irá permitir que você sele algo poderoso como a Fonte – ela evitava encará-lo – Mas... isso o drenará quase completamente. E eu tenho certeza que Erinia irá detectar qualquer alteração na fonte. _Ela_ sabe que você a encontrará, e a revelará. E, quando isso acontecer, ela irá ao seu encontro. Mas... – ela engoliu em seco – Você não terá condição nenhuma de lutar contra ela, depois de selar a Fonte. E... e...

–Eu entendi – Sora a interrompeu. A voz dela ia baixando, e os olhos dela continuavam fixos no chão, sem encará-lo – Está tudo bem. Eu faço isso. Só... preciso de alguém pronto para neutralizá-la, depois.

Lulu o encarou, surpresa. Ele estava pálido, as mãos tremiam levemente, mas ele conservava o olhar determinado e decidido de antes.

–Todos devem estar prontos para quando eu encontrar a Fonte – ele continuou – Erinia pode ser forte, mas não é mais forte do que todos juntos. E, se ela não conseguir o poder da Fonte, poderá ser derrotada. Por favor... faça com que todos estejam prontos, quando a hora chegar.

Ela hesitou por um instante. O garoto deveria ser mesmo muito valente, ou muito tolo, para aceitar aquilo tudo tão prontamente. Ou talvez os dois.

–Está bem – ela concordou, por fim – Todos estarão prontos.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, e fez uma pequena mesura antes de se levantar e ir para o seu quarto. A feiticeira, porém, o impediu, dizendo:

–Espere um pouco – ele se virou, e a encarou – Não pense que vou simplesmente deixá-lo selar a Fonte e morrer depois disso. _Não_. Vou pensar numa forma de ajudá-lo. É uma promessa.

Ele parou por um segundo, surpreso, e depois abriu um sorriso. Ela sorriu, também, e ele acenou e deu as costas outra vez. E ele esperou até ter sumido da vista dela para enxugar uma lágrima teimosa que insistia em cair.

Ele estava mesmo muito grato a ela... mesmo que não acreditasse que ela pudesse salvá-lo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os dias passaram.

Kairi treinava duramente. Sora e Riku a treinavam no uso da Keyblade, enquanto Leene e Lulu ajudavam-na a aprender magia. Ela estava diferente, isso era fato: depois da sua passagem pelo Claustro de Testes, ela parecia ter uma desenvoltura e força muito maiores. Isso tornava a tarefa deles bem mais fácil.

Nenhum deles comentava sobre o que havia visto no Claustro. Cada um parecia ter seus próprios demônios silenciosos para enfrentar. Sora, porém, era o mais assustado de todos. Ele ainda temia pelo seu destino. E passava muito tempo pensando em formas de combatê-lo.

Pensando bem... tantos estavam lutando, em tantos lugares... era obrigação dele manter a segurança deles, independente do custo. E a cada momento ficava mais e mais claro que o custo seria alto demais. Ele se lembrou do dia em que Erinia e Maleficent foram até Radiant Garden e atacaram Riku. A primeira havia dito a eles que o fim de todo mestre da Keyblade era triste, solitário e prematuro. Será que era àquilo que ela se referia? Sora nunca havia se sentido tão perdido e sozinho em sua vida.

Em suas caminhadas pela cidade, ele descobriu um recanto encantador. Era um lago subterrâneo, batizado de Lago de Safira por causa da infinidade de pequenos cristais azuis que revestiam seu fundo. Havia uma queda d'água baixa e suava caindo constantemente no lago, e a luz da lua o tornava ainda mais encantador. Sora sempre buscava a tranquilidade das suas águas para pensar.

E as noites iam ficando cada vez mais longas em Crystal Fortress.

Mais uma vez, Sora não conseguia dormir. As visões que teve no Claustro de Testes ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça, cruéis, incansáveis, assustadoras. Elas, somadas ao que Lulu havia lhe dito naquela mesma noite, o perturbavam sem descanso.

Ele não queria ser o responsável por tanta dor. Se ele libertasse o poder da Fonte das Eras, Erinia acabaria colocando as mãos nesse poder. E ele não conseguiria impedi-la. Se isso acontecesse, ela seria capaz de subjugar todos os mundos, recriando todo um universo à sua imagem e semelhança – um universo de escuridão, medo, ódio e maldade.

E para impedi-la, apenas uns poucos sonhadores com muita teimosia e quase nenhum juízo. Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Yuna e Rikku mantinham vivo o Comitê de Restauração de Radiant Garden, e o transformavam num quartel-general que tentava reunir todas as forças possíveis. Eles mandavam relatórios sobre suas viagens. De acordo com eles, vários mundos mantinham suas próprias forças de luta – as fadas de Pixie Hollow, as tropas de Mulan em The Land of Dragons, até mesmo a guarda de Paris liderada por Febo. Todos tentavam lutar, todos tentavam fazer a diferença.

Mas, por mais determinados que estivessem, que chances teriam contra alguém com um poder tão grande que era capaz de destruir e criar mundos com um estalar de dedos?

Era por isso que ele precisava ir até o fim... independente das consequências.

Sora resolveu sair e dar uma volta pelas ruas desertas. Pelo teto da fortaleza, era possível ver uma noite bonita e iluminada. Dirigiu seus passos para o Lago de Safira. Talvez a paz e a beleza daquele lugar acalmassem um pouco seus temores.

Mas alguém mais havia tido a mesma idéia...

–Não está meio tarde para você ficar zanzando pelas ruas, Sora? – era Lulu, que observava a suave queda d'água no lado, e não se virou na direção dele.

–Eu não consigo dormir – disse ele, também observando o lago.

–Está pensando no que você viu no Claustro, e no que eu disse – não foi uma pergunta – Ver o futuro é perigoso e incerto, e sempre é possível mudá-lo. Lembre-se, estamos ao seu lado.

–Mas... e se eu não conseguir? – a voz dele saiu angustiada – E se eu acabar entregando a Fonte de bandeja para Erinia? Não quero que isso aconteça... mas não sei se posso impedir..

–Acalme-se – ela o encarou, e seus olhos faiscavam – Não pode puxar toda a responsabilidade para si. E não pode se desesperar, ou aí sim tudo estará perdido.

–Eu só não quero que mais pessoas se machuquem... – ele suspirou – Twilight Town... se acontecer de novo com outro mundo, eu não sei o que vou fazer...

–É exatamente por isso que estamos aqui – ela concluiu – Essa luta é de todos nós. E Erinia não vai fazer isso com outro mundo. Não conosco aqui para impedi-la. Eu prometo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, lutando para acreditar naquelas palavras.

–Bem, eu preciso ir – ela disse – Amanhã será um dia longo. Até mais, Keyboy – ela deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Ele acenou, e depois voltou os olhos para o lago. O som era límpido como o de um sino-de-vento, e as flores aquáticas flutuavam gentilmente, sendo movimentadas apenas pelas pequenas ondas produzidas pela queda d'água. Começou a lançar pedras na água, fazendo-as saltar antes de afundar.

Lulu não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que cultivava esperanças infundadas. Se ela dizia aquilo, então realmente _acreditava_ no que dizia, e tinha motivos para isso. E ela também tinha visões do futuro, como havia dito quando chegaram lá. Talvez ela tivesse visto algo que pudesse ajudá-los, uma luz no fim do túnel.

Foi então que ouviu passos lentos às suas costas. O instinto foi mais forte: no instante seguinte, ele se virou, a Keyblade em punho e uma posição de ataque. Mas, assim que percebeu quem era, imediatamente se recompôs, corando furiosamente.

Era Kairi. E, naquele momento, ela ria.

–D-desculpe – ele gaguejou – Voc-você me assustou.

–Está tudo bem – ela sorriu – Pelo menos mostra que você estaria preparado, se eu fosse um Heartless.

–Sem sono, também? – ele perguntou, lançando outra pedra – A Lulu acabou de ir embora... parece que ninguém dorme por aqui!

–Eu estava pensando, sabe? – disse ela, também arremessando uma pedra – Em tudo isso. Fico pensando se um dia nossas vidas vão voltar ao normal.

–Você quer isso? – Sora deu uma risadinha – A vida ia ser bem menos divertida, assim.

–Ah, não, eu gosto – ela riu também – É só que... tudo isso... Sabe, eu fico assustada. É tudo tão perigoso, tão sombrio... – e, encarando-o, agora séria – Foi assim das outras vezes?

–Mais ou menos – respondeu Sora – Mas tem as suas compensações, sabe? Acabei conhecendo tantas pessoas legais, e vendo tanta coisa... – e, sorrindo – Ninguém mais teve essa chance!

Ele se afastou dois passos do lago, e lançou outra pedra, fazendo-a saltar várias vezes antes de afundar. Kairi o imitou.

–Eu percebi isso quando fui para Neverland pela primeira vez – ele continuou – Eu voei lá! E a sensação foi tão maravilhosa, tão incrível... É como se, de repente, todas as limitações sumissem, e você fica livre de tudo – e, para ela – E tem tanta coisa que eu quero te mostrar, quando tudo isso acabar...

Foi então que a realidade o atingiu como um soco.

Não era sábio ficar fazendo planos para quando aquilo acabasse, porque o final provavelmente não seria nada bom.

–Sora, você está me escondendo alguma coisa – disse Kairi, firme – Já te vi assim várias vezes. De repente, você fica triste, calado... como se uma nuvem passasse sobre você.

Sora ficou sem reação. Droga. Ele era realmente _péssimo_ em dissimular.

Ele podia sentir os olhos dela, penetrantes, agudos, fixos nele. Ela não deixaria aquilo passar. E não aceitaria qualquer desculpa esfarrapada.

Mas será que ela seria capaz de lidar com a verdade?

–Você ainda está preocupado com suas visões, não é? – ela disse – Vai ficar tudo bem...

Não. Não ficaria tudo bem.

Ele se garantiria pessoalmente de que todos ficariam seguros. Mas não podia esperar o mesmo para si.

–Kairi – ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se fraquejar e sabendo que aquilo iria partir o coração dela – Eu quero uma forma de terminar essa luta, de uma vez por todas. Mas... sei que isso não vai terminar bem para mim. Quando eu encontrar a Fonte, Erinia irá sentir e irá para cima de mim. Só preciso de tempo suficiente para selá-la de uma vez. Lulu disse que posso fazer isso com a Keyblade. E, depois...

–Depois _o quê_? – Kairi o interpelou. Sua voz estava trêmula, indicando que ela já sabia qual o possível desfecho daquele plano.

–Não haverá um depois – então, a voz dele falhou – Selamentos desse porte consomem uma quantidade imensa de energia. E... eu não tenho planos para depois que trancar a porta que leva até a Fonte. Na verdade... não acho que algum plano vá me ajudar nisso.

–Não... – Kairi murmurou – Você não... tem que ter outro jeito... tem que...

–Não, Kairi, não tem – a voz dele saiu sufocada, e então as palavras começaram a sair numa torrente violenta – Acha que eu já não pensei nisso? Acha que eu queria que as coisas fossem assim? Mas eu não quero que ninguém mais se machuque! Eu não posso ser o responsável por mais dor, entendeu? E não posso deixar que Erinia consiga acessar a Fonte! Então, se isso é o que eu posso fazer, se esse é o preço que eu preciso pagar, então... eu aceito. Mas... não posso deixar mais ninguém se ferir...

Sora parou, ofegante, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Kairi. Ela estava chocada, o olhar perdido, como se vislumbrasse o que aconteceria. Ele se sentiu ainda mais miserável. Aquele era um fardo só dele, e não era justo preocupá-la ainda mais. Desviando os olhos na direção do lago, ele continuou, mais controlado:

–Entenda, isso é algo que preciso fazer sozinho, então eu não podia jogar essa bomba para cima de você. Sou eu q uem tem que enfrentar isso, e descobrir uma forma de impedi-la.

Só então ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Então, ela replicou:

–Como você ousa fazer isso sem me pedir ajuda? – a voz, apesar de embargada pelas lágrimas, estava endurecida – Você achou mesmo que poderia me deixar de fora? Depois de tudo pelo que passamos, depois de tudo contra o que lutamos, você não iria confiar em mim para te ajudar?

–Não! Não é nada disso! – rebateu Sora, chocado – Pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais diga algo assim! Não é que eu não confie em você, é só que... eu queria te proteger.

–Você já está me protegendo há muito tempo – retorquiu ela – Acho que é hora de inverter os papéis!

Ele não soube o que responder. De alguma forma, ele sabia que, por mais determinada que ela estivesse, ninguém poderia ajudá-lo. Estava completamente sozinho.

–Eu estou com medo, sabe? – ela continuou – Não quero te ver partir outra vez. E se... e se, dessa vez, você não voltar? Eu... não quero te perder...

Sora sentiu os próprios olhos arderem. Ele já havia se resignado ao seu destino. Era a sua missão, era o preço que deveria pagar. E era humano demais, frágil demais... e não poderia mais contar com a sorte. Mas ele não se importava se essa seria ou não a sua última batalha, contanto que pudesse se certificar de que daria tudo para salvar aqueles a quem amava.

Mas ele não havia parado para pensar em como isso seria doloroso para aqueles que ficassem para trás... e em como isso, de certa forma, era egoísta.

Foi então que ele tomou uma decisão.

Não. Ninguém iria morrer ali. Eles venceriam, e viveriam para comemorar. E ele faria tudo para que isso acontecesse.

–Você não vai me perder, Kairi – disse ele, em tom de desafio – Eu vou ficar bem. _Nós_ vamos ficar bem.

–Por favor... – a voz dela cedia às lágrimas – Me prometa...

–Eu prometo – ele disse, a voz muito firme.

Então, Kairi se jogou sobre ele num abraço aflito. Sora correspondeu imediatamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Ela estava trêmula, e soluçava, e encolhia-se entre os braços dele. E ele era capaz de sentir o coração dela, disparado, batendo contra o seu próprio peito, e a maciez da pele dela, e o perfume dos cabelos... as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu ombro numa torrente, como se ela chorasse por todas as separações passadas e futuras.

Foi nesse momento que tudo ficou muito claro para Sora.

O que sentia perto dela, aquele raio de sol que parecia segui-la por todos os lugares e fazê-lo se sentir aquecido e iluminado, aquele salto que seu coração dava quando ela aparecia e sorria... tudo isso eram apenas pequenas amostras de um sentimento denso e quente, que o preenchia por completo. E era algo tão natural, tão simples e claro, que parecia ter estado lá desde sempre. Mas, agora que _sabia_ que ele estava lá, e que podia senti-lo e conhecê-lo, era como se seu coração crescesse.

Então _aquilo_ era estar apaixonado. E, realmente, era maravilhoso.

Por alguns momentos, Sora não se permitiu pensar. Delicadamente, ele ergueu o rosto dela, fitando seus olhos fixamente. E, movido apenas pela certeza do sentimento recém-descoberto, aproximou seu rosto do dela, sem desviar seu olhar, até que seus lábios se tocaram.

Ele fechou os olhos, deixando o momento levá-lo. O beijo começou tímido, incerto, mas logo foi se tornando mais seguro, mais vivo. Seus sentidos pareciam amplificados, e ela parecia tão mais quente e perfumada. Seu coração esmurrava violentamente as costelas, como se estivesse determinado a sair do peito. E tudo ao redor parecia não existir mais. Não havia nada nem ninguém, apenas os dois, e isso, naquele momento, era o suficiente.

Sora não soube dizer quanto tempo aquele beijo durou. Pareceu uma eternidade, e ao mesmo tempo pareceu apenas um segundo. Mas, no final, eles se separaram, com um suspiro. Por um momento, seus olhos ficaram estáticos, fixos um no outro. Ele percebeu algo diferente nos olhos de Kairi, uma faísca nova e intensa reluzindo em meio ao azul.

Foi então que sentiu seu rosto queimar. E ele voltou a ser o garoto tímido e completamente estúpido no quesito "garotas". Tentando manter o controle, disse:

–Bem... nada mal para um primeiro beijo, não é?

–Pois é – ela riu, entre as lágrimas, enquanto também corava – Nada mal para um primeiro beijo.

–Se quiser me dar um tapa, é essa a hora.

–Ah, não, acho que não. Não agora, pelo menos.

Eles ainda estavam abraçados, olhos nos olhos. Então, ele respirou fundo e disse:

–Kairi, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

–Pode pedir.

–Prometa que, não importa o que aconteça, você não vai mais chorar – ele enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela, delicadamente – Não quero mais vê-la triste, muito menos por mim. Isso só vai me deixar triste também. Prometa que, mesmo que eu não esteja mais aqui...

–Não diga isso!

–...mesmo que eu não esteja mais aqui, você não vai mais chorar – a voz dele estava mais firme – Por favor... por mim...

–Eu... prometo – a voz dela estava fraca – Mas você precisa me prometer uma coisa, também.

–O que você quiser.

–Prometa que você vai estar aqui para me cobrar. E que nunca mais vai esconder nada de mim. E que vai me deixar ajudá-lo a lutar contra Erinia.

–Não era só _uma_ coisa? – ele deu uma risadinha.

–Prometa!

–Está bem. Eu prometo.

E, de repente, Sora percebeu que também _acreditava_ que cumpriria essas promessas. Ou que, pelo menos, faria de tudo para cumpri-las.

–Sabe, eu queria ter conhecido Crystal Fortress em épocas menos sombrias – disse Kairi, olhando para o lago – Aqui é tão bonito...

–Nós vamos voltar aqui, quando tudo terminar – respondeu ele – E, quando voltarmos, as pessoas daqui já vão poder voltar a viver em Waterfall City.

–Acho que é melhor voltarmos – disse ela – Está tarde, e amanhã será um dia cansativo.

–Está bem – ele concordou – Vamos voltar.

Só então eles se desvencilharam um do outro. Enquanto Sora observava o lago, travava uma luta consigo mesmo. Parte dele queria muito perguntar o que aconteceria depois, e como as coisas ficariam entre eles. E outra parte achava que era melhor ele manter a boca fechada e não manchar aquele momento com cobranças ou perguntas. No fim, venceu a parte que dizia para ele não dizer nada.

Mas, então, percebeu que palavras não eram necessárias. Ele já tinha a sua resposta.

Ele sentiu os dedos dela se entrelaçando entre os seus, segurando sua mão com força. Ele lançou a ela um olhar surpreso, mas ela apenas sorriu. Então, ele também sorriu, sentindo-se renovado.

Ainda havia grandes motivos para ter esperanças. E, de mãos dadas, os dois deram as costas ao lado e voltaram para a casa de Lulu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se as coisas entre Sora e Kairi estavam finalmente se ajustando, porém, o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre Riku e Leene.

As palavras de Zell ainda atormentavam o rapaz. E o próprio Zell também fazia isso, sempre que tinha a chance. Os dois continuavam se estranhando mutuamente. E ele continuava tentando se reaproximar de Leene. Ela não parecia muito confortável com a situação, e tentava manter o equilíbrio entre os dois. Mesmo assim, era difícil. Parecia que a bolha iria estourar a qualquer momento.

E parecia que o momento havia chegado.

Leene treinava com Riku perto do lago, e os dois simulavam uma luta. A habilidade dos dois era evidente: Riku era mesmo muito forte, mas a velocidade de Leene a tornava praticamente inatingível. No fim, porém, acabava sendo mais uma brincadeira do que um treino a sério, porque nenhum dos dois lutava com tudo o que tinha.

–Vai começar a lutar de verdade ou terei que ir aí e te espetar? – debochava Leene, enquanto esquivava de um dos golpes dele – Você sabe que posso fazer isso.

–Ah, até parece – ele devolveu, no mesmo tom – Se você acha que dá conta, então pode vir!

E eles continuavam. Até que algo atrapalhou o treinamento:

–Nossa, vocês podem resolver seus problemas de outra forma – era Zell. A voz dele irritou Riku e o desconcentrou por um instante, tempo suficiente para Leene derrubá-lo no chão com uma rasteira e cruzar as duas adagas diretamente sobre seu pescoço.

–Xeque-mate – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, com um sorriso – Regra de batalha número 1: não se distraia do oponente em nenhum momento – e, para Zell – E o que te traz aqui?

–Ah, nada em especial – ele deu de ombros – Só o de sempre. O que acha de sair comigo?

–Ah, me dá um tempo! – ela estreitou os olhos (e Riku também estreitou os dele, enquanto se levantava e mantinha a Way to the Dawn convenientemente próxima) – Eu vou falar pela última vez, e é melhor você entender agora: _não temos mais nada!_

–Qual é, Leene? Desde que você chegou, nem conversamos direito – ele insistiu – Só te vejo correndo de um lado pro outro, entre o templo e a casa da Lulu! Vamos sair, nos divertir um pouco... como amigos, mesmo, se é o que você quer.

–Zell, nós dois sabemos que você vai fazer de tudo para que não seja apenas um passeio de amigos – ela estreitou os olhos – Pensei ter deixado tudo muito claro quando eu parti, mas pelo visto você não entendeu. Não temos nada a ver, será que você não entende?

–Só me dá mais uma chance. Uma chance, é só o que eu peço – insistiu ele, mais uma vez. Riku, então, perdeu a paciência e disse, secamente:

–Você a ouviu, Dincht – e deu um passo à frente – Deixe-a em paz, ou a conversa será comigo.

–Riku, _cale a boca você também!_ – ela sussurrou, irritada – Não preciso da sua ajuda para resolver isso.

Mas àquela hora já era tarde demais. Naquele momento, os dois se encaravam, com a hostilidade estampada em seus olhos.

–Ora, ora, ora, se não é o senhor "não-quero-brigar-por-ela" – debochou Zell – Pelo visto você pensou no que eu disse... mas não acho que isso fará alguma diferença agora.

–Eu já me enchi de você, seu cretino – sibilou Riku – Então, se não sumir da minha frente nos próximos dois segundos, vou partir sua cara em duas.

–Ah, vai? – então o outro ergueu os punhos – Quero ver! Mas é melhor eu te avisar que o último que quis testar meus punhos terminou na enfermaria, sem nem saber onde estava.

–Diga isso para todos os Heartless que eu chutei – o primeiro abriu um sorriso cruel – Agora você vai ver, seu...

–PAREM COM ISSO, IDIOTAS! _**THUNDAGA**_! – por fim, antes que a briga começasse, Leene disparou uma chuva de raios que atingiu e atordoou os dois. Depois de um instante de confusão, os dois se levantaram.

Ela os encarava, completamente furiosa. E começou a despejar tudo, aos berros:

–Agora vocês dois vão me ouvir! – o olhar dela, brilhante de raiva, passava de um para outro, e os dois garotos se encolhiam ante a fúria dela – Desde que chegamos, vocês só fazem trocar farpas. Acham que eu não estou vendo? Acham que eu não sei? E quem vocês pensam que são para me disputar como se eu fosse um troféu? Se eu ficar com um de vocês, a escolha será _minha_, só minha! Eu vou sair com quem eu quiser, vou gostar de quem eu quiser, e vocês dois não tem nada a ver com isso! E EU ESTOU FALANDO COM OS DOIS! – parou um pouco, ofegante – Zell, eu não vou sair com você. Nós não temos mais _nada_, ou será que precisarei fazer um desenho para você entender? E Riku, se quiser me dizer alguma coisa, é melhor você ser homem e me dizer cara a cara, porque eu não pretendo ficar esperando ninguém. E pros _dois_, se brigarem outra vez, a conversa vai passar a ser comigo... E EU JURO QUE VOU LIMPAR O CHÃO COM AS CARAS DE VOCÊS!

Então, lançou a eles um último olhar irritado, antes de dar as costas e sair correndo pela rua. Por um minuto, Riku e Zell ficaram ali parados, sem se encarar. Por fim, o segundo começou a rir:

–Eu devia ter previsto isso... sim, ela não mudou nada mesmo! – e, para Riku – Eu sugiro não ir até ela agora, se você tem amor à vida.

Riku não disse nada. Apenas começou a andar pela rua, tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos. Ele ficou apenas perambulando pela cidade, sem muito rumo. Enquanto isso, frases soltas ecoavam em sua cabeça, frases que agora faziam todo o sentido.

"Seja um pouco menos falso consigo mesmo, Riku." Zell, maldito. Ele estava certo, afinal.

"Se quiser me dizer alguma coisa, é melhor você ser homem e me dizer cara a cara, porque eu não pretendo ficar esperando ninguém". Leene... ele não esperava aquela, com toda a certeza. Será que ele era mesmo tão óbvio assim? Será que... ela havia conseguido ler através dele tão facilmente?

Por fim, algo obrigou-o a parar. Algo que o fez engolir em seco.

Ele passou em frente à casa de Zell. E, para seu pavor, Woodstock estava parado em frente à casa, na calçada. Ele estava sentado no chão, mas assim que o viu, levantou-se, numa posição visivelmente hostil. Por alguns segundos, os grandes olhos da ave o paralisaram, até ele conseguir recuar alguns passos.

Foi quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

–Você não gosta de mim, não é, sua galinha superdesenvolvida? – ele emitiu um som ameaçador – Porque acha que eu vou roubar a Leene de você, não é isso? Eu não faria isso... nunca...

Os sons ameaçadores aumentaram. Ele recuou mais um passo, imaginando quantos dedos seus uma bicada daquelas seria capaz de arrancar.

–Escute... – "eu não acredito, estou tentando _conversar_ com a coisa amarela!", ele pensava, pasmo consigo mesmo – Nós dois gostamos da Leene. Ela tem sido uma grande amiga e uma grande aliada durante esse tempo... e é sua dona, também. Nós dois gostamos dela. E ela gosta de nós dois.

Que bom. Não houve sons dessa vez. Ele se aproximou um passo.

–Se bem que... – de repente, sua voz ficou mais baixa e cheia de vergonha – não sei se mereço isso depois de hoje. Acho que a magoei muito, sabe?

Palavras erradas. Nesse instante, Woody tentou bicar o braço dele, e teria conseguido se Riku não tivesse dado um salto para trás.

–Droga, qual é o seu problema? – protestou ele – Estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada aqui, dá pra entender isso? – "uma conversa civilizada... com uma _ave_... eu estou ficando louco, só pode!" – E eu quero que você entenda. O que sinto pela Leene é... é... sei lá, tão grande, tão... difícil de definir... É como se ela me preenchesse, me completasse. Como se ela tivesse algum tipo de aura ao redor dela, algo que a torna tão radiante e especial... E ela é sempre tão compreensiva, tão forte... tão maravilhosa... – de repente, seus olhos se perderam. Tudo aquilo só foi fazer sentido agora, depois que ele colocou em palavras. Sim, ela _era_ maravilhosa. Sim, o que ele sentia por ela _era_ algo além da sua compreensão.

Sim... ele estava apaixonado por ela.

–Mas só porque eu gosto dela, você não tem que me odiar – ele continuou – Acho que ela não corresponde ao que eu sinto. E, mesmo se correspondesse, não iria gostar menos de você por isso. E eu não a afastaria de você, nem nada. Então seria legal se você não tentasse me mutilar sempre que me encontrasse, que tal?

Woody o encarou por um instante. Será que ele havia _entendido_ alguma coisa?

Sim, havia. Porque no instante seguinte, curvava a cabeça em aceitação e respeito. Riku, hesitante, aproximou a mão da cabeça dele, e afagou-a. Dessa vez, porém, o chocobo não o atacou. Em vez disso, começou a emitir silvos baixos de aceitação.

–Grande Woodstock – Riku não pôde deixar de sorrir – Muito obrigado.

Então, deu as costas, e continuou o seu caminho. E não percebeu que, atrás de um muro, havia alguém que ouvia sua conversa incomum com o chocobo ciumento. Alguém que, naquele momento, enxugava lágrimas teimosas que não combinavam com o grande sorriso que estava em seu rosto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	16. A resistência

_**Capítulo 16: A resistência**_

Naquela mesma noite, Sora despertou aos gritos de um terrível pesadelo.

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo quem estava tendo aquele pesadelo, ele ou Seth. Mas pôde ver muito claramente a si mesmo – caído sobre uma enorme poça de sangue, olhos abertos e vazios, uma expressão de pavor no rosto. Morto. E Erinia, de pé ao lado dele, rindo. Ela estava diferente de quando a encontraram em Pixie Hollow, porém – cabelos mais curtos, sem o manto escuro. Ela segurava uma lança coberta de sangue.

E, na mão dela, algo emitia uma luz prateada fraca. Mas a luz foi crescendo e crescendo, até se tornar um facho cegante e cáustico, que foi engolindo e destruindo tudo. Foi nessa hora que ele acordou, encharcado de suor, ofegante.

–Droga, Seth, por que você não diz logo onde a maldita Fonte está? – disse Sora, em voz alta.

Então, para seu choque, a voz dele respondeu ao seu chamado.

–Você _sabe_ onde a Fonte está! – a voz dele estava impaciente – Você viu também. Você _esteve_ lá.

–Eu estive lá? – Sora murmurou, sem entender – Não faço idéia do que... ei, espere...

A sala para a qual fora enviado no Claustro de Testes...

A sala onde todos os seus pesadelos se passavam...

A sala de orações do castelo. Então era lá a entrada para a Fonte das Eras.

–Quer dizer que... o castelo... – murmurava Sora – A Fonte está nele?

–Ele foi construído exatamente para protegê-la – explicou Seth – Por isso, há tantos feitiços de proteção, e por isso Erinia não a tocou ainda. Mas esses feitiços não irão durar para sempre. Pouco a pouco, as barreiras que as Iniciadas e Tsukihanas foram colocando estão enfraquecendo.

–E é aí que entramos – murmurou Sora – Por que está fazendo isso? Você... você está morto, não é? Então, por que ainda está aqui? Por que não... segue em frente, sei lá?

–Eu não posso – respondeu ele, amargurado – Fiz um juramento, e preciso cumpri-lo.

Sora não fez mais perguntas. De juramentos ele entendia.

–Então... – ele disse, por fim – é isso. Agora que sabemos onde a Fonte está... é só nos prepararmos para a batalha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando se deram conta, quase dois meses haviam se passado desde o dia em que chegaram a Waterfall City.

Foram semanas de trabalho muito árduo, divididas entre pesquisas e treinamento. A cada dois dias, eles recebiam relatórios completos de cada um dos grupos. Naqueles dois meses, eles haviam feito paradas em muitos mundos. E foi com alívio que receberam um relatório da Celsius. Ele dizia que uma nave, Strahl, havia encontrado sobreviventes de Port Royal em uma caverna subterrânea e os havia conduzido até Radiant Garden. E, pela descrição de Rikku ("ah, entre eles tem também um pirata meio sem-noção que parece ter mais álcool que água no sangue e insiste em querer ver um tal de Zola e dizer que ele tem uma dívida a acertar com ele... quem é esse, afinal de contas?"), os seus amigos da cidade portuária estavam bem.

Mas isso ainda não era o bastante. O silêncio e a inércia de Erinia e Maleficent ainda eram perturbadores. E irritantes, de certa forma.

As tarefas cotidianas pelo menos os mantinham ocupados. Sora e Riku continuavam ensinando Kairi a lutar. Ela havia evoluído muito naqueles dois meses, e começava a dar cada vez mais trabalho a eles. Leene, por sua vez, assumia a tarefa de professora secundária de magia dela. Ela mesma havia melhorado muito, e finalmente dominava feitiços de cura e suporte com perfeição. Lulu, por sua vez, ensinava a magia elemental de Waterfall City. Inclusive, submeteu Kairi ao mesmo teste pelo qual as Iniciadas passaram. O elemento da garota era o vento, e ela treinava duro para dominar os feitiços. Além disso, todos passavam muito tempo na biblioteca do templo. Sora ainda tentava conhecer mais a fundo a história de Waterfall City, e como ela se relacionava com Seth, sem muito sucesso. Apesar disso, descobriu muito sobre a história da cidade. Selene tornou-se uma grande rainha, muito justa e sábia, além de muito valente. As lendas diziam que ela mesma conduziu, mais de uma vez, suas tropas para defender a cidade.

A hora se aproximava. Todos sabiam disso.

Mais de uma vez, Sora havia dito que entraria no castelo para selar a Fonte, mas os outros nunca permitiam. Ele queria entrar logo em ação, e terminar aquilo de uma vez por todas. Mas tinha que admitir que se fossem precipitados, acabariam estragando tudo. Essa era a pior parte.

Então, o momento chegou. Na forma de um alerta de Cid.

Leene havia preparado um sistema portátil de comunicação, para acessar qualquer mensagem que viesse para o sistema da nave. Um pressentimento a assombrava, e ela queria estar pronta para o que quer que acontecesse. A tensão crescia cada vez mais, como uma imensa bolha prestes a estourar ao menor toque. E foi numa tarde que chegou a mensagem que eles esperavam ouvir:

–Meninos, estou captando uma coisa muito estranha aqui – a voz dele estava tensa e sufocada – A atividade em The World that Never Was está aumentando gradualmente. Começou há pouco tempo, mas se continuar nessa proporção prevejo que em pouco mais de doze horas irá superar e muito os picos que Twilight Town atingiu durante a destruição.

Por um instante, os quatro apenas ouviram, em silêncio. Eles sabiam o que aquilo significava.

Então, numa voz completamente sem emoção, Leene disse:

–The World that Never Was é provavelmente o ponto de reunião. O foco do ataque será Waterfall City, com certeza. Cid, prepare grupos de assalto e apoio. Mande todos os que você puder para cá o mais rápido possível – e, com um suspiro profundo – É agora. A batalha decisiva... é _agora_.

–Pode deixar, Leene – a voz de Cid estava revestida de obstinação – Todos estarão aí em poucas horas. Por favor, meninos... se cuidem.

Sora sentiu-se estremecer. Ele queria que aquele momento chegasse logo. Mas, agora que ele havia chegado, ele queria protelá-lo mais um pouco. Ainda não estava pronto.

Mas não havia escolha. Ele tinha que ir. Seus amigos dependiam disso.

–Eu vou entrar na torre, e vocês cuidam dos arredores – ele disse, a voz baixa – Vou sozinho. Isso é uma coisa que só eu posso resolver.

–De jeito nenhum – protestou Riku – Não vou deixar você ir atrás da Erinia sozinho. E não vou aceitar nenhuma reclamação sobre isso. Vou com você e ponto final.

Àquela altura do campeonato, Sora não estava mais disposto a discutir. Apenas encarou Riku. O olhar do amigo estava tão incandescente de decisão que era simplesmente impossível recusar. Naquele momento, ele admitiu para si mesmo que não queria ir sozinho. E apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, aceitando.

–Podem ter certeza de que eu lutarei, também – disse Lulu – Esta ainda é a _minha_ cidade, e como Tsukihana é o meu dever protegê-la. As outras Iniciadas também estão se preparando para o ataque. Sabemos que há Nobodies aos montes lá em cima, então vamos tentar abrir caminho para os seus amigos chegarem.

–Obrigada, sra. Lulu – disse Kairi – Isso é realmente muito importante para nós.

Tudo já havia sido planejado. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era colocar em prática.

–Vão na frente, meninos – disse a feiticeira – Preciso conversar com o Sora em particular.

Eles foram. Sora ficou sozinho com Lulu, em silêncio. Ele tentava manter a tensão e o medo sob controle, e esforçava-se para não pensar em nenhum momento sobre as conseqüências do que estava prestes a fazer. Mas o olhar dela era intenso demais, quase perturbador...

–Eu disse que ia pensar numa forma de salvá-lo – disse ela – Leene e eu temos trabalhado nisso constantemente, e encontramos uma forma de ajudá-lo. Mas... entenda, isso é apenas para uma emergência absoluta. Pode me dar o seu colar, por favor?

Ele tirou a corrente com pingente de coroa que sempre usava e entregou a ela. Ela, então, derramou sobre o colar um pequeno frasco de poção transparente e começou a murmurar encantamentos. O colar, então, começou a emitir um brilho incandescente, até que surgiu um clarão que se apagou quase instantaneamente. Então, ela o devolveu a Sora. Aparentemente, não havia nada diferente nele, com exceção de uma gravação de um par de asas no verso do pingente.

–O que é isso?

–Esse é o gatilho para a ativação da Angel Form – ela explicou – A Angel Form canaliza toda a energia do seu corpo e a aumenta, tornando-o muito mais forte e mais rápido que o normal. Ela o torna praticamente indestrutível, um verdadeiro tanque de guerra. Porém, ela só pode ser ativada se você estiver muito fraco ou muito ferido. Use-a para uma carga adicional de energia, para se curar ou fugir.

–Entendo... – ele murmurou, sentindo um lampejo de esperança. Sim, aquilo _podia_ dar certo!

–Aqui tem mais uma coisa – então, ela estendeu uma Keychain a ele. A corrente tinha um pingente com o mesmo formato de lua da Moonbeam de Kairi, mas era feito de um cristal azul envolvido por um fino fio de prata – Esta é a _Mother's Promise_. Com ela, você levará todas as bênçãos e orações do Templo de Shiva. Por favor, tome cuidado – a voz dela baixou mais – Estamos rezando por vocês.

Sora apertou a Keychain com força, um segundo antes de guardá-la no bolso e assentir com a cabeça afirmativamente. Então, deu as costas, andando sem hesitar e sem olhar para trás. O tempo de dúvidas havia passado. Então, dirigiu seus passos ao hangar. Havia uma grande movimentação lá, e todas as naves se preparavam para partir em direção à superfície. Assim fez a Fantasia. Ninguém ousava quebrar aquele momento de silêncio com palavras.

Ou... talvez ninguém soubesse ao certo o que dizer, naquele momento.

Antes mesmo de pousarem nos arredores do castelo, eles puderam perceber uma grande concentração de Nobodies ao redor dele. Leene, porém, não hesitou em descer sobre eles tudo o que os canhões da nave permitiam e abrir uma clareira que permitiu o seu desembarque.

–Não podemos gastar energia aqui – murmurou ela – Mas como vamos afastar essas coisas?

Então, um clarão violento surgiu, cegando-os momentaneamente. Assim que ele desapareceu, porém, eles perceberam que todos os Nobodies haviam desaparecido. E, olhando por uma das clarabóias laterais, eles se depararam com uma outra nave, parecendo velha e lenta. Em grandes letras vermelhas, a palavra _Aeon_ estava pintada no casco.

–Bem, elas não brincam em serviço – disse Kairi – E é um belo nome, também.

As duas naves pousaram. Assim que desembarcou, Sora percebeu uma espécie de cúpula tênue, impenetrável aos Nobodies, que os mantinha em segurança. Lulu desembarcou da Aeon, acompanhada de um grupo de pessoas com capuzes brancos. Ela olhava em volta, tensa, observando a cidade, até que por fim disse:

–Tudo o que a rainha Selene construiu... tomado por monstros, dessa forma! Isso não vai ficar assim...

–Não vai _mesmo_ – concordou Leene, entredentes – Isso acaba essa noite. É uma promessa.

Assim que desembarcou, Sora afastou-se do grupo. Ele precisava ficar sozinho.

Estava chovendo forte. As luzes das duas naves estavam acesas, e eram a única fonte de luz.

Ele tirou a keychain do bolso, e a observou. Era realmente muito delicada. E, ao olhá-la mais de perto, percebeu um entalhe em forma de floco de neve no cristal. Então, invocou sua Keyblade e a colocou no lugar da keychain original. Assim que a colocou, a Keyblade foi envolvida numa faixa de névoa azulada, e então, se transformou. Por um momento, ele apenas a observou, sem palavras.

Então _aquela_ era a Mother's Promise. E era realmente linda.

Longa, de traços delicados e fluidos, era feita de prata e de cristal azul. A lâmina reluzia ao menor movimento, e era muito leve e veloz. E ele podia sentir o poder que emanava daquela lâmina. Com toda a certeza as feiticeiras do Templo de Shiva não haviam mesmo poupado esforços para fabricar uma peça tão delicada e poderosa como aquela.

Ele guardou a Keyblade, e por alguns minutos ficou apenas parado, olhos fechados, o rosto voltado para o céu, deixando que a chuva o atingisse. Era uma sensação boa, a da chuva. Ele sempre gostou de água, fosse do mar, fosse da chuva. Ela o acalmava, e o ajudava a se concentrar e pensar com clareza.

Tanto dependia dele... muito mais do que antes.

E, por isso mesmo, não podia de forma alguma se permitir falhar. Não podia nem mesmo pensar na possibilidade. Ele sabia bem o que iria acontecer se perdessem. Só que, dessa vez, não seria apenas _um_ mundo, como Twilight Town. Não. Se ela realmente vencesse, aquilo aconteceria a todos os mundos. Tudo o que eles amavam seria destruído, também.

Radiant Garden.

Traverse Town.

Waterfall City.

_Destiny Islands._

E, ao pensar em Destiny Islands, ele sentiu-se estremecer involuntariamente. Ele já a viu ser destruída, uma vez. E não suportaria uma segunda. Aquelas ilhas pequenas e isoladas, com sua vida pacata e sem grandes acontecimentos, com suas praias de areias brancas e árvores com frutas paopu, e uma imensa fusão azul de céu e mar que se tingia de laranja e salmão com o pôr-do-sol... não, se havia um lugar pelo qual ele lutaria até o fim, era aquele.

Quem diria... logo ele, um filho daquelas ilhas, com a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo.

Ele ouviu o barulho de naves se aproximando. Provavelmente, Fenrir e Ragnarok. Ele não foi até elas, nem se virou na direção do som. Havia mais em que pensar.

Ele havia feito uma promessa a Kairi. Uma promessa de que todos ficariam bem.

Mas será que seria capaz de cumpri-la?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando a chuva escorrer pelos seus cabelos. Isso lembrou de algo que o fez rir, um diálogo que teve com Leene na noite da festa em Pixie Hollow...

"Ah, fala sério. Vai me dizer que ele fica parado desse jeito assim, de graça?"

"Estou falando, ele fica assim naturalmente", ele disse, com uma risada. Ela começou, então, a mexer no cabelo dele, observando assombrada as mechas voltarem à posição original.

"Isso não é normal. Sério, esse cabelo de porco-espinho desafia as leis da física!"

"Ninguém fala nada do cabelo do Cloud, e ele é mais espetado que o meu..."

"É porque ninguém fala nada de _nada_ do Cloud. É mais divertido tirar com a sua cara."

E os dois riram. E lembrar disso também o fez rir. E aquilo parecia fazer tanto tempo... Tanta coisa aconteceu depois daquilo...

E ele se perguntava se um dia poderiam rir de coisas tolas como aquela, outra vez.

Então, ouviu o barulho de mais naves se aproximando. Highwind e Celsius, pelo som. Já era hora de voltar.

Que aquela fosse a última batalha. Ele não se importava. Contanto que desse tudo de si para vencê-la.

Ele respirou fundo, reunindo coragem. E invocou a Mother's Promise, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava com força o pingente de coroa. Aquelas eram as suas esperanças. Era com aquilo que poderia contar. E, com passos decididos, voltou para o lugar onde as naves estavam se reunindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O rei Mickey foi o último a desembarcar da nave. Todos já estavam no solo, encarando a silhueta do Mooncastle que se erguia contra o céu nublado. Não havia luzes em nenhum ponto da cidade, apenas as das naves. E todos já estavam alinhados em frente às suas naves, observando a mesma cena com olhares decididos.

–Vai ser difícil entrar aí – disse Cloud – O castelo está cercado por fora e é provável que o interior também esteja cheio de monstros.

–É por isso que nem todos irão entrar – explicou Lulu – Só precisamos nos certificar de que Sora conseguirá ir até o topo da torre sul em segurança. Depois, entramos.

–Mas... ele ficará bem? – perguntou Tifa, preocupada.

–Sim, eu vou – o próprio respondeu – Eu vou ficar bem.

–E eu vou com ele – Riku se manifestou – Eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de se meter conosco.

Kairi e Leene se entreolharam, preocupadas. Elas estavam morrendo de medo pelos dois, mas precisavam guardar seus medos para si mesmas, até para não preocupá-los ainda mais.

Então, o rei passou todos em revista, caminhando em frente a eles e os observando. Em todos, o mesmo olhar teimoso, a mesma determinação. Todos tinham razões próprias para estar ali. E todos realmente estavam dispostos a tudo para ver aquele pesadelo ter um fim naquela noite. Ele se demorou um instante em Cloud e Leon. Os dois tinham um motivo adicional. Ele só esperava que não fizessem nada estúpido ou perigoso demais por causa de algum desejo de vingança que ainda existisse. Tifa e Yuffie também estavam prontas para qualquer coisa. Talvez elas mantivessem os dois na linha.

Depois, o time de Twilight Town. Pence e Olette pediram para ir, como uma equipe de apoio. Naqueles dois meses, ela havia estudado e treinado feitiços de cura, e ele ficou ajudando Cid com as comunicações. Quistis, por sua vez, havia praticamente exigido ir para a linha de frente. Ele não podia culpá-la por isso.

Yuna e Rikku, por sua vez, também tinham razões pessoais para querer entrar naquela batalha. Nos olhos da primeira, ardia uma chama estranha, algo que definitivamente não combinava com a sua gentileza habitual. Ela ainda não havia se perdoado completamente pelo que aconteceu em Twilight Town, e estava disposta a tudo para se redimir. Rikku também estava com o mesmo olhar.

E, por fim... a tripulação da Fantasia. Os quatro observavam o castelo com uma decisão inacreditável no olhar. Eles haviam sido atirados contra a vontade naquela história desde o começo, mas agora... eles pareciam os mais determinados a colocar um fim naquilo. Principalmente Sora. Não era justo, todos eram ainda tão jovens... alguns eram pouco mais do que crianças. E já estavam naquela batalha absurda.

Mas era exatamente por isso. Eles lutavam para que outros não tivessem que lutar.

–Majestade, precisamos entrar logo – murmurou Donald – Temos pouco tempo.

–Sim, eu sei – ele respondeu. Por um momento, pensou se devia dizer algo a eles, mas percebeu que nada do que dissesse iria alterar o que sentiam – Você e Goofy, organizem os grupos e expliquem o plano de ação a cada um deles.

O mago assentiu. Mickey ficou observando o castelo por mais algum tempo. E ficou imaginando o que os reis do passado que ocuparam aquele castelo fariam, em seu lugar.

Então, chegou a hora da entrada.

Riku e Sora iriam na frente, e entrariam no castelo. Sempre que pensava nisso, o coração de Leene ia parar na boca. Ela daria tudo para ir com eles. E queria muito chutar o traseiro de Erinia pessoalmente, mas, muito mais do que isso, queria que os dois ficassem em segurança. Mas o pior é que ela _sabia_ que não podia terminar bem. Ela havia visto, também.

Então, ela percebeu que Riku a encarava.

Eles não haviam se falado desde o dia em que brigaram. Ela havia cobrado uma atitude dele, e ele ainda não havia respondido diretamente. Mas ela o ouvira se confessar para Woodstock. Por mais que parecesse ridículo o fato de ele abrir seu coração para uma ave, ela havia sentido que ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero. Mas, ainda assim, queria ouvir da boca dele. Queria que _ele_ dissesse tudo para ela, diretamente, sem subterfúgios.

Antes que fosse tarde demais.

–Leene – então, ele começou a falar – Sei que você ainda está brava comigo, e você tem motivos pra isso. Mas saiba que eu nunca quis te magoar.

Ela o encarou, surpresa. Havia tanta segurança na voz dele...

–Eu e o Zell agimos como idiotas – ele continuou – Bem... acho que eu, mais do que ele. Na verdade, Zell pelo menos tomou alguma atitude, por mais irritante que seja...

E, de repente, ele parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

–É só que... droga, é difícil... dizer o que se sente para alguém... e você sempre espera ouvir um não...

–Riku... – ela gaguejou. Ele estava _se confessando_ para ela?

–Ah, droga, eu estou falando bobagens outra vez! – então, ele se desculpou, com uma risadinha nervosa, corando furiosamente – Me desculpe... só estou nervoso.

–Entendo... – ela abriu um sorriso um pouco decepcionado. Então, Sora chamou Riku. Os dois iriam na frente, seguidos por Kairi, Leene, Yuna e Rikku. Nessa hora, ela sentiu-se empalidecer.

"Ainda não...", ela murmurou, para si mesma. "Por favor, ainda não... só mais um minuto..."

Então, para seu choque, ele segurou a mão dela. O olhar dele estava sério.

–Eu vou voltar – ele disse, decidido – Prometo. E vou trazer o Sora comigo.

Ela olhou de relance. Sora estava beijando Kairi. Ela havia ficado sabendo que os dois estavam juntos, e imaginou o que a amiga estaria sentindo. E ela percebeu que, apesar de tentar imprimir força e decisão à voz, as mãos dele estavam geladas e trêmulas contra as suas. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-os ficarem úmidos. Ela sabia que aquela podia ser a última vez que se veriam.

–Por favor... – ela sussurrou, a voz fraca – Volta pra mim...

–Nada de chorar, Leene – ele disse – Vai ficar tudo bem.

E ela queria ficar ali para sempre, segurando as mãos dele.

E ele também queria que aquele momento nunca mais terminasse.

Mas, cedo demais, ele soltou as mãos dela, e deu as costas, caminhando com passos cadenciados na direção de onde Sora estava. Ela ficou ali, estática, parada, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, apenas vagamente consciente dos passos dele entre os passos dos outros. E ela não fazia idéia que, um pouco à frente, Riku estava prestes a desabar.

Ele se odiava por ser tão fraco. Por não ter coragem de dizer o que sentia.

Mas, pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Se algo acontecesse, a dor seria menor, para ela.

Foi por isso que respirou fundo, forçando-se a se concentrar naquela missão, apenas. Ainda sentia o calor dela em suas mãos, e isso teria que ser o suficiente. Isso, e a certeza do que sentia por ela. Mesmo que aquele sentimento jamais fosse confessado, mesmo que ela jamais soubesse... isso não mudava o fato de que o que sentia por ela era realmente algo além da sua compreensão.

Mas, então, ouviu passos rápidos às suas costas.

E teve tempo apenas de se virar, e se deparar com Leene correndo na sua direção, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e colando seus lábios aos dele. Naquele momento, toda a dúvida, todo o temor, se dissolveram completamente. O primeiro sentimento, surpresa, logo deu lugar a uma infinidade de outros. Ela o abraçava pelo pescoço, puxando-o para si, apoiando-se nas pontas dos pés, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, afagando seus cabelos, sentindo-a tão intensamente que, por um momento, era quase como se todo o seu corpo estivesse reagindo inconscientemente à presença dela.

Ela era dele. E ele era dela, da mesma forma.

–Não me deixe... – ela murmurava, nos instantes em que seus lábios se separavam, antes de se encontrarem outra vez.

–Eu não vou... – ele respondia.

–Fica comigo...

–Eu vou voltar...

–Eu te amo...

–Eu também...

Havia aflição naquele beijo. E medo. Mas havia também a promessa de que aquele não seria o último. E isso bastava. E foi com essa certeza que eles se separaram, olhos fixos um no outro.

–Agora vá... – ela sussurrou – Tome cuidado, por favor. Não quero te perder...

–Você me roubou um beijo, senhorita Leene – ele sussurrou, com um sorrisinho – Pode apostar que eu vou voltar para pegar de volta.

–Seu bobalhão... – ela sorriu, enxugando uma última lágrima teimosa – É melhor voltar mesmo.

Riku deu as costas, e seguiu em frente. Sora o esperava, com um sorrisinho debochado.

–Fale qualquer coisa sobre isso e eu te dou um chute – ele sussurrou, enquanto os dois iam na direção dos portões do castelo – Sim, eu a beijei, e daí? Gosto dela, essa é a ordem natural das coisas.

–Não, _ela_ te beijou, porque você é um mole e não tem iniciativa – ele respondeu, mantendo o sorriso. Assim que pararam em frente à tranca do portão, porém, o sorriso morreu.

Silêncio outra vez. Ele podia sentir-se tremer.

–Nós dois temos promessas a cumprir, Sora – disse Riku – Tem duas pessoas esperando a nossa volta, e não podemos decepcioná-las.

–Eu sei disso, Riku – ele respondeu. "E pode ter certeza que eu vou cumpri-la", pensou.

Ele invocou a Keyblade, mas antes de destrancar o cadeado que selava o imenso portão, olhou para trás. Todos esperavam ali, olhares decididos, prontos para o que quer que surgisse. Na frente, Leene e Kairi. Ao lado delas, o rei Mickey. Um pouco atrás, Donald e Goofy. Em frente às naves, todo o time de Radiant Garden. Ao lado deles, os amigos de Twilight Town. Todos estavam ali. Todos estavam prontos para lutar contra o que quer que viesse.

E todos estavam contando com eles.

–Riku... – disse Sora – Obrigado por estar comigo agora. Não sei se conseguiria sozinho.

–Nah, não há o que agradecer – ele sorriu, e piscou – É isso que irmãos fazem uns pelos outros.

"Irmãos...", ele pensou, por um instante, encarando-o surpreso. Sim, irmãos. Era isso mesmo. Os dois haviam ido longe demais um pelo outro, coisa que só verdadeiros irmãos fariam. E todos os erros, todas as mágoas haviam ficado para trás. Era isso que importava.

–Parece que está na hora de salvar o dia – disse Sora, com um sorriso, enquanto erguia a Keyblade. Um raio prateado partiu da sua ponta em direção ao cadeado, destrancando-o e lançando-o ao chão. O alcance da cúpula de proteção invocada pelas Iniciadas só ia até o portão. Além dele, seria uma terra de ninguém.

–Está pronto, Sora? – perguntou Riku.

–Pode apostar que sim – respondeu ele.

E, então, os dois empurraram o portão com força, correndo na direção do castelo, até sumirem em meio às sombras.

–Eles vão ficar bem, Kairi – Leene sussurrava à garota – Eles vão ficar bem. Eu sei disso.

–Eu sei disso também – disse a outra, teimosa – Sora me prometeu isso.

–Ótimo, eles já entraram – disse Goofy – Essa é a nossa deixa.

–Vocês sabem que essa pode ser a nossa última batalha – disse o rei, passando o olhar pelos rostos de todos os que ali estavam – Então vamos fazer com que seja uma batalha a ser lembrada para sempre.

Uma luta para ser lembrada... isso era o que todos queriam.

E, enquanto corriam para dentro dos portões do castelo, e assumiam suas posições, e se lembravam de tudo o que os havia levado até aquele momento, pensavam que aquela noite deveria ser _deles_. Todos já haviam perdido muito, ali. E estava na hora de dar o troco.

Aquela era a resistência deles. E, naquela noite, aquele império de terror teria um fim.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	17. Otherworld

_**Capítulo 17: Otherworld**_

Riku e Sora não precisaram se distanciar muito do grupo para já serem cercados por uma imensa horda de Nobodies.

–Não podemos perder tempo com essas coisas – disse Riku – Precisamos chegar até a torre sul, não é?

–Sim... ah, droga, STRIKE RAID! – Sora lançou a Keyblade dele na direção de um grupo de Nobodies que se aproximava – Eles estão concentrados ao redor da porta, como vamos passar?

–Vá jogando a Keyblade neles até ter uma abertura – respondeu o outro.

Os dois fizeram isso. Strike Raid era realmente um golpe útil, nesse tipo de situação, mas não forte o bastante para deixar o caminho completamente livre. Eles se aproximavam da porta. Sora, à distância, destrancou-a com a Mother's Promise, enquanto a Way to the Dawn de Riku continuava rasgando-os pelo caminho. Por fim, alcançaram-na, e com um empurrão, os dois conseguiram abri-la, entraram rapidamente e a fecharam atrás de si.

Por um momento, permitiram-se parar e respirar. Depois, olharam o castelo.

Sora ficou completamente sem ar. Era _exatamente_ como nas memórias de Seth, sem mudar um único milímetro! Tudo era vidro, granito branco e prata. As tapeçarias pelas paredes, os vitrais pela janela, tudo estava completamente intacto. Duas escadas conduziam aos andares superiores, e uma porta levava a um corredor central.

Mas algo estava errado. Sora podia sentir isso.

–Tá fácil demais... – Riku colocou em palavras os temores do outro – Tem que ter alguma armadilha...

"_Cada jornada dá origem a encontros_

_E cada encontro faz nascer uma despedida._

_Quando uma despedida leva a uma jornada,_

_Os mundos abrem seus corações._

_Aqueles escolhidos pela luz,_

_Ou enlaçados pela escuridão._

_Amigos que compartilham os mesmos laços,_

_Apesar de seus caminhos talvez serem diferentes._

_Quando duvidar do caminho trilhado até aqui,_

_Quando a mão que você segurava estiver perdida para você,_

_Olhe outra vez para o coração que um dia foi..._

_Pois todas as respostas estão lá dentro."_

Era a mesma voz do Claustro de Testes, que agora reverberava pelas paredes do castelo. Não havia dúvida disso.

Era assustador, mas ainda assim dava uma certa sensação de calma. E uma impressão de familiaridade, também. Sora e Riku se encararam por um instante. O que quer que aquilo fosse, soava como uma espécie de aviso, ou conselho.

E – Sora também percebeu isso – aquelas palavras também eram para Seth.

Foi então que eles ouviram passos na sua direção. Passos pesados.

Os dois se viraram com um sobressalto na direção do corredor central. Uma criatura estranha caminhava na direção deles. Vista de longe, parecia-se com a silhueta de uma pessoa. Mas, à medida que foi se aproximando, eles puderam perceber o que realmente era: um Heartless, que se parecia com algum tipo de fantasma.

E, então, sem que eles se dessem conta, outros tantos, iguais ao primeiro, começaram a surgir pelo saguão de entrada, bloqueando a passagem, subindo pelas escadas. Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha de Riku. Se já havia Heartless lá dentro, então a Fonte já estava seriamente ameaçada. Sora, por sua vez, estava intrigado com a forma daqueles Heartless. Por que justamente os de dentro do Mooncastle tinham que se parecer com fantasmas?

–Para que lado é a torre sul? – sussurrou Riku – Você estava pesquisando sobre o castelo, deve saber.

–Seguindo o corredor central – respondeu Sora – Tem uma terceira escada ao final dele. Mas o caminho tá completamente cercado.

–Ah, então é só abrir uma passagem! – respondeu o primeiro.

E, já no instante seguinte, os dois corriam na direção da passagem. Uma massa mais densa de Heartless estava bem em frente ao portal. Então, Riku pensou rápido e teve uma idéia: parou bruscamente em frente aos Heartless, e com as mãos deu um apoio para que Sora subisse. A partir daí, Sora saltou, e começou a girar a Keyblade no ar, enquanto caía. Quando atingiu o solo, o caminho estava quase completamente livre, e Riku se encarregou de cortar as últimas pontas soltas.

Eles olharam para trás um instante, antes de continuarem correndo em direção à escada. Ainda estavam muito longe do seu objetivo, e não tinham nenhuma idéia do que ainda os aguardava pelo castelo. Enquanto subiam a escada, Sora lançou um olhar suplicante à lua, vista de uma das grandes janelas. E, em silêncio, implorou por proteção. Se Shiva realmente estivesse ali, protegendo aquele castelo, aquela cidade... ele desejava com todo o coração que ela também pudesse protegê-los ali.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kairi não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo quando viu as portas do castelo se fechando.

Ainda tinha o gosto da boca de Sora na sua. Havia algo estranho naquele beijo, algo amargo. Era como se aquele fosse sabidamente o último. E ela não era capaz de aceitar isso, nem nunca seria. Naquele momento, sentia-se tremer, mas logo forçou-se a controlar seu medo. E, sem desviar os olhos do castelo, invocou a Moonbeam.

–Entraremos daqui a pouco no castelo – disse Rikku – Você está pronta?

–É claro que estou – até ela ficou surpresa pela decisão em sua voz – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Rikku lançou um olhar ao castelo, e as outras a imitaram.

–Garotas, por favor, tomem cuidado lá dentro – pediu o rei – Precisamos que vocês dêem suporte ao Sora e ao Riku, e não sabemos o que tem lá dentro.

–Pode deixar, majestade – disse Rikku – Vamos ficar todas bem.

Então, um som, parecido com o de um grunhido, foi ouvido por todos. Distante a princípio, foi se tornando mais alto e mais próximo, até que eles percebessem um enorme enxame de naves contra a luz da lua. A quantidade era ainda maior do que a que atacou Twilight Town. Os olhos de todos ficaram congelados naquela cena, estáticos, até que por fim Yuna disse:

–Entrem no castelo AGORA! Os outros, assumam suas posições!

Kairi ficou observando, abismada, a imensa massa de naves que se aproximava do castelo, e foi preciso que Rikku a puxasse em direção ao castelo. Mais Nobodies apareceram, mas Leene, à distância, ia abrindo caminho com magias, até que as três chegassem ao castelo e entrassem.

–Tentem colocar uma cúpula ao redor do castelo – comandou Lulu – Temos que manter essas criaturas o mais longe possível da torre pelo máximo possível de tempo.

As Iniciadas, sob o comando dela, começaram a conjurar uma cúpula ao redor do castelo. Quistis observava o esforço delas, apreensiva, ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava o progresso das naves. Não iria dar tempo, essa era a pior parte...

–THUNDAGA! – era a voz de Donald, com certeza. Agora as naves estavam dentro do alcance de ataque dos seus feitiços, e ele disparava uma chuva de raios atrás da outra. A cada raio, uma nave caía, fulminada. Mesmo assim, ainda não era o suficiente para atrasar o progresso deles.

Yuna engoliu em seco. Estava na hora de pedir por uma ajuda especial.

E, então, pegou seu báculo e começou a descrever movimentos rápidos e cadenciados, até que por fim tocou no chão. Com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de concentração no rosto, murmurou:

–Já faz muito tempo, meu amigo. Agora preciso que me empreste sua força mais uma vez. Venha até mim... _Valefor._

E então, surgiu uma enorme águia vermelha ao lado dela, em meio a um clarão. Os outros lançaram um olhar surpreso na direção de Yuna, enquanto ela encarava o pássaro. Ele acenou a cabeça de forma submissa a ela, e ela subiu em suas costas. Logo depois, a águia levantou vôo, indo na direção das naves. O olhar de surpresa logo evoluiu para o choque completo.

–Ela é louca? – disse Quistis, exasperada – Enfrentar todas aquelas naves sozinha é suicídio!

–Ela sabe o que está fazendo – respondeu Lulu – Não vejo invocadoras como ela há um bom tempo. A garota deve ter algum plano, tenho certeza disso.

Valefor era muito veloz, e em segundos já estava próximo das naves. A situação era mesmo preocupante. Havia naves demais, e elas eram velozes. Felizmente, porém, elas não pareciam estar munidas com canhões, o que facilitava o trabalho dela. Nessa hora, ela tirou suas pistolas dos coldres e, lançando um olhar rápido às naves, murmurou:

–Um presentinho para vocês... TRIGGER HAPPY!

Então, começou a disparar uma saraivada de tiros na direção das naves, sem a menor hesitação. Elas foram caindo uma após a outra, e os feitiços disparados em terra ainda a ajudavam. Não se arriscou a olhar para baixo. Na verdade, estava decidida a pensar o mínimo possível no que estava fazendo. Apenas concentrou-se em continuar disparando, até que o tempo de duração de sua técnica terminasse.

"Isso não é o suficiente", ela pensou, tensa. "Preciso de algo mais... forte."

Como se Valefor lesse a sua mente, então, ele afastou boa parte dos inimigos com uma onda criada por uma batida das suas asas, e sem parar, continuou seguindo entre eles, enquanto Yuna preparava uma segunda rodada de Trigger Happy. Mesmo assim, algumas naves fugiam do cerco aéreo, e conseguiam pousar.

–É, parece que agora é a nossa vez – havia um sorriso feroz nos lábios de Yuffie, enquanto ela começava a atirar shurikens na direção dos primeiros Soldiers que desembarcavam das naves.

–A cúpula ao redor das naves não vai durar muito, agora que voltamos a nossa atenção para a cúpula do castelo – avisou Lulu – Preparem-se para combater alguns Nobodies.

–Mais um dia comum para o Comitê de Restauração de Radiant Garden – disse Tifa – Esses caras não são novidade nenhuma para nós.

Enfim, a cúpula ao redor do Mooncastle foi concluída. E, nesse momento, a que estava ao redor deles desapareceu. Os Nobodies, antes acumulados ao redor dela, agora partiam para cima deles a toda. Foi a deixa para Cloud e Leon entrarem na luta, e começarem a abrir trilhas entre os Nobodies com suas espadas. Enquanto isso, Donald, Goofy e o rei Mickey davam cobertura aos dois, e Quistis, Tifa e Yuffie protegiam as naves. De vez em quando, eles voltavam suas atenções ao céu. As naves continuavam aparecendo, e Yuna continuava tentando atrasá-las o máximo possível.

–Ela não vai conseguir fazer isso por muito tempo – murmurou Lulu, tensa – Alguém precisa ajudá-la, mas... como?

–YUNA! AQUI! – Cloud berrou o nome dela, enquanto estendia a mão para o alto. Ela o viu, e então mergulhou em direção ao chão, também estendendo a sua mão. Então, quando estava quase atingindo o chão, ela agarrou a mão dele e voltou a levantar vôo, puxando-o para o dorso de Valefor também.

–Mas o que diabos... – Leon murmurou, distraindo-se por um segundo, antes de voltar-se outra vez para a luta. Com sua visão periférica, ele podia ver os destroços das naves caindo, mas isso não mudava o fato de que elas continuavam vindo sem parar.

O tempo se escoava lentamente. E o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo dentro do castelo, precisavam terminar rápido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Sora e Riku ouviram a porta se abrir.

–Pelo visto as garotas chegaram – murmurou o primeiro – Tomara que elas fiquem bem.

–Ah, elas vão ficar – disse Riku – Você já viu a Rikku e a Leene lutando. E a Kairi melhorou muito, também, as três vão saber se virar.

Sora engoliu em seco, enquanto seguia pelo corredor deserto. O castelo tinha uma aura ancestral e até mesmo um pouco fantasmagórica. Havia imensas portas dos dois lados do corredor, e tapeçarias e armaduras completavam a decoração. Não havia nenhuma fonte de luz visível, mas era como no Claustro de Testes: uma luz fraca e difusa que parecia não partir de lugar nenhum e os guiava por ali.

–Isso tá fácil demais – sussurrou Riku, segurando o cabo da Way to the Dawn com uma força desnecessária – Eu os sinto, eles estão aqui nos observando, mas... por que não atacam?

–Se eles não nos atacam, não vamos fazer o primeiro movimento também – retrucou Sora – Precisamos seguir sem interrupções até a torre.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio. Sora tinha a impressão de que quase conseguia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do seu coração reverberando nas paredes do corredor. Eles tentavam caminhar sem fazer barulho, mas o silêncio e a tensão do ambiente amplificavam qualquer som que fizessem, por mais baixo que fosse.

Então, pararam em frente a uma porta de mogno. Nela, havia o entalhe de uma rosa e dois corações sobrepostos. Na mesma hora, Sora a reconheceu, e murmurou, abismado:

–Então foi aqui... Seth... você já esteve aqui... – ele começou a percorrer todo o entalhe da porta com os olhos, lembrando-se da primeira visão que Seth lhe mostrou. Selene estava ao lado dele, quando aconteceu. O destino dele havia sido selado quando ele tocou aquele símbolo. Ele pôde sentir o olhar de Riku fixo nele, enquanto aproximava a mão do símbolo, preparando-se para tocá-lo também.

Então, a voz retornou. E começou a narrar o interlúdio daquela história.

"_Um longo sonho._

_Um triste adeus, suspenso no ar_

_Naquele "mundo entre os mundos"._

_O que é realidade? O que é ilusão?_

_O caminho escolhido pelo jovem garoto_

_Leva às memórias dele._

_Quando for pego na correnteza dos dias e noites que passaram,_

_Olhe novamente para os seus passos..._

_Pois aí toda a confusão irá terminar."_

–Essa voz... – murmurou Riku – Você acha que é...

–Eu não sei – Sora respondeu rápido – Mas ela está contando uma história. A _nossa_ história. Minha, sua, do Seth... do Roxas... De certa forma, todas as histórias que se cruzaram até aqui.

–Mas por que ela está nos dizendo isso? E dessa forma, ainda por cima? – insistiu Riku.

–Ela quer nos dizer algo. Uma... pista, eu acho. Seth nunca me contou tudo o que ele sabia, mas talvez essa voz possa... – Sora fechou os olhos – Estamos perto. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

E então, tocou o símbolo. E os dois desapareceram em meio a um facho de luz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mal entraram no castelo, e Rikku, Leene e Kairi já se depararam com um comitê de recepção não muito agradável.

–Esses caras não se cansam, não é? – murmurou Rikku, entredentes, enquanto saltava sobre um grupo de Heartless-fantasmas e os rasgava com suas adagas, sendo logo imitada por Leene. Kairi foi logo depois.

Ela já não era a mesma desajeitada de The Land of Dragons. Não, agora ela tinha muito mais domínio dos próprios movimentos e desenvoltura. A Moonbeam agora se movimentava leve, e ela passava por entre os monstros de uma forma ao mesmo tempo graciosa e mortal. Ainda não era tão habilidosa quanto os garotos, disso ela sabia, mas agora realmente podia lutar.

–Os meninos foram na direção da torre sul – disse Kairi – Temos que explorar o resto do castelo, e nos certificar de que está tudo limpo. Com o castelo selado, esses Heartless devem estar vindo de algum lugar. Além do mais... – olhou para cima – Duvido que essa seja a única coisa com que se preocupar aqui dentro.

Elas subiram as escadas principais. O palácio era realmente muito bonito. Por um momento, Leene imaginou como seriam os reis e rainhas do passado que o habitaram. Aquele era o passado de Waterfall City, um passado que parecia ter sido glorioso e belo. Ela engoliu em seco. Se pudesse fazer a cidade recuperar o brilho de antes...

Então, uma voz soou...

–Quem ousa invadir os domínios de mestra Erinia?

A voz não parecia ser humana. Ela tinha um quê sobrenatural, algo estranho e assustador.

–Domínios da mestra Erinia uma ova! – retrucou Rikku – O castelo pertence aos moradores de Waterfall City, e essa bruxa maldita é só uma invasora!

–Shhhh, não faça isso! – sussurrou Kairi – Não sabemos quem mais está aqui...

–Quem é você? – perguntou Leene, mantendo as mãos convenientemente próximas das adagas para uma reação rápida – Esse castelo não pertence a Erinia, e sim aos reis de Waterfall City.

–Um castelo como esse desperdiçado com reis mortos de uma cidade morta – a voz estava cheia de desprezo – Vocês não tem condições de aproveitar o poder que está encerrado nessas paredes.

–Então _você_ teria mais condições? – Leene insistiu – Mostre a sua cara de uma vez!

Então, elas ouviram o som de asas pesadas batendo, e prepararam as suas armas. Então, o dono da voz apareceu. Elas emudeceram, pasmas. Na frente delas, estava uma criatura enorme, com grandes asas, pele escamosa e escura, dentes enormes, olhos verdes e uma imagem intimidadora.

Um dragão.

–Ah, dá um tempo... – murmurou Rikku – O que essa coisa está fazendo aqui?

–Então as lendas são verdadeiras... – murmurou Leene para si mesma – Você serve Erinia?

–Sim – respondeu o dragão – E vocês pagarão pela insolência de terem entrado aqui. A essa hora, meus companheiros já devem estar cuidando dos seus amigos na torre.

"O quê?", o pavor sufocou Kairi. Ela percebeu que Leene também estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, mas os olhos dela permaneceram fixos na criatura, enquanto ela dizia:

–Então é verdade que o Rei dos Dragões se curvou diante dela?

–Sim – respondeu o dragão – Ele a serve. E nós servimos a ambos. E temos ordens para destruir qualquer um que interfira nos planos de mestra Erinia.

–Sinto muito, mas nenhum de nós tem planos de morrer nesse castelo – então, para o choque das outras duas, Leene sorriu, feroz, enquanto sacava as adagas – E vamos chutar você e qualquer um dos seus amigos que aparecer na nossa frente.

As três se prepararam para atacar. O dragão abriu as asas de forma ameaçadora, mas elas mantiveram suas posições. O medo delas estava entorpecido, por alguma razão. E isso dava a elas clareza para pensar num plano. Não foram necessárias palavras. No segundo seguinte, as três correram em direções opostas, e Kairi ficou cara a cara com o monstro.

–Mestra Erinia nos falou sobre as crianças com as chaves – disse ele – Mas você é apenas uma menina humana frágil. Ainda assim, ousa me encarar?

–Sugiro que não subestime as "crianças com chaves" – ela disse, apontando a Moonbeam para ele, o olhar decidido – Muitos já fizeram isso, e todos se deram mal.

–Belas palavras, criança – respondeu ele – Mas você acha que está preparada para enfrentar qualquer coisa, mas não está. Você ainda não tem o olhar de alguém pronto para as conseqüências da batalha.

–Então por que não vem testar? – ela sibilou, por fim.

Então, finalmente, o dragão investiu. Kairi correu na direção dele, a Moonbeam pronta para o ataque. Seria uma colisão direta, se na última hora ela não tivesse apontado a Keyblade para o alto e conjurado uma corrente de ar. No segundo seguinte, ela própria usou essa corrente para ascender e, depois, aterrissar sobre o dorso do monstro.

–O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele disse – Isso é inútil.

–É o que veremos – então, ela sorriu – LEENE, RIKKU, AGORA!

As duas vieram, cada uma de um dos flancos do dragão, armas prontas. Com uma batida de asas dele, porém, as duas foram jogadas longe. O solavanco também fez com que Kairi se desequilibrasse, mas ela conseguiu se manter sobre o dorso dele. Então, ele levantou vôo. Agarrando-se com toda a força no pescoço dele, ela apertou os olhos, sentindo-se gelar.

–Ah, droga! – Leene se levantou – Por que a cúpula desse castelo tinha que ser tão alta? Agora, se eu tentar acertá-lo, posso acabar machucando a Kairi. E se...

Ela não terminou a frase, porque um jorro de chamas começou a vir na sua direção. Rikku e Leene só tiveram tempo de se esconder atrás das pilastras, e olhar para cima. O dragão voava em círculos, e Kairi continuava segurando-se em seu pescoço, sem poder fazer nada. Rikku o observava, procurando brechas para atacá-lo, sem conseguir encontrar.

–Você perguntou algo a respeito de um Rei dos Dragões – ela sussurrou – O que quer dizer isso?

–As lendas dizem que Erinia conseguiu derrotar Shiva no passado porque conseguiu se aliar ao Rei dos Dragões – respondeu Leene – Embora eu tenha uma teoria de que isso foi menos uma aliança e mais uma escravidão. Se isso é verdade... significa que talvez ele tenha voltado a ser o cão de guarda dela.

–Mas... como ela conseguiu dominar um rei?

–Enganando-o, chantageando-o, quem sabe? Mesmo o grande Rei dos Dragões cederia se seu reino fosse ameaçado por alguém como ela.

–E o que podemos fazer para salvar a Kairi e tirá-lo do nosso caminho?

Leene estudou a situação por um instante, antes de sorrir e dizer:

–Eu tenho um plano. Pelo visto teremos que ter uma conversinha com o nosso amigo de escamas...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agora, Yuna e Cloud voavam no dorso de Valefor, enquanto os outros lutavam em terra.

A águia continuava voando rápido entre as naves. Enquanto Yuna controlava a direção e disparava, Cloud atingia as naves que podia com sua Buster Sword. Mesmo assim, a dupla começava a demonstrar os primeiros sinais de fraqueza. Se Valefor fosse atingido, os dois despencariam de uma altura de dezenas de metros.

–Para uma invocadora, você até que é bem forte – disse ele, sem esconder um sorriso debochado. Ela, porém, devolveu no mesmo tom:

–Para um mercenário, você até que está sendo bem altruísta, aqui.

As naves continuavam a aparecer, mas seu número agora se mantinha constante. Eles conseguiam derrubar várias delas mas, mesmo assim, muitas delas haviam conseguido chegar ao castelo e despejar sobre ele gigantescas massas de Heartless. Yuna se preparava para pousar e ajudar quem estava em solo, mas Cloud a deteve, dizendo:

–Espere. Isso está fácil demais.

–Seu conceito de "fácil demais" é bem singular – ela respondeu, olhando para baixo.

–Isso não é nem a metade do que atacou Twilight Town – ele retorquiu – E Cid foi bem claro, a movimentação estava aumentando exponencialmente no que sobrou de The World that Never Was. A essa hora, o ataque devia ser mais intenso.

Yuna encarou o céu por um instante. Agora que Cloud havia dito, realmente o ataque não estava sendo assim tão intenso. Se fosse a mesma proporção de Twilight Town, ela jamais seria capaz de causar o estrago que estava causando com Valefor. Não fazia sentido algum. Além do mais, era muito provável que Erinia já soubesse que o que ela procurava estava dentro do castelo, e já tivesse preparado defesas ali. E ela também precisava manter o caminho dentro do castelo suficientemente livre...

Então, de repente, tudo fez muito sentido...

–Ela não está preparando tropas para atacar Waterfall City – a voz de Yuna desapareceu – Ela está... preparando tropas... para dominar os _outros_ mundos!

Cloud engoliu em seco. Ele havia pensado naquela possibilidade, mas recusou-se a colocá-la em palavras.

–É claro, ela deve ter previsto que viríamos todos para cá... – ele murmurou – Mas ela não fará nada ainda. Não até conseguir o que quer aqui. Até lá, temos que manter o castelo o mais livre de monstros possível, e deixar os garotos lá dentro cuidarem do resto. Não é o ideal... – ele lançou um olhar tenso na direção do castelo – ...mas vai ter que ser o suficiente.

Yuna sabia disso. A imagem de Twilight Town ainda ardia em sua memória como a cicatriz de uma queimadura recente. Ela não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse se espalhando. E devia isso a muitas pessoas. Era nisso que ela pensava, enquanto sacava as armas e, mais uma vez, disparava uma intensa saraivada nas naves ao seu redor.

Enquanto isso, muitos metros abaixo, a batalha também continuava intensa. E mais pessoas haviam percebido que havia algo terrivelmente errado acontecendo ali. Mickey mantinha os olhos fixos no céu, intrigado, tentando entender por que não havia tantos Heartless quanto esperavam, até que ele chegou à mesma conclusão de Cloud e Yuna.

–Ela está preparando um ataque monstruoso... – ele sussurrou para si mesmo – Fomos muito tolos, deixamos os outros mundos desprotegidos...

–Ainda não, Majestade – Donald disse, ao lado dele – Ela não fará nada ainda. Pelo menos não até conseguir a Fonte, e para isso ela depende do Sora. Se ela não tiver a Fonte, estará neutralizada.

–Não, não estará – disse o rei – Ela ainda tem muito poder. Acho que ela preparou essa tropa exatamente para o caso de conseguirmos atrasá-la. Será uma retaliação... – ele fechou os olhos, tentando não imaginar a destruição que se seguiria a isso.

Por um segundo, todos imaginaram o que aconteceria. Não havia ninguém que protegesse os mundos deles, agora. Traverse Town e Radiant Garden seriam os primeiros, sem dúvida. Disney Castle cairia logo depois. E, se ela tinha poder para derrubá-los, não seria difícil submeter Waterfall City também. Além do mais, Maleficent estava ao lado dela. Eram duas forças de maldade e destruição, que jamais poderiam ser ignoradas ou subestimadas.

–Ela terá que vir, não é? – então, Goofy rosnou – Não a deixaremos sair daqui. Sora cuida da fonte e nós cuidamos da bruxa, não era esse o plano?

–Sim, mas... – Donald hesitou, mas o outro o cortou:

–Então é exatamente isso que iremos fazer!

O mago e o rei o encararam. E, então, acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

–Vocês se lembram da última vez em que lutamos os três, lado a lado? – então, Donald sorriu – Então, o que acham de mostrar a esses caras um pouquinho da velha escola de combate de Disney Castle?

–É você quem diz, amigo – Mickey imitou o sorriso, colocando-se em posição de ataque – AGORA!

E então, os três saltaram na direção dos Heartless que, agora, atacavam lado a lado com os Nobodies. Quistis continuava brandindo seu chicote, varrendo para longe todos os que conseguia alcançar. Ela tentava abrir caminho entre eles, para que os outros pudessem se movimentar melhor, mas a quantidade de monstros aumentava, tornando essa tarefa cada vez mais difícil.

–É como se ela estivesse brincando conosco – rosnou ela para Leon que, ao seu lado, tentava dar cobertura à instrutora – Ela não manda toda a força que tem, apenas o suficiente para nos neutralizar e nos manter ocupados... _o que diabos ela pretende?_

–Eu não sei – respondeu ele – Mas estou me cansando desse joguinho estúpido. Você poderia tentar usar alguma das suas técnicas?

–Não... – ela disse – Eu acabaria acertando um dos nossos. Não tenho nada preciso o suficiente.

Leon rosnou baixo, irritado. A batalha estava confinada a um espaço muito pequeno. E ele tinha a sensação de que o pior ainda estava por vir.

A confirmação veio depois, através de Lulu.

–Essa sensação... não pode ser! – ela arregalou os olhos – Mas era... era uma lenda... não...

–Do que está falando? – perguntou ele – Que lenda é essa?

–Erinia tem reforços dentro do castelo – a voz de Lulu saiu sufocada – Reforços poderosos. Precisamos tomar cuidado!

–Que tipo de reforços? – ele insistiu.

Lulu não respondeu. Ela não podia. Se o fizesse, acabaria deixando-os ainda mais preocupados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando conseguiram voltar a enxergar, Sora e Riku se depararam com um imenso corredor.

Não havia tapeçarias, armaduras ou portas, como nos outros corredores. Havia apenas vitrais e espelhos nas paredes, alternados. Os vitrais mostravam os símbolos de Waterfall City, e traziam a luz da lua para o corredor. Eles pararam um instante, em frente a um dos espelhos. Aquela imagem era definitivamente deles, disso não havia dúvida. Mesmo assim, algo parecia errado.

Sora viu o olhar triste de Roxas em seu reflexo.

E Riku viu o olhar maldoso de Ansem no seu.

–Vamos seguir em frente – disse o segundo, sem suportar continuar encarando aquele olhar frio na sua direção – Esse lugar parece querer mexer com a nossa cabeça.

–Sim, claro... – murmurou Sora, lançando um último olhar ao reflexo – Precisamos seguir.

Havia apenas uma porta, grande, no final daquele corredor. Provavelmente, era ela que daria acesso ao topo da torre sul. Sora e Riku mantinham as Keyblades em posição. Algo naquele corredor era opressivo, como se o que os aguardava no final dele os estivesse tentando bloquear.

E a voz apareceu, mais uma vez.

"_Chegará o dia em que essa batalha,_

_Nascida da confusão, irá terminar?_

_São diferentes coisas para diferentes pessoas._

_A realidade pode ser aquela que está escondida?_

_A razão é mera existência._

_Ainda, pode-se acreditar nas memórias._

_Não tenha medo. _

_Confie seu corpo às gentis ondas das suas memórias._

_Pouco a pouco, seu descanso passageiro irá terminar..._

_...e tudo irá começar."_

–E mais enigmas... – murmurou Riku – Que tipo de lembranças são essas?

–Não são as minhas lembranças, ou as suas – Sora olhava em volta – Acho que... de certa forma, devo acessar as lembranças do Seth. Mas ainda não explica a nossa ligação. Por que isso é tão importante?

–O que quer que seja, está do outro lado daquela porta – disse o primeiro.

Sora observou a porta, e engoliu em seco. Estava perto demais. E, de repente, queria ainda estar longe, muito longe, e atrasar aquele momento o máximo possível.

Então, em silêncio, os dois continuaram andando, até que uma outra voz os deteve.

–Quem está aí?

–Ah, qual é! – protestou Riku, preparando-se para atacar – Quem é você?

–Qualquer um que se disponha a invadir os domínios de Mestra Erinia terá a punição devida – a voz disse, outra vez – Afastem-se agora mesmo.

–Erinia não é mestra de coisa nenhuma aqui – rosnou Sora – Você quer nos punir? Ótimo, então mostre a sua cara primeiro!

Sora se arrependeu dessas palavras. No segundo seguinte, um dragão aparecia arrebentando um dos vitrais. Os dois mantiveram suas posições, mas estavam completamente tomados pelo pavor. Uma coisa era enfrentar pilhas de Heartless e Nobodies, mas um _dragão_? Aquilo já era um pouco demais. Era uma criatura imponente, sem dúvida. Escamas douradas, olhos esverdeados, uma presença que inspirava grandeza e força...

Mas ele não parecia mal. Pelo menos não para Sora.

–Eu sou Kohryu – disse o dragão, numa voz grave, enquanto pousava os olhos verdes neles – Sirvo à mestra Erinia, e tenho ordens para trucidar qualquer intruso que se aproxime do salão preparado.

–Eu sou Sora – ele disse, um plano se delineando em sua mente – Você não quer me destruir. Sua mestra precisa de mim para conseguir algo naquela sala.

–Ah, sim – ele o observou – Você é o mestre da Keyblade. Eu fui informado sobre isso.

–Sora, seu idiota, o que está fazendo? – sussurrou Riku, no auge do desespero, mas Sora o cortou, com um gesto que dizia "eu sei o que estou fazendo".

–Seu amigo também tem uma Keyblade – disse Kohryu – Mas apenas um revelará a Fonte. Você passará, mas ele não.

–Ah, quer apostar que eu vou? – Riku apontou a Way to the Dawn ameaçadoramente na direção do dragão – Não me diga o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!

–Cale-se! – Kohryu o golpeou com o rabo, lançando-o longe. Aquilo fez o sangue de Sora ferver. Ele fez menção de atacar, mas a voz de Riku o deteve:

–Não, Sora. Ainda não.

Ele ficou de pé. Os dois pararam em frente a Kohryu, encarando-o. Eles percebiam que havia algo estranho na postura da criatura. Algo... errado. Como se ele hesitasse e realmente não fizesse aquilo por querer. Sora teve a tentação de baixar os olhos, mas manteve-se encarando-o.

–Não vai tocar no meu amigo outra vez – ele disse, a voz sem emoção – E não vou hesitar em lutar com você por isso.

Kohryu os analisou um instante, antes de investir outra vez. Sora e Riku se esquivaram, indo em direções opostas, depois os dois, ao mesmo tempo, partiram para cima do dragão. Os dois eram muito rápidos, mas o outro também era, e conseguiu levantar vôo e escapar dos ataques. Então, ele atacou outra vez, com um movimento rápido das asas. Dessa vez, os dois foram derrubados.

–Ah, qual é! – protestou Riku, enquanto se levantava – Vai parar de brincar e lutar de verdade ou não?

Eles tentaram de novo. Dessa vez, a luta foi mais feroz. Kohryu golpeava-os com a cauda e as asas, e eles revidavam com as Keyblades. Mesmo assim, ele não parecia atacá-los com tudo o que tinha. A sensação de que ele estava apenas hesitando e ganhando tempo se tornava mais e mais forte. Por fim, Riku conseguiu saltar sobre ele, apontando a Way to the Dawn diretamente para o seu pescoço e dizendo:

–Agora vai nos dizer por que está se segurando contra nós?

O dragão ficou em silêncio por um instante. Sora manteve a posição de ataque. Ele sabia que Kohryu não o atacaria porque ainda precisava dele para revelar a Fonte. Mas, se ele fizesse qualquer coisa a Riku, a história seria bem diferente. Então, para sua surpresa, a voz dele suavizou.

–Entendo – ele disse, e de certa forma parecia sorrir – Então vocês leram a minha traição.

–Você não a serve por vontade própria, não é? – disse Sora – O que houve?

–Ela escravizou meu verdadeiro mestre – respondeu Kohryu – Meu mestre, e meu amigo. Jurei lealdade e obediência a ele até o fim. Então, por isso, devo obedecê-la também. Mas sei que ela é o próprio mal, um mal que ficou adormecido por séculos... não sei como ela despertou, mas a primeira coisa que ela fez foi reclamar para si outra vez o controle sobre nós. E não posso desobedecê-la, ou ela poderá destruir meu mestre...

Sora e Riku se encararam. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

–Há outros como você por aqui? – perguntou Riku – E o seu mestre, onde está?

–Há outros pelo castelo – respondeu ele – Quanto ao meu mestre, provavelmente está com ela. Ela o leva para todos os lugares, quase como um cão de guarda. Isso é muito humilhante...

–Espero que você entenda que viemos aqui exatamente para acabar com ela – disse Sora, com uma expressão decidida – Se isso acontecer, vocês estarão livres. Ajude-nos, por favor.

–Sinto muito, jovem senhor mestre da Keyblade – respondeu ele – Vocês não têm chance alguma contra ela. E já fui escravo por tempo suficiente para não cultivar mais esperanças infundadas.

–Bom, é com essa "esperança infundada" que todos lá fora estão contando – retrucou ele – E, se quer saber... essa esperança é a única coisa à qual podemos nos agarrar agora.

O olhar de Kohryu era de pura incredulidade. Não era possível. Duas _crianças_ se levantando contra Erinia? Eles não tinham chance alguma, por mais corajosos que fossem. Mas, por alguma razão absurda, de repente ele _acreditava_ naquelas duas crianças! De repente... a esperança em dias livres não parecia mais tão infundada assim.

–Eu devo estar ficando louco... – então, ele deu uma risadinha – Mestre da Keyblade, você realmente acredita que pode pôr fim a um império de medo iniciado há centenas de anos?

–Foi para isso que eu vim – ele respondeu.

–A essa altura das coisas, já não tenho mais nada a perder – Kohryu os encarou – E quero ver meu mestre livre, de qualquer forma. Vocês podem passar. Acho que está na hora de alguém lembrar o lado certo para um dragão lutar.

Riku e Sora se encararam, surpresos. Seria tão fácil assim?

–Outros virão, se eu falhar em destruí-los – ele continuou – E sei que alguns de nós se sentem muito confortáveis servindo a Erinia. Não poderei ajudá-los, uma vez que passem essa porta. Mas... ninguém depois de vocês passará, também.

–Muito obrigado – disse Sora – Vamos vencer essa batalha.

–Assim espero, rapaz – o dragão acenou com a cabeça – Agora vão. Vocês têm pouco tempo.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar rápido, e depois seguiram em silêncio na direção da porta, caminhando rápido até pararem em frente a ela. Sora continuava lutando para manter toda a hesitação o mais afastada possível. Riku, porém, estava ao lado dele, encarando-o com um olhar determinado.

–Todos lá fora estão contando conosco, não estão? – murmurou Sora – Todos esperam que salvemos o dia outra vez.

–Sim – respondeu Riku – E estão todos lutando, também. Estamos juntos.

–Riku, espero que esteja consciente dos riscos – o primeiro começou a dizer, lentamente – Esta pode ser mesmo a nossa última batalha. Está preparado para isso?

–Depende – o outro – Se, para você, estar preparado é não ter medo, então eu não estou mesmo, porque estou completamente apavorado. Mas... se estar preparado é estar disposto a encarar qualquer coisa independente dos riscos ou do medo... – então, ele o encarou – ...pode apostar que eu estou pronto para o que vier.

Sora assentiu com a cabeça. A batalha que os aguardava seria árdua e muito perigosa.

–Ótimo – ele estalou os dedos, respirando fundo e reunindo em si toda a coragem que possuía, sem desviar os olhos da porta – Um outro mundo nos aguarda, agora.

Então, ele empurrou a porta. Havia um último lance de escadas além dela, que os dois subiram com passos rápidos. Ele levava a uma última porta. E além dela, havia uma plataforma cercada de espelhos, com um teto abobadado de vidro. O topo da torre, exatamente como nas lembranças de Seth.

Mas havia ali algo que eles não esperavam...

–Oh, olá, meus jovens convidados – aquela voz... aquela voz falsamente gentil e tão gelada que parecia querer congelar seus corpos... aquela voz terrivelmente familiar... – Eu estava esperando por vocês.

Os dois sentiram-se estremecer. Definitivamente, não esperavam que aquele confronto viesse tão cedo.

Era Erinia. E, naquele momento, ela estava parada de pé, no meio da plataforma, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	18. Nas asas da esperança

_**Nota da autora:** eu sumi de novo e mereço o ódio eterno de vocês. x3x Então, pra me redimir de vez, vou publicar o resto da fic. Espero que não me odeiem pelo final! _

_**Capítulo 18: Nas asas da esperança**_

–Ora, por que tanta surpresa? – Erinia exibia um sorriso imenso, enquanto Sora e Riku sentiam-se empalidecer – Você não pensou realmente que eu não estaria aqui para me garantir pessoalmente de que você revelaria a Fonte para mim, não é?

Ela tinha uma lança longa, vermelha e prateada. Sora podia ver a própria imagem em todos os espelhos. Daquela forma, não poderia atacar. Qualquer ataque, em qualquer lugar, seria visto por ela. E também não teria tempo de selar a Fonte. Era uma batalha muito injusta. Mesmo assim, não tinha escolha: teria que derrotá-la, de alguma forma, e ainda ter forças suficientes para selar a Fonte depois disso. Com um gesto, invocou a Mother's Promise e preparou-se para atacar.

–Quem diria que as gentis sacerdotisas do Templo de Shiva voltariam a usar seus talentos para fabricar uma arma contra mim – disse Erinia – Isso é inútil, rapaz. Revele a Fonte de uma vez, e poupe a si mesmo de mais dor.

–Ah, claro – ele disse, tentando imprimir cinismo à voz fraca – E depois você usa esse poder e cria um universo à sua imagem e semelhança. Sim, realmente precisamos de mais escuridão no mundo.

–Vejo que todos trabalham rápido para denegrir a minha imagem – murmurou a feiticeira – Eu quero recriar esse universo de dor, sim. Quero libertar essas pobres almas. Sim... realmente será um universo de escuridão. Mas a escuridão por si só não é libertadora?

–Eu vou ter que discordar disso, madame – disse Riku, também preparando a Way to the Dawn para o ataque – Já estive lá por tempo suficiente para saber que não tem nada de libertador.

–Ah, sim... Riku, o jovem cavaleiro que luta ao lado do mestre da Keyblade – ela abriu um sorriso maldoso – Você é forte e destemido... sem dúvida faria uma excelente adição às minhas fileiras. Eu só preciso alcançar a cicatriz que a escuridão deixou em seu coração e abri-la outra vez...

–Não se atreva a falar disso outra vez, maldita – ele sibilou – Ou acabo com você. Eu juro.

–Não, você não fará nada – ela riu – Agora, Sora... revele a Fonte.

–De jeito nenhum! – ele respondeu, raivoso – Não para alguém como você!

–Isso não é um pedido – o sorriso dela permaneceu – É uma ordem. E você irá me obedecer! Senão, tenho um contingente enorme de Heartless apenas esperando pela minha ordem para varrer da existência todo e qualquer mundo que se opuser a mim. Claro, eu esperava já ter a Fonte em mãos para fazer isso, mas já que você prefere negociar...

"Isso é... um pesadelo..." Sora sentiu o ar lhe fugir dos pulmões por um instante. O que iria fazer, agora? Se revelasse a Fonte, ela a obteria de uma vez, e tudo estaria perdido. Se não obedecesse, porém, ele também seria o responsável pela destruição de tudo o que amava. Tudo. Iria perder tudo, independente do que escolhesse.

Aquela luta já estava perdida desde o começo? E eles apenas tinham sido ingênuos em não ver?

–SORA, NÃO RESPONDA! – então, a voz de Riku o chamou de volta à realidade, antes que ele cedesse completamente ao desespero – ELA ESTÁ BLEFANDO!

–Blefando? Eu? – e então, ela deu uma risada alta – Certo, menino cético. Você nem sequer deveria estar aqui. Por que não vai lá para baixo ser um bom menino e morrer junto com seus amigos na luta estúpida que eles insistem em levar adiante contra mim?

–Até parece – ele respondeu, entredentes – Nenhum de nós tem planos de morrer essa noite.

–Está bem, então, se você quer do jeito mais difícil... acho que posso lhe mostrar algo interessante.

Os dois engoliram em seco, imaginando como poderia ficar pior.

–A esta hora, meus servos devem estar lidando com os outros de dentro do castelo – ela disse – E, em breve, minha parceira Maleficent irá cuidar de todos os tolos lá fora. Então, para compensar o seu esforço em chegar até aqui, irei trazer uma das minhas armas mais poderosas para lhe dar um fim suficientemente digno... – então, fincou a lança no chão, e olhando para cima, bradou – VENHA ATÉ MIM, BAHAMUT, O GRANDE REI DOS DRAGÕES!

Então, arrebentando completamente a abóbada de vidro, surgiu a criatura mais imponente e assustadora que os dois já viram. Bahamut era muito maior que Kohryu. Coberto por escamas negras e reluzentes como ônix, e com olhos vermelhos sanguinários, ele sacudia as asas ameaçadoramente na direção deles. Não havia como cuidar dele _e_ de Erinia ao mesmo tempo.

–Sora, eu cuido dele – disse Riku – Cuide da bruxa, está bem?

Não havia muito o que fazer quanto a isso. Os dois estavam numa desvantagem gigantesca. Mas, por alguma razão, Sora sentia-se mais ameaçado. Talvez eles conseguissem convencer Bahamut a não atacá-los, como fizeram com Kohryu. Mas havia algo que fizesse com que _ela_ desistisse de atacar?

Então, surgiu a oportunidade. Era àquele momento que Lulu se referia.

Ele bateu a Keyblade no chão, murmurando um encantamento que a Tsukihana havia ensinado. Imediatamente, a partir daquele ponto, uma cúpula dourada surgiu e começou a se expandir, até atingir um certo tamanho que isolasse Erinia e ele do resto. Riku percebeu, incrédulo, e disse:

–Ficou louco? E se você precisar de ajuda?

–Não posso deixar você se envolver nessa luta – ele disse, a voz indefinível – Preciso terminar isso sozinho. Cuide do dragão, enquanto eu termino o que tenho que fazer.

–Mas... – a voz de Riku foi morrendo – E se... e se... – então, ele começou a gritar – Não pode me deixar de fora! E se algo te acontecer? Não posso ficar para trás outra vez! Não posso...

–Até mais, Riku – ele o cortou. Riku leu aquele olhar, e sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés.

Sora sabia como aquilo ia terminar. E estava deixando tudo nas mãos dele.

–Muito sábio da sua parte manter Riku fora do nosso pequeno interlúdio – disse Erinia – Mas saiba que isso não vai salvá-lo. Não subestime Bahamut como um dos monstros que vocês enfrentam.

–É melhor você também não subestimar o meu amigo – retrucou Sora – Ele vai se sair bem.

Riku, agora, estava completamente separado do outro lado da cúpula. Ele _sabia_ que aquilo ia terminar mal, droga! Desde o começo, ele sabia que as chances dos dois eram mínimas. E, agora, Sora estava sozinho, enfrentando-a. Era terrível.

–Seu oponente sou eu – disse Bahamut, numa voz grave e assustadora – Será rápido, eu prometo.

–De jeito nenhum! – sibilou Riku. Bahamut, então, começou a atacá-lo, investindo contra ele com a cauda e as asas. Riku só conseguia se esquivar, sem encontrar nenhuma brecha para um contra-ataque. De vez em quando, ele também lançava chamas na direção dele.

Enquanto isso, a luta entre Erinia e Sora também seguia. A feiticeira era inacreditavelmente ágil e forte, e manejava sua lança com uma destreza incomum. Sora tentava atacá-la com a Keyblade, mas ora ela esquivava, ora bloqueava seus ataques. Mesmo seus melhores golpes nem sequer a atingiam. Ela, porém, não parecia disposta a feri-lo. Pelo contrário, até agora não o havia atacado nenhuma vez.

–Quando vai parar de brincar e lutar a sério? – rosnou ele, por fim.

–Lutar a sério? Oras, me poupe! – ela riu – Você é meu pequeno sacrifício, Sora. Preciso de você vivo e inteiro para revelar a Fonte. E, depois disso, tenha a certeza de que serei piedosa o bastante para eliminá-lo antes da destruição completa de toda essa resistência inútil, assim você não precisará lamentar a perda dos seus amigos tolos.

–Não me trate como uma ferramenta – grunhiu Sora, sem saber o motivo pelo qual essa última constatação o deixou tão nervoso – Não vou revelar essa Fonte coisa nenhuma.

–Então pelo visto terei que convencê-lo – ela riu outra vez – Sabe, Sora, na verdade eu não preciso exatamente que você _queira_ revelar a Fonte. Eu só preciso do seu coração, e ele me dará o controle da Keyblade. E você já deve saber que sou especialista em tomar corações...

–Não vai pegar meu coração – foi a vez de Sora abrir um sorriso feroz – E vai se arrepender se tentar.

–Tolo – o sorriso dela desapareceu – Por que vocês, mestres da Keyblade, sempre escolhem o caminho mais doloroso para seguir...? Enfim, se esse é o seu desejo, é o que farei. Lutaremos a sério, então.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No exterior do castelo, a batalha se intensificava.

Yuna já não podia mais ficar no ar, e foi obrigada a pousar e dispensar Valefor. Logo em seguida, ela e Cloud se separaram, ambos engolidos pela batalha. Pelo visto, teria que abrir caminho por terra. E já sabia exatamente quem chamar para isso...

–Agora é a sua vez... venha me ajudar, _Ixion!_

Em seguida, surgiu um unicórnio cujo chifre dourado era envolto por raios elétricos. Ela o montou, e começou a correr por aquele espaço, abrindo trilhas entre os Heartless e Nobodies. Aquilo já era uma ajuda, e dava aos outros mais espaço para lutar. Mesmo assim, não era o suficiente. Eles precisavam de velocidade, precisavam de algo que pudesse andar rápido e abrir caminho.

Então, uma solução inesperada surgiu.

Ao longe, puderam ser ouvidos assobios familiares e excitados. A primeira a se virar na direção do som foi Lulu, murmurando:

–Essa não, ele não... – então, ela viu alguns vultos grandes e amarelos correndo na direção deles – Era só o que faltava, mesmo! O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

Então, os vultos foram se aproximando e tomando forma, até que finalmente todos puderam enxergá-los. Eram chocobos amarelos, completamente paramentados para combate. Havia alguns rapazes montados neles, todos parecendo jovens e usando uniformes da Central de Comunicações. E, à frente deles, estava Zell, com um olhar feroz.

–O que está fazendo aqui, Dincht? – disse Lulu, irada – É perigoso demais, volte agora mesmo!

–Viemos ajudar, é claro! – ele disse – E não vamos embora.

Ela não tinha paciência nem tempo para discutir. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi dizer:

–Fique fora do caminho e, em nome de Shiva, _não faça nada estúpido!_ Yuna precisa de ajuda, tentem abrir caminho em meio a esses monstros.

No segundo seguinte, os chocobos partiram entre eles. A presença das aves era imponente o bastante, e eles eram realmente rápidos e ferozes. Podiam não ser tão habilidosos ou experientes em batalha quanto os outros, mas eram inegavelmente úteis. Além do mais, o reforço inesperado deu novo ânimo a todos.

O ânimo, porém, durou pouco.

De repente, em meio a uma névoa esverdeada, surgiu exatamente a última pessoa que todos eles queriam encontrar ali.

_Maleficent._

Por um instante, todos congelaram em suas posições. Assim que apareceu, ela lançou um olhar de desprezo ao redor. Até mesmo os Heartless pareceram parar de se mover na presença dela. Com ela ali em pessoa, significava que as coisas realmente haviam atingido um ponto crítico. Por alguns instantes, tudo ficou estático, mudo, como se até mesmo o ar tivesse parado. Por fim, ela disse:

–Então terei que lidar com um contratempo tão patético quanto esse. E, nesse lugar amaldiçoado, não posso invocar Heartless. Mas isso não será problema. Posso cuidar disso eu mesma.

E então, a rajada de feitiços começou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No castelo, a luta contra o dragão negro continuava. Rikku e Kairi observavam Leene de relance, ansiosa. O que quer que a loura estivesse planejando, era melhor começar, e rápido.

–Ei, coisa feia, olha pra mim! – então, ela começou, saltitando na frente dele para provocá-lo – Olhe aqui, venha me pegar!

–Você é idiota ou o quê? – grasnou Kairi, ao ver o dragão avançando ameaçadoramente para ela. Leene, porém, não parecia ter intenção nenhuma de parar:

–Como é ser o cãozinho de estimação da bruxa velha, hein? Deve ser humilhante, não é? Todo o orgulho dos dragões jogado fora dessa forma...

–Há! Como se eu ligasse! – para surpresa dela, porém, o dragão riu com desprezo – Ela me deixa fazer o que eu quiser. E, agora, eu quero muito trucidar algumas humanas idiotas. Aliás, só para que vocês saibam... meu nome é Hyne, e no momento estou muito feliz com a minha condição atual.

–Então por que não tenta, bicho feio? – rosnou Rikku.

–Então, não importa quem te coloque uma coleira, contanto que você possa causar tanto caos quanto quiser, é isso? – sibilou Leene, irada – Isso é ridículo e humilhante! Você é o único dragão daqui?

–É claro que não – ele respondeu – Há outros, só esperando pelas ordens de Erinia. A essa hora, seus amiguinhos idiotas já devem ter servido de lanche para o Kohryu... nah, não para aquele idiota de coração mole metido a moralista. Agora o Bahamut, por outro lado, jamais deixaria a chance passar.

Nesse momento, Leene abriu um sorrisinho.

–Estranho... – ela começou a dizer – Sim, Bahamut é o grande rei dos dragões, e é natural que Erinia tenha transformado-o no poodle de estimação dela. Agora você acabou de dizer que o Kohryu é um moralista. Não seria melhor _você_ vigiando a porta da torre, ao invés dele?

–Se está tentando me manipular, perdeu seu tempo – respondeu Hyne – Eu não dou a mínima para quem vencer essa luta... contanto que eu possa fazer o que quiser durante ela.

–E te deixaram logo dentro do castelo, com três míseras garotas – ela continuou – Sendo que lá fora tem um monte de gente. Garanto que seria bem mais divertido lá.

–JÁ DISSE PARA PARAR COM ESSAS BOBAGENS! – ele urrou, investindo contra elas outra vez.

Agora, tudo o que as três podiam fazer era tentar se esquivar dos golpes cada vez mais rápidos e mais freqüentes do dragão. Não havia brechas para o contra-ataque, a criatura era um verdadeiro tanque de guerra. Em questão de minutos, o salão estava em ruínas, e elas estavam entrincheiradas atrás de uma pilha de escombros.

–Se alguém tiver alguma idéia milagrosa, essa é a hora de dizer – disse Rikku.

–Como será que os garotos estão? – murmurou Kairi, acabrunhada – Eles devem estar lutando lá em cima com tudo o que têm... e nós aqui, inúteis, contra esse dragão. Não é justo.

–Mas o que mais podemos fazer? – o tom de Rikku era desanimado – Estamos dando tudo ali e mesmo assim não conseguimos nem arranhá-lo. Não... não acho que há muito mais o que fazer...

Leene não dizia nada. Seus olhos estavam fixos no chão. Ela queria vencer. Ela queria terminar logo aquilo e correr até Riku e Sora para ajudá-los, mas... se não conseguia passar pelo dragão, não conseguiria nem mesmo chegar perto de Erinia.

Foi então que ela mesma se decidiu. Levantou-se, e disse:

–Você está certa, Kairi – seu punho estava cerrado em volta do punho da adaga – Os garotos estão lá, dando o melhor de si. E precisam de nós. Então – ela girou as adagas, preparando-as para o ataque – não iremos ficar aqui esperando tudo acontecer.

–Mas como vamos enfrentar aquela coisa? – Kairi não estava nem um pouco convencida – Já tentamos todas as armas e feitiços que sabíamos...

–Então teremos que ser criativas – a outra abriu um sorriso de desafio – Mas não vamos perder para ele. Não _podemos_ perder. Os garotos estão contando conosco.

–É hora de uma formação – ela disse – Se atacarmos juntas, ele nem vai saber o que o atingiu.

–Ei... – então, Kairi invocou a Moonbeam, e também ficou de pé – Eu tenho uma idéia. Mas só teremos _uma_ chance, então não podemos errar – sua mão estava firmemente fechada ao redor do punho da Keyblade, enquanto os olhos mantinham-se fixos no dragão – Venham. Vamos terminar isso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

E Maleficent continuou atacando o exterior do castelo. Era quase impossível dividir as atenções entre ela e o exército de Heartless e Nobodies que continuava tentando atravessar a proteção do castelo. Yuna continuava conduzindo Valefor através do campo de batalha, abrindo caminho e tentando criar espaço para os outros lutarem. Enquanto isso, Zell e os outros garotos da Central de Comunicações vinham montados em seu chocobos, também tentando abrir caminho e acertando tudo o que estivesse pela frente.

Mas, pouco a pouco, todos foram começando a perceber que aquela era uma luta em vão.

A exaustão já começava a tomar conta deles. O ataque era intenso e constante, por todas as frentes. A própria Maleficent disparava seus feitiços pelo caminho. Os outros tentavam revidar e bloquear os ataques dela, mas não conseguiam pará-la.

E, mais uma vez, Leon estava encolhido contra uma pilastra. Exatamente como em Twilight Town. Suas mãos tremiam pelo cansaço. Apoiado sobre sua Gunblade cravada no chão, sua memória percorria aquele dia terrível... a luz do pôr-do-sol derramando-se como sangue sobre as ruínas da cidade... as pyreflies... e entre elas...

Não. Se pensasse nisso, não conseguiria se levantar.

Suas costas doíam, e ele podia sentir a camisa grudando em sua pele por causa do sangue. Provavelmente, seus movimentos não seriam mais tão rápidos. Resumindo, havia se tornado inútil...

–Ei, pegue isso – então, alguém atirou uma garrafa de poção na sua direção – Vai se sentir melhor.

–Cloud? – ele murmurou, surpreso – Está tudo bem?

–Tão bem quanto possível – ele disse, sarcástico. Depois, ficou em silêncio por um instante, antes de dizer, com a voz sem emoção – As coisas estão feias para nós.

–Eu sei... – respondeu o outro – Mas não temos muita escolha, a essa altura. Precisamos... – ele tentou se levantar, mas se desequilibrou e caiu apoiado sobre a Gunblade de novo – ...precisamos continuar.

–Você está ferido, Leon – respondeu Cloud – Se voltar para lá, só vai se ferir mais. Fique aqui.

–Eu não posso ficar aqui – retorquiu o outro – E estou bem o bastante para continuar lutando.

–Não seja teimoso – o primeiro rebateu – Se tentar lutar assim, estará acabado em pouco tempo.

–Tanto faz – ele deu de ombros – Não é da sua conta.

Ele rasgou um pedaço da camisa que não estava manchado de sangue, embebeu-o em poção e improvisou um curativo sobre o ferimento nas costas. A poção ardia como lava sobre o ferimento, mas ele podia sentir o sangramento diminuir aos poucos. Aquilo teria que ser o suficiente até o fim daquela noite. Se, depois de tudo, desmoronasse em algum lugar e não fosse mais capaz nem de ficar de pé, não fazia diferença. Mas, até aquela batalha terminar, precisava se manter firme.

Tentou se levantar, mais uma vez. Dessa vez, aparentemente, a poção havia ajudado. Seus passos pareciam mais firmes e seguros. Talvez, com aquilo, ficaria inteiro por mais algumas horas. Ele podia sentir o olhar de desaprovação de Cloud, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação a isso. Não tinha escolha além de se levantar e...

Mas não se levantou.

Seus joelhos perderam a força de uma vez, lançando-o ao chão. Seu corpo não o obedecia. As mãos apoiadas no chão, a cabeça baixa, a chuva caindo em sua cabeça, escorrendo entre seus cabelos... ele sabia que aquela era uma imagem deprimente, sem dúvida. Deprimente e humilhante. Então era isso? Ele era mesmo tão fraco assim?

–Fique e descanse, eu já disse – para sua surpresa, não havia pena ou acusação na voz de Cloud, que estava simplesmente suave e neutra – Vai acabar se matando se insistir nisso.

–Vamos ser realistas, _todos_ vamos acabar nos matando aqui – ele respondeu, a cabeça ainda baixa – Só estou tentando fazer valer a pena.

–Então isso é uma tentativa deliberada de suicídio – não foi uma pergunta – Você é mesmo um imbecil.

–Não é nada disso – sibilou o outro – É que... não posso deixar de lutar. Não agora.

Cloud o encarou. Talvez ele entendesse o outro bem até demais.

–E... – nesse momento, a voz de Leon ficou mais baixa. Ele apertou os olhos, lutando contra aquelas palavras – Eu sei que provavelmente não vamos vencer essa batalha. Mas... se eu não continuar... depois do que aconteceu em Twilight Town... – e então, a voz dele ficou sufocada e repleta de uma dor profunda – _...como vou poder encarar todos, do outro lado?_

Então era isso. Ele queria ficar de pé até o último segundo. Cloud não podia culpá-lo.

Se aquela era mesmo uma batalha perdida... então eles cairiam, também. Mas cairiam lutando.

Foi por isso que Cloud estendeu a mão a Leon. A princípio, ele ficou surpreso, mas depois apoiou-se na mão do outro e se levantou. Depois, usou o resto da poção para curar as feridas mais profundas, antes de encarar o outro e perguntar:

–Por que está fazendo isso?

–Também tenho pessoas a quem devo satisfações, do outro lado – respondeu ele – Então, considerando que provavelmente vamos todos encontrá-las lá hoje, acho que é melhor também fazer valer a pena.

Leon acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ainda andava lentamente, mas já se sentia um pouco melhor por causa da poção. E os dois caminharam de volta para o foco da batalha. Quistis estava lá, tentando ainda abrir caminho e lançando feitiços de proteção em todos. Assim que a viu, perguntou:

–Instrutora, você tem algum feitiço para nos deixar mais fortes, mesmo que apenas por uns instantes?

–Mais fortes, não – ela respondeu, enquanto afastava alguns Heartless com o chicote – O máximo que posso fazer é torná-los mais rápidos.

–Vai ter que servir... – murmurou Cloud – Pode nos lançar esse feitiço? Alguém vai ter que encarar Maleficent de uma vez.

–Vocês ficaram loucos? – ela disse – E se...

–Não temos tempo para isso – Leon a cortou – Por favor, nos ajude.

–Droga, está bem – ela disse, encarando-os reprovadora – Tentem não fazer nada estúpido... _HASTE_!

Imediatamente, uma onda de energia formigante percorreu os corpos dos dois. Seus movimentos, de repente, ficaram muito acelerados, como se estivessem em _fast-forward_. Os dois trocaram um olhar fugaz, antes de correr na direção de Maleficent e atacá-la frontalmente. A feiticeira tentava bloquear os ataques com o seu cajado, ao mesmo tempo em que contra-atacava com feitiços. Eles conseguiam acertá-la, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente.

–Vocês tolos acham mesmo que um pouco mais de velocidade será o suficiente contra mim? – ela dizia, com uma risada de deboche. Os dois engoliam em seco, enquanto insistiam nos ataques. Os ferimentos de ambos, porém, já começavam a dificultar as coisas.

Nessa hora, Tifa e Yuffie perceberam o que os dois estavam fazendo, e correram para ajudá-los. Leon, porém, ao perceber isso, gritou:

–Vocês fiquem aí mesmo! – e, com um rosnado – Essa luta é _nossa_.

Tifa os encarou como se os dois fossem retardados mentais. Afinal de contas, o que eles pretendiam, enfrentando Maleficent sozinhos? Mas havia algo no olhar dele, uma chama, que as impediu de insistir. Em vez disso, elas voltaram a concentrar seus esforços contra os Heartless. Cloud ficou aliviado ao perceber isso. "Ótimo, duas a menos para se machucar aqui", ele pensou.

–Isso termina agora – disse Maleficent, por fim, os olhos frios encarando os dois. Nesse momento, ela começou a se transfigurar, até se tornar um enorme dragão negro de olhos verdes cruéis, que os observava cheio de ódio.

Os dois estavam parados na frente dele, encarando-o. Isso tornava tudo mais difícil.

–Última chance de fugir, Strife – sussurrou Leon, com um sorrisinho de deboche – Aproveite.

–Aproveite-a você, _Squall_ – ele devolveu – Porque eu não vou a lugar algum.

–Um feitiço Haste não dura muito tempo – disse o primeiro – Terá que ser um ataque único, preciso e devastador. Você tem algo nessa categoria?

–Pode apostar que eu tenho – o outro respondeu – Então... _vamos_.

Então, os dois voltaram a correr na direção dela, lado a lado. Naqueles segundos, não havia dor, não havia chuva, não havia nada. Havia apenas os dois de um lado, e Maleficent do outro. E suas armas estavam preparadas, a Buster Sword de um lado e a Gunblade do outro. Apenas uma chance... uma chance que tinha que ser aproveitada...

E então, ao mesmo tempo...

–_RENZOKUKEN!_

–_OMNISLASH!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No topo da torre sul, a luta também seguia, intensa.

Se antes Erinia era uma oponente difícil, agora ela era muito pior. Sora não conseguia uma brecha para contra-atacar, e apenas defendia-se como podia. Enquanto isso, Riku também enfrentava Bahamut, sem muito sucesso.

–Vê? É inútil! – ela disse – Por que não evita mais dor? Apenas revele a Fonte para mim, será tudo mais fácil assim!

–Você não disse que precisa apenas do meu coração para isso? – desafiou Sora – Então venha pegar!

–Sim... mestres da Keyblade são mesmo admiráveis – ela riu – Mesmo em toda a sua tolice, sua determinação e coragem são imensas. Para vocês, o sacrifício é algo natural, não é? A idéia de abrir mão da própria existência em nome da existência de outros é tão fácil de aceitar...

–Poupe-me dos joguinhos, sua bruxa – ele rosnou, preparando-se para atacar.

–Seria fácil demais matá-lo – murmurou ela – Fácil demais... sem falar que revelar a Fonte por mim mesma, mesmo com o seu coração, seria um trabalho e tanto. Não... farei diferente.

Então, ela se virou na direção de Bahamut, e disse:

–Sim, essa barreira é mesmo problemática, mas não será um empecilho tão grande. Bahamut! – o dragão se virou na direção dela, à menção do seu nome – Pelo visto o jovem Sora precisa de algo mais persuasivo para nos ajudar. Então, talvez ajudaria se você colocasse um fim ao sofrimento do jovem Riku, que tal?

–NÃO! – urrou Sora, correndo na direção dele. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu da barreira, atingindo-a em cheio e caindo de costas no chão. Erinia não fez nenhum movimento, e ficou apenas observando-o, de longe.

–Ah, pode tentar, lagartixa! – Riku tentava disfarçar o medo atrás de um sorriso de deboche.

A batalha entre eles recomeçou. Sora, então, arrependeu-se amargamente de ter conjurado aquela barreira. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. Riku lutava com tudo o que tinha, mas Bahamut também ia se tornando mais e mais incisivo, avançando sobre ele cada vez mais rápido, até que...

–AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – ele derrubou Riku, pisando nele com força e impedindo seus movimentos. Os olhos de Sora estavam arregalados de pavor ante aquela cena – SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, SACO DE ESCAMAS! SAIA AGORA MESMO!

Por um momento, o olhar dele e de Sora se encontraram. Riku estava tão apavorado quanto ele.

–Bem, acho que agora podemos conversar – Erinia finalmente se manifestou – Não será difícil para meu leal servo esmagar o seu amigo. Vê? Só mais um pouco de força, e Riku já sufocará até a morte. Não seria um fim cruel para ele, a essa hora?

–Não a escute, Sora! – ofegou Riku – Eu vou ficar bem... eu prometo...

–Eu não estaria tão certa disso... – a risada dela soou outra vez, gelada – Mas você entende o peso dessa decisão, não é? Precisa sacrificar um em nome de muitos, não é? Mesmo assim... – ela riu mais alto – Vai ser interessante ver o Mestre da Keyblade escolhendo entre trair a si mesmo e ao melhor amigo, ou trair a todos os mundos...

Ele não conseguiu nem se lembrar de respirar. Aquilo era demais para ele. Não podia tomar aquela decisão.

–Sora, tá tudo bem – a voz de Riku era mais ofegante – O que quer que aconteça, não a deixe colocar as mãos na Fonte!

–Não, Riku! – ele disse, quase sem voz – Eu vou... eu vou pensar em alguma coisa...

–Então é melhor pensar rápido, querido – disse a bruxa – Riku pode ser forte, mas quanto tempo mais ele será capaz de aguentar?

Então era isso.

Riku sabia como a mente do amigo funcionava. E, se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, ele tomaria a decisão mais estúpida possível, numa situação como aquela.

–Me escute, seu idiota – ele disse, lutando para respirar – Você precisa... proteger a Fonte... não importa o que aconteça... comigo...

–Não! – urrou Sora, sentindo a cabeça explodir em desespero – Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa!

–Leene vai ficar com raiva de mim... – então, Riku abriu um sorriso amargo, enquanto sentia a cabeça girar pela falta de ar – Acho que... não vou poder cumprir a promessa que fiz a ela...

Sora sentiu uma lágrima correndo pelo seu rosto, enquanto tomava consciência da situação.

Era daquele momento que sua visão se tratava. Daquela traição.

Por um segundo, ele ficou em silêncio. E, então, tomou sua decisão.

–Me perdoe, Riku... – ele murmurou – Me perdoe...

–Tá tudo bem, Sora – ele respondeu – Serei eu ou o resto do universo. Vá lá, não é uma escolha tão difícil assim. Só quero que me faça um favor... – e, então, forçou outro sorriso, enquanto lutava para conseguir respirar – Por favor... peça desculpas à Leene por mim.

E, então, Riku fechou os olhos, e parou de resistir. Estava tudo bem. Sora estava tomando a atitude certa.

Ou pelo menos... era o que ele pensava.

Porque, para seu choque, ele ouviu os passos do amigo caminhando na direção do centro do salão, e apontando a Keyblade para o chão. De repente, a fúria tomou conta dele. Que tipo de idiota era Sora, afinal? Ele tinha consciência do que estava fazendo? Ele tinha consciência do que estava jogando fora... por _ele_?

–Me perdoe, Riku – murmurou ele, enquanto apontava a Mother's Promise para o chão – Não posso suportar vê-lo morrer aqui.

"SORA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?", então ele ouviu a voz de Seth em sua cabeça, mas tentou ignorá-la, enquanto caminhava pelo salão e tentava imaginar qual seria o ponto preciso onde o portal para a Fonte estaria escondido. A voz, porém, continuou berrando. "QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? VAI MESMO ENTREGAR A FONTE A ELA, DEPOIS DE TUDO? DEPOIS DO QUE ELA FEZ A TWILIGHT TOWN?"

"E o que você espera que eu faça?", ele respondeu. "Quer que eu o deixe morrer?"

"Eu não disse isso", respondeu Seth. "Mas... tem que haver outro jeito."

"Você ainda não entendeu, não é?", disse Sora. "É com esse _outro jeito_ que estou contando".

Então, Sora cravou a Keyblade no chão. Um clarão intenso os envolveu, enquanto do chão surgia um portal enorme e prateado. Aquela visão fez com que Riku retomasse o controle. Pasmo, ele observava o portal surgindo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma onda de energia absurda emanando dali. Quando terminou, ele pôde enxergar, através do portal, o que parecia ser um salão escuro com uma passagem de vidro, como o Claustro de Testes. Ao contrário dos vitrais, porém, ele podia enxergar ao longe o que parecia ser um imenso fontanário entalhado delicadamente em cristal puro.

Aquela era a coisa mais bela que ele já havia visto. Mais bela... e mais terrível.

Algo que ultrapassava a dimensão de tudo o que eles pensavam existir.

A _Fonte das Eras_.

–Finalmente... – sussurrou Erinia, observando. Um som suave e límpido de água tamborilando nos cristais se sobrepunha ao som da chuva – A Fonte... será minha...

"Não...", um murmúrio morreu nos lábios de Riku. "Não... depois de tudo..."

–E quem disse que isso fazia parte do acordo? – então, para surpresa dele, Sora abriu um sorriso de desafio – Eu precisava revelar a Fonte para poder selá-la de uma vez por todas. E vou fazer isso antes que você chegue perto dela.

–Com quem acha que está lidando, moleque? – sibilou ela – Agora não preciso mais de você. E quero vê-lo tentar me impedir.

Mas Sora não respondeu. Em vez disso, lançou um último olhar dentro do portal.

A Fonte era mesmo muito linda. E, agora, ficaria em segurança para sempre.

Então, com um movimento rápido, apontou a Keyblade para o centro do portal. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, Erinia atacou-o, fazendo-o ter que se esquivar. Ela se aproximou perigosamente do portal, apontando a lança para a Fonte. Nesse momento, uma névoa prateada começou a envolvê-la, a partir da lança, mas Sora conseguiu afastá-la antes que conseguisse drenar mais energia.

Aquilo deu novo ânimo a Riku, que começou a se debater com mais e mais força para se libertar das garras de Bahamut. Ele observava, de relance, a luta entre Sora e Erinia se tornar mais e mais violenta, enquanto ele tentava defender o portal. Por fim, Riku conseguiu se soltar, e começou a atacar Bahamut, surpreendendo-o.

Foi então que...

–MORRA DE UMA VEZ! – Erinia, já completamente furiosa, fez um movimento rápido, atravessando a barriga de Sora com a lança. Por um instante, tudo passou a se mover em câmera lenta. Riku pôde ver claramente a expressão de surpresa e dor do amigo, que caiu de joelhos, a mão pousada inutilmente sobre o ferimento.

–SORA, NÃO! – ele berrou, correndo na direção da barreira – SUA DESGRAÇADA!

Sora deixou a Keyblade cair. A cabeça girava em meio ao choque. A dor, inicialmente entorpecida pela adrenalina, começava a se manifestar pouco a pouco. Tocou de leve o ferimento, e sentiu uma fisgada violenta. Era imenso, e sangrava profusamente. Os olhos giravam, sem controle, a cabeça também se perdia em meio à confusão...

E, no meio disso tudo, ele pôde ver Erinia caminhando na direção da Fonte.

Tentou se levantar e se recompor, mas não conseguiu. Então, depois de tudo... terminaria daquela forma. Ele devia saber que aquele era um plano estúpido. E, agora, pagaria por isso. Ele morreria ali sozinho, e decepcionaria a todos os que contavam com ele, e...

Foi nessa hora que tocou o seu pingente de coroa. E se lembrou do presente de Lulu.

"Angel... Form?". Ele pensou no que aquilo significava. Naquela hora, ele já não tinha mais nada a perder. Então, fez um esforço para se levantar, tentando não se contorcer com a dor imensa que se irradiava a partir daquele ferimento. Ele pôde perceber o olhar de Riku, mas não se virou. Em vez disso, pousou a mão direita sobre o colar e murmurou, de olhos fechados:

–Que seja uma forma para proteger a todos... _ANGEL FORM!_

De repente, seu corpo começou a formigar, como se uma onda de energia pura o varresse e o revigorasse. Começou a prestar atenção em si mesmo. A princípio, suas roupas se tingiram de vermelho, como a Valor. Depois, azul, como a Wisdom. Logo depois, amarelo, como a Master. E, por fim, branco, como a Final. Em cada uma dessas mudanças, era como se ele se tornasse mais e mais forte, como se cada uma delas lhe emprestasse forças.

E, quando essa energia atingiu seu máximo, foi como se algo em seu peito se rasgasse.

Ele podia sentir a camisa sendo feita em pedaços, e uma onda de luz o envolvendo. E sentiu também que algo surgia em suas costas. Uma segunda Keyblade também surgiu. Quando a luz diminuiu e ele pôde voltar a abrir os olhos, percebeu a real extensão da Angel Form, ao ver seu reflexo em um dos espelhos. Grandes asas luminosas agora repousavam em suas costas. E, na mão esquerda...

–_Oathkeeper_... – ele murmurou – Duas Keyblades com promessas a cumprir...

Erinia já drenava o poder da Fonte, que agora a envolvia completamente. Ela se virou na direção dele, encarando-o pasma. Na certa, não esperava mais que ele fosse se levantar. Preparou a lança mais uma vez, enquanto Sora também preparava a Oathkeeper e a Mother's Promise para atacar.

E, então, no segundo seguinte, ele abriu suas asas e partiu para cima dela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naquele momento, Leene, Kairi e Rikku compunham sua última formação.

Kairi estava na frente, ladeada pelas outras duas. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em Hyne, que as encarava com uma chama de interesse maldoso. Ela, porém, recusava-se a baixar o olhar. Seu coração estava disparado, e suas mãos tremiam com a adrenalina que corria pelas suas veias.

–Vocês não vão mesmo desistir, não é? – disse o dragão, com deboche na voz.

–Que bom que você entendeu – Leene abriu um sorrisinho maldoso – Você vai apanhar agora. _Muito._

Kairi foi a primeira a se preparar para o ataque, apontando a Keyblade na direção de Hyne. Aquele era o sinal para que as outras duas também se preparassem para atacar. Se tudo corresse como o planejado, elas só precisariam de uma tentativa... uma tentativa...

–Isso vai ser legal... – murmurou Rikku, feroz – HORA DA FORMAÇÃO! AGORA!

Aquela foi a forma encontrada pelas três para combinar seus ataques. Leene e Rikku foram as primeiras a atacar: rápidas e ágeis, as duas partiram na direção de cada um dos flancos dele. Leene criou um orbe de raios em volta de cada uma de suas adagas, e lançou uma delas para Rikku. Então, ao mesmo tempo, as duas lançaram cada uma das armas em um dos olhos do monstro. Imediatamente, ele começou a se contorcer, cego e desorientado pela dor.

–É A SUA VEZ, KAIRI! – berrou Leene. Assim que ela disse isso, Kairi correu na direção da cabeça do monstro, golpeando-o com toda a força com a Moonbeam.

Ele continuava se debatendo, tentando acertá-las às cegas e berrando maldições para todos os lados. Kairi, porém, usava feitiços de ar para se movimentar de forma mais leve e mais rápida. E as três permaneciam se movimentando em direções diferentes para confundir a audição dele.

–SEGUNDA RODADA, AGORA! – comandou Rikku, enquanto atirava suas facas na direção de Leene. Mais uma vez, ela eletrizou-as, mas dessa vez ela própria saltou sobre o dragão, cravando-as em seu dorso. Rikku, então, saltou sobre ele e puxou-as de volta. Cada uma ao seu tempo, as três atacavam-no sem descanso.

Foi então que...

–JÁ CHEGA! – ele berrou, abrindo as asas e golpeando as três ao mesmo tempo, derrubando-as – VOCÊS IRÃO APRENDER A NÃO SE METER COM QUEM NÃO PODEM, SUAS INSIGNIFICANTES!

–Isso é o que vamos ver... – para surpresa dele, porém, havia deboche na voz de Kairi. No segundo seguinte, ela gritou – COMBINAÇÃO... _ARASHI NO HIME!_

A Princesa da Tempestade. A última chance.

A primeira a agir foi Kairi. Usando toda a força que tinha, ela começou a manipular o ar na sala, fazendo-o se movimentar cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido, até que se transformasse em um pequeno tornado. Ela o orientou até o dragão, fazendo-o erguê-lo. Ela concentrava toda a força em manter o tornado, mas já sentia-se tremer.

Foi então a vez de Leene, que começou a concentrar nas mãos todo o poder elétrico que era capaz de conjurar. Ela foi criando uma bola de energia, e fazendo-a crescer e crescer até que, em um certo momento, arremessou-a na direção de Hyne, ao mesmo tempo em que Kairi terminava o feitiço de ar. O dragão emitiu um grunhido rouco de dor e ódio, enquanto caía.

Por fim, foi o turno de Rikku, a mais rápida das três. Enquanto Hyne ainda não se movia, ela saltou sobre ele, cravando as duas adagas diretamente no pescoço dele, rasgando-o, e saltando de volta para o chão, ao lado das outras duas.

–Bem, parece que as humanas fracas ganharam essa – disse Leene, com um sorriso.

–Ainda... não... – grunhiu Hyne, colocando-se de pé outra vez, com esforço – Agora... vou... matar... vocês... MALDITAS!

–Não vou conseguiu outro feitiço daqueles... – sussurrou Kairi.

–Nem eu – acrescentou Leene – Alguma idéia?

–Que tal o básico "corra e ataque"? – sugeriu Rikku – A essa hora, pode dar certo.

–É, é provável – concordou a primeira – RiLeeKai... FORMAÇÃO!

–_RiLeeKai_? De onde diabos você tirou isso? – Leene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Sei lá, só achei que soava legal – a outra deu de ombros.

–Que tal discutirmos isso depois? – cortou Rikku, por fim – Vamos acabar com essa luta!

Então, as três correram na direção de Hyne, as armas em punho, mais uma vez. Dessa vez, porém, não houve resistência. Mesmo que o dragão tentasse detê-las, ou afastá-las, seus movimentos não eram tão rápidos. E, em pouco tempo, ele jazia completamente inerte.

Quando as três se certificaram de que Hyne estava morto, se permitiram parar e descansar um instante. Nenhuma delas estava com ferimentos graves, apenas escoriações leves e hematomas. Rikku tinha os olhos fixos no dragão.

–É a primeira vez que eu luto depois do que aconteceu com a Paine – ela murmurou – Espero que ela tenha ficado feliz com o que viu, lá no Farplane.

–_Farplane_... é o paraíso? – perguntou Kairi, hesitante.

–De certa forma – Rikku abriu um sorrisinho fraco – Não achei que fôssemos vencer, na verdade... mas fico feliz por estar tão errada assim.

–Eu também – concordou Leene – E... acho que todos lá estão felizes, também.

–Mas ainda não terminou – observou Kairi – Sora e Riku precisam de nós. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo lá em cima, mas precisamos fazer o que pudermos.

As outras concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, e dirigiram seus passos agora na direção da torre sul. Uma batalha havia sido vencida. Mas a guerra continuava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somente naquela hora, Cloud e Leon perceberam que tinham ataques parecidos.

Tanto o Omnislash do primeiro quanto o Renzokuken do segundo consistiam em uma seqüência veloz de ataques. A Buster Sword de Cloud ganhava em força, mas a Gunblade de Leon era mais precisa e rápida. E a combinação das duas gerava um ataque devastador.

Não havia sido combinado. Mesmo assim, o sincronismo dos dois era absoluto. Maleficent, em sua forma de dragão, havia aumentado a área para atacar, e mesmo que ela tentasse afastá-los com movimentos das asas e do pescoço, e tentasse lançar chamas neles, não conseguia acertá-los. E eles seguiam, acertando seu dorso, seu pescoço, suas pernas, com uma precisão imensa. Um golpe após o outro, nos lugares certos, no tempo certo... como se tivessem lutado a vida toda juntos.

Foi então que, finalmente, ela conseguiu acertar um deles. Com um golpe das asas, conseguiu arremessar Cloud longe. Leon viu, e fez menção de correr até ele, mas o próprio o impediu, dizendo:

–NADA DISSO! TERMINE O QUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU!

Ele se virou, intrigado, e olhou para Maleficent. O estrago que os dois haviam feito era visível, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Não, precisava de mais um passo, de mais um golpe...

–Ao meu sinal, então – ele rosnou – Se quiser tomar parte nisso, é melhor estar de pé quando eu terminar. _LIONHEART!_

Aquele era o ataque supremo de Leon. A lâmina da sua Gunblade começou a emitir uma luz azulada e tênue, enquanto ele corria na direção de Maleficent mais uma vez. Dessa vez, ele atacava sozinho, mas muito mais rápido e forte do que antes. Aquele era um ataque perigoso, que ele só conseguia usar quando já estava muito ferido. O desgaste que ele provocava, depois, era imenso. Mas, enquanto desferia um ataque após o outro, numa velocidade insana, não havia na sua mente espaço para pensar em nada. Era apenas a batalha, e ela guiava seus braços.

Um golpe, e outro, e outro, e outro... e, no final, ele a lançou para cima com um golpe de baixo para cima, acertando-a novamente no ar e a arremessando no chão. Por alguns instantes, ela ficou imóvel, enquanto ele apenas a observava, tenso, com a adrenalina ainda correndo em suas veias. Então, ela começou a se mexer e a tentar se arrastar na direção dele, grunhindo:

–Isso... ainda... não... acabou... insolentes...

–AGORA CHEGA! – então, Cloud saltou por trás dela, cravando a espada em seu pescoço e rasgando-o de cima a baixo. O sangue espirrou longe e respingou nos dois, enquanto ele saía de cima do dorso do dragão e caminhava até Leon. Este, por sua vez, a encarava, com desprezo, e dizia:

–Ah, vá falar com uma parede – nessa hora, os efeitos da batalha se abateram sobre ele de uma vez, que se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se sobre a Gunblade – Argh...

–Essa doeu... – murmurou Cloud, a mão pousada sobre o ombro – Mas ela não nos incomodará mais.

Os dois observaram, por um instante, o corpo da bruxa se desfazer em pó e se dissolver em meio à chuva. Uma estranha sensação de alívio tomou os corações deles. A guerra ainda não havia terminado, mas pelo menos aquela batalha havia sido vencida.

–Eles devem estar precisando de nós – murmurou Leon – Vamos voltar para lá e...

–LEON! CLOUD! QUE DROGA, O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – então, eles ouviram a voz escandalosa de Yuffie enquanto ela corria na direção deles, trazendo poções – OLHE SÓ PRA VOCÊS DOIS! PODIAM TER MORRIDO ALI! POR QUE RECUSARAM NOSSA AJUDA?

–Tá tudo bem agora, Yuffie – Cloud abriu um meio-sorriso – Maleficent se foi. E nós vamos sobreviver, são apenas arranhões.

–Você vai me deixar velha antes da hora, Squall – Quistis também foi na direção deles, lançando rapidamente um feitiço de cura nos dois – O que você pensava que estava fazendo?

–A gente só queria terminar isso logo – respondeu ele, a voz baixa mas compreensiva – E não me chame de... erm, quer dizer, deixa pra lá.

–Vocês virão para a tenda de primeiros socorros agora mesmo – sentenciou Yuffie – Nós podemos cuidar de meia dúzia de Heartless teimosos, mas vocês precisam se cuidar. E _sem discussões_.

–Sim, _mamãe_ – murmuraram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

Cloud mancava, mas podia andar. Leon, por sua vez, mal conseguia parar de pé. Sem dizer uma palavra, o primeiro fez o segundo se apoiar em seu ombro. Leon o encarou, surpreso, e sussurrou:

–Por que está fazendo isso?

–Você já me perguntou isso hoje – respondeu Cloud – E a resposta ainda é a mesma.

Leon ficou em silêncio por um instante. E, depois, deu um sorrisinho fraco, enquanto se arrastava, apoiado no ombro ileso do outro, na direção da tenda de primeiros socorros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os pés de Sora não tocavam mais o chão.

Ele não precisou aprender a controlar as asas porque aquilo já lhe parecia muito natural. Ele voava de forma segura e ágil, controlando as grandes asas como se sempre as tivesse possuído. A Oathkeeper e a Mother's Promise estavam apontadas para frente, enquanto ele ia na direção de Erinia. Por um instante, ela o encarou, chocada, mas conseguiu se esquivar antes de ser atingida.

–Um par de asas bonitas não irá salvá-lo, Sora – ela disse, a voz tensa – Pelo menos você já pode ir se acostumando com elas, porque em breve o mandarei a um lugar onde elas serão permanentes.

Ela continuava a alternar as esquivas com investidas da lança, saltando, desviando-se, mudando de direção. Sora, porém, tinha movimentos mais firmes e seguros do que antes, e conseguia rebater e se desviar dos golpes, contra-atacando-os. Havia uma determinação séria em seu olhar, algo que não estava lá antes.

Riku apenas observava, abismado, a transformação do amigo. O ferimento ainda estava aberto e ainda sangrava – ele percebeu isso pela nesga de vermelho que tingia as penas brancas das asas dele. A voz de Bahamut, porém, o trouxe de volta para a sua batalha.

–Seu oponente ainda sou eu – para sua surpresa, porém, a voz dele estava diferente, cansada, cheia de resignação – Vamos terminar isso de uma vez.

–Espere – aquela era a chance de Riku – Kohryu... ele era seu amigo, não é?

–Kohryu... sim, meu melhor amigo – respondeu ele.

–Ele quer vê-lo livre – continuou Riku – E o que estamos fazendo aqui pode libertá-los.

–Eu sei disso, jovem rapaz – disse Bahamut – E, como rei, é minha obrigação permitir que isso aconteça. Mas, se eu perder essa luta, Erinia irá punir meus irmãos, também. Esta é a forma que ela encontrou para me atingir e me controlar. Então... preciso continuar.

–Depois dessa noite, Erinia não irá mais importuná-los! – insistiu o primeiro – Ou a ninguém mais. Por favor, acredite em nós. Nos ajude...

Bahamut o encarou por um instante. Riku devolveu o olhar, observando-o intensamente.

–Vocês são mesmo estranhos. E valentes – então, ele sorriu – De qualquer forma, você precisará dar tempo ao seu amigo. Podemos continuar essa luta, até que o Mestre da Keyblade termine a dele.

–Parece bom para mim – Riku também sorriu, preparando a Way to the Dawn – Agora!

E os dois voltaram a lutar, embora de uma forma completamente diferente. Aquela seria uma luta sem perdedores, eles se garantiriam disso.

Enquanto isso, Sora continuava lutando contra Erinia, impedindo-a de chegar à Fonte. Ele não sabia quanto tempo aquela forma duraria, mas sabia que precisava terminar aquela luta, e rápido. A luta entre os dois se tornou muito mais próxima, as armas se chocando e se afastando, enquanto um tentava acertar o outro o mais rápido possível.

Então... ao mesmo tempo...

A lança de Erinia atingiu outro ponto do estômago de Sora, enquanto ele cravava a Mother's Promise no coração dela. Os rostos dos dois quase se tocavam. Havia dor nos olhos da feiticeira, mas os de Sora permaneciam sérios e impassíveis. Ele posicionou as asas de forma a esconder o segundo ferimento de Riku.

–Sabe que não pode me matar... – sussurrou Erinia – Sabe que... eu sou imortal...

–Eu sei – ele respondeu, sério – É por isso que a arrastarei junto comigo.

Então, a Mother's Promise começou a brilhar, e uma névoa intensa os envolveu completamente. Ela parecia partir do corpo de Erinia, varrendo-o, e atingindo o corpo de Sora, continuando assim até que aquele corpo desaparecesse completamente. Por fim, a lança caiu ao chão com um baque seco. Sora a observou por um instante fugaz, antes de voltar suas atenções à Fonte.

"Agora... o último ato", ele pensou. Então, apontou a Mother's Promise para a fonte, e com toda a força que tinha, começou a conjurar o encantamento para selá-la. A força daquele encantamento era inacreditável, e drenava-o com fúria. Em pouco tempo, já era difícil até se manter de pé. Mesmo assim, a barreira estava longe de terminar. Seu braço doía furiosamente, e já começava a fraquejar, quando...

–Ah, ainda não! Não com a gente tão perto!

Aquela voz... _Seth?_

Sim, era ele! Bem ali, parado ao seu lado. E, do outro lado...

–Vamos terminar isso juntos, agora – Roxas. Sim, _Roxas!_ Ele também estava ali.

E os dois apoiaram o braço de Sora, enquanto a barreira era construída, até que por fim ela foi terminada, e o portal desapareceu. Nesse momento, ele deixou o seu braço cair. Por um instante, olhou para o lugar onde ficava a Fonte. Só então percebeu, vagamente consciente, que havia buracos no teto que estavam deixando a chuva passar.

–Conseguimos... – sussurrou ele, com um sorriso – Obrigado. Mas... por que vieram?

–Você precisava de ajuda – respondeu Roxas – E... de certa forma, somos parte de você.

–Era o que podíamos fazer – acrescentou Seth – Agora... está tudo terminado.

–Sim... – a voz de Sora fraquejava – Tudo terminado.

Então, ele apontou a Oathkeeper para a cúpula, dissolvendo-a.

O sol já começava a nascer. O céu estava ficando mais claro. Mas a chuva não parava.

E, no instante seguinte, a Angel Form se desfez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	19. Libertação

_**Capítulo 19: Libertação**_

A dor finalmente golpeou Sora com força, depois que o efeito da Angel Form se desfez.

De repente, ele tomou consciência de tudo o que acontecera. Erinia se fora. A Fonte havia sido selada. E tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

E, para que isso acontecesse, o preço já havia sido pago, também.

Ele podia sentir o sangue quente e espesso escorrer pela sua barriga a partir dos ferimentos provocado pela lança da feiticeira. Uma dor pungente se irradiava daquele ponto para toda a extensão do seu tronco, subindo pelo peito, arrastando-se pelos ombros, caminhando pelas costas... Além da dor, ele sentia tudo ao seu redor. A chuva escorria pelo seu rosto, um toque frio e suave em contraste com o calor do sangue. Cada batida do seu coração parecia ecoar em seus ouvidos.

Até porque ele sabia que aquelas seriam as últimas.

A Mother's Promise ainda estava em sua mão, inerte, e de repente ela parecia pesada demais. Seus dedos perderam a força e a deixaram cair no chão, com um som seco de metal contra pedra. Enquanto isso, seus olhos percorriam as paredes do salão, agora semidestruídas pela batalha, e o chão coberto por milhares de cacos de espelho e vidro. De qualquer forma, aquele era um belo lugar para se estar. Mesmo depois de tantos danos, ainda era um belo salão.

Lentamente, ia tomando consciência de tudo. A lança certamente perfurara algum órgão importante, e o ferimento sangrava muito. Isso explicaria a dor, e a letargia que ia se espalhando por seu corpo e o arrastando gentilmente para o fim.

Então, seus joelhos enfraqueceram. E ele caiu ajoelhado no chão, com um baque.

De repente, sua mente começou a vagar. A dor, agora, parecia apenas uma sensação muito distante, uma lembrança apenas. A consciência de que sua vida estava chegando ao fim lentamente o preenchia, clara e palpável como água. Ele sempre se perguntou como seria o fim. Seria doloroso? O que haveria depois? Como seria? Tantas perguntas o intrigaram por tanto tempo...

E ele sempre teve tanto medo... medo de partir, medo de deixar para trás aqueles que amava...

Mas, agora, encarava a morte de frente. Ele quase podia vê-la, esperando-o. E, dessa vez, não tinha medo ou dúvida. Era daquele jeito que deveria terminar. E era daquele jeito que ele queria que terminasse. Era melhor do que ser obrigado a ver todos os mundos desmoronarem em meio à dor e ao ódio.

Tudo ficaria bem agora. Todas as pessoas a quem amava.

Donald. Goofy. Leene. Leon. Yuffie. Tifa. Cid. O rei Mickey. Selphie. Tidus. Wakka. Pence. Olette. Todos aqueles que haviam cruzado o seu caminho e que haviam lutado ao seu lado.

Riku... seu irmão, nas palavras dele mesmo. Um irmão pelo qual iria até o fim do mundo.

Kairi... a dona do seu coração, a garota que ele amava, e que tinha um coração tão puro e tão grande que era capaz até de aceitar o dele, cheio de falhas... ele já havia aberto mão de tudo por ela uma vez, e não hesitava em fazê-lo de novo...

Era por eles que Sora lutava. Eram eles que faziam tudo valer a pena.

A consciência começava a oscilar, a visão ia se tornando lentamente turva... era como se ele afundasse lentamente num lago pacífico de águas frias e refrescantes... não era ruim, de maneira alguma. Pelo contrário, era... agradável, gentil... e ele não tinha medo. Tudo o que precisava fazer era se deixar afundar em direção ao silêncio, e toda a dor ficaria para trás.

Os outros sofreriam, e isso o entristecia. Mas eles saberiam entender porque ele fazia aquilo.

Então, ele se lembrou de uma frase, dita por Erinia:

"O fim de todo mestre da Keyblade é triste, prematuro e solitário. E assim será o seu."

"Triste, solitário e prematuro...", ele pensou. Bem, ela não estava totalmente errada. Certamente o seu era prematuro, e triste... mas não, não solitário. De certa forma, todos aqueles a quem amava estavam ali, por perto, guiando-o, ajudando-o a seguir em frente.

Tudo ficava escuro... de repente, ele começou a sentir frio...

E então, finalmente, seu corpo cedeu. E ele foi caindo, o rosto se aproximando do chão. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, enquanto pela sua mente iam passando lembranças desconexas de pessoas e acontecimentos na sua vida.

Mas ele não iria cair. Não sozinho, pelo menos.

Como se estivesse dentro da água, ele ouviu passos pesados de alguém correndo na direção dele e o segurando pelos ombros, impedindo-o de cair de cara no chão. Ele não reconheceu, a princípio, mas logo ouviu sua voz, trêmula e cheia de raiva:

–Por que fez isso comigo, idiota? Por quê?

–Riku? – ele disse, numa voz fraca – Não devia... estar aqui.

Riku havia vencido Bahamut... que bom... Ele tentou se virar, e viu que o dragão estava de pé, encarando-os. Kohryu estava certo. E, agora, eles estavam livres.

Ele demorou a perceber o estado de Sora. Depois que a Angel Form se desfez, ele não atinou imediatamente para o que estava acontecendo, mas logo viu uma trilha vermelha-clara de sangue e água de chuva misturados, escorrendo para o chão. Por um momento, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões, enquanto ele corria na direção do amigo.

–E deixar você sangrar até morrer aqui? De jeito nenhum! – agora, a voz de Riku estava instável, inconstante – Você vai ficar bem, cara. Eu vou te levar pra fora, pra cuidar desse machucado... ele nem tá tão feio assim.

–Você mente mal, sabia? – Sora se forçou a dar um sorriso – Tá tudo bem... Erinia se foi... a Fonte está a salvo... e... e...

–Fique quieto, e poupe suas forças – Riku o cortou – Vamos... vamos sair daqui...

–Riku – ele tentou colocar força na voz, sentindo que seu tempo se esgotava – Tem uma coisa que eu... preciso te pedir...

–Corta essa, Sora! – disse o outro, com raiva na voz, sentindo os olhos começarem a ficar marejados – Não me venha com essa história de último desejo, você vai sair dessa!

–Me escute... por favor... – o primeiro insistiu, urgente – Prometa que você não vai deixar que isso aconteça outra vez... que não vai deixar ninguém tentar destruir nosso lar outra vez...

–Eu... eu... – Riku gaguejou, as lágrimas correndo livres pelo rosto – Eu prometo...

Os dois apenas se encararam, por um instante. Os olhos de Sora estavam turvos, perdidos. Os de Riku, cheios de lágrimas. O coração do rapaz estava despedaçado. Então era daquela forma que terminaria? Depois de tudo pelo que lutaram, ele teria que assistir ao seu melhor amigo morrendo? Não era justo! Sora não merecia isso, não depois de tudo pelo que havia passado... Se havia alguém que merecia estar naquela situação, era ele!

–Você vai ficar bem, cara – murmurou Sora, quase sem voz – Você sempre foi a mente criativa, vai saber se virar...

–Eu não quero saber me virar, droga! – então, ele reagiu, furioso – Eu não quero, entendeu? Tudo o que eu quero é não ser obrigado a ver meu melhor amigo morrer na minha frente por causa de uma guerra sem sentido! _O que eu quero é não perder o meu irmão!_

Mas Sora já não podia fazer mais nada para amenizar a dor do amigo. Ele teria que seguir em frente sozinho, e se sairia bem nessa jornada. Sora sabia disso. Da mesma forma, ele teria que seguir sozinho, e tudo o que poderia levar era a lembrança de todos aqueles que lutaram ao lado dele. Ele fixou o olhar no rosto de Kairi, desenhando-o mentalmente, memorizando cada traço... sim, era ela que o acompanharia em direção ao que quer que o aguardasse do outro lado... e tudo se perdia em névoa, e todo som se desvanecia em meio ao silêncio...

E então, ele afundou, por fim, no mar de silêncio e calma que o aguardava.

Riku só pôde observar, com o coração em pedaços, os olhos do amigo se fecharem lentamente. A expressão dele era tranqüila e serena, entregue. Por um instante, Riku não soube o que fazer, o que sentir. Ele não seria capaz de salvá-lo, seria? Da mesma forma que não fora das outras vezes... talvez, aquele fosse o seu castigo final.

Não... aquilo não estava certo... Se havia alguma punição a ser dada ali, seria sobre ele, e não sobre seus amigos. Era sua função salvá-lo. E era o que iria fazer.

Então, ele ouviu passos vindos da porta. Leene, Rikku e Kairi corriam na direção dos dois. Leene foi a mais rápida, correndo na direção dele e ajoelhando-se no chão ao seu lado. Kairi veio logo depois, os olhos arregalados e cheios de pavor.

–O que houve aqui? – Leene gaguejou, a voz trêmula, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto de Riku. Só então ela se virou e viu a roupa dele coberta de sangue, e Sora desacordado – Ah, meu Deus! O que houve com você, cara? – ela tocou o pulso dele – Droga... não, Sora, não faça isso conosco! CURAGA!

Uma luz verde envolveu o corpo dele, mas não parecia ter surtido efeito algum. Ela tentou de novo e de novo, sem sucesso. Kairi se ajoelhou do lado deles, e observou o ferimento, gaguejando:

–A lança de Erinia era amaldiçoada. Os feitiços não vão funcionar...

–_Eu não vou deixá-lo morrer aqui!_ – vociferou Riku, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas – Tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer!

–Afaste-se, Riku – então, Leene arrancou as longas luvas que usava e atirou-as para Kairi, que improvisou um curativo com elas. Depois, colocou Sora deitado no chão, e com as mãos unidas, começou a massagear seu peito com força – Anda, seu idiota, você não vivia falando que seu coração era forte? Então diga pra ele voltar a bater agora mesmo!

–Ele não tá respirando... – murmurou Riku, quase sem voz.

–Vamos, Sora, lute! – Leene estava decidida a trazê-lo de volta, e começou a alternar os ciclos de massagem com respiração boca-a-boca – Droga, reaja de uma vez... reaja...

–Sora, pelo amor de Deus, acorde – Kairi sussurrava em seu ouvido, chorando – Não me deixe aqui sozinha. Você prometeu que voltaria para mim, não prometeu? Por favor... volte... volte pra mim...

Riku passou a ajudá-la com a massagem, mas ainda assim ele continuava inerte, sem pulso e sem respiração. Ele se recusava a acreditar que iria perder seu amigo. Não podia. Perdê-lo seria extremamente doloroso, e ele já tinha dores demais para suportar.

–DROGA, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO REAGE? – então, ele começou a esmurrar o peito de Sora com toda a força que tinha. Estava desesperado. Precisava haver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que o fizesse acordar. Ele podia perceber as lágrimas de Kairi e de Leene, e que Rikku assistia a cena de longe, com um olhar desolado e triste. – A CULPA É SUA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE MORRER E ABANDONAR TODO MUNDO AQUI! VOCÊ... NÃO TEM... ESSE... DIREITO...

–Riku, pare! – Kairi, chorando livremente, tentou impedi-lo, sem sucesso. E ele continuou socando, e gritando, e as lágrimas correndo livres pelo seu rosto, até que...

–Pare! Droga, Riku, pare! Ele está respirando! – então, Leene segurou o braço dele. E ele percebeu, com um misto de alívio e choque, o peito de Sora subindo e descendo lentamente. Era possível também sentir seu pulso, fraco, mas constante, como se ele estivesse decidido a não cair daquela forma e permanecer lutando enquanto ainda lhe restasse uma faísca de força.

–Vamos levá-lo para o centro de primeiros socorros – comandou Riku, colocando-o em seus ombros, sentindo uma esperança feroz arder em seu peito – Vamos salvá-lo, Sora. Eu _juro_. Nós _vamos_ te salvar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pouco depois, todos se reuniam no saguão do Templo de Shiva, em Waterfall City.

A batalha havia sido vencida. Depois que Maleficent caiu, cuidar dos Heartless e Nobodies foi relativamente fácil. E, sem Erinia para comandar as ondas de ataques periódicos, não havia grandes desafios. Assim, eles conseguiram resistir a todos os ataques, e manter a cidade intacta. Os Nobodies que infestavam a cidade também haviam diminuído, o que permitia que as sacerdotisas do Templo de Shiva pudessem purificar novamente a cidade da superfície.

Não houve perdas, mas houve muitos ferimentos, alguns deles graves. Nenhum deles, porém, era tão grave quanto os de Sora. Naquele momento, ele jazia, desacordado e fraco, na enfermaria do Templo. Sua pele estava pálida e seu corpo era constantemente agitado por tremores violentos. Sua força parecia diminuir a cada hora que passava.

Todos os que estavam relativamente ilesos se alternavam na vigília de Sora. Kairi se recusava a sair do lado dele. Riku, por outro lado, não conseguia se aproximar. O medo que oprimia seu coração era infinito. Não podia perder o seu melhor amigo, não ali, não daquela forma. E não podia encará-lo, também. Ele deveria tê-lo protegido, mas não o fez. E isso o machucava ainda mais.

–Como ele está? – a própria Lulu foi verificar o estado dele. Naquele momento, Riku, que aguardava por notícias na porta do quarto, perguntou, ansioso.

–É difícil dizer – ela respondeu – Os ferimentos dele não parecem reagir a nenhuma das poções. Nossos médicos estão trabalhando nisso, mas não tivemos ainda muito sucesso. Também estou fazendo todo o possível... e Sora é um rapaz forte, e está lutando.

Riku impediu que as lágrimas viessem. Ele não tinha tempo para aquilo.

–E os outros, como estão? – ele perguntou, sem muito interesse.

–Em sua maioria, apenas escoriações e ferimentos leves – ela respondeu – Cloud deslocou o ombro, e Leon está com um ferimento feio nas costas. Yuna teve um corte no braço, também. E o Zell, aquele idiota, caiu do chocobo e bateu a cabeça no fim da luta. Não parece ser grave, mas ele ainda está desacordado.

Riku teve que disfarçar uma sensação maldosa de satisfação ao ouvir isso. E logo sua mente se voltou outra vez para Sora. Ele tentava deter os pensamentos pessimistas que ameaçavam tomar conta da sua mente. Ele sabia que as chances estavam contra o amigo. Sem feitiços ou poções que funcionassem, ele provavelmente não sobreviveria àquela noite...

Não. Não pense nisso. Ele repetia para si mesmo.

–Tem mais uma coisa, Riku – continuou Lulu – Há algo... diferente em Sora. Uma espécie de aura diferente, algo sombrio... posso estar enganada, ele passou por muita coisa essa noite, mas há algo estranho nele. Sei que você é sensível a essas coisas, talvez devesse dar uma olhada.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e ela fez o mesmo, afastando-se. Aquilo deixou Riku intrigado. Por que ela procurou justamente ele? Que respostas ele poderia dar?

A não ser que...

Nesse momento, ele arregalou os olhos, aterrado. Não era possível. Então, aquela névoa que envolveu Sora e Erinia, durante a batalha, era...

Então, ele se levantou, e correu para a enfermaria onde Sora estava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Onde... eu estou?"

Demorou um pouco para que Sora conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo. A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que não chovia. A segunda coisa que percebeu foi que estava de pé, em algum lugar qualquer.

E a terceira era a de que ele não estava sozinho. E que aquele lugar era muito familiar.

De repente, as lembranças do que havia acabado de acontecer foram voltando. A luta, os ferimentos, a letargia... Riku, Leene e Kairi ao seu redor... Kairi... Sim, a voz dela. Ela estava chorando naquela hora, não estava? Chorando... por ele. Mesmo depois de ela prometer.

Então, ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

–Eu estou morto... – ele murmurou. O som da sua voz parecia estranho. A constatação era mais estranha ainda. Ele não esperava que o outro lado fosse daquele jeito...

Na verdade, quando sua visão voltou a entrar em foco, ele percebeu que ainda estava no topo da torre. Mas não chovia. A cúpula estava intacta, e não havia cacos de vidro e espelho por todos os lados. Na verdade, os espelhos estavam intactos. A lua brilhava no céu, uma lua cheia. A mente de Sora, então, começou a formular uma teoria. Ele não _poderia_ ter sobrevivido àquilo, isso era óbvio. E, pelo fato de não ter ferimentos aparentes, significava que ele realmente havia morrido. Então, talvez, aquele não fosse realmente um outro mundo. Talvez ele fosse apenas um espírito, um fantasma, preso ali...

Exatamente como Seth.

–Achei que você merecia ver isso – então, o próprio Seth apareceu ao seu lado. Agora, porém, ele parecia muito mais real e concreto do que antes – Tá vendo ali, no meio da plataforma?

–Não... – murmurou Sora, mas depois ele olhou com mais atenção – Peraí... tem alguém caído ali.

Ele correu até lá, mas assim que percebeu quem era, estacou.

Era um rapaz, mais ou menos da sua idade. Cabelos pretos com uma mecha branca, um colete sem mangas, luvas... e um grande buraco no peito. Ao redor dele, uma poça de sangue. Os olhos castanho estavam abertos e fixos no teto, sem realmente o ver. A expressão do rosto estava congelada em choque e dor.

Sora lançou um olhar apavorado a Seth. E ele o traduziu em palavras, respondendo:

–Sim, sou eu. Essa foi a noite em que eu morri.

Então, eles ouviram um barulho na porta. Através dela, surgiu uma garota de cabelos vermelho-fogo presos em uma trança longa. Sora reconheceu prontamente a princesa Selene, mas naquele momento ela estava vestida quase igual a um garoto. Assim que ela viu Seth caído, correu até ele, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Logo, eles puderam ouvi-la chorar, enquanto ela afagava o rosto dele com as mãos.

–Eu queria ter dito a ela que a amava... mais uma vez... – murmurou Seth, a voz sufocada – Já faz tanto tempo... mas, mesmo assim... vê-la chorar ainda dói.

Sim. Sora sabia disso. Era o que sentia pelas lágrimas de Kairi.

Então, tudo ficou escuro. Ao longe, eles puderam divisar uma silhueta familiar. E, vindo na direção dele, um vulto claro, imponente e luminoso. Sora percebeu que o primeiro vulto era Seth, outra vez, e sentia que conhecia o segundo.

–Então é assim que termina... – ele murmurou, e se virou na direção do vulto – E agora?

–Você lutou bem, criança – era uma voz de mulher. Sora a reconheceu na hora, mas não acreditou prontamente – Seu coração é realmente forte.

–Sellie vai precisar de alguém que a ajude, agora – havia amargura na voz do Seth que falava com o vulto. O que estava do lado de Sora mordia o lábio – Alguém que... fique do lado dela – e, virando-se na direção do vulto – Pode cuidar dela para mim, por favor?

–É claro – respondeu a outra. Sim, era _ela_! Era _Shiva_! – Agora, tudo ficará bem. Venha...

Ele hesitou por um instante, os olhos fixos no chão. E então, disse:

–Por favor, me deixe protegê-la – a voz dele estava engasgada – Sei que não pode me mandar de volta, mas... tem que haver algo que eu possa fazer para protegê-la, para cuidar dela... para ajudá-la...

–Você já sacrificou demais, meu rapaz – disse Shiva – É hora de deixar isso para trás.

–Não posso – ele insistiu – Eu... eu a amo. E ela vai precisar de toda a ajuda disponível.

Ele percebeu que ela o observava, intensamente. E, por fim, ela disse:

–Corações fortes e decididos como o seu são raros. Você se disporia, então, a oferecer o seu coração para ajudar aqueles que virão depois de você a lutar?

Ele hesitou por um instante, os olhos baixos, a mão no peito. E, então, disse:

–Erinia ainda existe, não é? Eu não... não a matei.

–Sim – ela respondeu – Mas você conseguiu neutralizá-la por completo. É provável que ela volte, mas até lá todos estarão mais preparados. Então... você se dispõe a isso?

–Sim – ele respondeu, decidido.

–Tem certeza disso? – ela insistiu – Você ficará preso a esse mundo. Isso pode ser doloroso, até enlouquecedor.

–É minha responsabilidade – ele retrucou – Sim, eu aceito.

Shiva hesitou por um instante, antes de colocar a mão sobre o peito dele. No segundo seguinte, uma luz forte os envolveu. Sora observou, pasmo, o coração dele deixar o corpo, ascender e, então, cristalizar-se e fundir-se à espada que ele trazia embainhada na cintura. Quando terminou, os olhares deles se cruzaram, enquanto ela dizia:

–Seu coração dará força aos que lutarem pela sua princesa, e pelos que vierem depois dela – ela estendeu a mão a ele – E essa força manterá o mundo em equilíbrio. Mas você estará preso a ele...

A mente de Sora divagava, confusa e perdida com a revelação inesperada. Então, quando ele conseguiu articular novamente as palavras, murmurou:

–Então... você é...

–A essência da Keyblade – completou Seth – Meu coração foi fundido à espada. E ela se tornou a primeira Keyblade. As outras Keychains surgiram do mesmo princípio: fragmentos dos corações dos antigos mestres da Keyblade que foram cristalizados nesse mundo e dão força adicional aos atuais mestres. Pode parecer estranho, eu sei – ele abriu um sorrisinho – mas é por isso que posso falar com você. Posso falar com mestres da Keyblade, se eu quiser. Mas nunca fiz isso. Quer dizer, não até agora, quando os sinais do despertar de Erinia começaram a aparecer...

–Despertar? – Sora ergueu uma sobrancelha

–Quando lutei com ela, consegui selá-la numa cúpula do Reino da Escuridão. Deixei-a lá presa, sem poderes, e adormecida. Mas... bem, ela conseguiu me acertar antes. Mas algo a despertou agora, e eu não consegui descobrir o que era. Por isso, tentei entrar em contato com você. Shiva havia me avisado que seria difícil, e que eu não podia revelar muito. Mas, aos poucos, ao mostrar o meu próprio passado, consegui ajudá-lo a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sora ficou em silêncio por um instante, antes de dizer:

–E o que acontece agora? Bem... você viu como terminou aquela luta. Isso significa que ficarei aqui, preso também?

–Não – então, ele ouviu a voz etérea de Shiva. Mas dessa vez ela não era parte das lembranças de Seth, apenas. Não. Ela estava ali, parada ao _seu_ lado. Sora se virou na direção dela, sobressaltado – Você ainda não deixou o mundo dos que vivem, criança.

–O quê? – a voz dele sumiu – Então... por que estou aqui?

–Você lutou muito bravamente, também – ela disse. De perto, ela era ainda mais imponente. Os cabelos longos, a expressão delicada e quase sobrenatural, e uma aura estranhamente gentil e acolhedora ao redor dela o faziam se sentir seguro – Mas o preço que você pagou nessa luta foi alto demais.

–O que quer dizer com isso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Eu já sabia que isso poderia acontecer...

–Não se trata apenas da sua vida – ela o cortou – Sim, ela é muito preciosa. Mas o que você sacrificou foi ainda mais precioso. Você sacrificou parte do seu coração, uma parte importante.

–Como assim? – ele gaguejou, apavorado.

–A verdade, Sora – ela disse, depois de um suspiro – é que você...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–O QUÊ? – grasnou Kairi, na enfermaria, sentada ao lado de Sora, depois do que Riku acabava de lhe contar. Ela se recusava a acreditar naquilo – Não faz o menor sentido! Como Sora...

–Eu também não sei – replicou Riku, tenso – Mas a verdade é que foi isso que ele fez. A mesma sombra que eu sentia perto de Erinia agora sinto perto dele!

–Por que ele fez isso? – Kairi estava sem voz – Isso... isso é loucura...

–Não acho que tenha sido intencional – respondeu ele – Mas... essa é a verdade.

Então, Lulu entrou no quarto, acompanhada por Leene e pelo rei Mickey. Ele se aproximou de Sora, observando-o com um olhar consternado, antes de dizer:

–Ele vai ficar bem... não vai?

–Eu não sei – murmurou Lulu – Riku... você percebeu, não é?

–Sim – ele murmurou, a voz fraca – Ele... selou Erinia dentro do próprio coração, não foi?

–O quê? – a voz de Leene falhou naquela hora – Como? Por que?

–Eu não sei – respondeu ele – Não sei se ele conseguirá contê-la por muito tempo.

–Sei que o que eu vou dizer agora vai soar muito cruel – disse Lulu – mas, se Sora não resistir, ele levará Erinia consigo para sempre. Talvez... esse fosse o plano dele.

Leene, Riku e Kairi reagiram com olhares furiosos na direção da feiticeira, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, como que pedindo desculpas.

–Ele é forte – disse Kairi, tentando deixar a voz firme – E vai sair dessa. Eu sei disso.

Mas ela própria duvidou disso por um instante, ao observá-lo, pálido, suando frio, o rosto impassível e vazio. Que tipo de conflito estava sendo travado dentro do coração dele? Ela se sentiu ainda pior. Queria estender a mão a ele, queria ajudá-lo, queria _salvá-lo_ – mas não podia. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.

Esperar... até que fosse tarde demais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naquele momento, Sora desejou imensamente enlouquecer e perder a noção de realidade.

Não podia viver com aquilo. Uma coisa era poder levar Erinia à Fonte das Eras e, com isso, provocar uma destruição sem precedentes. Isso já era terrível o suficiente. Outra coisa era tê-la dentro do seu coração, apenas aguardando, envenenando-o lentamente até que pudesse tomar o controle dele. Através do corpo e do coração dele, ela poderia causar ainda mais caos.

–Sei que isso é doloroso, e desesperador – disse Shiva – Mas o simples fato de você ter sobrevivido a isso, e de estar lutando para se manter vivo, já é uma prova de que você pode lidar com isso melhor do que ninguém. Ela não pode controlá-lo, a menos que você permita. E o seu coração é uma torre, ela não poderá atingi-lo.

–Não... eu não quero isso... – ele murmurou – Não posso... ser responsável por isso.

Então, uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. E, com a voz séria, ele murmurou:

–Eu não quero mais isso. Me deixe partir de uma vez. Assim, ela virá comigo, e não causará mais dor.

Foi nessa hora que outro vulto surgiu ao seu lado. Ele o reconheceu. Era Roxas. E ele disse:

–Sora, não precisa terminar assim – o olhar dele era sério – Eu continuarei aqui. Vou ajudá-lo a mantê-la sob controle. Eu juro.

–Também vou ajudá-lo – disse Seth – Tenho lutado ao seu lado este tempo todo, mesmo que você não perceba. E vou continuar fazendo isso.

–Mas... – a voz dele era um fiapo – Ela pode destruir tudo, e me usar para isso! Não... é melhor acabar com isso de uma vez. É mais fácil. E... eu não tenho medo.

–Você, que abraça o seu destino com as próprias mãos... – disse Shiva – Não precisa ser escravo desse destino. Não precisa simplesmente se deixar cair aqui. Você pode lutar, e pode viver.

–E, Sora... – nessa hora, Seth o encarou – Eu não tive a chance de dizer uma última vez que amava a Sellie. Se eu tivesse, não desperdiçaria. Kairi está lá, te esperando. Se quer um motivo para voltar, volte por _ela_!

"Kairi...". A menção do nome dela o enfraqueceu. Ele queria voltar para ela, claro que sim! Mas o risco era grande demais, até para ela mesma. E ele não podia suportar a idéia de ela se ferir. Mas – e isso era difícil de admitir – a proposta parecia mesmo muito tentadora.

Ele tinha que admitir. Não queria morrer ali. E tinha medo disso. E se sentia egoísta por isso.

Mas... ele merecia, não merecia? Depois de tudo...

–Senhora Shiva... – ele começou, hesitante – Você me ajudaria a manter Erinia sob controle?

–É claro que sim – ela respondeu, com um sorriso maternal – Não precisa lutar sozinho.

–Roxas? Seth? – ele perguntou, agora mais confiante – As coisas vão ficar um pouco mais loucas do que o normal daqui para frente. Acham que vamos dar conta de encarar isso?

–Pode apostar – Roxas abriu um sorriso – Não vamos deixar toda a diversão para você.

–Você tem a Keyblade, Sora – Seth também sorriu – O que quer dizer que ficarei ao seu lado.

Sora os encarou. Os olhares deles estavam cheios de determinação.

Eles eram parte dele. Então, talvez fosse melhor confiar neles.

–Você ainda não irá despertar – disse Shiva – Seu corpo ficou muito debilitado, e precisa de repouso. Continue dormindo, um pouco mais... Descanse... você irá precisar para o que virá...

E, então, foi como se ele flutuasse.

Era como um imenso oceano, sem fim, para nenhum dos lados. E as águas levavam seu corpo gentilmente, como se fizessem parte dele. Era como se elas se fundissem ao seu sangue, ao seu corpo... como se ele se tornasse aquelas águas. Era uma sensação agradável, revigorante. Ele apenas se entregou ao momento, deixando-se fazer parte dele.

E, então, o próprio tempo desapareceu.

E, em seu lugar, só restou silêncio e paz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os dias se arrastavam, lentos e incertos.

Sora continuava desacordado e fraco. Apesar de finalmente ter começado a responder aos tratamentos e seus ferimentos darem os primeiros sinais de que iriam cicatrizar, ele ainda não acordava. Riku, Leene, Kairi, Donald e Goofy se alternavam em vigília, expulsando uns aos outros da enfermaria de tempos em tempos.

Enquanto não estava com Sora, Riku pesquisava na biblioteca do templo. Deveria haver alguma coisa para expulsar a bruxa sem que ela recuperasse todo o poder! E ele pesquisava, e procurava, e perguntava para todos os que encontrava, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma pista que o ajudasse. Tudo o que encontrava eram mais e mais enigmas.

Havia uma grande movimentação em Crystal Fortress. As sacerdotisas do Templo de Shiva trabalhavam a todo vapor para restaurar e purificar a cidade da superfície. A população da cidade também ajudava na restauração e reconstrução, e tanto a superfície quanto o subterrâneo viviam movimentados, com pessoas, veículos, naves e chocobos deslocando-se de um lado a outro.

Foi num dia desses em que Riku decidiu ir um pouco à superfície para respirar e espairecer. O sol brilhava forte, o que tornava os prédios brancos de mármore de Waterfall City ainda mais belos. Agora, porém, não era a beleza etérea e quase fantasmagórica de antes. Não. A cidade, aos poucos, voltava a despertar. Havia movimento, havia vida. Aquilo deu a ele uma sensação de paz que não sentia há muito tempo, enquanto a brisa afastava seus cabelos do rosto.

–Ei, Riku! – uma voz, porém, fez com que a paz desse lugar a um sentimento de irritação – Era com você mesmo que eu queria falar. Tem um minuto?

–Zell – a voz dele tinha uma nota educadamente disfarçada de hostilidade. Zell passava pela rua naquele momento, montado em um chocobo que puxava uma carroça com tábuas. Ele ainda tinha uma faixa enrolada na cabeça, por causa da luta – O que você quer?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Em vez disso, apeou do chocobo e parou ao lado dele, sem encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em pedrinhas no chão, enquanto ele finalmente tomava coragem e dizia, com a voz baixa:

–Eu quero pedir desculpas...

–O quê? – Riku ergueu uma sobrancelha – Do que você está falando?

–Eu agi como um idiota – ele parecia lutar consigo mesmo para dizer aquilo – Fui estúpido, e egoísta. Magoei a Leene com isso, e fui injusto. Você é um cara legal – ele abriu um sorrisinho – Sei lá... o pessoal me contou o que aconteceu antes de eu chegar. Você foi muito corajoso...

–Se eu fosse corajoso, teria te dado um soco na primeira vez que tive a chance – então, Riku riu quase contra a vontade – Além do mais, todos nós lutamos. Todos nos arriscamos.

–Mas você esteve ao lado da Leene quando ela precisou de você – observou Zell – E ela escolheu estar ao seu lado, também. Sabe, eu vi o jeito que ela te olhava. Na verdade, acho que percebi isso desde quando vocês chegaram aqui, mas fingi que não vi nada porque fiquei com ciúmes.

Ele parou um instante, uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Ele parecia não acreditar que realmente estava dizendo aquelas coisas.

–Eu também agi como um imbecil – murmurou Riku – E também fiquei com ciúmes. Mas... acho que também quis fingir que não era verdade. Me desculpe...

–O quê? – então, Zell recuperou o tom zombeteiro – Eu ouvi direito mesmo? Pode repetir mais alto?

–É melhor você não forçar a barra – Riku sorriu, mas havia algo feroz em seu sorriso.

–Me desculpe, também – disse Zell, agora sério – Eu fui muito cego. E muito estúpido. E você é um cara de sorte, sinceramente – ele sorriu outra vez – Leene é uma em um milhão. Mas – ele acrescentou, num tom debochado – É melhor você cuidar muito, muito, _muito_ bem dela. Porque, se partir o coração dela, eu juro que quebro suas pernas.

–Combinado, então – Riku acenou com a cabeça – Pode deixar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Mas, dessa vez, não foi um silêncio tenso e hostil como das outras vezes. Era um silêncio de respeito mútuo. Ele não teria a pretensão de chamar aquilo de uma amizade nascente, mas, pelo menos, aquilo marcava o fim da troca de farpas entre eles. E isso já era muito bom.

–Ei, tô vendo você levar essas tábuas... quer ajuda? – Riku decidiu mudar de assunto.

–Bem, a gente tá reformando a praça central. Você pode ir lá nos dar uma mão?

–É claro! Não sei se vou ser muito útil, mas acho que não vou atrapalhar muito se vocês me colocarem para carregar as ferramentas.

–Ei! Ah, então vocês estão aí! – então, Yuffie surgiu no final da rua e acenou, correndo na direção dos dois – As meninas prepararam doces para o pessoal que está trabalhando na praça. É melhor vocês irem até lá ou os outros vão comer tudo!

–Tá bem, Yuffie, tá bem! – Zell deu uma risada alta. E Riku pôde perceber um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Diferente, mas ainda assim... _familiar_. Ele tinha que admitir, os dois combinavam.

E, então, os três foram, juntos, na direção da praça central, sob a luz do sol. As coisas mudavam, lentamente, em pequenas doses. Mas mudavam na direção de dias mais luminosos. Dias mais luminosos... e mais felizes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

E, então, numa noite, Sora ouviu uma voz em meio à água.

E, com essa voz, lentamente, ele foi tomando consciência de quem era, e de onde estava. Ele foi aos poucos se lembrando de como era _ser_. E a consciência ia tomando forma, aos poucos...

–Desperte do teu sono, minha criança – a voz era calma, mas firme – Está na hora de despertar.

Seu corpo formigava. Ele o sentia tão intensamente...

–Desperte do teu sono, criança destinada – a voz continuava – Levante-se! Procure! Todo um mundo o aguarda, um mundo que precisará de você.

"Um mundo... me aguardando...", ele pensou. "Preciso... lutar..."

"Agora...", e então a voz parecia soar em sua cabeça. "Está na hora. _Respire._"

E, de repente, foi como se algo o puxasse de dentro da água. Era forte, e rápido.

E, então, o choque entre água e ar. Foi estranho, doloroso. Mas quando encheu os pulmões de ar pela primeira vez, foi como um sopro de vida.

Foi nesse momento que tudo começou a girar e a sumir.

E, quando se deu conta, estava deitado numa cama macia demais. Havia o som de pessoas murmurando ao seu redor. E sua boca estava terrivelmente seca. Havia algo colado à sua pele, e seu corpo doía horrivelmente. Mesmo assim, ainda não abriu os olhos.

–Onde eu estou? – ele murmurou, com a voz rouca e baixa – E... quem está aí...?

Imediatamente, os murmúrios pararam. E uma voz conhecida disse, abismada:

–Sora... você está...

–Kairi? – ele abriu os olhos. A princípio, a luz forte transformou tudo em um borrão indefinido, mas aos poucos as coisas foram entrando em foco – O que houve... comigo?

Suas memórias estavam confusas, e ele não se lembrava de muita coisa. Só se lembrava que houve uma batalha, mas o que realmente aconteceu ainda era um mistério.

–Sora? Sora! – então, ela saltou sobre ele. Aquilo fez com que a mente de Sora entrasse nos eixos à força. Ela o abraçou com força, rindo entre lágrimas – Ah, graças a Deus você acordou! Eu fiquei tão preocupada, achei que você iria...

–OUCH! Saia de cima de mim, Kairi, está doendo! – ele começou a berrar. Ela havia atingido alguns ferimentos dele (ou pelo menos o que ele supôs que eram ferimentos, pela forma como eles começaram a doer quando ela os tocou) quando saltou sobre ele. Imediatamente, ela se controlou, e saiu de cima, corando furiosamente. Com aquela imagem, Sora pôde apenas sorrir e dizer – Também estou feliz em te ver, Kairi. Mas... tente não me fazer apagar outra vez, está bem?

–Está bem – ela disse, rindo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas teimosas com as costas da mão – Mas é que eu estou tão feliz... tão feliz...

–Não tinha mais alguém aqui? – ele perguntou, tentando se sentar. Isso foi um erro. Ele sentiu uma fisgada violenta na barriga, fazendo seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta de dor. Ele tocou a barriga, e percebeu dois imensos curativos, ainda com os pontos – Argh... péssima idéia!

–Não se mexa, ou os pontos vão soltar! – Kairi o censurou – Era a Leene, mas... ué, ela estava aqui há um segundo atrás...

Sora ainda tocava os pontos. As lembranças começavam a voltar, e a ficar mais claras. A luta, e o ferimento... e a última lembrança de Seth... a Keyblade...

Então não era mentira, Erinia _realmente_ estava ali dentro. Aquilo o fez engolir em seco.

Mas, de repente, tudo isso foi varrido da sua mente. Porque Leene irrompeu pela porta, um sorriso imenso no rosto. E ela não estava sozinha. Na verdade, ela parecia ter passado aquele tempo convocando todos os que pôde encontrar pelo caminho para vê-lo, porque naquele momento estava acompanhada por Riku, Donald, Goofy, o rei Mickey e Lulu.

–Leene, você está ciente de que a enfermeira-chefe terá um colapso se vir que você trouxe tanta gente assim para a enfermaria, não é? – protestou Kairi – Além do mais, está tarde!

–Que se dane, o Sora acordou, e isso é algo a ser comemorado! – ela disse, efusiva – Seu imbecil, nós quase morremos de preocupação por sua causa! Mas estou tão feliz por você estar bem... tão feliz que poderia até pular em cima de você!

–_Por favor, não faça isso!_ – ele implorou, com uma careta – Kairi já me deu uma amostra disso e eu não quero repetir a dose!

Todos riram, e então começou uma conversa animada. Todos faziam planos para quando Sora estivesse completamente recuperado, e debatiam idéias e coisas que poderiam fazer, depois que ele finalmente saísse da enfermaria. Apenas uma pessoa permanecia em silêncio. Riku. Ele observava a cena com um olhar de alívio profundo, mas também havia algo triste no olhar dele... algo que Sora percebeu. E foi isso que o fez dizer:

–Eu gostaria de conversar em particular com o Riku por um instante, se não se importam.

Os outros concordaram, e saíram. Riku não se moveu, e ficou parado no mesmo lugar e com a mesma expressão no rosto. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante, até que ele próprio o quebrou, dizendo:

–Fico feliz por você estar se recuperando, Sora. Em breve, poderemos voltar para casa e...

–Por favor, Riku, pare – Sora o cortou – Vá direto ao assunto.

–Direto ao assunto... nossa, eu queria ter mais tempo para pensar no que dizer, quando essa hora chegasse – ele deu um sorrisinho amargo – Então... eu vou direto ao assunto. É sobre o que vi no Claustro de Testes. E sobre... o que aconteceu naquela noite em que lutamos contra Erinia.

–Do que você está falando?

–Eu não devia falar dessas coisas, você acabou de acordar...

–_Fale de uma vez, droga!_

–Está bem, está bem... – Riku mordeu o lábio – Eu vi... no Claustro... que provavelmente... teria que lutar contra você. E você absorveu a essência de Erinia. Tenho medo de um dia ela assumir o controle. Acho que aquela visão falava desse momento. E, se isso acontecer... não sei o que farei.

Sora o encarou. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de dor.

–Está tudo bem – ele disse, suavemente – Sei que essa é uma possibilidade, também. Se ela sair do controle... se _eu_ sair do controle... você irá me deter, não importa o que tenha que fazer para isso. Sei que é uma carga imensa para colocar em seus ombros, mas você é o único em quem posso confiar para isso – os olhos de Riku cresceram de choque e revolta, mas Sora não o deixou falar – Por favor, eu imploro. Não recuse. Somos amigos, não somos? Então, por favor... prometa que você não me deixará machucar ninguém.

–Como pode pensar tão friamente nisso? – a voz de Riku sumiu – Como pode... _aceitar_ isso tão prontamente? Por que você não grita, não xinga, não joga alguns copos nas paredes e diz que o mundo é injusto ou algo assim? Droga, por que você tem sempre que ser o cara legal e altruísta só pra fazer com que eu me sinta pior? – ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e ficou em silêncio um momento.

Sora não pôde deixar de sorrir com a última afirmação dele. Então era daquela forma que ele o via? Era bom saber daquilo, apesar de fazê-lo parecer meio idiota.

–Eu aceito – disse Riku, por fim – Mas... pode ter certeza de que, antes disso, irei mover mundo e fundos para te ajudar. Não vou desistir de você tão facilmente, então é melhor fazer o mesmo.

–Está bem – Sora sorriu. De certa forma, ele contava com aquilo. Agora ele entendeu. Não precisava carregar aquele fardo sozinho, pelo menos não enquanto houvesse ao seu redor pessoas que se dispusessem a ajudá-lo – E... muito obrigado. Por tudo. Por estar lá, naquela noite.

–Não me agradeça – Riku deu de ombros – Estamos juntos nisso até o fim, lembra?

Os dois se encararam, decididos. Até o fim. E aquele era apenas o início.

–Bem, eu não devia dizer isso... – então, Riku mudou de assunto, se espreguiçando – Mas eu ouvi alguém dizer para alguém que, quando você acordasse, haveria uma grande festa para reinaugurar o Mooncastle, sabe? Um baile, pelo que sei. Coisa elegante mesmo.

–Legal, acho que... ai, droga, isso é péssimo! – grasnou Sora – Um baile? Elegante? E _eu_ num lugar desses? É um pesadelo, só pode ser...

–Por que isso agora? – Riku deu uma risada.

–É que eu fico péssimo em roupas de gala... e eu não sei dançar... e não quero parecer um idiota na frente da Kairi... não quero estragar tudo, não agora!

–A Kairi já o viu parecer um idiota de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis ao longo desses anos, então não há com o que se preocupar – o outro riu mais alto – Ela já está até acostumada, se quer saber.

–Você não está ajudando... – o primeiro gemeu – Acho que vou voltar a ficar em coma.

E então, os dois riram. E, naquelas brincadeiras tolas, algo ficou claro.

O caminho dali em diante seria árduo, e provavelmente mais doloroso do que antes.

Mas, mesmo assim – e essa era a parte surpreendente – ter esperança não parecia algo tão absurdo. Pelo contrário, era algo plausível, necessário. Eles _podiam_ ter esperança. E eles _precisavam_ disso.

Ainda havia coisas pelas quais _lutar_. Coisas com as quais _sonhar_.

E isso era algo que eles não esqueceriam nunca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	20. Let It Out

_**Capítulo 20: Let It Out**_

Um mês depois, Sora finalmente recebeu alta da enfermaria.

Ele ficou com cicatrizes feias nos pontos em que a lança o atingiu, mas ficou completamente curado. A partir do momento em que despertou, sua recuperação foi muito rápida. Em pouco tempo, já estava se levantando, depois andando, e por fim estava sendo até difícil mantê-lo na enfermaria na hora da aplicação dos remédios. Visitava e era visitado por todos, e a partir dessas visitas tomava conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.

Waterfall City se reerguendo... e pessoas indo para lá...

Ele soube que vários dos antigos moradores de Twilight Town haviam se mudado para Waterfall City, para se estabelecerem na cidade reconstruída. E as pessoas de Crystal Fortress quase todas já se preparavam para se mudar para a superfície. Crystal Fortress, porém, continuaria ativa, abrigando o templo e as áreas de treinamento, além de servir como esconderijo de emergência. Lulu coordenava os esforços de reconstrução. Como Tsukihana do templo, ela foi apontada unanimemente como a mais indicada para liderar a cidade.

Ele sabia, também, que todos os que haviam lutado naquela noite permaneciam na cidade, ajudando na reconstrução. Leon e Tifa estavam ajudando a implantar um sistema de comunicações integrado à rede entre Disney Castle, Traverse Town e Radiant Garden, com a ajuda de Cloud e de Cid, à distância. Donald e Goofy passavam boa parte do tempo em missões de reconhecimento pela cidade, para remapeá-la. Quistis começou a ajudar nos treinamentos do templo. Yuffie e Rikku eram as mensageiras oficiais da equipe. Leene, Kairi e o rei Mickey ajudavam a analisar uma série de livros recém-recuperados da biblioteca do Mooncastle. Riku alternava as investigações na biblioteca do templo com trabalhos nos locais de reforma. Yuna ajudava as sacerdotisas nas tarefas de purificação da cidade. Era uma forma de impedir que Nobodies ou Heartless voltassem a atacar.

Sora também ficou sabendo que, na noite do ataque, assim que Maleficent caiu, todos o exército de Heartless que ela estava preparando em The World that Never Was desapareceu logo em seguida. Provavelmente, ela contava com o fato de Erinia tomar a Fonte rapidamente e derrotar a todos. Com isso, ela invocou uma quantidade inacreditavelmente grande de Heartless, mas eles eram incompletos e não resistiram ao desaparecimento dela.

E uma série de coisas estranhas aconteceu. Pelo que sabia, Zell e Riku não só não queriam mais arrebentar a cara um do outro, como agora até conviviam em relativa harmonia. O mesmo acontecia com Leene e Yuffie. E, pelo que sabia também, Zell e Yuffie também estavam se dando bem. O que até era compreensível, porque os dois, de certa forma, até eram meio parecidos. E todos trabalhavam, e davam duro, para reconstruir aquela cidade.

Era a vida se mostrando mais forte, em todas as suas formas.

E ele percebeu isso muito claramente na primeira vez em que saiu e viu a luz do sol. Waterfall City não era mais um túmulo – pelo contrário, ela pulsava de vida. Havia lojas, e casas, e pessoas passando pelas ruas e cumprimentando umas às outras. Então era aquilo que deveria ser, certo? E era por isso que deveria continuar lutando.

"Lindo...", ele pôde ouvir Seth murmurando, respeitoso. "É exatamente como eu me lembro".

"Sim, é lindo", respondeu Sora. "É por isso... que eu não posso fracassar."

Perdido em pensamentos, ele não percebeu que Kairi se aproximava. Quando a viu, abriu um sorriso. Seu dia acabava de ficar ainda mais belo. Ela sorriu de volta, e se aproximou dele, deixando-o abraçá-la pela cintura.

–É melhor que você tenha sido autorizado a vir aqui, e não ter fugido da enfermaria outra vez – ela disse, com uma risada.

–Pode deixar, dessa vez está tudo certo – ele também riu, mas logo ficou sério novamente.

Ela percebeu, e baixou os olhos. Algo havia mudado no olhar de Sora. Ele ainda absorvia aquela cena, como antes, mas agora havia nos olhos dele a mesma nota inalcançável de tristeza que tantas vezes vira em Riku. Mas havia algo mais, também. Ele parecia mais adulto, mais firme. Mas, de certa forma... também mais solitário.

E foi por isso que ela tocou o rosto dele. E murmurou:

–Sabe... não precisa guardar tudo para si. E não precisa tentar parecer forte para mim.

–Pelo visto eu ainda sou bem transparente, não é? – ele deu um sorrisinho – Mas eu preciso parecer forte. Para _me_ convencer. É como quando a gente era criança e a maior prova de coragem era entrar naquela caverna e deixar uma marca na parede. A gente podia estar tremendo de medo na hora, mas se conseguíssemos deixar uma marca, nos sentiríamos corajosos, depois. Essa... é a minha marca, eu acho. Minha forma de me sentir corajoso.

_Let it all out, Let it all out __**(Deixe tudo isso sair, deixe tudo isso sair)**__  
Tsuyogaranakute ii n da ne __**(Você não tem que fingir ser duro)**__  
Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru __**(As flores que alguém rabiscou na parede estão tremendo)**__  
_

Por alguma razão, ouvir aquilo partia o coração de Kairi. Sora sempre foi o raio de esperança do grupo. Era sempre ele quem mantinha o ânimo de todos, era sempre ele o primeiro a dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas algo se perdeu naquela noite. E aquilo a entristecia muito. Ela queria poder alcançá-lo, curar aquela ferida no coração dele. E, se pudesse... se pudesse...

Foi por isso que ela o abraçou.

Ele ficou surpreso com a atitude repentina dela. Surpreso mas, mesmo assim, feliz. Ela o abraçava de uma forma carinhosa e protetora, repousando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e afagando seus cabelos. Ele correspondeu ao abraço na mesma hora. Foi como naquela noite no Lago de Safira. A diferença era que, agora, não era ele quem prometia protegê-la. Não. Era _ela_ quem prometia, sem palavras, que iria cuidar dele, e protegê-lo da dor.

–Você é incrível... – ele sussurrou – Não sei onde estaria sem você...

–Vai ficar tudo bem... – ela sussurrou de volta – Eu estou aqui. E vou continuar aqui, com você.

E o abraço foi seguido por um beijo longo. Agora aquilo era muito natural para ele. Ele deu a ela, de bom grado, a melhor parte do seu coração, e havia aceitado parte do dela em troca. Ele nunca estaria sozinho, enquanto tivesse essa certeza. A certeza de que ela estava ali, de que aquele toque, aquele calor, aquele brilho era real.

–A gente perdeu muita coisa nesse caminho – ela murmurou, a voz dela era calma e gentil – Mas também conseguimos muita coisa. Nós fizemos a diferença. E... – sua voz baixou mais – você sempre fez a diferença para mim.

Aquilo, sim, era uma inversão de papéis. Mas Sora não podia dizer que não gostava daquilo.

–Obrigado... – ele murmurou, a voz fraca – Muito... obrigado...

Então, ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Droga. Ele estava chorando com mais freqüência do que gostaria. Mas, mesmo assim, ele sorriu. Era bom estar com ela. Muito bom...

_Jibun rashisa nante dare mo wakaranai yo __**(Ninguém sabe o que as faz únicas)**__  
Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari __**(Enquanto você viaja por essa longa, longa estrada, você irá perder algumas coisas e conseguir algumas)**__  
Kyuu ni sabishikunatte naichau hi mo aru kedo __**(Apesar de que haverão dias em que de repente você se sente solitário e apenas quer chorar)**__  
_

E mais alguns dias se passaram. E chegou uma noite que Sora e Riku temiam muito.

A noite do baile de reinauguração do Mooncastle.

Os dois se arrumavam na casa de Lulu, mas não pareciam muito confortáveis com a situação. Sora tentava pentear os cabelos para amansá-los, enquanto Riku brigava com uma gravata.

–Mas que droga... – ele resmungou – Por que tenho que me vestir como um pingüim?

–A festa é elegante – murmurou Sora, enchendo as mãos de gel e tentando amansar os cabelos pela terceira vez – Eles querem a gente bem vestido. Mas eu não consigo... fazer... essa droga... parar!

–Desista, Sora, seu cabelo deve ter molas ou algo assim – Riku deu uma risada – Droga... eu me sinto um idiota com essa roupa!

Os dois, então, terminaram de se aprontar. Já era noite.

–Só eu tô apavorado com essa noite? – murmurou Sora, a voz engasgada.

–Eu também estou – respondeu Riku, prendendo os cabelos – Não quero estragar tudo. Não essa noite.

–Você não vai estragar tudo – Sora deu de ombros – Você nunca prestou atenção no jeito que a Leene te olha? Você poderia ir ao baile com uma roupa cor-de-laranja e isso não iria mudar.

Riku deu uma risada nervosa. Aquilo não estava deixando ele mais calmo.

Lulu já havia se mudado para a superfície, e a casa dela ficava na rua principal da cidade. Assim que eles saíram, depararam-se com uma belíssima noite estrelada de lua cheia, muito diferente da noite da batalha. Por um momento, os dois ficaram ali, observando o céu e a luz da lua que se refletia sobre as construções alvas da cidade.

Sora podia sentir que Seth se deliciava com aquela cena. E isso também o fazia feliz.

–Mesmo agora... ainda é lindo... – murmurou Riku – Lembra um pouco a noite do Festival das Luzes.

–Sim... – concordou Sora, com a voz baixa – Parece que já faz tanto tempo...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos e lembranças. Mas, de certa forma, elas transportavam ambos para o mesmo lugar... para a mesma noite...

–Depois de amanhã voltaremos para casa – o tom de Riku era solene – Para as nossas ilhas...

–Nossas ilhas... – repetiu Sora, no mesmo tom – Eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais as veria.

–Mas, mesmo assim, nós conseguimos! – então, o outro sorriu – Nós conseguimos. E vamos voltar. Nada pode mudar isso.

Sora o encarou. E concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

–Eu vi todas as pessoas de quem eu gostava chorando – murmurou Riku, agora com a voz baixa – E, então, jurei que nunca mais deixaria que isso acontecesse. Shiva disse que sou um cavaleiro – ele deu uma risadinha – Então, acho que é minha função proteger vocês, enquanto vocês protegem o resto.

–Não precisa assumir toda a responsabilidade para si – retrucou Sora – Todos cuidam de todos.

–Não, Sora, eu faço questão – ele insistiu – Ainda tem muitas pendências que preciso resolver. Até lá, farei isso... para me redimir, eu acho.

–No final das contas, todos precisam de redenção – o outro deu um sorrisinho triste – Só espero que todos nós a encontremos, quando chegar a hora...

_Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou __**(Mas nós transformaremos todas as lágrimas e toda a dor em estrelas)**__  
Ashita o terasu akari o tomosou __**(Nós vamos acender a luz que torna nosso amanhã brilhante)**__  
Chiisaku mayotte mo futari de tsukurou __**(Mesmo se ficarmos um pouco perdidos, juntos nós faremos)**__  
Hoshikuzu o tsuyoku hikaru eien o sagasou __**(Poeira de estrelas, nós procuraremos pelo "para sempre" que brilhar mais forte)**__  
_

Nessa hora, porém, uma visão do outro lado do corredor os fez estacar.

As garotas estavam vindo. E, céus, elas estavam lindas! Kairi usava um vestido lilás leve e esvoaçante, muito rodado, e tinha os cabelos presos num coque com presilhas brilhantes. Leene, por sua vez, usava um vestido branco que delineava as formas do seu corpo. A surpresa, porém, foi o penteado: ela havia cortado as longas mechas louras, e agora tinha os cabelos na altura do pescoço.

–OK, calma, calma, calma! – murmurou Sora, tentando disfarçar – Nós já passamos dessa fase, não é? Não planejamos pedi-las em namoro ou em casamento ou nada desse tipo. Vai ser apenas um baile... algumas danças, caras de fraque, garotas de vestido e salto alto... nada com que não possamos lidar.

–É, claro – Riku emendou no mesmo tom nervoso – Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Quer dizer, nós despachamos uma bruxa e um dragão, sem falar no monte de Heartless no meio do caminho... ou seja, podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa! Sim... qualquer coisa... – e lançou um olhar rápido às garotas – E então... vamos?

–Erm... ai, droga, ainda não! – gaguejou Sora – Eu tô me sentindo ridículo com essa roupa, e sei que vou pisar no pé dela quando a gente for dançar! Isso é uma idéia estúpida, eu vou ali bater a cabeça na parede até desmaiar pra ter uma desculpa pra não ir!

–Nada disso, você não vai me deixar pagar esse mico sozinho! – sibilou Riku – Elas estão vindo...

As duas se aproximaram. Por um segundo, os garotos as ficaram encarando bobamente sem dizer nada, até que Leene tomou a dianteira e murmurou, surpresa:

–Riku... seu cabelo... eu nunca o vi assim...

–Eu acho que devo dizer o mesmo – ele deu uma risadinha nervosa – Por que você os cortou?

–Ah, cabelos compridos atrapalham um pouco – ela respondeu, corando – Você gostou?

–Sim... – a voz dele amoleceu – Você está linda essa noite...

Riku estendeu o braço a Leene, e passou a conduzi-la na direção do salão de baile. Seu coração palpitava com tanta fúria que parecia querer sair do peito. Ele sabia que não havia dúvida nenhuma sobre os sentimentos dos dois – aquele beijo antes da luta do castelo dizia isso. Mas isso não o impedia de se sentir como se estivesse em seu primeiro encontro e não soubesse nem onde pôr as mãos. Ela também parecia bem mais tímida e retraída que o normal.

Eles continuaram andando na direção do salão, até que Leene parou e disse, a voz débil:

–Riku... tem uma coisa que eu queria... te dizer...

–Bem, é melhor você não dizer que não sabe dançar – ele disse – Porque me lembro de você dançando na festa de Pixie Hollow, e aquilo era quase profissional...

–Não é isso – ela o encarou. Os olhos dela pareciam angustiados – É que... eu não sei... mesmo agora, que tudo terminou... ainda tenho medo de você sumir da minha vida.

–O quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois, porém, sorriu, e segurou a mão dela, dizendo – Leene, sua boba. Eu não vou a lugar algum. Principalmente agora. Eu não te deixaria por nada.

Ela o encarou por um instante, e depois o abraçou com força. Riku se lembrou, por um instante, do dia em que partiram de Twilight Town. O mesmo abraço... a mesma vontade de protegê-la...

–Não vai começar a chorar agora, vai? – ele a abraçou também – Vai borrar a sua maquiagem...

–Cale a boca, Riku – a voz dela estava um pouco trêmula, mas ainda assim sarcástica.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um instante. Então, ela disse:

–Sabe... antes de você aparecer, eu estava meio perdida – ela parecia procurar as palavras certas – Não sabia onde ir, não sabia o que procurar... não sabia nem mesmo se valia a pena continuar lutando. Mas, então, eu te conheci. E... a primeira coisa que percebi foi que o seu olhar era triste. E eu percebi que queria mudar aquele olhar, que queria te deixar feliz. Quando você me contou sua história, isso só ficou ainda mais forte... acho que, tentando te fazer feliz... acabei descobrindo algo que faltava para mim.

–E eu me lembro de quando te conheci. Lembro que pensei "uau, quem é ela? Tão expansiva, tão elétrica..." – ele disse, com um sorrisinho – E lembro que quis conhecer aquela garota tão tagarela e cheia de energia. Uma garota que não me julgou, que não me recriminou... que sempre tinha a palavra certa, a bronca certa para cada momento... é, acho que você também me completou, de alguma forma.

–Você me promete que não irá sumir? – ela sussurrou – Que vai continuar comigo?

–Sim – ele respondeu, decidido – Não vou te deixar nem se todos os mundos se voltarem contra mim.

Então, eles se beijaram. Não foi como na noite da batalha. Não havia desespero nem medo, havia apenas carinho e amor. E a promessa de um final feliz que, apesar de não ter sido conquistado ainda, era perfeitamente possível.

–Bem... é melhor irmos logo – murmurou Leene, corando – Daqui a pouco darão pela nossa falta.

Riku sorriu, e concordou. E, de mãos dadas com ela, seguiu para o salão de baile.

_Let it all out, Let it all out __**(Deixe tudo isso sair, deixe tudo isso sair)**__  
Tarinai koto darake da yo ne __**(Há muitas coisas das quais você carece, não é?)**__  
Tarinakute ii n da ne dakara kimi to deaeta n da __**(Mas está tudo bem em ser carente das coisas – assim foi como eu te conheci, em primeiro lugar)**__  
_

O salão estava belíssimo, naquela noite.

A decoração era rica e elegante, toda em tons de branco, azul e prata. Tocava uma música animada e bela, e vários casais já dançavam. O mais animado deles era justamente o rei e a rainha, trazida para Waterfall City especialmente para aquele baile. Por perto, estavam também Donald e Daisy, e Goofy e a namorada Clarabela. Vários outros casais se espalhavam pelo salão.

Alguns, porém, apenas observavam a dança. Leon era um deles. Vestido com o antigo uniforme que usava na época em que treinava em Balamb Garden, ele estava perto da porta, decidindo-se apenas pelo melhor momento de ir embora e pensando que não deveria estar ali.

–Está esperando alguém te convidar pra dançar? – Quistis se aproximou dele, com um sorriso zombeteiro – Tem várias garotas ali só esperando um belo par como você...

–Foi um erro ter vindo aqui – ele murmurou – Eu vou embora...

–Não... fique, por favor – ela insistiu – O que aconteceu aqui naquela noite é algo a ser comemorado. Vencemos aquela luta, e não perdemos ninguém. E você teve parte nisso, também.

Leon não disse nada. Em vez disso, apenas continuou observando a dança.

–Bem, eu vou dar uma volta por aí – disse Quistis, por fim – Tente aproveitar a festa, está bem?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas sem muitas esperanças. Ele até queria que aquela noite fosse boa, também. Mas, sempre que observava o salão, chegava à mesma triste conclusão, e sempre pensava que não havia realmente muito que ele pudesse comemorar.

Ela não estava ali. Ele não pode salvá-la.

Ele olhou na direção da sacada. Cloud estava lá, observando o céu. O que ele teria em mente? Por um momento, até pensou em se aproximar, mas logo mudou de idéia. Não havia muito que pudesse dizer. E, de qualquer forma, não sabia ao certo o que poderia dizer a ele.

Foi então que ele viu uma garota diferente. Vestido branco, cabelos negros e lisos com uma mecha castanha, usando um anel pendurado numa corrente, ela olhava a cúpula decorada do salão com atenção. Nesse momento, seus olhares se cruzaram. E ela sorriu, fazendo um gesto de silêncio para ele. Aquilo mexeu com Leon, de alguma forma. E ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la vindo na sua direção.

–Hum... você é o rapaz mais bonito daqui – ela disse, depois de analisá-lo por um tempo – Dançaria comigo?

Ele estacou, corando. Ele não sabia dizer o que mais o chocava, se era o convite, o elogio inesperado, ou a postura tão direta dela. Sem saber o que dizer, ele apenas ficou em silêncio.

–Deixe-me adivinhar: você só irá dançar com alguém de quem gosta... – ela disse, por fim – OK, então. Olhe nos meus olhos – e, então, ela começou a fazer um movimento circular com os dedos – Você vai gostar de mim... você vai gostar de mim... – e, num tom esperançoso – E então, funcionou?

Dessa ele teve que rir. Ela realmente era persuasiva. Então, ele respondeu:

–Eu não sei dançar.

–Ah, sabe sim. Venha comigo – então, ela o puxou pelo braço – Não posso ficar no meio do salão sozinha – e começou a arrastá-lo.

Agora ela _realmente_ o assustava. Leon queria passar aquela noite despercebido, mas ela parecia não concordar de maneira alguma com aquele plano. E eles começaram a dançar. A princípio, o choque pelo quase-sequestro dela o deixou totalmente descoordenado, e levou algum tempo até que ele finalmente conseguisse articular seus movimentos da forma certa.

Mas os olhos dela... grandes olhos negros e bondosos... e aquele rosto tão belo e gentil...

Quando a música terminou, eles ficaram um tempo se encarando, ainda próximos. Foi então que ela viu alguém no salão e foi até essa pessoa, despedindo-se de Leon com uma piscadela. Por algum tempo, ele ficou ali, apenas parado, pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer. Era uma garota estranha. Estranha, mas, mesmo assim... encantadora.

"E eu nem perguntei o nome dela", ele pensou, e isso o deixou subitamente desolado. Era uma pena, sem dúvida. Talvez, com alguma sorte, eles se esbarrassem outra vez...

Yuffie e Cid observavam essa cena à distância. A primeira disse, com um sorrisinho:

–Quem diria, Leon dançando com uma garota... quem será ela?

–Eu não sei – respondeu Cid – Mas você prestou atenção no olhar dele, agora? Está diferente, de alguma forma. Não está mais apático, como tem estado nas últimas semanas. Isso é bom...

–Espero que ele supere essa história da Aerith logo – murmurou a primeira – Ele e o Cloud. Só que os dois são idiotas que guardam tudo para si mesmos e não nos dão abertura para ajudá-los.

–Só o tempo pode ajudá-los agora – disse o outro – Mas também espero isso...

_Tashika ga nan na no ka sore ga shiritakute __**(Você queria saber exatamente o que era o amanhã)**__  
Chiisa na naifu o kutsushita ni kakushiteta __**(Você tinha uma pequena faca escondida em sua meia)**__  
Tsuyogatte tsuita uso no hou ga zutto itakatta __**(Mas fazer-se de corajoso e contar a mentira machucava muito mais)**__  
_

Enquanto isso, Tifa se aproximava da sacada onde Cloud estava. Ele não se virou na direção dela. Em vez disso, seu olhar permanecia fixo no céu estrelado. Ela ficou ao lado dele por alguns instantes, em silêncio, até que ele mesmo disse:

–O som das cascatas é mesmo muito bonito. E esse céu... não dá para ver tantas estrelas assim em Radiant Garden.

–Sim... – ela concordou, olhando na mesma direção – Quase nos faz lembrar de casa, não é?

–Acho que não vou mais voltar para lá – ele disse – No fim das contas... não sei nem se posso continuar chamando aquele lugar, ou qualquer outro, de "casa".

–Não diga isso – Tifa o repreendeu – Traverse Town e Radiant Garden sempre estarão com as portas abertas para você.

–Você não entenderia... – ele deu de ombros. Ela, porém, estreitou os olhos na direção dele e disse:

–Então por que você não tenta me explicar?

–Você sabe que esse não foi o fim dessa guerra, não é? – ele disse, a voz impessoal – E você sabe, também, que não conseguiremos vencer sempre, e não conseguiremos salvar a todos sempre.

–Você está com medo – ela disse, simplesmente – É isso, você está com medo.

–Sim – ele deu um sorrisinho seco – Acho que sim...

–E você não acha que todos nós estamos assim? – ela reagiu, raivosa – Todos estamos assustados! Mas continuamos vivendo. E não pretendemos simplesmente dar as costas para tudo o que nos traz lembranças tristes, como você está pretendendo fazer! É disso que você tem medo, não é? Você tem medo de se lembrar, porque tem medo de sentir dor...

Cloud a encarou, surpreso. De onde Tifa havia tirado aquilo?

E o pior de tudo, o mais irritante... era que ela estava certa.

–E o que espera que eu faça? – ele perguntou – Quer que eu simplesmente finja que nada aconteceu?

–Não, quero que você faça exatamente o contrário – ela respondeu – Quero que você aceite que aconteceu, e que encare os fatos sem fugir deles. Esse é o primeiro passo para mudar alguma coisa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante, antes de ela continuar:

–Você está certo, essa guerra ainda não acabou – o tom dela era neutro – Aliás, é provável que nunca acabe, realmente. Sempre haverá um desafio, sempre haverá uma ameaça. É por isso que lutamos, é por isso que estamos aqui. Mas, se perdermos a fé no que estamos fazendo, não chegaremos a lugar algum. Precisamos acreditar que o que aconteceu em Twilight Town não foi em vão e não se repetirá.

"Acreditar...", ele pensou. Era difícil acreditar em algo, agora.

–Além do mais... eu não quero seguir sozinha – ela murmurou, a voz baixa – Queria que você lutasse ao meu lado, enquanto pudesse. Preciso da sua ajuda para seguir, também.

–Você... precisa da minha ajuda? – ele repetiu, surpreso pela atitude confessional dela – Tifa, eu te conheço o suficiente. Você é forte, sabe se virar sozinha.

–Mas eu não _quero_ mais me virar sozinha – ela respondeu – Se podemos contar uns com os outros, por que continuar seguindo sozinhos?

Cloud não sabia o que responder. Mas percebeu uma coisa, também.

Ele _também_ não queria seguir sozinho para sempre.

E, talvez motivado pela certeza, ele acabou sorrindo, os olhos ainda fixos no céu.

–Você acha que o céu daqui é igual ao de lá? – ele perguntou, por fim.

–Não. Nenhum lugar tem um céu como aquele – ela respondeu – Mas... nem por isso é menos bonito.

E os dois continuaram, em silêncio, observando o céu estrelado e buscando, nele, as mesmas constelações do lugar que um dia eles chamaram de lar. Um lar muito distante... mas ainda assim vivo.

_Hontou wa kowai yo dakedo ikiteku __**(Na verdade você está assustado, mas você continua vivendo)**__  
Egao no kimi o kaze ga nadeteku __**(O significado por trás do seu sorriso está brincando no vento)**__  
Chiisa na te kazashite futari de tsukurou __**(Vamos dar as nossas mãos e juntos fazer)**__  
Hoshikuzu o tsuyoku hikaru eien o sagasou __**(Poeira de estrelas, nós procuraremos pelo "para sempre" que brilhar mais forte)**__  
_

E Sora e Kairi dançavam pelo salão, alheios a tudo e a todos.

A princípio, ele estava completamente travado. O medo de errar os passos ou de pisar nos pés de Kairi faziam com que ele controlasse cada movimento. Aos poucos, porém, ele foi relaxando, e acabou descobrindo que, afinal de contas, não era um dançarino tão ruim quanto pensava. E o contato com ela... tão próximo, tão íntimo e carinhoso... aquilo era incrível.

Se ele pudesse escolher um momento e o tornar eterno... seria aquele.

Ele tentava não pensar no que viria pela frente. Não pensar... no que estava dentro dele.

Será que, em algum momento, ele se esqueceria daquela sensação? De como a pele dela era morna e macia contra a sua? De como o sorriso dela era belo, e de como seus olhos eram profundos e gentis, e de como os dedos dela se entrelaçavam aos seus tão perfeitamente que pareciam ter sido feitos sob medida? Será que tudo aquilo desapareceria e deixaria de ter importância, se ele perdesse para Erinia?

Aquilo o machucava. Mas aquela era uma dor que guardaria para si mesmo.

A dança continuou, sem palavras. Era como naquela noite, em que os dois voaram pelo espaço, numa dança silenciosa e atemporal. Mas, agora, era diferente. Ele a _sentia_. E era tão fantástico, tão fantástico que parecia nem ser real. Agora que sabia o que sentia por ela, aquele sentimento havia assumido cores e formas tão belas e vivas que o preenchiam por completo.

–Sora... obrigada... – então, Kairi murmurou, de surpresa – Por tudo...

–Não me agradeça – ele respondeu, sorrindo – Eu não fiz nada de mais.

–Você está aqui, não está? – ela disse – Você... cumpriu a sua promessa. Muito obrigada... E, me desculpe por não ter cumprido a minha.

–Chorar não é errado, Kairi – ele disse – Só mostra que você é humana. Além do mais, fui eu quem te fez chorar. Então, se tem alguém aqui que deve desculpas, esse alguém sou eu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, mais uma vez. A música mudou, e tornou-se mais lenta.

–Vamos dividir uma fruta paopu quando voltarmos para casa – ele disse – Será a primeira coisa que faremos quando chegarmos às ilhas, está bem?

–Com certeza! – ela deu uma risadinha, mas logo ficou séria – Assim... será uma garantia que você me deixará ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça...

–Kairi... – ele murmurou, sobressaltado, mas ela continuou:

–Eu quero estar ao seu lado, e quero te ajudar... como você fez por mim.

Sora não sabia o que dizer. Ela conseguia ler através dele, também. Droga.

Mas, mesmo assim... isso o deixava feliz. E esperançoso.

–Você é mesmo inacreditável, Kairi – ele sussurrou – Obrigado...

E, quando aquela música terminou, eles não se separaram. Mesmo quando uma canção animada começou, eles não se desvencilharam um do outro, e ficaram ali, apenas abraçados, alheios ao resto do mundo. Naquela noite, eles eram um do outro, e nada de fora iria perturbá-los. Aquela era a noite deles.

Uma noite que eles jamais esqueceriam.

_Tadashii koto ga machigattetara dousureba ii __**(O que devíamos fazer se o que pensávamos que estava certo se tornar errado?)**__  
Kanashii koto ga tadashikattara ukeireru dake __**(Nós podemos apenas aceitar que algumas verdades nos causarão sofrimento)**__  
Nakushita to omotteta demo kimi ga shitteta __**(Eu pensei que tinha perdido isso, mas você sabia disso o tempo todo)**__  
Kimi ga ite hontou ni yokatta __**(Eu estou tão grato que você estava lá)**__  
_

–Ei, pessoal! – algum tempo depois, Zell apareceu, animado, e disse a plenos pulmões para que todos no salão o ouvissem – A queima de fogos vai começar agora, venham para a sacada!

Todos foram na mesma hora. E, assim que todos já estavam na sacada, um belíssimo espetáculo começou a se desenrolar, fazendo com que cada um deles ficasse com os olhos fixos no céu. Uma seqüência espetacular de fogos de artifício foi surgindo no céu, e cascatas, explosões e nuvens de faíscas de todas as cores se sucediam e se misturavam às estrelas.

E, diante daquela cena, cada um fazia suas próprias promessas.

Alguns, como Yuna e Rikku, prometiam nunca mais deixar seus amigos se perderem. Outros, como Donald, Goofy e o rei Mickey, prometiam continuar protegendo aqueles que deles dependiam.

Havia, ainda, aqueles como Lulu e Quistis, que juravam continuar preparando e treinando jovens para impedir que aquilo se repetisse. E aqueles, como Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie e Leon, que prometiam seguir em frente, e continuar lutando independente do que tivesse ficado para trás.

Mas havia também aqueles que se lembravam de promessas antigas. Promessas feitas numa noite como aquela, sob estrelas e fogos de artifício.

–"O que quer que aconteça, estaremos sempre prontos para lutar uns pelos outros" – murmurou Riku. Naquele momento, ele, Kairi, Sora e Leene estavam próximos, observando o show – "Mesmo distantes, seremos sempre um por todos e todos por um". Vocês se lembram, não é?

–É claro que sim – disse Kairi – Nós todos prometemos, naquela noite. Donald e Goofy estavam conosco. E não vou esquecer essa promessa jamais.

–E eu prometi isso no momento em que começamos a lutar juntos – acrescentou Leene – Então podem me incluir nessa contagem, também!

–Então acho que está na hora de prometermos mais uma coisa... – disse Sora, e então ele lançou um olhar a todos – Vamos prometer, aqui e agora, que não importa o que aconteça, não vamos olhar para trás. Daqui para frente, não temos mais o direito de nos arrepender de nada que fizermos. Não temos esse direito, e nem temos tempo para isso. Se vamos seguir em frente, se vamos continuar lutando... precisamos ter a certeza de que nada poderá nos impedir.

Os outros o encararam, com seriedade no olhar. E ele continuou:

–Pode ser que chegue o dia em que teremos que trilhar caminhos separados – agora ele observava o céu estrelado – E, se esse dia chegar, precisaremos estar prontos para qualquer coisa. Mas... se eu souber que todos vocês estão bem, e lutando por aquilo que é certo... então não terei com o que me preocupar.

Ele os encarou outra vez. Os olhares de todos estavam firmes e determinados. Então, Sora estendeu a mão a eles. A primeira a reagir foi Kairi, colocando sua mão sobre a dele. Riku foi logo depois, seguido por Leene. Os quatro se entreolharam, antes de Sora dizer:

–Não vamos olhar para trás – e, todos, ao mesmo tempo – É uma promessa!

Um pouco afastados, o rei conversava com Donald e Goofy, enquanto os observava.

–É triste, sem dúvida – ele disse – O olhar deles... já é o olhar de adultos, e não mais de crianças despreocupadas, como antes. Essa é uma forma triste de crescer.

–Mas iria acabar acontecendo, uma hora ou outra – observou Donald – O fim da inocência...

–Sim, mas mesmo assim... é triste – disse Goofy – Jovens não deviam lutar assim. Não é certo.

–Eles sabem o que estão fazendo – então, o rei sorriu – Eles podem ser jovens, mas tem um coração forte e muito teimoso. Se há alguém em quem podemos confiar, é neles.

Os três continuaram observando-os, E, então, Goofy e Donald também sorriram.

Eles haviam, sim, amadurecido muito. Mas algo em seus corações nunca mudaria.

E, naquela noite, enquanto a queima de fogos acontecia, e todas as promessas eram feitas, uma mesma certeza preencheu os corações de todos. Uma certeza que era reconfortante e gentil.

Os ferimentos se fechariam. E eles seguiriam em frente.

Eles podiam ficar perdidos. E a dor poderia tentar cegá-los. E todo o mundo poderia mudar.

Mas eles seguiriam em frente. E nada mudaria isso.

_Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai __**(Pode chegar um dia em que nós teremos que dizer adeus)**__  
Kisetsu wa sore demo meguri megutteku __**(Como as estações que vêm e as estações que vão)**__  
Chiisaku mayotte mo aruiteku __**(Mesmo se ficarmos um pouco perdidos, eu estou andando, eu estou andando com você)**__  
Kimi to aruiteku sore dake wa kawaranaide iyou ne __**(E isso não irá mudar, não importa o que aconteça)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	21. Epílogo: Vida, uma promessa distante

_**Epílogo: Vida, uma promessa distante**_

Já parecia fazer muito tempo desde a última vez em que eles viram aquelas ilhas.

Sora observava pela escotilha. A noite estava muito escura, sem lua. Mas era possível enxergar ao longe as pequenas luzes da cidade e a silhueta das ilhas. Tudo isso fazia algo crescer dentro do coração dele. Só naquele momento ele percebeu o quanto sentia falta de casa, e o quanto a idéia de voltar era maravilhosa.

–Eu sentia falta do mar... – Riku abriu um imenso sorriso – Nem acredito que estamos de volta!

–Ei, Cid, dá pra abrir a porta? – pediu Leene – Acho que dá pra pular aqui!

–Ficou louca? – censurou Kairi – Está longe demais da praia!

–Não vão fazer nada imprudente! – disse Donald, irritado – O rei nos fez prometer que nós faríamos vocês chegarem em segurança, então nada de brincadeiras perigosas!

–Não seja mesquinho, seu pato velho! – retrucou a loura – Por favooooor...

Os outros apenas riram. Provavelmente, Leene não vira o mar muitas vezes, e queria aproveitar.

A Celsius havia sido encarregada de levá-los de volta para casa. Donald, Goofy, Yuna e Rikku foram acompanhando-os, enquanto Cid (o pai de Rikku) ia pilotando a nave. Leene havia ido junto, a convite de Riku ("é melhor eu levá-la e apresentá-la oficialmente em casa como minha namorada, assim minha mãe vai demorar mais para me trucidar", foi a explicação que ele deu). Mas agora eles estavam tão próximos... tão próximos que era quase como se já pudessem tocar o mar.

Por fim, a nave aterrissou na areia. E a porta se abriu.

Sora foi o primeiro a descer, já descalço. O contato da areia fina com os seus pés era tão maravilhoso... era uma prova viva de que, enfim, estava em casa. Os outros vieram depois, e apenas Yuna e Rikku ficaram na nave.

–Ei, desçam um pouco também! – disse Kairi – Aproveitem para conhecer a ilha, descansar um pouco.

–Ah, não – desculpou-se Yuna – Precisamos voltar logo. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelo convite.

–Não custa nada virem aqui! – insistiu Riku – Venham, por favor!

Depois de muita insistência, as duas garotas enfim decidiram desembarcar também. Apenas Cid continuou na nave, para vigiá-la. Nesse ponto, pelo menos, ele era muito parecido com o Cid Highwind de Radiant Garden: os dois eram muito possessivos quando se tratava de seus "brinquedos".

O grupo seguiu caminhando em silêncio pela praia, embalado pelo som das ondas, até que...

–Ei... – era a voz de Yuna, e naquele momento os olhos dela estavam fixos no horizonte – Olhem...

Todos se viraram na mesma direção. E se depararam com uma cena belíssima.

Ao longe, o sol começava a se levantar e a tingir o céu e o mar, primeiro de púrpura, depois de vermelho, e depois de uma infinidade de nuances de laranja e salmão. E as cores do céu e do mar se fundiam e se diluíam entre si, e o mar começava a brilhar e a refletir a luz do sol, como um incêndio... todas as cores se encontravam, e se mesclavam, como uma aquarela natural.

–Uau... – murmurou Leene – Isso é tão... tão... caras, isso é lindo!

–Com certeza... – Yuna deu um sorriso nostálgico – Ver o sol nascer no mar é mesmo fantástico.

Eles se sentaram na areia, e por alguns momentos ficaram apenas assistindo ao sol nascer, em silêncio. Já parecia fazer tanto tempo desde a última vez... tanto tempo...

Então, Leene tomou uma decisão.

–Eu vou para a água, e o último que chegar é um chocobo manco! – ela arrancou os sapatos e correu na direção do mar – Tentem me alcançar, se puderem!

–Ora, sua... não tente superar os mestres, pequeno gafanhoto! – Kairi foi logo depois – Eu te mostro quem é o chocobo manco!

–Vamos mesmo deixar elas ganharem de nós? – Riku deu uma piscada para Sora, que respondeu:

–Mas é claro que não! – e, para os outros – Venham também, não é todo dia que vocês encontrarão a praia deserta e boa para nadar como hoje!

–Nah, não se preocupe conosco! – disse Goofy, com um sorriso – Podem ir vocês.

Ele deu de ombros, e correu para o mar. A água estava fria, mas logo ele se acostumou, à medida que ia avançando e as ondas iam se chocando com o seu corpo. Ele se deixou submergir por alguns segundos, para logo depois voltar para a superfície, fazendo questão de, com isso, jogar um grande jato de água em Riku, que não deixou por menos e revidou. Logo, eles estavam jogando água uns nos outros, às gargalhadas.

Enquanto isso, da praia, os outros apenas riam dessas brincadeiras. Era bom vê-los assim.

–Nossa, que bagunça é essa logo cedo? – então, eles perceberam vozes, vindas de algum lugar próximo dali – Acho que... _mas o que diabos é aquilo?_

–Uau – outra voz – Deve ser uma nave espacial ou algo assim, né? Será que tem alienígenas?

–Droga, a nave! – sussurrou Rikku – Não devíamos ter ficado aqui...

–Agora, se fugirmos, vai ser muito mais suspeito – disse Donald – A gente espera eles chegarem e tenta dar alguma explicação, sei lá.

Então, os donos das vozes apareceram. Dois garotos e uma garota. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e escovados para fora, um dos meninos era forte, ruivo e tostado de sol, e o outro era louro e tinha cabelos espetados...

Yuna engoliu em seco. Aquele segundo garoto era _muito_ familiar.

–Ei! Eeeeeeeeiii! – a garota acenou para eles, assim que os viu – A coisa de metal é de vocês?

–É a nossa nave – respondeu Goofy – Resolvemos dar uma paradinha por aqui.

–E vocês viajam pelo espaço com ela? – os olhos do garoto ruivo brilharam – Legal!

Os três correram até eles. Eles pareciam fascinados. E logo se apresentaram:

–Eu sou Wakka – o garoto ruivo tomou a dianteira – E esses são Selphie e Tidus.

–Tidus... – Yuna e Rikku murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, e trocaram um olhar rápido. Logo, porém, a primeira se recompôs e disse – Ah, olá, é um prazer conhecê-los! Eu sou Yuna, esta é Rikku, e esses são Donald e Goofy.

Ela percebeu que Tidus a encarava. E que ele parecia intrigado com alguma coisa.

–Ei... srta. Yuna? – ele disse, com a voz baixa – Nós não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Ela teve que pensar por um instante, antes de responder, com um sorriso:

–Bem... talvez nos conheçamos de outra vida – de repente, ele corou, e ela riu. Ele era um garoto, afinal de contas.

–Ei, eu me lembro de vocês dois! – disse Selphie – Eu vi vocês na noite em que o Sora, a Kairi e o Riku foram embora! Vocês são amigos deles? – e, mais animada – Eles voltaram? Onde eles estão?

–Matando a saudade do mar, bem ali – respondeu Goofy, apontando – Vão lá falar com eles!

Os três abriram um imenso sorriso, antes de também correr na direção do mar. O reencontro dos amigos foi animado e cheio de sorrisos e abraços. Era uma boa coisa de se ver. Yuna mantinha os olhos fixos naquela cena, até que Rikku a despertou, dizendo:

–Yunie, você acha que é... _ele_?

–Como eu disse, Rikku, eu sei que nos conhecemos de outra vida – ela sorriu – Eu reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar. E só o fato de saber disso, e de ver coisas como _aquela_ – apontou na direção do mar – já me deixam feliz, também.

Então, eles perceberam que os garotos saíam da água, encharcados mas felizes. E que se aproximavam deles, também. Quando o olhar de Tidus cruzou o seu, o garoto corou. E, aparentemente, Sora percebeu aquilo, porque deu uma cotovelada zombeteira no amigo. Wakka também percebeu e disse, com um sorrisinho:

–Ei, o que acha de apresentarmos as ilhas a vocês? Tidus, você poderia mostrar as praias daqui para a srta. Yuna, que tal?

–E-e-eu? – ele gaguejou – Erm... tá bem... você... gostaria de vir?

–Seria um prazer – ela sorriu, e ele acabou sorrindo também.

O grupo se afastou (e Sora ainda pôde ver Wakka fazendo um sinal de positivo para Tidus enquanto ele ia na direção das praias), deixando os quatro para trás.

–Pessoal, tem uma coisa que precisamos fazer – disse Riku, decidido – Vamos todos até aquela ilhazinha ali, está bem?

Sora e Kairi sabiam o que era aquela ilha, e sorriram. Apenas Leene os encarou, intrigada:

–Mas o que tem lá?

–É uma surpresa, você vai descobrir quando chegar – foi tudo o que Riku disse.

Uma ponte levava até uma pequena ilha, onde havia apenas uma única árvore de tronco inclinado. Olhando de longe, ela se parecia com uma palmeira, mas quando ela prestou atenção, havia frutas grandes e achatadas em forma de estrela. Ela parou um instante. Será que aquelas eram...

Ele pegou uma das frutas, Sora fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram em frente às garotas, e Riku disse:

–A lenda diz que, quando duas pessoas compartilham uma fruta paopu, seus destinos se tornam entrelaçados, não importa o que aconteça, não importa para onde elas vão – então, ele estendeu a fruta a ela. Havia decisão em seu olhar, e um sorriso em seu rosto – E então, Leene... você aceita entrelaçar o seu destino ao meu, daqui para frente?

Ela sorriu também, surpresa e tocada pela gentileza daquele gesto. Ela tocou a fruta, e aproximou seu rosto dela, ao mesmo tempo que Riku. E foi se aproximando lentamente, até morder a fruta. Ela tinha uma consistência firme, mas suculenta. Ela tirou um pedaço da paopu, e começou a mastigar lentamente, mas...

–ARGH! – Riku fez uma careta, ainda mastigando seu próprio pedaço – Por que... é tão... azeda?

Leene já havia provado limões mais doces que aquilo. A fruta paopu era _incrivelmente_ azeda, e parecia travar e paralisar sua boca inteira. O sabor era tão forte que ela começou a lacrimejar. Olhando de relance para o lado, ela percebeu que Sora e Kairi também não haviam apreciado muito o sabor daquilo. Por fim, com esforço, ela conseguiu engolir seu pedaço.

–Acho que agora sei a origem da lenda – murmurou Kairi – Um casal que consegue compartilhar uma coisa dessas consegue encarar qualquer coisa.

Os outros riram. Aquilo provavelmente era verdade.

Então, os quatro se sentaram na borda da ilha. E, enquanto observava o oceano, Kairi disse:

–Nós prometemos não olhar mais para trás. Isso foi porque... porque nada vai voltar a ser como antes, não é?

–Sim – respondeu Sora – Mesmo que tentemos... não somos os mesmos que partimos daqui, há alguns meses. Mas não podemos pensar no que perdemos. – o olhar dele estava sério – Temos que pensar no que ainda podemos conquistar, no que ainda podemos fazer.

–E, de qualquer forma – acrescentou Riku – talvez não seja tão ruim assim não sermos mais os mesmos de antes. Agora somos mais fortes do que antes. E podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa.

–_Qualquer coisa_ – Leene pôs ênfase na última frase – Vai precisar de _muita_ coisa para nos derrubar, daqui para frente.

Aquilo dava a Sora uma sensação de calor e proteção. Como se... nada pudesse feri-lo.

Nem mesmo ele próprio.

Ele pensou em lembrar a Riku da promessa que ele tinha feito, mas mudou de idéia. Aquela não era a hora para cobranças. Não. Agora, ele tinha motivos para ter esperança, e podia se permitir enxergar um futuro em que aquilo não fosse necessário.

–É engraçado... – ele disse, por fim – Eu sinto que não preciso ter medo de nada com vocês aqui.

–Engraçado, mesmo – respondeu Kairi – Eu sinto o mesmo com você por perto.

E ela sorria. E os outros dois também sorriam.

Sim, ele pensou, sorrindo também. Não havia por que ter medo de nada.

Ele estava bem. E seus amigos estariam ao seu lado.

Tudo ficaria bem. Ele lutaria por isso.

E, principalmente, ele _acreditaria_ nisso. Até o fim.

_**FIM...?**_


End file.
